Hoenn Nuzlock Adventure
by Icathius Nytfall
Summary: The story about a young trainers experiences in their pokemon adventure in the hoenn region experiencing triumphant victories and heartbreaking losses. A complete retelling of the classic Pokémon Emerald game with a similar style to ORAS.
1. Chapter 1

The world of Pokémon, a place filled with many powerful creatures the roams the lands. A place where multiple legends have been told. A place full of life and mystery. A place filled with many stories that have yet to be told.

Many people from across the regions use the creatures as pets, others as companions, whilst the majority use them for battles. Our story holds the latter of the three where a young trainer finally embarks on their very first journey as a trainer. Battles will be fought, bonds shall be made, as well as hearts will be broken.

sound of truck running pass*

Oh here comes our young trainer right now...

"Ugh how long until we get their? Staying in this truck is getting boring" said a young girl leaning on to the trucks wall with her arms crossed "I hope my new room is bigger then my last one hehe". As she was imagining on how her new room would look like suddenly the truck stopped "wooooah!!" she said as she stumbled down on the ground with a few boxes falling with her "ow, i guess that answers that question" she said weakly under the boxes. After what seems like a few seconds the truck door opened letting in the sunlight from outside.

"oh are you okay dear?" said a women right outside the truck.

"yeah mom but can you get these boxes off of me their kinda heavy" the girl replied.

"sure thing dear" so her mom began moving the boxes on top of her then she got up and jumped out of the truck.

"Man it feels good to be out of that truck" she said while stretching herself "hmm so this must be littleroot town, quite the scenic area I might get used to living here" she said looking all around her.

"yeah such a nice place your father got for us. Anyways follow me inside our new house i think you might like your new room" her mom said while walking towards their new house with her just trailing behind.

As they reached the front door to their new home her mom opened the door and both entered the house; inside she saw a bunch of vigoroths carrying around boxes and placing them inside. "isnt it nice that the moving companies Pokémon are helping us settle in" her mom said with a grin on her face. "oh right that reminds me your father got you a new clock its in your room upstairs right now make sure to set the time on it okay" her mom said while facing her.

"okay I'll get right on it" so she started heading for the stairs into her new room.

As she entered her new room she marvelled at the fact that it was bigger then her old room with all her stuff placed neatly into place. While surveying her new room she soon noticed the new clock her dad gave her, it was a red and white clock with a black line cutting across the diameter of it forming a pokeball so she soon adjusted the time on it to 1:30 pm.

After she was done adjusting the clock she noticed a note on her desk in front of her pc with instructions on it, so she followed it and found a potion in her item box I wonder what this is for" she said to herself "might as well take it with me could be useful". As soon as she was done fixing everything on her desk she heard her mom yell for her downstairs.

"Narrisa! Narrisa! come downstairs quick" her mom called. Hearing this she soon bolted downstairs.

After rushing downstairs she quickly asked her mom what was the problem "what's the problem mom, did something go missing?"

"Oh theirs no problem dear its just that your dad was on tv a moment ago so i called you, but you missed it" her mom answered back to Narrisa and so with a relived look on her face Narrisa got close to her mom and sat on the chair next to her. "Anyways dear your fathers friend, Prof.Birch, lives right next door why don't you introduce yourself?" Narrisa's mom said to her and with that she got up from her chair and headed out "don't stay out too late now dear" Narrisa's mom reminded her.

"don't worry I wont" and so she headed out.

Once she got outside she closed the door behind and her and started heading for the house right across theirs and soon made her way right in front of the door. When she was about to knock the door suddenly started opening revealing a woman behind it "oh! and who might you be?" said the woman to Narrisa with a smile on her face.

"I'm Narrisa your new next door neighbour my mom told me that my dad's friend, Prof. Birch, lives here and told me to introduce myself" Narrisa said to the woman in front of her with a shy grin on her face.

"okay then come on in we can continue this conversation inside theirs no need to be shy" said the woman and so Narrisa entered the home.

Once she was inside, the woman asked her to sit on the chair next to the table and she sat right across from her introducing herself.

"Well to begin with I'm prof. Birch's wife" said the woman. "secondly he's not here right now but our son, Brendan, might know where he is he is just upstairs in his room why don't you talk to him? he might know" and so Narrisa got up from her chair and started heading for the stairs.

Narrisa now up stairs found her way to Prof. Birch's sons room finding no one inside so she decided to look around a bit. While inside she found a pokeball placed next to a bed so she decided to get close to it and see what could be inside. When she was about to pick it up as if on cue a flushing noise was heard and a door opened up right across the room with a young boy coming out of it, seeing Narrisa inside he was completely shocked by the fact that a girl was inside his room.

"Oh my names Narrisa i just moved in right next door and was told to introduce myself to Prof. Birch" she said to the boy who was still surprised to see her. "Your uh mom told me to come find you since she said you might know where he is, you are Brendan right?" she finally said to the boy.

The boy now calming down introduced himself. "Yeah I'm Brendan and as for the where about of dad, if mean prof. Birch, he is currently in route 101 doing fieldwork I was just about to prepare my stuff and help him. Want me to take you?" Brendan suggested.

"N thanks I'll find him myself" she answered back.

"Oh okay, good luck then" Brendan said to Narrisa, and so she went off to route 101.

Upon reaching the town gate leading to route 101 Narrisa found a young girl standing right in front of the exit with a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?" Narrisa asked the young girl.

"I heard screaming noises from outside but I'm to afraid to check" said the young girl.

"Okay, stay here I'll go check alright" and with that she went off to find the problem.

Reaching the route she quickly looked around trying to find the problem. After what seems to be a minute of searching a man with a lab coat on suddenly appeared being chased by a zigzagoon dropping a bag in the process. After being chased around for a bit the zigzagoon cornered the man by some trees and the man noticed Narrisa standing far across from him.

"IN THE BAG 3 POKEBALLS HELP QUICKLY!!!" the man pleaded for Narrisa pointing to a bag lying on the ground so she quickly went for the bag and grabbed a pokeball.

With the pokeball in her hand she sent out a Pokémon revealing it to be a mudkip. "Hi my names mudkip, who might you be?" said the mudkip to Narrisa.

"No time for introductions we have to help that man" Narrisa quickly said to the mudkip while pointing towards the zigzagoon. The mudkip now facing the zigzagoon nodded and without further delay he went into position challenging the zigzagoon.

"Mudkip quickly what moves do you know?" Narrisa asking the mudkip.

"So far I only know tackle and growl" the mudkip quickly replied.

"Okay mudkip use tackle attack now" with her command the mudkip leaped towards the zigzagoon landing a blow to its head.

The zigzagoon now dazed and struggling to stand up straight used growl on mudkip lowering mudkips attack.

"Mudkip use tackle once more" Narrisa commanded.

Hearing the command the mudkip charged towards the zigzagoon landing another hit but this time weaker. The zigzagoon now panting heavily leaped forward tackling mudkip across the body making him step back a bit.

"Mudkip are you okay?" Narrisa asked with a concern.

"Yeah I'm alright" mudkip replied back staggering a bit.

"Okay then lets finish this, use tackle attack now" Narrisa exclaimed.

With this final command the mudkip charged forward leaping towards the zigzagoon landing a decisive blow. The Zigzagoon being hit by the attack got launched backwards rolling on the ground and finally stopping laying their not moving, it was dead.

"Good job mudkip, return" Narrisa told the mudkip pointing the pokeball towards him with a red light zapping him back in.

Narrisa finally done with the whole ordeal went towards the man passing by the dead zigzagoon on her way asking if he was alright "so are you okay?"

"Yeah thank you if it wasn't for you I would have been done for" said the man with a sigh of relief. "Anyways lets not chat here, its to dangerous out here follow me back to the lab and we'll continue talking their" said the man to Narrisa.

"Okay lead the way" Narrisa replied and soon both started walking back.

As the two got inside the lab the man introduced himself to Narrisa "My name is Birch I'm the Pokémon professor of this region and who might you be?"

"Oh my name is Narrisa, we just moved here today and my mom told me to introduce myself to you" Narrisa answering back.

"Oh, so that means your Norman's child right? He told me all about it when he visited here yesterday" Prof. Birch told Narrisa.

"Yup, that's right" Narrisa said with a smile

After the two were done talking, Prof. Birch soon had an idea on how to thank Narrisa for saving him.

"You know as a way for welcoming you to littleroot and as a thank you for saving me back their you can keep that Pokémon you used earlier" said prof. Birch to Narrisa.

"Really?" She said in surprise with a grin on her face, Prof. Birch nodding back in response. Prof. Birch grabbing the mudkip's pokeball from his bag and gave it to Narrisa.

Narrisa now receiving mudkip was overjoyed for she finally had her very own Pokémon. "You know you can give mudkip a nickname if you want" suggested Prof. Birch. "

hmm a nickname let me think...oh!i got one" Narrisa pondered aloud as she calls out her Pokémon. "Come on out mudkip" Narrisa announced tossing the pokeball in the air releasing the mudkip that was inside.

Mudkip now outside of its pokeball and into the lab stretched its body a bit and stared back at Narrisa crouching down next to him. "You need anything?" the mudkip asked.

"No I'm just here to tell you that my names Narrisa and i will be your new trainer from now on" she told the mudkip with a smile on her face.

Upon hearing this the mudkip leaped onto Narrisa's arms filled with excitement "yay! I know have my very own trainer, so what's the first thing you want me to do?" Mudkip asked Narrisa.

"Well as my first order as your new trainer is to give you a new name, you okay with that?" Narrisa asked the Mudkip. After thinking about it long and hard Mudkip replied with a nod.

"Hmm why not, could be fun having a new name" said mudkip.

"Alright your new name's gonna be Marshal from now on" Narrisa declared as she stood up.

As Narrisa was cuddling onto Marshal, Prof. Birch asked them for a favour. "Oh that reminds me of something my son, Brendan, is at route 103 doing some research for me can if ask you to go pick him up for me?"

"Well you did give me this Pokémon so sure I'll do it" Narrisa answered back.

"Good, route 103 is just past oldale town you can get their by crossing route 101 its not far" explained Prof. Birch.

"Okay, well be right back shortly. C'mon Marshal, let's go" Narrisa and Marshal soon ran out the doors and was now on their way to Route 101.

While walking through route 101 they encountered a few Pokémon along the way making Marshal grow a bit with each battle.

"Quickly Marshal, finish it off with tackle now!" Narrisa commanded Marshal who was facing a wurmple.

"You got it" Marshal answered back so he leaped forward landing the hit finishing of the wurmple that's now splattered on the ground. With that victory Marshal felt a bit stronger and ended up learning a new move; Mudslap. "Alright I just learned how to use a new move" said Marshal kicking up some mud and flinging it on to a tree.

"Okay good job, return" Narrisa praised as she pointed her pokeball towards Marshal calling him back in. With the battle finally over they made their way to Oldale town.

Reaching Oldale town she saw a white and red building with the words Pokémon centre on the roof. Remembering what their were for from her fathers stories, so she went ahead inside and saw a nurse by the desk. Upon entering the nurse took notice of Narrisa and soon greeted her. "Hi! Welcome to the Pokémon centre. How may I help you?"

"Hi uhh my name's Narrisa and uhmm can you heal up my Pokémon for me please?" Narrisa asked but was a bit shy due to it being her first time.

"Sure thing. Just place your Pokeball on this tray here and I'll heal them right away" the nurse says as she places a clean silver tray with six holders on the desk.

"Oh, okay" Narrisa replied as she places her only Pokeball on the tray before handing it back.

"Please wait a few minutes while this machine heals your Pokémon" the nurse said to Narrisa as she picks up the tray and places the Pokeball on the machine right beside. "You may wait at the waiting area over their" the nurse suggested as she points towards a corner in the room with a few chairs and two glass tables were placed.

"Oh umm okay, thanks" Narrisa thanked the nurse as she proceeded to wait by a table.

After about 5 minutes had passed with Narrisa just silently waiting and looking out the Pokémon centre's window the nurse soon called for her attention.

"Miss Narrisa, please come and get your Pokeball for your Pokémon is done healing" the nurse called out getting her attention. Narrisa hearing her call soon got up and went towards the counter. "Thanks for waiting. Your Pokémon is now healed and ready to go" said the nurse as she places the tray on top of the counter with Marshal's Pokeball.

"Thanks" Narrisa smiled as she takes back her Pokeball.

"Is their anything else I can help you with?" The nurse asked smiling back.

"Yeah, their is. Can you tell me where route 103 is?" Narrisa asked.

"It's just a short walk north from here" the nurse answered to Narrisa.

"Okay, thanks again" Narrisa thanked the nurse once again as she took a step back and gave a slight bow before leaving.

"Come back anytime" the nurse waved before Narrisa left.

Outside the Pokémon centre Narrisa soon followed the nurse's instructions as she walks towards an open path way which lead to an open clearing with thick grass and a lake at the side. Narrisa looking around the place soon saw Brendan just sitting down right under the a tree as he reads a notebook in his hand mouthing what was written.

"Hey Brendan!" Narrisa called out as she waves her hand around. Brendan soon taking notice of Narrisa's call soon closed his notebook as he leans forward before getting up and walking towards her.

"Your uhh Narrisa right? So what brings you here?" Brendan asked confused to see his new neighbour right in front of him.

"Well, I'm here because Prof. Birch told me to come and get you" Narrisa explain.

"I see. So how did you get here without a Pokémon then? Because it looks like you travelled here all alone" Brendan pointed out as he looks behind her.

"Well, actually..." Narrisa trailed off as she showed him a Pokeball. "It's a Mudkip, Prof. Birch just gave it to me today as a present" Narrisa explained.

"Wow! Really? How come?" Brendan asked, generally surprised to see his father gave her one of the regions rarest Pokémon.

"Well it's because I saved him a while ago from a wild Zigzagoon that was attacking him" Narrisa replied as she recalls what had happened.

"Oh...that explains it" Brendan said as he shook his head.

"Why? Does it happen often?" Narrisa now asking

"Yup, pretty much" Brendan grinned shyly as he scratches the back of his head. "Anyways, since you have a Pokémon now that makes you an official Pokémon trainer now. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Narrisa replied. "Why?"

"Great! That means" Brendan took a pause as he brings out a Pokeball. "I can finally take on my first trainer battle" he grinned. "So what do you say?"

"A battle? I'm not sure though. I mean I just got Marshal here" Narrisa tried to reason with him.

"Don't worry. It will be just a friendly match" Brendan trying to persuade her.

"Well...fine. You're on" Narrisa agreed with a nod.

"Great!" Brendan exclaimed as he ran to the lake across from them. "Are you ready?" He called out from across the field.

"Yup, ready when you are" Narrisa replied as she held out Marshal's Pokeball.

"Good! Let's bring them out in the same time okay?" Brendan called out once more.

"Okay!" replied Narrisa.

"Okay! Here we go in 3...2...1" Brendan paused as he gripped his Pokeball. "Go!" Both trainers soon tossed out their Pokeballs in the air.

As both Pokeballs left each trainers hands they both simultaneously popped open bringing out a Pokémon from each side covered in a vail of light. As the vail dispersed, Marshal was once again out on the field along with a new Pokémon in front of him. In front of him was a green lizard like creature with sharp yellow eyes as well as his chest and abdomen area coloured a deep red.

"Are you ready Treeko!" Brendan called out to his Pokémon.

"Hmph, this will be too easy" the Treeko replied as he gave Marshal a sly grin.

"Watch it buddy or else I might embarrass you in front of your trainer" Marshal taunted as he gave a grin back.

"We'll see" replied the Treeko as he took on an offensive stance.

"I can feel that this battle is gonna be a good one" exclaimed Brendan in excitement. "First moves ours. Treeko, use Pound"

The Treeko hearing his command soon bolted towards Marshal with both his arms near his side before swiping away at Marshal with his thick tail.

"Marshal, dodge it quick!" Narrisa called out as she sees the Treeko approaching.

Seeing the attack in coming, Marshal was able to jump out of the way just in time before the Treeko was able to land a hit. The Treeko now exposed Marshal took this opportunity to land a clean Tackle on the Treeko causing it to stagger away for a bit.

"Good job Marshal!" Narrisa exclaimed. "Now, use Mud slap!"

Marshal nodding at his command soon swiped away at the ground launching mud towards the dazed Treeko. The Treeko still trying to recover from the attack was suddenly pelted with mud as it covered his face and eyes.

"Ahh, damn that stings" said the treeko as he wipes away the mud from his eyes.

"Now Marshal, Tackle!" Narrisa quickly commanded.

Marahal hearing his new command soon charged towards the struggling Treeko.

Brendan seeing Marshal his Pokémon in trouble he quickly called out a command.

"Treeko, use Pound now!" Brendan called out feeling a bit nervous.

The Treeko with his right eye barely open wasn't able to see Marshal charging in quickly. With his gut feeling, the Treeko swung his tail around able to land a clean hit on Marshal sending him skidding across the field.

"Oof ugh...lucky swing..." said Marshal with gritted teeth as he slowly got up.

"Nice work Treeko!" Brendan praised as he pumped his left fist upwards. "Now, let's end this battle with one more Pound!" Brendan commanded as he pointed towards Marshal in a dramatic fashion.

The Treeko still rubbing away at his eyes nodded at his command and soon started running towards Marshal. As he was half way across from him, the Treeko leapt up into the air and did a front flip to prepare his attack.

Marshal seeing the attack just closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. As he waited he soon heard the Treeko slamming next to him, completely missing his attack.

"WHAT!" Brendan said in shock to see his Pokémon miss his attack.

"Marshal, let's end it with Tackle now!" Narrisa commanded as she dramatically swung her arm in front of her.

"Hehe sweet dreams" Marshal said with a grin as he bashed himself at the Treeko sending him flying across the field.

"Damn...ugh" The Treeko groaned in pain as landed hard on the ground before getting knocked out.

"Yes! We did it Marshal!" Exclaimed Narrisa in joy as she quickly ran up to Marshal and gave him a tight hug.

"Yeah...we sure did...help" said Marshal in response.

Brendan in complete disbelief that he just lost just let out a sigh as he brought out his Pokeball.

"Aww what a let down. We were so close to" said Brendan in defeat. "Oh well, you did a good job. Return" Brendan recalled his Pokémon. "Well, I think it's time we head on back to the lab now" Brendan said as he approached Narrisa.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean that is the reason why I came here in the first place" Narrisa explained. "Not to easily beat the professor's son" she joked.

"Haha very funny" replied Brendan in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on now, I was just kidding" said Narrisa with a grin. "Well, partially kidding hehe"

"Don't you worry about that. I will beat you next time but for now..." he trailed off as he says as he took a few steps ahead of her. "I'll easily beat you in a race back to the lab"

"Wait, what?" Narrisa said in confusion to what Brendan said. Before Narrisa could say anything else, Brendan already took off running.

"*sigh* boys" Narrisa commented.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean" said Marshal a bit offended.

"Oh nothing, let's just head on back to the lab" Narrisa replied as she starts walking all the way back.

After walking all the way back to Littleroot town, Narrisa and Marshal are now just outside the professor's lab. Opening the doors they soon saw Prof. Birch as well as Brendan waiting for them inside.

"Glad you could make it. Brendan here just told me how you were able to beat him in a battle" Prof. Birch said with a grin. "You might just become as good as your father at this rate haha"

"Oh I don't know about that hehe" replied Narrisa shyly as she approached them.

"Anyways, after hearing about how strong you've gotten in a short amount of time I couldn't help myself but decide to give you this" said Prof. Birch as he showed Narrisa a rectangular object coloured brightly red.

"Woah! A Pokedex. I didn't know you had an extra one" said Brendan in surprise.

"A Pokedex? What's that?" Narrisa asked, curious to know what a Pokedex is.

"Well, a Pokedex is a digital encyclopedia which records all the data about the Pokémon you caught. A handy little tool for any Pokémon trainer" explained Prof. Birch. "I had one made for Brendan over here to help me in my research but I made an extra one just in case"

"Well thanks but I'm not sure if I could just simply take this. I mean I didn't do anything much to deserve this" said Narrisa in response.

"Don't worry about it. Take it as a reward for helping me out with fetching Brendan" said Prof. Birch as he hands Narrisa the Pokedex.

"Well, if you put it that way then I accept" Narrisa then placed the Pokedex in her bag.

"Sweet, since you have a Pokedex now you might need these..." Brendan trailed off as he searches around in his bag. "Here you go, you can have em" in his hands were five shrunken down Pokeballs.

"Thanks" Narrisa replied as she placed them as well in her bag.

"Now, with all of this out of the way. Go out their and follow whichever path you choose" said Prof. Birch in a dramatic fashion.

With a nod Narrisa soon walked out of the lab with Marshal trailing right behind her.

Now outside of the lab Narrisa decided to go back home first to tell her mom everything what had happened and on how she became a Pokémon trainer. Once she got home Narrisa found her mom standing outside carrying some empty boxes and placing them down. After she finished placing the boxes she was carrying she soon noticed Narrisa.

"Welcome home dear, did you have fun? Oh and I see you have company with you" she said noticing Marshal behind Narrisa.

"Yup sure did mom" said Narrisa with a grin on her face "and this here is Marshal my brand new Pokémon! Say hi Marshal" she said while picking up Marshal from the ground.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" Marshal said while raising his right front foot with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too Marshal" responded Narrisa's mom while petting Marshals head. "So you're a Pokémon trainer now huh?" Narrisa's mom asked.

"Yup sure am" Narrisa said to her mom still smiling.

"Well I knew this day would come, both me and your father did. Come on inside I have something to give you" said Narrisa's mom as she turned to open the door to their house. Narrisa and Marshal soon followed after.

Back inside their house, Narrisa took a seat on the chair next to the table and placed Marshal on her lap while waiting for whatever gift her mom had planned to give her. After a few minutes have passed Narrisa's mom finally appeared with a box in her hands walking towards them and placing it on the table. Seeing the box Narrisa started to get interested.

"What's inside this box mom that was so important to give me?" Narrisa asked.

"Well open it and find out" Narrisa's mom said with a smile on her face. With this said Narrisa opened the box revealing a brand new pair of running shoes.

"Wow mom these look great, but how did you and dad know that I would someday become a Pokémon trainer?" Narrisa asked in surprise.

"Well its because you look up to your father so much for being a gym leader when you were young so we kinda expected you to soon follow after him" Narrisa's mom said with a smile on her face "anyways put on those running shoes and see how you like them"

Hearing what her mom said, Narrisa quickly removed the shoes she was wearing and put on her new ones.

"Wow these feel great!" said Narrisa in joy as she walks around the room.

"Well I'm sure they do" replied Narrisa's mom. "So I'm guessing your off on a journey now huh?"

"Sure am mom" Narrisa replied back.

"Well good luck on your journey dear" Narrisa's mom said while hugging her. "Remember to visit often. Okay?"

"Don't worry mom I will" Narrisa said while hugging back. "Anyways mom, gotta go now. I'm going off to tell dad all about this. Come on Marshal, let's go" Narrisa soon held open the door with Marshal running out first.

"Goodbye dear" Narrisa's mom waved them off before Narrisa walked out and closed the door.

Walking outside now, Narrisa and Marshal are now heading their way out of Littleroot town and back onto Route 101.

"So..What's the first thing we gonna do?" Narrisa asking Marshal walking beside her towards route 101

"I don't know, you're the trainer here I'm just doing things you say" Marshal said jokingly with a slight chuckle at the end

"hmm.. lets see what happens then" said Narrisa and soon both Narrisa and Marshals journey has now begun. End of Chapter 1.

Author's note: After thinking about it for quite some time now I ended up deciding on rewritting my first chapter. Nothing major has changed to the story, just wanted to fix the look of chapter 1 is all...well maybe added a few dialogues here and their but other wise still the same. Well anyways that's all cya.


	2. Chapter 2

At route 101 Narrisa and Marshal are making their way to Oldale town to figure out what to do next.

"So Narrisa what do you plan on doing once we get to oldale town?" Asked Marshal

"Well since we're going to take on the pokeleague challenge along with helping out the professor i think the first thing we should do is stock up on supplies first, I remember seeing a pokemart in oldale town the last time we were their" Narrisa answered back.

As the two reached oldale town Narrisa and Marshal went first to the pokemart which was a white building with a blue roof. Once inside the pokemart the clerk at the register greeted them both.

"Hi! Welcome to the pokemart" the clerk greeted to them.

Inside the pokemart Narrisa grabbed one of the shopping baskets stacked in front of the entrance and began walking through the isles and began placing items in her basket. After a few minutes of looking through the shelves and filling up her basket she finally decided she had enough and walked towards the register.

"Will you be purchasing these miss?" The clerk asked Narrisa.

"Yes please" Narrisa answered back.

"Okay hand the items here so that I can scan them" the clerk said reaching for Narrisa's basket which she complied to give. As the clerk was busy scanning the items Marshal asked what were the things she bought.

"What did you buy for us to bring Narrisa? Seems like a lot" Marshal asked

"Some potions, extra pokeballs, a few antidotes...oh and a map so that we know where to go" Narrisa said listing out all the things she bought. While the two were chatting the clerk has finally finished scanning the items and has placed them in a paper bag.

"Here you go mam that would be 2000 pokedollars" said the clerk handing her the paper bag.

"Okay here you go" said Narrisa paying for the items.

After Narrisa has paid for the items and placed it all in her bag both her and Marshal went out of the pokemart. Outside they took a seat at the bench in front of the pokemart and talked about where to go next.

"Hmm lets see based on this map hmm..." Narrisa said lightly to herself while reading the map.

"West of here is route 103 and beyond that is...Oh!" Narrisa said suprisingly.

"I know where we're headed for next but we need to prepare" she said to Marshal while instantly standing up from her seat.

"Okay...where we headed though?" Marshal asked curiously.

"Well based on the map west of here is route 103 and after that is petalberg city and i know theirs a gym their and I just happen to know who the gym leader is but he's very tough so we need another member for our team" Narrisa answered to Marshal back.

"Okay but where are we gonna get another team member though? And you do know how to catch a pokemon right?" Marshal asking Narrisa.

"Well the first place we're going to is route 102 since i remember Brendan saying something about the pokemon their and as for catching pokemon my dad keeps telling me stories about his adventures when he was young and all the pokemon he met so I may know a thing or two about catching" she all said to Marshal while picking him up.

"Why do you keep carrying me though? I can walk on my own" Marshal said looking up to Narrisa.

"Well its because you're so cute and tiny I just cant help myself" Narrisa said while hugging him tighter.

"And plus don't act like you don't like it" Narrisa said while looking down on Marshal squeezing him more in her chest.

"Uhhhm...o-okay I g-guess" Marshal said while stuttering under his breath and looking down, Narrisa giving a sligt chuckle. And so Narrisa started walking towards route 102 with Marshal in her hands.

At route 102 Narrisa and Marshal were searching around for their new potential teammate. After half an hour has passed nothing has shown up yet.

"Narrisaaa, you sure about looking here we've been walking back and forth from the entrance path to the river bank and still nothing has shown up" Marshal said already looking exhausted.

"Okay we can take a break for a while" Narrisa said back "maybe under that tree over their" she added while pointing towards a tree.

"Good, I can finally take a rest" Marshal said with a relieved tone in his voice while letting out a breath of relief. Not long after saying this a figure suddenly came out of the trees behind Marshal and went after him. Narrisa quick to notice this quickly called out to Marshal.

"MARSHAL! BEHIND YOU!" Narrisa yelled for Marshal

"Wha-" Was all he was able to say before he notice the thing that went after him "WOOAH!" Marshal said after narrowly dodging the attack.

The figure knowing it had failed quickly hid itself under some bushes across from where Marshal was standing.

"What was that?" Marshal asking Narrisa while facing the bushes the figure flew into ready for battle.

"I don't know what that thing is but it looks tough" Narrisa said to Marshal "lets drive it out of their, Marshal use mudslap onto the bushes" commanded Narrisa.

Marshal hearing the command soon launched mud at the bushes, the figure quick to react flew away from the bushes revealing it to be a wingull.

"Tch, I knew I should have waited for that trainer of yours to look away first" the wingull said in a feminine voice "well looks like I have to do it the hard way" the wingull said soon diving for Marshal.

"Quickly Marshal intercept it with tackle" Narrisa commanded once more.

Marshal nodded while facing the wingull and launched itself towards the wingull. The two attacks met each in the air but Marshal's proved to be stronger sending the wingull to the ground.

"*gasp* *gasp* you're...stronger...the I expected *gasp*" the wingull said laying on the ground having a hard time breathing. Narrisa realizing it could no longer fight back threw a pokeball at it.

"Go pokeball!" Narrisa said while throwing the pokeball at the wingull hitting it in the head sapping it in a red light.

Once the light has fully consumed the wingull it was sapped into the pokeball shutting instantly and soon gently fell on the ground shaking slowly. As the pokeball shook gently on the ground time felt slow for Narrisa as she stood their staring at the pokeball with nervousness filling up inside of her. As time went on the pokeball soon stopped shaking and emitted a pinging sound signifying that the capture was a success, Narrisa quick to react on this grabbed the pokeball from the ground and raised it up high.

"YES! We successfully caught a new pokemon Marshal!" Narrisa said triumphantly still raising the pokeball in the air.

"Yeah woohoo" said Marshal now very exhausted "now can we please go back to the pokemon center? I'm beat already"

"Yeah sure thing come on" Narrisa said as she picked up Marshal now laying on the ground. Soon both Narrisa and Marshal headed back for the pokemon center in oldale town.

As Narrisa entered the pokemon center in oldale town the nurse at the desk greeted her once more.

"Welcome back to the pokemon center" greeted the nurse "can I do anything for you?"

"Yes please" said Narrisa "can you heal these two up they got very exhausted"

"Okay just place your pokeballs in this tray and I'll call you once their fully healed" the nurse said while bringing out a tray from under the desk. Narrisa complied and placed Marshal's and wingull's pokeballs onto the tray and the nurse took them.

"Please wait over their by the waiting area and I'll call you as soon as they're done" said the nurse facing towards the waiting area to Narrisa.

And so Narrisa went over to the waiting area and grabbed a seat. While waiting for her pokemon she soon found herself getting drowsy so she decided to lay her head down on the table and before she knew it she fell asleep.

"Huh? Where am I?" Narrisa said noticing she was in a dimly lit room.

"Well we're in my room dear" said by a male voice whispering in her ear from behind her.

Narrisa shocked from this took a few quick steps forward then looked behind her. As she looked behind her vision now adjusting to the lighting was able to make out figure standing in front of her. As a few seconds have passed, her eyes fully adjusted now, she was able to recognize who that figure was.

"Wait do I know you from somewhere?" Narrisa asked "you look familiar"

"Its me Wallace, don't you remember I called for you?" Said the figure with now visible features.

"Wallace? You mean THE Wallace? The famous coordinator and current champion of the hoenn league?" Narrisa said fully surprised.

"Yes that's right" said Wallace in a very calming tone.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I've heard about you from both my dad and the news!" said Narrisa "but why is someone like you calling for me?" Narrisa asked.

"None of that matters right now" Wallace said while nearing her "but what does matter" he said while placing his arms on Narrisa's shoulders "is that I will be treating you right" he said whispering into Narrisa's ear once more but with a much more seductive tone.

Narrisa now fully captivated was now feeling weak and all she could say was "okay" to Wallace.

"Now just sit down on the bed and let me do the rest" wallace said once more in a seductive tone.

Back at the pokemon center the nurse, Marshal, and the wingull were both staring down at her. Narrisa, completely oblivious to them, was just squirming around on her seat and making slight moaning sounds every now and then.

"Please wake up your trainer I don't want to disturb her" the nurse said to both of them.

"Okay leave it up to us" Marshal said to the nurse who thanked them both and went back to the counter.

"So...should we wake her up?" Wingull said to Marshal "shes acting a bit..uhh...primal...lets put it that way"

"Nah let her rest she's been working hard all day" said Marshal but as soon as he said this Narrisa was mumbling out something.

"Mmm...Wallace...you're...to rough...slow it down...a bit...mmm" Narrisa said in between breaths

Marshal now imagining what she was dreaming about is now blushing furiously and quickly said something to Wingull.

"WAKE! HER! UP! NOW!" Marshal said angrily.

"*sigh*" was all wingull could say before blasting Narrisa with a water gun attack knocking her off of her seat.

"Hey! I was having the most exciting dream!" Narrisa said now completely awake and soaking wet from the bottom up.

"And what may I ask is this dream about?" Marshal asked still in an angry tone but lesser than before.

"I-its none of your concern" Narrisa said crossing her arms while blushing a bit and looking away from them. While Narrisa was crossing her arms she soon realized how drenched she was.

"Great not only did you guys ruin my dream I'm even soaking wet" she said to both of them "good thing I brought some extra clothes, I'll be back soon" she added while reaching for her bag.

Marshal realizing how wet Narrisa is started blushing furiously once he noticed how her wet clothes were outlining her body. Narrisa seeing this decided to tease him a bit.

Narrisa while reaching for her bag on the chair decided to lean down a bit more than needed making her shirt sag down a bit revealing a bit of her chest and angled her body to be slightly facing towards Marshal giving him a slight peek. Marshal seeing all this took a huge gulp and without him realizing he ended up craning his neck upwards to get a better view. Narrisa paying attention to what he was doing decided to look him straight in the eyes.

"Marshal? Were you trying to peak down my shirt?" Narrisa said to Marshal who is now sweating and blushing.

"Na-na-no...*gulp*" Marshal said looking away from Narrisa's stare.

Wingull noticing how Marshal is reacting decided to give a slight chuckle under her breath.

"Wha-what you laughing for?" Marshal asking wingull who was still laughing.

"Oh nothing" wingull said with a grin.

Narrisa now chuckling a bit as well decided to speak up.

"Well since I'm so wet I might need you guys to help me change" Narrisa said while facing them both "but since our little Marshal here cant control himself I guess he will have to wait out here then"

Marshal now completly speechless was just standing their on the table looking down.

"Oh well, cmon wingull" Narrisa said "oh and while we're in their lets talk about the new name im going to give you"

With this both Narrisa and wingull headed for the bathroom leaving Marshal on the table to wait. After a thirty minutes have passed Narrisa and wingull finally got out with Narrisa carrying her bag that was slightly dripping and wingull on her left shoulder. Marshal who has completely calmed down now jumped of the table and walked towards them.

"What took you guys so long? I thought you were just going to change?" Marshal asked

"Well these clothes of mine took longer then expected to stop dripping" Narrisa answered "oh and by the way the reactions you were making a while ago were super cute I just wish I had recorded it" Narrisa added while laughing a bit.

"Humph" was all Marshal could say while looking away.

"Oh and while we were in their we finally decided on what name to give her" Narrisa said facing wingull

"Yup from now on you'll be referring to me as Emilia" Emilia said to Marshal.

"Okay since now that's all out of the way lets head our way to petalburg city where our first gym battle awaits us" Narrisa said to both of them. And soon all three of them headed out of the pokemon center and made their way to route 103.

While walking through route 103 Narrisa was met with many trainers along the way all challenging her battles. Whether it was the zigzagoons they had on the ground or the tailows they had in the air, Marshal and Emilia were able to beat them all and both of them grew stronger with each victory.

"Quickly Emilia this trainer is the last one quickly end her tailow with an up-close water gun" Narrisa commanded Emilia.

"You got it" Emilia replied.

Soon Emilia flew straight for the tailow in the air. The tailow late to react was hit from the sky and was shot by Emilia's water gun at its head snapping its neck sideways killing it instantly. Emilia grabbed the tailows dead body with her talons, soar downwards and threw its body against a three causing a few leaves to fall.

"Nice battle" the lass said with a forced smile and left.

"Good job Emilia! Return" Narrisa said pointing her pokeball at Emilia.

With the last trainer beaten Narrisa continued her way through route 103. After some time has passed Narrisa felt a bit tired from walking and decided to sit down under a tree by a small pond. Once she was rested another feeling took over her, she was starting ti get hungry.

"Dammit! I wish I bought some food when I still had the chance" Narrisa said with her stomach grumbling.

After looking around the area for some time she soon found what she was looking for; a berry tree. Narrisa seeing this stood up from under the tree and walked towards the berry tree. Now that Narrisa was standing in front of the berry tree she plucked a few and carried them back to her tree.

"These oran berries might be able to satisfy me until I reach petalburg city" she said to herself while sitting on the ground.

Narrisa was about to take a bite out of her oran berry she soon heard some rustling from the bushes beside her. As she was preparing to grab Marshals pokeball from her bag a small young zigzagoon appeared from the bushes.

"Hi their, I saw you picking up some of those oran berries and I was wondering if I can have some"" The zigzagoon asked Narrisa with a very innocent tone while looking straight at her with his beady eyes.

"Aww how can I resist such a cute face? Here have some" said Narrisa while placing two oran berries on the ground.

The zigzagoon seeing this raced towards the oran berries and started nibbling on one.

"Thank you miss! You're so very kind" the zigzagoon said before resuming eating the oran berry "and quite pretty as well" zigzagoon added.

Narrisa seeing how cute it was cant resist anymore so she picked the zigzagoon from the ground and started hugging it. The zigzagoon surprised at what she did looked back at her with those same beady eyes with its head tilted to the side. Narrisa now seeing this has now completely lost.

"OH MY GOSH! You are just so a-do-ra-ble I just have to have you" said Narrisa over flowing with the zigzagoons cuteness "so want to be part of my team?"

"Really? I can?" Asked the zigzagoon with its same expression. Narrisa practically dying from the cuteness at this point replied.

"YES!YES! A 100 TIMES YES!" Narrisa said to the zigzagoon.

The zigzagoon seeing how excited she is about him joining agreed with being part of her team with the cutest of nods accompanied by a smile. Narrisa seeing how cutely it responded hugged the zigzagoon even more.

"Great! First order of business would be giving you a new name and I have the perfect one for you" said Narrisa to the zigzagoon.

"What is it?" He asked

"Your name would be...Bandit" Narrisa answered back.

"Why Bandit it though?" the zigzagoon asked once more.

"Well its because you stole my heart" Narrisa said hugging the zigzagoon again.

"Well okay then I accept that name" said Bandit.

"Okay since that's out of the way its time for you to meet the others" Narrisa said as she brought out Emilias and Marshals pokeballs and tossing them into the air releasing them both.

Emilia and Marshal now out of their pokeballs looked around a bit to find out why they were called out until both of them saw the zigzagoon in Narrisa's arms. Emilia realizing it first spoke up first.

"So let me guess that zigzagoon locked in your arms is our new teammate right?" Emilia asked with Narrisa only responding with a nod.

Marshal not to keen on seeing how that zigzagoon is being given so much attention by Narrisa soon asked her why.

"We've been fighting of zigzagoons for a while now and now you decide to catch one?" Marshal said with an envious tone "they're not even good fighters as well"

"Aww don't listen to him Bandit he's just jealous" Narrisa said with Emilia chuckling as a response.

"Its not my fault I'm cuter then he is" Bandit said with a devious smile

"Watch it kid" is all Marshal could say back with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"He's just teasing you Marshal, don't worry about it" Emilia intervening

"Aww you don't like it that I'm sharing all my affection with someone else?" Narrisa said with a grin.

"I am NOT JEALOUS!" Marshal said emphasizing his words.

"*sigh* whatever you say Marshal" Emilia said while lightly shaking her head.

Marshal only glaring back at her.

"Sheesh tough crowd" Emilia said rolling her eyes away from still smiling.

"Anyways now that's all out of the way, yes Emilia like you said earlier Bandit here will be our new team member. Say hi Bandit" Narrisa said to all of them.

"Hello!" Bandit said with its same expression as early, again Narrisa hugging him tightly.

"Aye" Emilia replied with a single nod.

"*sigh*" was all Marshal said before leaping onto Narrisa's lap and trying to squeeze himself in-between her arms, Narrisa letting him squeeze through was now beside Bandit in her arms.

"Be careful Marshal, she is mine now" Bandit said lightly to Marshal beside him with a grin on Bandits face.

"Oh we'll see about that" Marshal said lightly as well.

And so with Emilia and Bandit now part of her team, the group is now getting livelier and livelier. With petalburg city at the end of route 103 Narrisa is now one step closer to facing her first official pokemon league gym challenge. End of chapter 2.

Author's note: Hey the author here sorry if this chapter took longer then needed to be posted given how short it is I was just gone on a trip for a while, anyways I would be posting chapter 3 shortly after this goes up to make up for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

On route 103 Narrisa and her Pokémon are making their way through to reach petalburg city. Along the way Narrisa and her Pokémon were fighting off all the wild Pokémon they encounter on the way.

"Narrisa the tailow is too high up I cant hit it" Bandit said to Narrisa.

"Well if that's the case then, Emilia aim your water gun on its wings" Narrisa commanded for Emilia.

Emilia nodding at Narrisa's command flew up to the sky and aimed its water gun at the tailows right wing. Emilia's water gun was on point that it nearly took of the tailows wing and the tailow soon crashed to the ground barely able to get up.

"Now Bandit! Use tackle" Narrisa commanded for Bandit.

Bandit taking his chance charged for the struggling tailow on the ground and bashed into it pinning it on the tree behind it making a crunching sound. The tailow feeling the force of the impact made a loud squeal before laying limp in between the tree and bandit. Bandit realizing the tailow is now dead released it and jogged back to Narrisa.

"Good job Bandit" said Narrisa while petting Bandit's head "and you to Emilia" said to Emilia who landed on Narrisa's right shoulder.

"While I was up their Narrisa I noticed that petalburg was straight ahead from here" said Emilia.

"Great it seems we would get their before sun down" Narrisa said looking up at the sky "okay you two return" Narrisa said and called back her Pokémon to their pokeballs.

After walking for a few minutes Narrisa soon made it out of route 103 and petalburg city was now in sight. Narrisa paused a bit to take in all she was seeing; a couple of houses scattered around the place, a Pokémon center and mart, and lastly her goal: the petalburg city gym and its leader. Soon without a moment to loose Narrisa sprinted all the way to petalburg city filled with excitement on what was to come next.

In petalburg city Narrisa first visited the Pokémon center to get her Pokémon healed up and ready for the gym challenge. Inside the Pokémon center the nurse in the front desk welcomed her in.

"Hi welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I be of service?" The nurse said to Narrisa.

Narrisa looking at the nurse with a skeptical look replied back to her.

"Yeah..can you heal up my Pokémon please" Narrisa said while looking at the nurse closely.

"Is their a problem miss?" The nurse asked noticing how Narrisa was looking at her.

"No...its just that you look very familiar...you don't happen to be the same nurse in oldale town are you?" Narrisa asking the nurse.

"Oh that! No I'm not, the person you were referring to was my sister" the nurse said to Narrisa.

"Oh okay, you two looks so identical" Narrisa said to the nurse.

"Don't worry about it I tend to get that a lot, anyways here place your pokeballs here and I'll heal them up for you" the nurse said while retrieving a tray from under the counter and placing it in front of her.

Narrisa placed down her pokeballs on the tray and gave it back to the nurse. The nurse took the tray and placed it on the machine behind her.

"They will be done in a few minutes, please wait until their healing is done" said the nurse.

"Okay I'll be back to pick them up later, I'm just going to look around at the gym for a bit" said Narrisa to the nurse.

So Narrisa left the Pokémon center and headed straight for the petalburg city gym which was conveniently near the Pokémon center. Narrisa now outside the gym was about to enter the doors when the doors suddenly opened revealing her father opening the doors for a disappointed trainer. After Narrisa's father talked to the trainer for a bit he patted the trainers back and soon the trainer left passing by Narrisa. Her father noticing Narrisa was just standing outside told her to come in.

"Oh why isn't it my little Narrisa, why don't you come in? I'm guessing it took you a while to get here" Narrisa's father, Norman, asked her.

Narrisa following her fathers request nodded and went inside the gym where they would talk. Narrisa now inside the gym was surprised on how traditional the gym looked. Norman seeing how awe struck she was soon spoke up.

"You like the place? I designed my gym to give out a mentor like feel" Norman said to Narrisa.

"Yeah" was all Narrisa could say while looking around.

"Anyways, how are things with you and your mom? You guys done unpacking at your new house? Also how were you able to get here?" Norman asking Narrisa these questions.

"Well me and mom are doing great and we're done unpacking as well" Narrisa answering her fathers first few questions "oh and I met prof. Birch as well, he's pretty nice along with his son Brendan"

"Hmm I see" Norman answered back.

"Oh and as for getting here I came alone only accompanied by my Pokémon" said Nardisa.

"Wait who gave you the Pokémon?" Norman asking Narrisa another question.

"Well the others I caught along the way while my starter, a mudkip named Marshal, was given to me by prof. Birch" Narrisa replied back.

"Ah I see" Norman replied back taking in everything she said.

"Also if you're wondering why I'm here its not because I'm visiting" Narrisa said to Norman "I'm here to challenge you to a Pokémon ba-"

Before Narrisa could complete her sentence the door suddenly opened with a young boy entering the gym. The boy had green spikey hair, wearing grey pants and grey long sleeve unbuttoned dress shirt with a white shirt underneath. The boy soon asked Norman for something with a sheepish tone.

"Hi sir I-I was wondering i-if you could help me catch my first Pokémon" the boy stuttering a bit.

"You look familiar, don't I know you from somewhere?" Norman trying to recall who he was.

"My names Wally, sir. You visit me and mg dad often" said Wally still a bit shy.

"Oh right Wally now I remember, say how's your father doing?" Asked Norman to Wally.

"He is doing great sir" Wally answered back.

"Okay, how come you want a Pokémon though?" Again asked Norman to Wally.

"Well it's because my parents decided for me to stay at virdenturf town with my aunt and uncle, they say the fresh air their would be good for me and I figured having a Pokémon to keep me company while I stay their" Wally said to Norman.

Norman hearing all this has decided to agree with what Wally is asking for.

"Okay then I'll help you" Norman said to Wally.

"Really sir? Thank you so much!" Wally said this much more happier.

"Here I'll give you this pokeball and lend you on of my Pokémon to help you catch a Pokémon in route 103" Norman said to Wally, handing him the pokeball and Pokémon.

"Thank you sir, shall we get going?" Wally said while receiving the items.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't leave the gym right now but my daughter, Narrisa, could help you out" said Norman while placing his right arm on Narrisa's back.

"Really you would help me out" said Wally to Narrisa.

Narrisa looking into Wally's crystal blue eyes can't help but say yes. Wally appreciating Narrisa's help thanked her and both of them soon started walking towards route 103. Back again at route 103 Narrisa and Wally were looking around for Wally's very first Pokémon. While looking it didn't take them long until a wild ralts has appeared in front of Wally but this one is different from most ralts Narrisa had seen; the hair it had was a shade of purple and its horn was green. Wally seeing his new partner tossed the pokeball with the Pokémon in it in the air bringing out a zigzagoon. The zigzagoom seeing the ralts in front of him soon took on a readied position ready to receive Wally's command.

"Umm Narrisa what do I do?" Asked Wally to Narrisa.

"You weaken it by damaging it with attacks" Narrisa said from behind Wally.

"Okay...umm zigzagoon use umm tackle" Wally said to the zigzagoon.

With a nod the zigzagoon charged towards the ralts and hit it right on its body. The ralts trying to get up and eventually did used its growl attack to weaken the zigzagoon.

"You have to weaken it even more" Narrisa said to Wally.

"Okay...zigzagoon use tackle once more" commanded Wally.

And once more the zigzagoon charged towards the ralts hitting it with a tackle attack but this time weaker due to growl. The ralts was sent flying backwards and landing on the ground struggling to get back up after that hit.

"Okay throw your pokeball at it now while it is down" said Narrisa to Wally.

"Okay here we go, go pokeball!" Wally said throwing the pokeball at the ralts.

The pokeball hitting the ralts opened up and absorbed it with a red light before closing and falling onto the ground. The pokeball now on the ground was shaking for a few seconds and eventually stopping making a ping sound.

"Great job Wally you caught the ralts" Narrisa said to Wally while jogging towards him.

"Yeah, we did it" said Wally to Narrisa.

"C'mon lets head back to the gym my dad is probably waiting for us back their" Narrisa said to Wally.

Wally nodded and soon both Narrisa and Wally are headed back to the gym. Inside the gym they both saw Norman standing their waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" Norman asked.

"It went well sir" Wally said cheerfully "if it wasn't for Narrisa's help I would have never caught that ralts" Wally added.

"Oh I did nothing special all the work was made by you Wally and I'm impressed since you get to catch your first Pokémon" Narrisa said trying to sound modest.

"Still, thanks to both of you I know have my very own Pokémon! Here sir you can have your Pokémon back" Wally said to both of them and gave back Normans zigzagoon.

"Anyways its time for me to go, my dad is taking me to virdenturf and I don't want to keep him waiting so bye" Wally said and soon he left the gym and headed for virdenturf.

After Wally has left the gym only Narrisa and Norman were left alone and silence was filling the room. After a few seconds have passed Norman broke the silence and asked Narrisa.

"So you're here to challenge me correct?" Norman said to Narrisa.

"Yes I am, once I get my Pokémon back from the Pokémon center we will make sure we beat you" Narrisa said confidently.

"Well you can't battle me" Norman said to Narrisa.

Narrisa shocked to hear this soon complained and asked him why.

"Wha-what are you saying? After I walked all the way here from home you're just going to deny me just like that!" Narrisa said to Norman a bit furious.

"Calm down dear let me finish" Norman said trying to calm down Narrisa.

"Okay" said Narrisa a bit calmer now.

"Well you can't battle me yet since according to league rules I can only accept your challenge if you have at least 4 gym badges since I'm the fifth gym leader of the hoenn league" Norman said to Narrisa.

"Okay but where do I get my first gym badge?" Narrisa asking Norman.

"Well the first gym challenge you should take on is in rustburo city which is just passed the forest west of here" Norman said to Narrisa.

"Fine the rustburo city it is then, also which cities have a gym on them though?" Narrisa said asking Norman.

"You have a map on you?" Norman asked back.

Narrisa curious as to why her dad wanted a map brought out her map from her bag and gave it to him. Norman receiving the map grabbed a marker from his pockets and circled down places on the map and writing numbers on it before returning it to Narrisa. Narrisa curious as to what this means asked him.

"So what are these circles for?" asked Narrisa.

"Oh those are places with gyms on them I even numbered which gyms come first" Norman replied.

"Okay then well I'm off to the Pokémon center to pick up my Pokémon they are probably wondering what took me so long" said Narrisa.

"Want to stay here until tomorrow morning dear? The sun is setting" Norman asking Narrisa.

"No thanks dad, I rather go and camp out tonight just like you did when you were young" Narrisa answered back.

"Okay then, good luck to you and your Pokémon" said Norman "also one last thing I've heard the gym leader in rustburo city is as tough as a rock" Norman added with a grin.

"Okay well see ya I'm going to pick them up now" said Narrisa heading for the door.

Narrisa now in front of the door reached for the handle and opened it. The door now fully opened Narrisa stepped outside and stopped for a second to look back before moving again and closing the door. Norman who was able to get a good look at her face before she left saw a glint in her eyes the shows that he should be ready for her return. With this in his mind he turned around and entered the room behind him and closed the door.

Narrisa outside of the gym looked at it one last time and started walking back to the Pokémon center. Narrisa now entering the Pokémon center saw Marshal and Bandit talking with the nurse in the waiting area with sad looks on their face while Emilia was talking to other trainers and their Pokémon. Narrisa walked towards them and asked if their was a problem between them.

"Well its just that these two knocked over one of the plants and making a mess while they were running around" the nurse said without taking her eyes off of them.

"How much trouble did they get into?" Narrisa asking the nurse with a worried look.

"Oh theirs no trouble at all I was just telling them to be careful that's all" the nurse told Narrisa.

"Still I'm sorry if they caused you to stop at what you were doing" said Narrisa.

"It's okay, well I better get back to work before anymore trainers show up" said the nurse before leaving them.

Narrisa now alone with Bandit and Marshal who were both starring down on the floor decided to pick them both up and sat down on a chair before placing them on her lap. All three of them now sitting on the chair sat their quietly for a while with Bandit and Marshal still not making any eye contact with Narrisa. A few seconds have passed without them making much sounds Narrisa patted both of them on the head and told them she isn't mad with both of them. Marshal feeling reassured from Narrisa comforting them started talking.

"Narrisa we're sorry for causing you too much trouble especially right before our first gym battle" Marshal said while looking down still.

"Its okay Marshal its okay" Narrisa said in a calming voice still petting both of them.

"Its my fault why this all happened. I was so bored of waiting around here but Marshal or Emilia wanted to play so I decided to tease Marshal a bit to make him play with me but it didn't turn our the way I wanted" said Bandit almost tearing up.

Narrisa seeing how sorry Bandit really is lifted him up a bit and hugged him tightly. Bandit now feeling Narrisa's embrace ended up burying his face into Narrisa's chest and started crying. Narrisa hearing him cry rubbed Bandit's back and whispered something into his ear.

"Shhh don't cry now its okay I forgive you" Narrisa said gently into Bandits ear.

As the three sat their with Narrisa trying her best to reassure Marshal and Bandit, Emilia suddenly appeared to tell Narrisa something. Emilia realizing the situation said something to else Narrisa.

"Oh! Not a good time?" Emilia said to Narrisa.

"Don't worry give me a minute" Narrisa replied back.

After a minute or two has passed Narrisa managed to calm both of them down and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Okay so what did you wanted to tell me?" Narrisa asked Emilia.

"So from what I've gathered I learned that we couldn't challenge the gym here unless we obtain four other badges" said Emilia "I'm assuming you know this since you've been their correct?"

"Yeah I know, the gym leader even told me which places to go first" Narrisa said back while showing the map Norman marked.

"Okay then I don't need to get any deeper on that also want to know something interesting?" Emilia said to Narrisa.

"Okay go on" said Narrisa.

"Well the interesting part is the ordering is different based on which place you started off at and only petalburg and sootopolis requires a specific amount of badges" said Emilia.

"Hmm interesting I wonder why though?" said Narrisa.

"No one really knows why for petalburg only rumors though since it wasn't like this until a year ago but as for sootopolis it's because on how isolated the city is and on how ruthless the road was to get their" said Emilia.

"What about the trainers that start their? How do they get their first gym badge if it is that isolated of an area?" Narrisa asked.

"Here's the thing all the trainers that start their don't go on journeys to collect all the gym badges and become champion, they all become guardians of the cave of origins and a place called the sky tower" answered Emilia.

"Wait so their aren't any trainers that came from sootopolis that took on the Pokémon league?" Narrisa asking another question.

"Well people say that the first and last trainer to ever do that was Wallace the current champion since he was the former leader their" said Emilia.

"So who's the new leader of sootopolis then?" Narrisa asking once more.

"I'm not sure since the trainers I asked around haven't reached their yet but all they said was he was chosen specifically by Wallace so they know he's strong" said Emilia.

"Well anymore information you've gathered?" said Narrisa.

"Nope that's all I got from asking around" Emilia replied.

"Well now since we all know where we're all headed" Narrisa said while standing up "I think its about time we get going before the road gets too dark"

"Wait we're not staying here to spend the night?" Marshal asked who was very surprised to hear they're not staying for the night.

"Nope, we're camping out for tonight and plus the quicker we get to rustburo the faster we can challenge its gym" Narrisa said now packing up.

"What about food though? Where are we going to get some?" Bandit now asking this time.

"Well I'm pretty sure their are a couple of berry trees in the forest west of here and even if their isn't I still have some berries left from route 103" Narrisa said revealing a pouch from her bag full of berries.

So with all this said Narrisa and her Pokémon headed out of the Pokémon center and headed west towards route 104. While walking towards the route Marshal, who was walking next to Narrisa, asked what had happened while they were in the poke on center.

"Well what happened was..." Narrisa said as she told everything that had happened.

"Wait so how well do you know the gym leader exactly?" Bandit asked who was at the other side of Narrisa.

"Oh him he's my dad" Narrisa said casually.

Bandit and Marshal surprised to hear this stopped for a second and looked at her as she casualy walks off. Both of the not wanting to get left behind raced off after her towards route 104. And so Narrisa and her Pokémon has now finally begun. End of chapter 3.

Authors note: like I said this would be posted after chapter 2 also sorry if chapter 2 and 3 felt a bit short since I kind of ran out of ideas for Narratives to extend them a bit so hopefully I might get some ideas hehe...anyways yeah wait for the next chapter that might be out by this week, Author out.


	4. Chapter 4

At route 104 Narrisa and her team are making their way to petalburg woods in order to reach rustburo city to finally take on their first official Pokémon gym challenge. Along the way Narrisa saw the beach that was just down the road. Seeing how their is still enough time before the sun starts setting she decided to take a little detour and walk around the shore for a bit feeling the cool sea air passing by as she walked.

"Ah walking by the beach's shore line feels so great" Narrisa said to herself as she walks on. As she walks on she soon saw a familiar person fishing on the pier just up ahead. As she got closer she noticed it was Brendan "Hey! Brendan!" Narrisa called out.

Brendan noticing her call packed up his fishing rod and walked towards her "Hey how you doing?" Brendan said to Narrisa.

"Oh I'm doing great I just caught 2 new Pokémon and we're now headed for rustburo" Narrisa replied back "so what about you? Where are you off to?" Narrisa asked.

"Well I'm headed for rustburo as well since I heard their was a cut master their and I was thinking if he is able to teach me how to use it" said Brendan "so I'm guessing you're headed their to take on the gym leader their right"

"Yeah, me and my team are going to beat that gym" Narrisa said confidently "what about you will you be taking the gym on?"

"Hmm yeah I might take the gym on" Brendan said unsure with himself. As Brendan was busy thinking if he would want to take on the gym he soon had an idea "you know what since we are here talking about battling lets have a little training match then" Brendan said revealing his pokeball "so what do you say? Don't worry we'll stop as soon as our Pokémon gets too tired"

Narrisa thinking it over a bit soon made up her mind "sure but don't start crying if I beat you again" Narrisa said with a slight laugh chuckle. So both trainers got into position across fro eachother and sent out their Pokémon.

Brendan who was now ready brought out his Pokémon first "go wingull!" Brendan said as he threw out his pokeball releasing his wingull.

"Oh you have a wingull to? If that's the case then...go Bandit!" Narrisa said releasing Bandit from his pokeball "are you ready Bandit? This will be your very first trainer battle" Narrisa said and Bandit responding with a nod. And so the two Pokémon are now out on the beach facing each other.

Brendan seeing Bandit commanded his wingull to attack "go wingull use wing attack!" Brendan commanded and soon the wingull flew low aiming for Bandit on the ground.

Narrisa quick to react told Bandit to intercept "Bandit quickly when the wingull gets close hit back with head butt" Narrisa commanded for Bandit. Bandit waiting for the right moment to attack soon found its opportunity and bashed right into the wingull launching them both back. Both Pokémon now on the ground were now getting back up but the wingull flinched a bit when it got up. Narrisa taking her opportunity soon told Bandit to attack "Bandit use tackle now!" Bandit hearing the command charged towards the wingull hitting it straight on the chest and knocking it down on the sand.

Brendan seeing his wimgull can no longer fight called him back to its pokeball "good job wingull, return" Brendan said before returning his Pokémon "well this is my last Pokémon for now I might as well make it count" Brendan said revealing another pokeball "go treeko!" Brendan said as he threw another pokeball in the air letting out his treeko.

Narrisa seeing the treeko once again commanded Bandit to attack "Bandit lets make this quick, use head butt" Bandit hearing the command soon charged forward. Narrisa looking on as Bandit is attacking soon noticed a grin on Brendan's face, seeing this she tried to stop Bandit but it was too late.

"Treeko use pound now!" Brendan commanded and soon the treeko swung its tail around managing to hit Bandit first right on his side sending him sliding across the sand no longer able to fight.

Narrisa seeing how tired Bandit is called him back "well you did your best, return" Narrisa said before calling back Bandit "hmm it seems your treeko their has gotten stronger" Narrisa said while facing the treeko "but that wouldn't be enough for this one, go Marshal!" Narrisa said as she threw out Marshals pokeball.

Marshal now out on the beach and staring at the treeko taunted him a bit "hmm its you again so did you get some of that mud out of your eyes?" Marshal said followed by a laugh.

"Well we'll see" the treeko responded and took off towards Marshal

"Treeko use pound!" Brendan commanded. The treeko managed get to Marshals side and used its pound on him. Marshal who was ready to take the hit was able to stand his ground.

"Marshal use tackle while he is still right in front of you" Narrisa commanded. Marshal soon charged forward hitting the treeko on the chest sending him backwards. The treeko regaining its composure landed on its feet but was brought down to one knee after.

"Can you still fight treeko?" Brendan asked with a worried look. The treeko still managing to get up just nodded. Brendan seeing he was still able to fight made another commanded " okay I know we're still practicing this but this might be our best chance at winning so treeko use quick attack"

The treeko now being enveloped in a white steady aura soon raced by like a blur and without warning hit Marshal directly on the body launching him straight into the water. Narrisa shocked at what happened ran towards the water and called out to Marshal "Marshal! Marshal!" Narrisa called almost about to tear up.

After a moment of dead silence a small spot of water was bubbling and a figure was about to emerge and what came jumping out of the water was Marshal. Marshal was glowing in a light blue aura as he erupted from the water, after he had emerged he soon shot a strong blast of water towards treeko. The treeko quick to react was barely able to avoid the attack only getting his right shoulder shot.

Narrisa now no longer tearing up was soon impressed on how Marshal got to learn a new move "wow it seems both our Pokémon are able to use new moves" said Narrisa "well this battle is now getting exciting, don't you agree so?" Narrisa said now facing Brendan.

"Yeah" Brendan was only able to say after seeing Marshals powerful water gun.

The 2 Pokémon soon stood facing each other once more awaiting their trainers next orders. Narrisa and Brendan awaiting for each one to make the first move when Narrisa suddenly spoke.

"Marshal use tackle!" Narrisa commanded.

"You got it" said Marshal and soon leaped up to hit the treeko.

"Quickly, respond back with pound" Brendan ordering treeko.

"Aye" treeko said before launching his attack and meeting with Marshal mid air.

The 2 attacks collided and both of them landed on the sand still connecting with each other trying to push of the other. As a few seconds pass and none of them budging both sides soon backed off breathing heavy. Treeko back down on one knee and Marshal barely able to stand on all fours both sides look very much exhausted. Marshal and the treeko looking straight at each other waiting for the other too give soon gave each other a grin and as if on queue both sides fell on the ground no longer able to battle. Narrisa and Brendan noticing the battle now ended with a draw called back their Pokémon.

"You did your best Marshal, return" Narrisa said calling back Marshal.

"Yeah you to treeko, return" Brendan said also calling back his Pokémon "well I guess that ends our training then" Brendan said to Narrisa "I'm all out of Pokémon hehe" he added while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I guess so" Narrisa answered back "so what are you going to do now?" Narrisa asked.

"I'm thinking I should head back to petalburg city to get my Pokémon healed up" said Brendan "want to come?" Brendan asked.

"No thanks I rather go ahead and plus the sooner I get out of the forest the faster I can get my gym badge" said Narrisa.

"Well I think its time I start heading off now so see ya some other time then" Brendan said before leaving towards petalburg city. As Brendan said his good bye he walked off back into the city with Narrisa waving him off. Brendan now out of sight Narrisa started walking the other way back on the road to petalburg woods.

Back on the road Narrisa noticed the sun is slowly setting and cool blue sky soon turned a bright orange seeing this she decided to hasten the pace before it gets to dark. As time went on and the sky getting dimmer Narrisa soon saw the forest in sight, seeing how near it is Narrisa slowed down a bit to catch her breath.

As Narrisa nears the forest entrance she suddenly heard a weak cry from somewhere as if the source was in pain. Narrisa realizing that whatever made that sound needed her help so she went off away from the path and followed the sound. As the cry got louder and louder Narrisa knew she was getting close, after a minute or so of following the sound she soon came face to face with the source and shocked to see what it was.

"Oh my!" said Narrisa with a shocked look on her face

Right in front of Narrisa's eyes was a bloodied and beaten poochyena left out on the field. Thinking she was too late to help she decided to turn when the poochyena started coughing and breathing heavily. Narrisa seeing it's still alive ran up beside it to see what she can do. Narrisa now crouching beside the poochyena saw what was causing all the bleeding; a bunch of long purple pins were jabbed all over the poochyenas body and a big open wound was visible right under its stomach. Narrisa feeling nervous had to act fast so she brought out all her medical supplies and decided to remove the pins first. As Narrisa carefully pulls out the pins she noticed that they were coated by a purple substance; poison. Narrisa now done removing the pins was now cleaning the wounds with her potions and antidotes and wrapped the poochyena with her shirt inside the bag.

After Narrisa was done treating the poochyena she watched over it with a worried look. As time passed the poochyena suddenly started coughing and groaning with pain before opening its eyes a bit and closing them right after. Narrisa now relived a bit that the poochyena was still alive for now decided to set up camp right beside it to keep watching over it. When Narrisa was done setting up she brought out all her pokemon to help her watch over the poochyena. Marsha who was the first one out of his pokeball was confused for a second on why he was sent out before noticing the poochyena behind him.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Marshal shocked at the sight of the poochyena.

Emilia and Bandit now also out of their pokeballs were also shocked to see the poochyena. Emilia now snapping out of her shock soon spoke up.

"So what are we going to do with it? I'm guessing we're not just going to leave it here right?" Emilia asking Narrisa.

"As for what happened I'm not sure though maybe someone or something attacked it and left it out here thinking it was already dead and as for what you said Emilia yes we are not going to leave her here" Narrisa said facing towards the poochyena answering both of their questions. Bandit staring at the poochyena was surprised to see how well Narrisa was able to patch up the poochyena.

"Wow I didn't know you were so good at this kind of stuff" Bandit said still staring at the poochyena.

"Yeah I was also wondering that who thought you how to do this kind of stuff?" said Emilia also curious.

"No one did I just remembered how my mom bandages me up whenever I get a cut or bruise when I was young so I did just that" Narrisa answered back.

"Well whatever your reason is she's just lucky you came by first others would have abandoned her or worst" Emilia said back to Narrisa.

"I guess so" said Narrisa "well its about to get dark soon you guys should rest up for tomorrows long walk I'll just keep taking care of her until she wakes up" Narrisa said to all her Pokémon.

"Don't push yourself to much then we also need you for tomorrow as well" said Marshal worried about her.

Narrisa seeing how worried Marshal is she got up patted his head and gave him a gentle smile before going back to the poochyena. With this Marshal and the others found spots for themselves to rest on, Marshal and Bandit on an open clearing laying down next to each other and Emilia on a tree branch right above them.

As hours passed with the moon shining bright Marshal who was sound asleep was soon awoken by something rustling. Marshal still feeling sleepy let out a soft yawn before rising up and check what was making that noise. While looking around he saw Narrisa asleep on the ground with her bag under her head, as Marshal approach her he saw that the poochyena was gone. Marshal now fully awake from realizing the poochyena left soon started searching around for her thinking the poochyena wouldn't have gotten far. After a minute or so of looking for clues Marshal heard more rustling but this time much farther and deeper towards the forest. Marshal thinking it was the poochyena ran off towards the direction the sound came from. After awhile of running towards the rustling he soon found the poochyena slowly limping away before stopping to see Marshal behind her.

"You know its rude to just leave after Narrisa placed so much effort into treating your wounds you know" Marshal said calmly to the poochyena.

The poochyena just sighed in response before speaking up "well I dont care I just can't be around people after what had happened I just can't trust them" she said in a slightly angry tone "now just forget about seeing me here and go back to them before they noticed both of us are gone" she said a bit calmer now.

"Listen I genuinely don't care whatever happens to you out here but what I DO care about is Narrisa's feelings and her realizing you left would sadden her especially after all the hours she spent trying to take care of you and putting in so much effort just to save you" said Marshal with an assertive tone.

"Well like I said earlier I don't care" said the poochyena much louder and angrier than before "Now just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said now snarling a bit.

"I am not going to leave you out here to die" Marshal said now raising his voice "and plus you wouldn't even say what happened to you and whatever it may be won't happen with Narrisa she is nothing like that" said Marshal still raising his tone.

"I just don't trust people okay, how hard is it to understand?" The poochyena said raising her voice to match Marshal's

"Why don't you trust them then? Tell me!" Marshal said now getting impatient.

"Fine then, the reason why I don't trust them is because my old trainer was the one who did this to me he was this snotty rich kid who threw money at almost anything whether it was trainer battles or catching wild Pokémon he used it for almost everything heck he wasn't even the one to catch me he had his hunters who he hired to follow him do it for him not only that he was abusive to his Pokémon constantly beating them around if they weren't able to do what he wanted" the poochyena said trying to hold back her anger "one day I had enough of him beating me around so I talked back but this didn't go well with him he said that I have no right to talk back at him and that he was the master, me being fed up with his bull shit decided to attack him and made a run for it this made him madder so he sent his hunters with their Pokémon to deal with me so you can guess what happened after; so you understand now why I don't want to trust people?" said the poochyena calming down a bit.

Marshal who was about to speak was interrupted by someone else "yes I understand as to why you wouldn't trust me and I'm sorry about your lose" said Narrisa appearing from behind Marshal.

Marshal surprised to see her spoke up "wait how did you find us?" Marshal asked.

"Well with all the noise you two have been making it wouldn't be hard to find you two" said Narrisa.

"Well now that you're here I think its time I leave" said the poochyena about to turn away only to be stopped by Narrisa.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you go, not in your condition to say the least" Narrisa said to the poochyena.

"Why won't you guys just let me go I can take care of my own out here" the poochyena argued back.

"Because I would be worried seeing you off in that bad condition you're in and would make me feel even worse if I find you dead somewhere" Narrisa said calmly "please let me at least take you to the rustburo Pokémon center so that I won't have to worry about you once you're healed up" Narrisa said while slowly getting near the poochyena.

"Stay back and leave me now!" warned the poochyena who is now in a defensive stance.

"Please?" Narrisa said with a gentle smile now crouching down and reaching out to the poochyena.

"I said stay back!" yelled the poochyena before biting down on Narrisa's right hand.

Marshal seeing this was about to jump in and intervene but Narrisa stopped him before he can get close. Narrisa feeling the poochyena's bite winced in pain for a second before returning her gentle smile and begun to carefully caress the back of the poochyena's head.

"Please just until we can get you healed up properly" said Narrisa holding up her tears from the pain.

The poochyena seeing how desperate Narrisa is decided to let go of her bite revealing the bite mark it left with some blood dripping off "*sigh* fine only until the Pokémon center in rustburo but I'll be the one leading the way to make the journey quick, deal?" said the poochyena who's calm now.

"Deal" Narrisa said nodding in appreciation "anyways lets head back with the others before Bandit wakes up crying at Emilia that I left since I woke up with him curled up next to me" Narrisa said while standing up.

"Fine and sorry about that bite a while ago you were getting to close" the poochyena said while looking away.

"Don't worry about and plus its my fault to begin with for being to aggressive with you" Narrisa said while gently rubbing the top of the poochyena's head. The poochyena feeling how nice it felt for someone to be handling her gently soon snapped out of it and shook Narrisa's hand off.

"Listen just because I'm going with you guys that doesn't mean you could touch me okay" the poochyena said while being assertive to make her point before walking off.

As the trio walked back to the site they soon noticed Bandit standing up against the tree where Emilia was and saying something to her "Emiliaaaa what if she did abandon us here and just took Marshal and the poochyena with her" Bandit whining at Emilia.

"They just probably went off to their business or something now go back to sleep" Emilia said now irritated.

"But Emiliaaa…." said Bandit still whining at Emilia.

As Bandit continued to whine at Emilia, Narrisa soon walked up behind Bandit and picked him up. Bandit surprised at this quickly looked behind him to see Narrisa smiling at him. Bandit now overflowing with joy managed to wiggle his way off of Narrisa's grasp and was jumping around her.

"Yay Narrisa you're back, I thought you had left us out here since when I woke up you were no longer next to me" said Bandit leaning up against Narrisa's left leg. As Bandit was leaning up on Narrisa's leg Narrisa soon crouched down and petted him.

"Now why would I leave such a cute Pokémon behind" Narrisa said smiling at him. Bandit still filled with excitement soon noticed the poochyena passing by them. Bandit seeing this soon ran off towards the poochyena to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Bandit nice to meet you, so want to be friends? Come on lets be friends it would be fun, we can play around together and keep each other entertained we can even train together so what do you say" said Bandit pelting her with questions while looking at her with his beady eyes and a huge grin.

The poochyena just mildly annoyed by him just walked by and laid down on a patch of grass right under a tree glaring at him. Bandit confused at this soon went towards her only to be snapped and growled at. Bandit only taken aback a bit soon got close again not taking the hint that he should just leave her alone.

"C'mon now please, please, please, please" Bandit said this time with a much more pleading face while nudging her a bit.

"Fine! If it would make you shut up" the poochyena said who was now fed up with Bandit.

"Yay, as for the first thing we're going to do..." Bandit said continuing on all about the things they were going to do in the morning. The poochyena still annoyed by him just laid her head down and looked away from Bandit ignoring the things he said.

"Well it looks like their going to get along pretty well" Narrisa said to Emilia up on the tree.

"I'm worried that Bandit would annoy her and snap back again" replied Emilia.

"I'm more worried about the poochyena to be honest" said Marshal before laying down on where he was sleeping before "its not easy to not get annoyed from Bandit's persistence, now good night I'm tired from all of this"

"Okay I see your point" Narrisa said agreeing with Marshal "good night then you two" Narrisa said before unpacking her sleeping bag and laying it out on the ground next to Marshal.

"Yeah good night" Emilia replied back before going back to sleep.

So with the three of them now asleep and Bandit constantly bombarding the poochyena with the many things they would do, this now marks the end of the first day of Narrisa and her Pokémon's journey. End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

At the outskirts of petalburg woods Narrisa had just woken up from a long nights rest. Narrisa being the first one awake soon packed up her stuff before waking the others up from their sleep. Narrisa decided to wake up Marshal first for he was the one nearest to her.

"Hey wakey wakey its time we started heading off now" Narrisa said while nudging Marshal to wake him up. After a few seconds had passed Marshals eyes slowly opened up and let out a yawn before standing up.

Marshal now up stretched his body abit before speaking up "*yawn* okay so where are the others? Are they up yet?" Marshal said after letting out another yawn.

"They're still asleep I still have to wake them up" Narrisa said to Marshal "so can I get you to wake up Emilia while I wake up Bandit and the poochyena?" Narrisa asked.

"Okay go find them while I try to find a way to wake up Emilia" Marshal replied back.

"Okay thanks" Narrisa said before leaving Marshal.

"So how do I wake you up from their hmmm" Marshal said to himself while looking up on the tree Emilia was in.

Narrisa now approaching Bandit and the poochyena she saw both of them still asleep right across fro eachother. Narrisa seeing this decided to wake up Bandit first since he was nearer to her.

"Wake up Bandit its time for us to go" Narrisa said while while rubbing Bandits back. Bandit feeling Narrisa's hand on his back grumbled a bit before speaking with his eyes still closed.

"Hmmm few more minutes Narrisa I'm still too tired" Bandit said while shaking off Narrisa's hand.

"C'mon now we don't want to take up the whole day just to get to rustburo" Narrisa said now shaking him a bit.

Bandit feeling Narrisa's persistence spoke up again "fine but you will have to carry me" Bandit said while his eyes were still closed. Narrisa hearing this just giggled for a bit before picking him and carrying him craddling him on her arms.

"Fine but only for a few minutes" said Narrisa. As Narrisa was carrying Bandit in her arms she noticed that the poochyena was now awake "good morning so are you feeling any better?"

"No, that zigzagoon of yours kept me up almost all night he only shutted up when he got tired of talking" the poochyena said complainingly while glaring at the still sleeping Bandit. "I really wonder why you decided to keep him"

"Oh don't worry about him he's still very young and childish and was just excited to see a new friend" Narrisa said while smiling at Bandit "and as for why I caught him well I kinda begged him to say the least hehe... he was to cute to pass up okay" she added defending herself.

"*sigh* why did I even ask" said the poochyena while shaking her head a bit "so are we good to go now?" the poochyena asked.

"Not yet I'm still waiting for Marshal to wake up Emilia" as Narrisa said this as if on queue a sudden screaming was heard with a thud sound coming after from where Emilia and Marshal were "what was that?" Narrisa said before checking up on what happened.

When Narrisa got to where the two were she soon saw a drenched Emilia getting up from the ground and yelling at Marshal "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up after calling you for like a hundred times now" Marshal arggued back with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then try speaking louder then" Emilia retorted.

"I did I even tried tackling the damn tree to wake you up" Marshal answered back.

"Well that still doesn't justify you blasting me with a water gun and knocking me of the tree, that could have killed me you know" Emilia said now irritated with Marshal.

Narrisa seeing that this could get worse decided to intervene "hey, hey thats enough you two I don't want both of you to be fighting each other when we are so near to our first gym battle" Narrisa said now in-between both of them. Marshal and Emilia seeing how serious Narrisa is decided to cool off for now "good now Marshal apologize to Emilia" Narrisa said now facing Marshal.

"But-" Marshal said only to be interrupted by Narrisa.

"Apologize!" Narrisa said once more.

"Fine, I'm sorry...sorry for you being too much of a priss!" Marshal said mockingly to Emilia.

"Oh you asked for it now" Emilia said now pissed. So Emilia took off flying pass Narrisa and hitting Marshal with a water gun.

The attack not harming him too much just shook it off and blasted Emilia with his own water gun. Emilia getting hit by the attack also not harming her too much flew low and to land in front of Marshal to smack him with her right wing on his left cheek.

"Ow that hurt you know" Marshal said feeling his left cheek.

"Well serves you right for treating a lady that way" said Emilia in an arrogant way

"Lady? More like-" said Marshal before getting interrupted once more by Narrisa.

"Okay that's enough then its time you guys get back into your pokeballs" Narrisa said bringing out 2 pokeballs with her right hand.

"Fine then I didn't even want to walk around with her out anyways" said Marshal looking away from them.

"Humph same here" said Emilia back.

And so the 2 bickering Pokémon are sent back into their pokeballs.

"*sigh* I hope these 2 make up once we're at rustburo" said Narrisa holstering the 2 pokeballs.

"Of course they will me and Marshal get along well" said Bandit in Narrisa's arms.

"Oh you're already up so you should start walking now too" Narrisa said to Bandit.

"Aww okay" said Bandit before jumping off of Narrisa's arms.

"Since all that's settled lets go I don't want to stay here any longer" the poochyena said now taking the lead.

So Narrisa, Bandit and the poochyena are now making their way through the petalburg woods on their way to rustburo city. Along the way Bandit was chatting away with the poochyena about everything he sees interesting but the poochyena just ignored everything he says but Bandit doesn't seem to notice. Narrisa seeing how persistent Bandit is with making friends with the poochyena can't help but softly laugh to herself. After what seems to have been an hours worth of walking Bandit soon grew bored and stopped talking for a while this however pleased the poochyena. After another few minutes of dead silence between the three of them Bandit now getting impatient started talking once more.

"Are we their yet? Nothing fun has been happening for a while now" Bandit said asking the poochyena; the poochyena just ignored him and continued to move on. Bandit now getting very bored decided to run off for a while.

"Bandit where are you going? We don't know what's out here" Narrisa said calling out to Bandit.

"Don't worry about it I won't stray too far from the group" Bandit said while looking back "and plus I'll be fine its not like anything bad is going to happen" he added before jumping into a bush and without second to spare a sudden shrieking was heard from behind the bush.

"Bandit!" Narrisa yelled before running up towards the bush. The poochyena however just sighed and shook her head before walking after her. Narrisa now running past the bush with the poochyena right after her saw Bandit covered in silk like strings all over his body binding him to the ground with a wurmple right in front of him.

"Now now big boy we don't need to get too reckless now wouldn't we" the wurmple said in a rather suggestive way. The wurmple still not noticing Narrisa behind Bandit spoke up once more "now tell me how does a darling little Pokémon like yourself doing out here in these woods?"

"Excuse me but he's my Pokémon!" Narrisa exclaimed.

The wurmple now noticing Narrisa starred at her for a few seconds before speaking up once again "well aren't you a fine specimen" said the wurmple examining Narrisa "but you see this Pokémon of yours barged in on me when I was...tending to myself so I would have to take him in as...compensation yeah lets put it at that" said the wurmple looking at Bandit deviously.

"Well I won't allow that to happen" Narrisa said holding on to one of her pokeballs.

"Honey if you want a battle then you could have just asked" the wurmple said mockingly.

"Fine then, go Marshal!" Narrisa said tossing her pokeball in the air letting out Marshal.

Marshal now out on the field soon saw the wurmple in-front of him and Bandit trapped right beside him understood the situation prepared for the battle. "Another wurmple aye? So did poor ol'Bandit here can't handle this simple wurmple?" Marshal said jokingly.

"Hey I'm still here you know" said Bandit.

"I know that's why I said it" Marshal replied back with Bandit only rolling his eyes was barely able to shake his head.

"Well if you're done talking with your boyfriend over their you're about to learn I'm more than just an ordinary wurmple" the wurmple said taunting Marshal.

"Yeah you're more of a chatter box then the others" Marshal said taunting back and so the two Pokémon are now ready to battle.

Marshal and the wurmple now staring down at each other awaiting to see who moves first when suddenly the wurmple attacked with string shot. Marshal quick to react was able to dodge the attack was now awaiting for Narrisa's orders.

"Marshal tackle now" Narrisa commanded pointing towards the wurmple.

Marshal accepting the command soon charged towards the wurmple but to his surprise the wurmple was able to move out of his way and ran right beside him. "Boy you need to do better then that" the wurmple taunted once more before using its own tackle hitting Marshal on the side making him fall over.

"You're faster than you look" Marshal said while getting up "but speed alone won't be enough to stop me". Marshal now up on his feet was ready to take another order. Narrisa seeing this commanded to use another move.

"Marshal quick use water gun" Narrisa commanded Marshal.

Marshal now concentrating carefully on his aim soon let out a blast of water. The wurmple not quick enough this time was hit right on the chest and got sent tumbling backwards only to stop when it hit the tree behind it. The wurmple now having a hard time getting up glared at Marshal before speaking once more.

"My for such a small Pokémon like yourself you do have quite the punch" the wurmple said now getting up "but if you think I'll give up that easily then you're wrong" the wurmple said before being coated in a bright light. After a second has passed and the light slowly fading the wurmple has shown to have evolved into a silcoon. "Now this is what I call a magnificent transformation is it not?" said the silcoon.

"Well you can evolve all you want but that still doesn't change the fact that I will beat you!" Marshal pointed out to the newly evolved silcoon now standing in-front of them. "Narrisa what are your orders?" Marshal asked.

Narrisa thinking quickly on what to do now soon gave out Marshal an order "Marshal use tackle once more"

Marshal hearing the command charged forward and leaped towards the silcoon. Marshal now about to land his hit was blinded for a second when the silcoon's body sparkled for a second and before he knew it he was sent flying back "what did you just do?" Marshal asked while dazed for a bit.

"Oh its just a move I learned called harden" the silcoon answered back before glaring at Marshal once more "but that's not the only thing I learned" the silcoon said before a bunch of spikes were protruding out of its body and was sent launching towards Marshal. Narrisa quick to react told Marshal to dodge.

"Marshal quickly dodge it!" Narrisa yelled. Marshal now snapping out of it was able to jump out of the way and dodge all the spikes that were launched at him. Marshal now landing on the ground was issued another command by Narrisa. "Marshal use water gun" Narrisa commanded.

Once more Marshal launched another water gun at the silcoon but it was able to hold its ground this time. "Ha! Your moves won't be able to send me back that easily now" the silcoon taunted yet again.

Marshal now looking exhausted looked back at Narrisa and asked her what to do next. "So what now not even my water gun can make her budge" Marshal said now looking back at Narrisa.

Narrisa examining the silcoon carefully was trying to think of ways to defeat it when an idea popped in her head. "Well from what I can think of their is only one quick way to end this battle but you will have to trust me on my commands on this one" Narrisa said looking directly at the silcoon and back down to Marshal "so are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Marshal said trying to steady his breathing.

"Okay then, Marshal quickly use tackle" Narrisa commanded once again.

Marshal nodded before charging once more towards the silcoon. The silcoon seeing this taunted Marshal once more "well baby if you really want to get close to me that bad" the silcoon taunted before shining once more.

Narrisa seeing how the first part of her plan worked grinned for a bit before quickly making another command "now Marshal while you're near use mud slap". Marshal hearing her command nodded once more before stopping his previous attack and jumped up and used mud slap covering the rest of silcoons face.

The silcoon surprised at this was trying to shake off the mud when suddenly Narrisa threw and empty pokeball at the silcoon while it was distracted. The pokeball hitting the silcoon opened up and engulfed the silcoon in a red light before sapping the silcoon in the pokeball closing it and landing gently on the ground. The pokeball now rocking slowly from side to side showing that the silcoon wants to escape is causing nervousness from both Marshal and Narrisa watching it closely. As a few seconds tick by with the pokeball not showing any signs of stopping soon came to a halt when...ping the pokeball sounded signaling that the silcoon was caught. Narrisa placing one hand on her chest and letting out a breath of relief soon went towards the pokeball and grabbing it clutching it tightly in her hands before showing it to Marshals.

"We did it Marshal! We caught a new Pokémon!" Narrisa said excitingly.

"Yeah I was worried for a second their" Marshal said now sitting down exhausted "glad that's over" Marshal added.

"So since now that's over can you guys help out of this thing its starting to get uncomfortable" said Bandit still stuck on the ground.

"Yeah sure thing, come on Marshal help me free up Bandit" Narrisa said while pocketing the pokeball and walked towards Bandit. Marshal just letting out a sigh before getting up again and walking towards Bandit as well.

Narrisa and Marshal now grabbing hold onto strings from each side of Bandit are pulling on them with all their strength but to no avail. "Damn these strings sure are stuck to the ground good, any luck on your end Marshal?" Narrisa asked to Marshal who's now biting tightly on to the strings trying to cut them loose.

"Nope I don't think my teeth are sharp enough to cut them" Marshal said now letting go of the string. "Well it seems we would just have to leave him then, it was nice knowing you Bandit" Marshal said jokingly before turning around.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Bandit said still stuck tightly on the ground. Marshal just turning back towards him and laughed for a bit.

"I was just kidding" Marshal said not taking it seriously. Bandit just staring him down not amused.

"Don't worry to much about it I'm sure we can think of ways to get you free" Marshal said grinning at Bandit, Bandit still not amused.

Narrisa busy thinking of ways to get Bandit free from the bindings decided to look around the place to see if she can find anything useful to use. After looking around for a bit Narrisa noticed the pins that the silcoon left from the battle. Narrisa examining the pins closely decided to pick one from the ground and soon noticed how sharp they were and instantly got an idea. Narrisa reaching for the pokeball she pocketed earlier soon found it and let out the silcoon from inside.

The silcoon now out on the field started down at Narrisa for second before speaking up. "Bold move you did out their containing me in a pokeball" said the silcoon "let me guess the reason why you decided to let me out is because you need me to do something right?".

"Yeah listen the reason why I called you out here is because I need you to use that spike attack you did earlier to cut Bandit loose, got it?" Narrisa said to the silcoon.

The silcoon now staring at the trapped Bandit looked back at Narrisa and asked. "Honey you sure about that?" the silcoon asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes just make sure you don't hit Bandit okay" Narrisa said back.

"Well so be it" the silcoon said before facing Bandit and soon a few spikes sprouted out from the silcoons body. Bandit seeing how long and sharp they were was starting to sweat a bit and had a terrified look on his face.

"Uhmm Narrisa you sure about this" Bandit said looking terrified.

"Don't worry baby I'm a good shot" the silcoon said now carefully aiming at Bandit. The poochyena laying down right beside the bush they came from soon smelled something awfully familiar. After a second or two of thinking what that smell was soon realized what it was.

The poochyena now realizing what it was decided to get up and yelled at them. "Wait don't shoot" the poochyena yelled but before anyone can realize what she said the silcoon already fired. The pins now flying through the air all managed to hit the right side of strings and narrowly missing Bandit cutting him loose. Bandit now free got up and stretched his limbs for a bit before walking towards Narrisa.

The poochyena now making her way towards them spoke up once more. "I said to not shoot" said the poochyena "good thing none of the pins hit that zigzagoon of yours" she added.

"Why not though? It was the only way to free up Bandit" Narrisa asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well its because thous pins were coated with poison" the poochyena answered back.

"Wait what!" Bandit said shocked to hear what the poochyena said. "You mean I could have died if any of those pins hit me?" Bandit said now looking very worried.

Narrisa just as surprised as Bandit were soon asked the silcoon "why were they covered in poison?".

"Well the attack is called poison sting for a reason" said the silcoon. "Hey I tried to warn you but you said just go for it" the silcoon added defending herself

"How would I know they were poisonous" said Narrisa.

"You could've asked you know" answered the silcoon. "Well doesn't matter now all that matters is that I didn't hit umm...".

"Bandit" said Bandit.

"Yeah Bandit" said the silcoon finishing where she trailed off.

"Fine just tell us what moves you're going to use okay" said Narrisa looking directly at silcoon.

"Fine whatever you say honey" the silcoon remarked.

"Oh and while you're out here I might as well give you a new name" said Narrisa to the silcoon.

"A new name huh? Fine just make sure the new name would capture my beauty" said the silcoon admiring herself.

"What beauty? You're a silcoon and not even your previous form was all that beautiful either" said Marshal disgusted on how highly the silcoon thinks of herself.

The silcoon feeling quite offended glared at Marshal for a second before speaking up. "Oh just you wait until I evolve big boy and you'll soon eat your words" said the silcoon staring down at Marshal.

Narrisa thinking carefully on what she should name the silcoon soon got an idea. "What about Vivian? Does that sound good to you?" Narrisa asking the silcoon.

"Hmm Vivian that does sound like a name that a Pokémon of beauty should have so I accept" said the silcoon agreeing with Narrisa.

"You sure are way into yourself" said Marshal now looking away from the silcoon.

"Of course I have to be, the first rule to being beautiful is to first think you are one dear" Vivian said matter of factly.

"*sigh* whatever, Narrisa I think I should rest up in my ball now before I start hurling up here" Marshal said now looking at Narrisa.

"Okay then return" Narrisa said pointing her pokeball at Marshal before he was sent back in.

"Hmph what's that guys problem anyways" Vivian said shrugging off everything Marshal said. "Well at least I get to spend some good quality time with Bandit over here now that I'm part of your team" Vivian said winking at Bandit. Bandit seeing this just felt a shiver down his spine before looking away. "Haha aren't you a cutie well since we're done here I would like to be back to my pokeball now to get some needed rest" said Vivian now looking back at Narrisa.

"Okay then" Narrisa said as she grabbed for Vivian's ball in her pocket calling her back in.

"Since Bandit is now free lets get going before noon hits, afternoons here in the forest can get very hot" the poochyena said now getting back on track, Narrisa and Bandit just followed.

As the trio kept moving through the forest path, turning corners and jumping down ledges they were met with few trainers along the way. Some of the trainers greeted them some even asked for battles and some even told them the right way to go all in all it wasn't as boring of a trip Bandit originally said it was. As time kept ticking and the three kept walking the suns rays soon got hotter making them tired much quicker.

"Are we...almost...their yet..." Bandit said in between breaths panting and sweating heavily.

"I think so the last trainer we met told us he came from rustburo and he was walking straight for at least an hour before we met him" Narrisa said while wipping of some sweat from her forehead.

"Well in any case we would be their soon we just need to keep on moving" the poochyena said also looking very much tierd.

Bandit who was walking in between Narrisa and the poochyena suddenly decided to lay down for a bit for he is now very exhausted. "Lets...rest for a while...we're almost their anyways...gah I'm so thirsty" Bandit said as sweat drips down from the ends of his fur and onto the grass.

"Yeah lets take a break for a ehile we don't know how far we have to walk left to get their and we need to save up energy since its still a long once we're out of here" Narrisa said as she sat down under a tree. "Boy it sure has gotten hotter now" said Narrisa as she unbottened a few of the buttons on the top of her shirt revealing a portion of her chest to cool off.

"Fine...whatever.." the poochyena said while letting out a deep breath and laying down under a tree near Narrisa.

As time went on with the three of them just resting in various places Narrisa has found herself taking a nap from where she was sitting. With more time passing the suns heat started to subside for a bit and a weak yet cool breeze flowing through the area Narrisa woke up now fully rested and ready to go.

Narrisa now awake let out a soft yawn and stretched her arms for a bit before getting up only to see Bandit and the poochyena gone. Narrisa panicking as to what has happened to them grabbed for Emilia's pokeball and sent her out.

"Emilia go and see if you can find either Bandit or the poochyena I just woke up and couldn't find them" Narrisa commanding Emilia on what to do.

"Aye" Emilia replied and soon took off and flew around to see where the two went. As Emilia flew around the place to seek them out she soon found them but with different company. Emilia looking carefuly on whats happening soon saw another Pokémon attacking Bandit so she flew as quickly as she can back to Narrisa.

Emilia making her way back to Narrisa soon called out to her. "Narrisa! Narrisa! Hurry they are in trouble!" Emilia yelled as she flew close to Narrisa.

"Really where are they!" Narrisa said looking shocked about what she heard.

"Come on follow me" Emilia said and soon flew to where Bandit and the poochyena was followed by Narrisa running her.

As Narrisa and Emilia reached to where they were they both noticed Bandit protecting both the poochyena and a guy wearing a green suit from someone dressed up in some sort of sailor outfit and his own poochyena. "I…will not...let you get past me!" Bandit exclaimed looking tired and beaten.

"Why do you even bother protecting him? He is not even your trainer" the man said towards Bandit. "Aye whatever, poochyena finish him off with tackle!" the man commanded for his poochyena.

The poochyena hearing the commanded soon charged forward and pounced about to hit Bandit when a strong blast of water suddenly hit the poochyena knocking him down onto the ground.

"Nice shot Emilia" Narrisa said praising Emilia. Bandit suprised to see them looked towards Narrisa and nodding before facing the poochyena who was about to get up. "Okay Bandit finish it off with headbutt" Narrisa commanded.

Bandit recieving his commanded soon ran up to the poochyena who was shaking off Emilia's attack. Bandit now close ducked his head low before smashing into the poochyenas lower jaw snapping its head and soon was sent flying away from him falling down on the ground with a thud sound.

The man in total disbelief that he just lose soon faced towards Narrisa. "You shouldn't have messed with team aquas affairs kid, wait until my boys hears about this" he said before running off into the forest.

Narrisa now done with the whole encounter walked towards them and asked if they were all okay. "So are you guys okay? What happened here though?" Narrisa asking them.

"Well first let me thank you for what you did their and secondly I don't know to be honest I was just minding my own business finding for my favorite Pokémon when that brute suddenly appeared ambushing me and thats when these two showed up" the man said as he points towards Bandit and the poochyena.

"Well to be honest I didn't get here to save him I was just wandering around the area until you woke up" the poochyena said facing Narrisa "it just so happened that Bandit here was following me or else something worse could have happened" she said now facing Bandit "he even took most of the beating for me when that grunt kicked me aside" she added.

"Why didn't you guys call for me though?" Narrisa asking both of them.

"Well I thought their wouldn't be enough time to wake you up and get back here so I just went for it" Bandit said now looking up at Narrisa. "Sorry if it caused you to get worried that I did something without you knowing" Bandit said now looking down.

Narrisa seeing how sorry Bandit is decided to crouch down in front of him patted his head and gave him her sweetest smile. "Its okay Bandit you did what you thought was right" Narrisa said comforting Bandit. "And plus if you didn't act quick something bad would have happened" Narrisa said now lifting up Bandits chin.

"Well I guess you're right but I promise that this would be the last time I do anything without you knowing" Bandit said promising to Narrisa.

"Okay then Bandit" Narrisa replied with a smile on her face. "Well now that's all over lets start moving towards rustburo before sun down" Narrisa said to all of her Pokémon. The man hearing where they were heading spoke up.

"Wait you're all headed for rustburo? Let me accompany you out of this forest as a way of thanking you guys for helping me I know a quick way out of here" the man suggested to Narrisa.

"Umm thank you sir but you really don't have to" Narrisa said trying to convince the man not to.

"Oh please it would be my pleasure" the man said gesturing he's fine with it. "And besides it would be an honor to escort a fine young lady as yourself out of this place" the man said with a slight bow.

Narrisa seeing how persistent he is in escorting her out of here decided to agree with his suggestion. "Fine and thank you once again for your help" Narrisa said thanking the man.

"Oh please I should be the one thanking you" said the man to Narrisa. "Anyhow follow me everyone for the sun is about to set" the man said now leading the way through the forest.

As the man leads Narrisa and her team out of the forest they soon managed to reach the other side and out onto on open path. "Well this here is the end of petalburg woods and this path will lead you all straight to rustburo city" the man said pointing off towards the distance to a city across the lake infront of them. "Well this is where we part ways I'm going to head back inside the forest to continue what I was doing earlier" the man said about to head back into the forest.

"You sure its safe to be back their alone?" Narrisa asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry I'll be careful out their, well I'll be going now so 'till next time" the man said waving them off before disappearing into the forest.

"Well guys lets go so that we can get our first gym badge and get poochyena here all healed up" said Narrisa to her Pokémon.

"Yeah about that Narrisa" the poochyena spoke up. "After what we've experienced on the way here seeing on how much you cared for your Pokémon and on how Bandit risked his life for me I've decided to join you guys" the poochyena said looking away from Narrisa. "You know if you will still accept me after what I said last night"

"Well don't worry about you're still welcome to be part of my team" Narrisa said now petting the poochyena. "And plus you know by now that for the Pokémon who join my team will get a new name so would you want one" Narrisa asked the poochyena.

"Yeah sure why not" the poochyena responded with a nod.

"Okay from this point on you will be called Velouria so does that sound good to you?" Narrisa said to the poochyena.

"Yeah that sounds about right" the poochyena said.

"Okay lets start heading for rustburo city" Narrisa said gesturing for her Pokémon to follow.

And so Narrisa and her Pokémon have finally gotten out of petalburg woods and are now on the road to rustburo city. With 2 new Pokémon by Narrisa's side and their first gym badge almost in reach she is more than ready to take on rustburo gym and its leader. End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

At the opposite end of petalburg woods from where they started Narrisa and her team are now back on track on reaching rustbuto city where their first official gym badge lays in wait. As Narrisa and her team walk their way to rustburo they slowed down a bit to admire the beautiful clear blue lake that separates them from the city.

"Wow this lake looks so clear I can practically see the bottom of it" Narrisa says as she trails along its edge. "Hmm I wonder how we can get past it though?" Narrisa says as she thinks for a moment.

As Narrisa said this Emilia who was soaring right above them swooped down and gently landed on Narrisa's right shoulder. "Up ahead I saw theirs a bridge that we can use to get to the other side" Emilia said pointing towards where the bridge is.

"Thanks Emilia you've done a good job" Narrisa said praising Emilia.

"But be careful though their are two trainers their challenging people who cross to battles I just saw them beat someone who wanted to cross from rustburo" Emilia said warning Narrisa of what's up ahead.

"Don't worry about them too much" Bandit said to Emilia who was walking behind Narrisa. "And besides even if they challenge us I would beat them easily" Bandit added with a confident look on his face.

"Last I checked I had to come in and rescue your sorry butt from the last battle" Emilia said with a smirk.

"Hey he just caught me off guard" Bandit said defending himself.

"Okay you two that's enough" Narrisa said calming both of them down before an argument starts. "Lets just be cautious okay if we end up having to battle them" Narrisa says as they near the bridge.

As Narrisa and her team got on the bridge they started heading towards the direction the bridge went. As they reached half way on the bridge right onto a spacious platform they were met with two trainers with pretty much matching outfits which conceals their faces and features.

"Halt!" said the trainer on Narrisa's right.

"This bridge here belongs to us and if you want to cross you would have to beat us" said the other trainer on her left.

"Listen we don't need to battle here" Narrisa says as she raises her two hands right in front on her. "We just need to cross for my poochyena here to get properly treated" Narrisa says as she points towards Velouria beside her. "So may we pass please?" Narrisa says now asking both of the trainers.

The two trainers now looking carefully at Narrisa soon looked at each other before the one on the right whispers something to the other which he nodded in agreement. "Yeah we're not letting you pass" said the trainer on the left.

"Especially for such a good looking girl as yourself we simply would not want to miss out on an opportunity like this" says the one on the right while staring straight at Narrisa. As he finished his sentence both trainers brought out their pokeballs and tossed them in the air letting out the Pokémon inside them.

"Go lombre" said the trainer on the left.

"You to nuzleaf" said the one on the right.

"This isn't good" Velouria said now backing off a bit.

"I guess we don't have any other choice then to fight them" Bandit said now ready for battle.

"Send me in Narrisa they're both grass types and I can handle them" Emilia said with confidence. "And send in Vivian she would be useful here as well" Emilia added.

"Okay then" said Narrisa. "Go get them Emilia and you too Vivian" Narrisa says as she tosses Vivian's pokeball in the air letting her out.

"Ha this might be easier then I thought" said the trainer on the left.

"Watch your mouth kid before I start sending you packing" said Vivian ready for battle.

As the 4 Pokémon stood ready on the bridge platform awaiting for their orders the tension soon breaks when the trainer on the right said their commands. "Nuzleaf use pound on that silcoon" the trainer on the right commanded.

"Follow it up with astonish lombre" said the one on the left.

The two opposing Pokémon rushed forward towards Vivian about to land their attacks when Narrisa called out her commands. "Vivian quickly use harden" Narrisa said commanding Vivian. Vivian soon was covered in sparkling lights tensing up her body and was able too withstand the consecutive attacks sending the two back.

"Now follow it up with poison sting Vivian" Narrisa commanded. Vivian's body now protruding with spikes soon sent them flying towards the two Pokémon.

"Quickly dodge'em" the trainer on the left commanded for both the Pokémon. The lombre and nuzleaf were able to move out of the way but the lombre got stung by one of the pins and was now poisoning him. The lombre now feeling the pain was brought down to its right knee with a pained expression on its face.

"Now while its open use wing attack Emilia" Narrisa commanded. Emilia receiving her commanded soon flew low and was charging towards the lombre who couldn't dodge out of the way.

"Oh no you don't" said the trainer on the right. "Nuzleaf block the attack with bide" the trainer commanded. The nuzleaf soon jumped in front of Emilia's path and was glowing in a white light before taking the hit and glow once more, Emilia seeing this decided to fly up once more. "Now release that energy and aim towards that silcoon on the ground" said its trainer.

The nuzleaf now glowing with a white light soon released all that energy hitting Vivian and sending her flying towards the water. "VIVIAN NOOO!" Narrisa cried out.

"Ha give up kid before anymore of your weak Pokémon get hurt...or worse hahaha" the trainer on the right said while laughing. "Now be a good little girl and come with us hehe" he said now staring intently at Narrisa.

"Yeah we promise to take good care of you hehehe" The one on the left added with a devious laugh. Narrisa now feeling nervous was thinking on what she should do now.

"Narrisa c'mon we can still do this just send me in" Bandit said now about to jump in.

"But-" Narrisa said before being cut off by something rumbling in the water. Narrisa now looking to where the rumbling was coming from out came a glowing light shown through the water and Vivian erupted out who evolved once more.

"Vivian you're alive!" Narrisa said surprised to see Vivian out of the water and fluttering right beside her.

"Of course! I won't let such an ugly death take someone as majestic as I" Vivian said speaking highly of herself once more. "Now its time to send these buffoons back to whatever alleyway they came from" Vivian said mocking the two trainers

"Tsk you still won't be able to beat us!" The one on the right yelled out. "Grr use pound nuzleaf!" the trainer commanded. The nuzleaf soon jumped up in the air about to hit Vivian.

"Please such a tasteless move" Vivian said before stopping the attack with her string shot wrapping his body completely. "Now let me show you a real attack from a beauty such as I" Vivian said before lifting up the helpless nuzleaf on the ground and sent it flying with her gust attack.

The nuzleaf hitting the water was now struggling to get his head up the water but wasn't able to due to his body being tied up and soon sunk to the bottom drowning before it laid limp on the bottom.

"Nooo!" The trainer on the right yelled.

"You'll pay for this" the one on the left said. "Lombre get up and use astonish" the trainer the commanded. The lombre struggling to get on its feet due to the poison was able to get up but only to stumble down once more.

"You know I'm starting to feel a bit famished after that last attack maybe this poor excuse of a Pokémon might help me out with that" Vivian said before swooping down on the lombre. Vivian now extending her straw like mouth soon wrapped it around the lombre's neck and began draining the lombre shown by the green light aura that was surrounding the lombre's body flowing towards Vivian. "Ah much better now Emilia be a doll and finish him off for me" Vivian said after letting the lombre go and letting it lay limp on the grown breathing heavy.

"Umm ye-yes ma'am" Emilia said a bit terrified at Vivian. Emilia soon swooped down and slammed the lombre with her wing attack causing it to scream out in pain before laying dead on the ground.

"Now you two" Vivian said now fluttering behind the two trainers. "Now I want you two to get out of here and never show your face again...or else hehe" Vivian said in a whisper like tone with a devious look on her face. The two trainers with terrified looks on their face soon ran off towards rustburo never to be seen again. "Well now that's over, Narrisa I would like to be in my ball now for this whole encounter got me tired" Vivian said while slowly making her way to Narrisa.

"Umm...sure" Narrisa said unsurely as she called back Vivian to her pokeball. "Wow that personality shift was something" Narrisa said as she stares at Vivian's pokeball with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah I never knew she had that much aggression inside her" says Bandit also shocked from what he just saw.

"Well its a good thing she's with us and not with anybody else hehe..." Emilia said while still terrified b6 Vivian.

"Okay with all this over let's all start heading for rustburo" said Narrisa who was about to start walking.

"But what are we going to do with this?" Velouria says while closely examining the dead lombre's body.

"Oh yeah you're right the trainers usually pick up their dead Pokémon to get buried or something" Narrisa says now also looking at the Lombre.

"Well I guess theirs only one thing left to do then" Velouria says as she slowly pushes the corpse over the bridge. "Just a few more and their...whew that was tiring" Velouria says as the lombre's body slowly start sinking to the bottom.

"Umm why did you do that for?" Bandit asked with his head tilted a bit to the side.

"Well theirs no other choice since going back to the forest would set us back and we can't just bring a corpse with us to the city" Velouria says responding to Bandits question. "And besides it's only fitting for the lombre to be with his friend down their" Velouria says while gesturing for the nuzleaf.

"Well that makes sense I guess" Bandit replied still a bit confused.

"Okay since now that's done let's all start heading for rustburo now for we have a long challenge ahead of us" said Narrisa now motioning them to move on.

"Yeah let's go my wings are aching to be at the Pokémon center from all this flying" Emilia says while landing on Narrisa's right shoulder. "You don't mind me just sitting here for awhile?" Emilia asked.

"Not at all lets go" Narrisa says as they start heading towards rustburo city.

Narrisa and her Pokémon now at the outskirts of the city saw how tall and huge the building overlooking them. Them now entering the city decided to head for the Pokémon center first in order to prepare for their next challenge; the rustburo gym battle. Narrisa now nearing the Pokémon center decided to call back her Pokémon except Velouria who doesn't have a ball yet. Narrisa now entering the Pokémon center with Velouria was greeted by the nurse inside which oddly enough looks a lot like the nurses from the other 2 Pokémon centers.

"Good afternoon miss, how may I help you?" said the nurse to Narrisa.

"Uhh yeah can you heal my Pokémon here" Narrisa says with a confused look on her face. "Tell me you don't happen to be related to the nurses in petalburg and oldale by any chance? Narrisa asked still looking at the Nurse carefully.

"Oh that, yes I do happen to be related to them" the nurse said to Narrisa. The nurse figuring that Narrisa would be acting the same way to every nurse in every Pokémon center decided to let Narrisa in on a little something. "Fine to clear up any confusion for you in the future all of the nurses in all of the Pokémon centers all look like me" reassuring Narrisa.

"But why though?" Narrisa asking now with a curious look on her face.

"Oh that's a little secret that I won't tell" the nurse said while waving her hands in front of her. "For now let me heal you're Pokémon for you" the nurse says as she places down the same tray for pokeballs.

"Okay then" Narrisa says still trying to process everything the nurse has said. Narrisa now placing the pokeballs into the holder lifted up Velouria and placed her on the counter. "This poochyena here doesn't have a ball yet since I found her in critical condition" Narrisa says as she motions for the makeshift bandage wrapped around Velouria.

"Okay I see I'll have her treated right away" the nurse says as she takes the tray and places them on the machine beside her. "And as for you, I will be taking care of you in the room at the back" the nurse says as she opens the door behind her. "Right in here please" the nurse says as she places Velouria behind the counter motioning her to go in. "So is their anything else I can help in?" said the nurse now facing Narrisa.

"Nope that is all" Narrisa replied back.

"Okay then I'll call you once your Pokémon are all healed up, you may wait in the waiting area over their if you want" the nurse says as she points towards the waiting area to their right.

"Okay thank you" Narrisa says as she turns towards the waiting area. As she was about to head towards the waiting area an idea suddenly popped in her mind. "Wait their is something else you can do for me" Narrisa says as she calls back the nurse.

"What is it then?" the nurse asked facing Narrisa once more.

"Well you can tell me somethings about the gym leader and on what type of Pokémon they use?" said Narrisa to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to disclose information regarding the Pokémon gym leaders use in official gym challenges" the nurse says as she shakes her head. "Its official league rules set by the league officials" explained the nurse.

"Oh okay..." Narrisa said a bit disappointed.

"But what I can tell you is that the gym leader here graduated from a prestigious trainer school and was referred to as being a prodigy as a trainer that's why they became the gym leader here" the nurse said trying to reassure Narrisa. "So does that help?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah it does, thanks a lot" Narrisa said thanking the nurse. "Okay that's all thank you" Narrisa said giving the nurse a slight bow.

"You're welcome, I'll call you once your Pokémon are all healed up" the nurse said once more before returning to her work.

Narrisa now done questioning the nurse started heading towards the waiting area and grabbed a seat at the far end. During her wait Narrisa was looking through all the magazines that were laid down on the magazine rack beside her. While flipping through the various magazines she soon saw interest in the one right underneath the pile. Narrisa grabbing the magazine read through the articles written on the front page.

"Top 10 Pokémon...latest Pokémon trends...champion of the month and...oh!" Narrisa said surprised to see the article at the end. "Interview with the fan voted gym leader of the month: Roxanne of rustburo gym" Narrisa thought to herself. "This might prove useful for the upcoming battle" she thought to herself once more. Narrisa reading through the entire section of the interview wasn't able to pick up much about her Pokémon aside for Roxanne's ace in tournaments she participates in and what strategy she uses mostly.

As time went on with Narrisa reading the rest of the magazine the nurse soon called for her. "Miss Narrisa your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to be picked up" the nurse said from across the room. Narrisa hearing the call soon got up and went towards the counter.

"Hi, thanks for waiting here's your Pokémon" the nurse says as she places down the tray with her pokeballs. "And as for your poochyena she's doing just fine their was nothing left for me to do besides apply some better medicine and change her bandage" the nurse says as she picks up Velouria from below the counter and gives her to Narrisa. "You know I was surprised to see how well you treated her you could become a good nurse someday" said the nurse to Narrisa.

"Oh I don't know about that I just treated her the same way my mom treats me whenever I get injured when I was young" Narrisa said shyly to the nurse.

"Well either way she's still lucky to have met you" said the nurse.

"Okay thanks" Narrisa says as she places Velouria down on the floor and picked up her pokeballs. "Thanks again for healing them" Narrisa said with a slight bow. "We'll be going now so bye" Narrisa says as she heads for the door.

"Come back anytime" the nurse said waving her off.

Narrisa now outside the Pokémon center starting heading towards the Pokémon mart. "So Narrisa why are we going to the store for?" Velouria asked while walking beside Narrisa.

"Well we'll be buying some supplies we need for when we take on the gym challenge" Narrisa replied.

"So did you manage to learn anything about the gym leader though?" Velouria asked once again.

"Not much all I know about the gym leader is that her ace for tournaments is her probopass and develops a strategy around defenses but she mostly does all that in tournaments if anything she might use the same style for gym battles" Narrisa said everything she learned. "Anyways we're here now so want to wait outside or come in?" Narrisa asked now outside the Pokémon mart.

"I'll go in with you I want to choose my own pokeball anyways" Velouria said now on the foot of the marts door steps. "Well c'mon lets go in" Velouria added. Narrisa now opening door soon let in Velouria first before going in herself.

After sometime passes with Narrisa and Velouria shopping for supplies they soon got out with a full paper bag in Narrisa's arms. "Thanks for shopping at the pokemart" said the store clerk before the door closed.

"You sure did bought a lot of stuff, you sure we need all that?" Velouria asked looking up at the paper bag.

"Well you could never be too prepared" Narrisa now looking through all the stuff they bought. Narrisa carrying all her stuff decided to sit by the bench right in front of the park that was across from them. Narrisa now sitting by the parks bench placed here stuff right beside her. "All of these sure are heavy to carry let me put them all first in my bag" said Narrisa as she grabs the various items and placed them all in her bag.

As Narrisa was finishing in keeping her stuff a familiar face soon entered the city and started calling out to her. "Hey Narrisa over here!" the person called out from across the park. Narrisa looking up soon recognized who the voice came from.

"Brendan? Is that you over their?" Narrisa called out in response.

"Yeah it's me" Brendan replied.

"Okay wait over their" Narrisa said now about to get up.

"No no don't get up I'll come over their instead" Brendan said now jogging towards Narrisa. Narrisa seeing him coming over instead decided to sit back down.

Brendan now in front of Narrisa decided to speak up first. "So I see you made it rustburo city and even managed to catch a new Pokémon along the way" Brendan said now seeing Velouria beside her. "So did you take on the gym challenge yet?" Brendan now asking Narrisa.

"Not yet we were just preparing the things we need for the challenge" Narrisa responded. "So what about you? What brings you here to rustburo?" Narrisa now the one asking.

"Well like I said the last time we met I'm here to meet the cut master here, want to come with me? He might even teach it to both of us" Brendan said to Narrisa.

"Maybe later I rather prefer to take on the gym first" Narrisa said now about to get up. "Want to watch?" Narrisa again asked.

"Sure why not I have nothing left to do here in rustburo once I get cut" Brendan said taking her offer.

"Okay then let's go" Narrisa says as she starts walking to where the gym is.

Narrisa now heading her way towards the rustburo city gym accompanied by Brandon and Velouria was ready to take on its challenge. Narrisa now at the gyms door steps with Brandon and Velouria behind her paused for moment when nervousness was filling up Narrisa. Narrisa taking a deep breath to calm herself down soon pushed the double doors open and entered the gym followed by Brandon and Velouria after.

Inside the gym they soon marveled at the fact that the gyms layout was designed to look like an excavation site with fossil like designs carved into the wall. Inside the gym they were also greeted by a girl dressed in a female school uniform with her hair tied into long pigtails.

"Welcome to the rustburo city gym, my names Roxanne and I'm the gym leader here. How may I help you?" Roxanne asked the three of them.

Narrisa taking in a huge gulp soon spoke up. "My names Narrisa and I'm here to challenge the rustburo city gym" Narrisa said with slight confidence.

"I see, may I ask how many badges you currently have?" Roxanne asked once more.

"None so far. This is my first gym challenge" Narrisa responded.

"Okay then I will be waiting for you at the back. Just stay here and I'll let you be notified once preparations are done okay" said Roxanne as she headed down the stairs behind her.

As Roxanne soon disappeared from view all three of them are waiting anxiously for their call. "So are you ready Narrisa?" Brandon asked seeing Narrisa's nervous face

"Yeah I'm ready just feeling a bit nervous that's all" Narrisa says looking down the staircase to see a maze like pattern below. As a few minutes pass a voice was heard through the gyms PA system.

"Attention, Miss Narrisa your gym challenge is ready please head downstairs for the challenge to begin" the PA system announced before turning off.

"Well that's my call, you guys watch by the stands over their" Narrisa said pointing towards the stands. "Well I'll be going now so see you guys in a bit" said Narrisa heading down the stairs.

Narrisa now at the end of the staircase soon saw two paths in front of her. One path leading straight to the end where a platform lies but filled with trainers the other a maze with no trainers to be seen. Narrisa thinking it would be better to take the shorter path and face off against the trainers their.

Narrisa taking the straight path towards the end didn't take long before the first of three gym trainers soon stopped her. "Halt challenger this is as far as you can go! You will have to beat me in order to continue" said a boy wearing a yellow shirt and blue jean shorts. Narrisa hearing his words soon nodded to accept his challenge and reached for one of her pokeballs. "Good whenever you are ready bring out your Pokémon" said the boy before tossing his into the air letting out a Geodude.

Narrisa seeing the Geodude right in front of her decided to reach for Marshal's pokeball and soon sent him out. Marshal now out of his ball and facing the Geodude inside a huge building such as this gym soon asked why they were here. "Umm Narrisa where are we?" Marshal asked still facing ghe geodude

"We're in the rustburo city gym and this is out first challenge" Narrisa answered back.

Marshal now understanding the situation readied himself for the battle at hand. The Pokémon in complete standstil awaiting for the trainers command with tension filling the air. After a second of complete zilence the tension was soon broken when the boy started with his command. "Geodude use Tackle!" the boy commanded.

The Geodude with both arms folded on his side soon charged towards Marshal. Narrisa quick to react called out her own command. "Marshal stop him in his tracks with Mud-slap" Narrisa commanded. Marshal preparing to attack waiting for his opportunity and when the Geodude got close Marshal let out his Mud-slap hitting the Geodude on the face and barely colliding with Marshal.

The Geodude stopping for a second trying to shake off all the mud in his face was open for another attack. Narrisa seeing her opportunity quickly called for another attack. "Now Marshal! Use Water gun!" Narrisa quickly called out.

Marshal hearing his next command soon ran up towards the blinded Geodude and let out his Water gun at point blank range sending the Geodude blasting towards the rocky wall beside them and ending with a few broken pieces of debris falling on top of the Geodude kicking up some dust along with it. As the dust cloud subsided all that was left was a pile of stone and debris with one of the Geodudes arm sticking out in the bottom unmoving. After a few seconds has passed with the two trainers and Marshal looking at the pile the match has been concluded the Geodude was dead.

The bot surprised to see he has lost soon let out a deep breath and stepped aside for Narrisa to pass. "Congratulations trainer, you have beaten me you may pass" the boy said with one arm sticking out leading straight ahead. Narrisa giving a slight nod walked forward with Marshal trailing just behind her. As she and Marshal passed the boy they soon kept on going nearing the end of the path. Velouria and Brendan watching from the stands just cheered her on.

As soon as Narrisa reached the end two trainers suddenly blocked her path. A guy wearing a green collared shirt with a brown vest and cargo pants the other a young girl wearing a green girl scout outfit with a matching hat and knee high socks.

"So you managed to beat your first challenge" said the man.

"Well we will be your last challenge before you face of against the gym leader" the girl added. "You may take us on one at a time or both at the same time" the girl explained.

Narrisa thinking carefully asked Marshal for his opinion. "So what do you prefer take them on one at a time or both at the same time" Narrisa asked Marshal.

"I say we take them both on so that we can get to battle the gym leader much quicker" Marshal responded while looking at both trainers.

"Okay then" Narrisa replied to Marshal. "We will be taking you both on" Narrisa said now facing both trainers.

"Okay then, go Machop" the man said tossing his ball into the air letting out the Machop.

"You to Geodude" said the girl letting out her Pokémon.

Narrisa now seeing the two Pokémon each trainer had decided to send in Marshal while grabbing on to another pokeball in her hand. "Go Emilia" Narrisa said as she let out Emilia from her ball. Emilia flying around the room as she got out landed right beside Marshal ready for battle.

Marshal and Emilia facing the opposing Pokémon waiting hesitantly for Narrisa's command. "Quickly use Wing attack on that Machop Emilia and use Water gun on the Geodude Marshal" Narrisa commanding both of her Pokémon.

Emilia and Marshal receiving their commands soon sprang into action. Emilia diving in on the Machop and Marshal blasting his Water gun on the Geodude both attacks about to hit their targets. As the two opposing Pokémon were about to get hit by the attacks their trainers soon acted fast.

"Geodude quickly get in front of Machop!" the girl commanded and as if on queue the Geodude was able to take Emilia's Wing attack which he barely felt.

"Now cut through that Water gun with Karate chop Machop!" the man commanded for his Pokémon. The Machop now jumping from behind the Geodude was able to stop the attack but had to grab on to its right arm afterwards for the waters force was enough to make him sore. "You okay Machop?" the man asked with the Machop responding with a nod before shaking off the pain.

"Well its our turn then" the girl said with a grin. "Geodude use Sand attack!" the girl commanded. The Geodude soon pounded on ground sending a torrent of sand and dirt towards Emilia and Marshal.

Emilia and Marshal getting hit by the attack started to cough heavily and both got teary eyed due to all the dust leaving them open. "Now Machop use karate chop!" the man ordered and soon the Machop used his good arm and chopped down on Marshal making him stagger backwards.

"Marshal nooo!" Velouria yelled from the stands.

"Oww...urg...shit!" Marshal exclaimed as he struggles to get up. Narrisa shocked to see how painful the attack was ran up beside him.

"Marshal are you okay" Narrisa said as she gently rubs the top of Marshal's head. "Want me to pull out? We can always continue the challenge the next day" Narrisa said to Marshal with a worried look on her face.

Marshal not wanting to disappoint Narrisa just shook his head in disagreement. "No I can still fight on" Marshal said he struggles to get up with a pained expression in his face. "Don't worry about me I'll be just fine" Marshal said with a forced smile. Narrisa seeing how pained he is resented against this at first but soon got over it when she saw how determined Marshal is.

"Okay then but be careful I don't want to risk loosing you or any one of this matter" Narrisa said to Marshal before she got up back into place behind them.

"So are you ready to continue?" the girl yelled across from them.

"Yeah thanks for waiting" Narrisa called back. "Okay then it seems its my turn now" said Narrisa as she examines the two opposing Pokémon carefully. After examining them for a few seconds she soon noticed the Machop gritting his teeth a bit with his right arm lowered. Seeing this Narrisa now knows what to do. "Emilia use Water gun on the Machop you to Marshal" Narrisa said as she points towards the Machop.

Emilia and Marshal nodded at their commands and soon blasted water towards the Machop. "Machop quickly block it!" the man yelled. The Machop soon raised him arms in front of him taking both attacks. The Machop was able to withstand the hits but soon his right arm gave out and he was sent flying back crashing into a wall. After the attack has ended the Machop was struggling to get up from the pain coursing through his body.

"End it with Wing attack Emilia" Narrisa commanded for Emilia. Emilia soon dived down once more and charged towards the downed Machop.

"I won't let you" said the girl. "Geodude intercept with tackle!" the girl commanded and soon the Geodude charged towards Emilia. Narrisa seeing this gave a slight grin to herself.

"I knew you would try to protect him" Narrisa said in a matter of fact way. "And that's what I was hoping for. Marshal Water gun now!" Narrisa commanded. As soon as she called out the command Marshal soon jumped up from behind Emilia and launched his Water gun attack sending the Geodude crashing onto the Machop crushing it under the pressure. As soon as the two Pokémon are slumped on the ground Emilia crashed down on the two of them kicking up her own cloud of smoke. As the dust cloud persists Emilia soon flew out and landed right beside Marshal. As the dust cloud slowly fades they finally saw the result of the battle.

The Machop and Geodude laid limp on the floor with some blood dripping from behind the Geodude. "Well it seems you've beaten us" the girl said weakly while kicking a small stone on the ground. "Well like I said beat us and you may pass" the girl said and soon after the man and her stepped aside letting Narrisa pass.

"Okay here we go, the last part of our challenge" Narrisa said softly to both Emilia and Marshal. "But before we go let me heal you guys up" Narrisa said as she placed down her bag and reaching for her potions. "Here these might help get your energy up" Narrisa said as she applies some of the potions on Marshal and Emilia. "Okay let's go" Narrisa said as she walks straight through the path and was met with another staircase at the end. "Well here we go" Narrisa says as she climbs up the stairs.

At the stands Velouria and Brendan were watching her as she ascends the stairs to face the final challenge to obtain the rustburo city gym badge. With each step Narrisa takes her heart was racing wildly and a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of her face. As she reached the top a spot light soon shined down blinding her for a second and as her vision adjusts to the lighting her final opponent is now right in front of her.

"Welcome Narrisa glad you can make it to the end" Roxanne greeted. "Well then lets get this battle started shall we?". End of chapter 6

Authors note: yeah I had to end it off at this little cliff hanger so that I can get started on the next chapter instantly since for the next few days I would be too busy to keep writing so yeah sorry for the cliff hanger hehe…


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome Narrisa glad you can make it to the end" Roxanne greeted. "Well then lets get this battle started" Roxanne said while clutching a pokeball with her right hand. "You told me when you entered you had no badges correct?" Roxanne asked. Narrisa hearing her question responded with a nod rather than usually speaking up. "As much as it pains me to take on a rookie" Roxanne said while staring sadly at her pokeball. "This battle also fills me with excitement for this would be a brand new experience for both you, me, and your Pokémon" Roxanne said now with a determined face. "Now bring out your Pokémon and show me what you got!" Roxanne called out as she tossed her pokeball in the air letting out a Geodude.

Marshal seeing the Geodude in front of them decided to walk up and told Narrisa put him in first. "Send me in Narrisa, this is going to be a wipe out" Marshal said confidently while looking towards the Geodude. Narrisa seeing Marshals confidence sent him in first.

"Okay Marshal you're up first" Narrisa said sending Marshal in. Marshal letting out a grin jumped in on the field now facing Roxanne's Geodude.

"As I expected you'll be sending in that Mudkip of yours once I sent in my Geodude" Roxanne said now looking towards Marshal. "But I'll show you that it takes more than just learning type match-ups to be the best" Roxanne said matching up with Marshals confidence from earlier.

The two Pokémon now facing each other awaiting for their orders ready for battle. "Okay use Water gun Marshal!" Narrisa commanded. Marshal ready to attack focused carefully on the Geodude before shooting his Water gun attack.

"That's not going to work this time. Geodude use Rock tomb!" Roxanne commanded. The Geodude responding quickly; slammed down on the ground and three huge pillars of rock soon emerged completely shielding him from the attack.

"What the?" Marshal said with a shocked look on his face.

"Now Geodude send them flying" Roxanne commanded once more. The Geodude now focusing all his strength was able to launch the three pillars towards Marshal.

"Quickly Marshal dodge it!" Narrisa yelled out.

Marshal seeing the three rock pillars speeding towards him was able to narrowly jump out if its way before it crashed into the wall behind him. "Now's our chance, use Mega punch!" Roxanne commanded as she pointed towards Marshal who's still mid-air.

The Geodude now harnessing all his strength into his fist pulled it back before charging at Marshal. The Geodude now meeting with Marshal in mid-air launched his fist at Marshal as a torrent of white light rushed passed it. Marshal quick to react to this blasted his Water gun just a fraction of a second before the attack could collide with him sending the Geodude slamming down onto the ground below kicking up a bunch of sand and dirt.

"Good job Marshal!" Velouria cheered on from the stands as Marshal landed on his feet. Brendan impressed with how strong Narrisa's Pokémon have gotten just sat back and watched as the battle continued.

"I'm impressed on how strong and agile that Mudkip of yours is" Roxanne said with an impressed look on her face. "But this battle isn't over yet" Roxanne said confidently. As soon as she said this the Geodude was able to get up but barely managing to hang on. "Thanks to his sturdy ability it would take more than just one strong hit to take him out" Roxanne said proudly. "Now use Rock tomb directly at him!" Roxanne commanded once again.

The Geodude focusing carefully slammed down once more on the ground and soon three new pillars erupted right beside Marshal. The three pillars slamming together just barely missing him but the force of the attack was strong enough make him tumble down sideways. Roxanne seeing her opportunity called out for another attack once more.

"Geodude use Mega punch while it's still down now" Roxanne commanded. The Geodude now charging towards Marshal with his Mega punch attack ready once more. Marshal now getting up dazed by the force of the attack was soon hit hard by the Geodude and sent him crashing towards the wall.

"MARSHAL NOOO!" Narrisa cried out getting teary eyed in seeing Marshal crashing on the wall.

Marshal now falling down on to the ground gritted his and was forcing himself to get up and was coughing and breathing heavily. Marshal now on his feet was slowly limping his way back to the field. Narrisa seeing his pained filled expression brought out his pokeball in attempt to call him back. Marshal noticing this told her that he can still fight on.

"Don't...I can still...manage" Marshal said in between breaths with a forced smile. Narrisa seeing past his determination to fight on denied his request and persisted he should rest.

"No I won't allow you" Narrisa said while shaking her head in disapproval. "I don't want to you see you die so please come back" Narrisa said now sobbing a bit. Marshal noticing how desperate she is he couldn't bare the sight of her sadness so he just swallowed in his pride and nodded. "Thank you Marshal" Narrisa said while wiping some of her tears.

Though Marshal agreed to be called back, he gritted his teeth and looked down for his pride and determination say otherwise. Marshal awaiting his return thought to himself "why, why can't I beat him. I'm sorry for letting you down Narrisa" while looking straight down. As time slowly pass for his return a sudden power soon emerged within him and light blue aura was surrounding him. "Wow what is this new power I'm feeling" Marshal said now able to stand and breath easily.

"What the? What's happening Marshal?" Narrisa asked stunned to see this power flowing through Marshal. Up on the stands Brandon can't believe his eyes for he knew right away what was happening to him.

"It's his ability: torrent" Roxanne said from across the field. "Your little Mudkip their has learned to access his ability" Roxanne explained. Narrisa surprised to hear that her Marshal was flowing with power soon noticed that Marshal's expression soon changed from anguish to determination with a smirk on his face.

"Narrisa keep me in" Marshal said with a low tone in his voice.

"What?" Narrisa shocked to hear what he said.

"I said keep me in" Marshal said a bit louder. "For power such as this would be a waste to not use" Marshal said with much more confidence.

Narrisa seeing how serious Marshal is and the steady blue aura surrounding him giving him more strength hid Marshals pokeball and nodded. Marshal seeing Narrisa letting him fight once more rushed back in front of Narrisa now awaiting for orders.

"Well it seems you're still willing to fight on even after all that beating, well then lets make this quick" Roxanne said with a grin on her face. "Geodude Mega punch!" Roxanne ordered.

The Geodude reciving his command charged towards Marshal and swung his fist back. Marshal waiting for the attack to near soon dodged it easily and got behind him. "Now Marshal! Water gun" Narrisa commanded.

Marshal preparing his attack soon fired down on the Geodude grinding him on the field as it pushed him down. The Geodude taking the attack soon got up after it ended but had noticable cracks around its body. Roxanne shocked to see this acted fast.

"Geodude use Rock tomb now!" Roxanne commanded fast. The Geodude slamming his fist on the ground with such force that more pillars of rock soon launched towards Marshal but as he attacked more crack marks started appearing all over his body with small bits falling off.

"Marshal dodge it" Narrisa commanded and soon Marshal was able to get out of the way. "Now Marshal finish it off with Water gun!" Narrisa quickly commanded for Marshal to act. Marshal now preparing his most powerful Water gun carefully took aim and blasted. The Geodude left out in the open tried to block the attack with its arms but failed for his body gave up and crumbled completely as the attack rushed through him.

"Marshal we did it!" Narrisa said excitingly.

"Yeah...we did" Marshal said panting a bit.

As Narrisa and Marshal celebrated a bit on defeating the Geodude, Velouria and Branden were cheering them on too. As they celebrated for their victory, Roxanne on the other hand had a grin on her face.

"Not so fast their Narrisa, the challenge has yet to be done" Roxanne said as she brought out another pokeball. "I still have one more Pokémon you have to go through if you want my badge" Roxanne said with a slight grin. "Now come on out Nosepass!" Roxanne said as she tossed another pokeball into the air letting out her last Pokémon.

The nosepass emerging out on the field kicked up a cloud of dust as it lands on the field in front of Marshal. Marshal seeing the Nosepass on the field took a step back as its shadow was enough to tower over him. Narrisa taken aback by this looked down at Marshal and back to the Nosepass and saw the huge difference.

"Marshal I don't know if we can handle this" Narrisa said still staring widely at the Nosepass.

"I'm sure I can handle this" Marshal said a bit unsure with himself.

"Well then with all the introductions done, let's get this show on the road!" Roxanne exclaimed from her side of the field. "Nosepass use Rock tomb" Roxanne commanded with her arm stretched forward and her palm wide open. Nosepass hearing the commanded soon slammed his foot down and massive rocks started hurdling towards Marshal.

"Marshal dodge it" Narrisa commanded. Marshal able to dodge the first few rocks that came his way but was grazed by the last rock knocking him down. Marshal struggling to get up kept his right front leg bent for the impact of the attack was enough to sprain it along with bruising a good portion of his side.

"Now finish it off with Zap cannon Nosepass" Roxanne commanded once more. The Nosepass's red large nose was soon starting to spark and an electrical surge was flowing through it, after a few seconds of charging the red nose soon glowed with sparking yellow and soon let out a powerful electrical blast through the field.

Marshal seeing the attack coming for him was trying to limp out of its path with little success. As the strong electrical blast nears him time felt slow as he desperately try to move out of its way. As the attack landed a huge explosion soon occurred with a pillar of smoke to be seen. Narrisa shocked to see what had just happened fell down to her knees with a few tears dripping from her eyes as she suspects the worst.

"Well that ends that" Roxanne said with a grin on her face.

"Marshal please no..." Narrisa said while sobbing. Up on the stands both Branden and Velouria couldn't believe their eyes for Marshal was gone. As a few seconds pass and the smoke slowly subsides a weak coughing could be heard from the field. "Marshal?" Narrisa said as she wipes of some of her tears.

The smoke now subsiding a bit soon revealed a small figure behind it struggling to get up. As the smoke now disperses Marshal was shown leaning down on a wall as he struggles to breath. "*cough*...*cough*...I will not...*cough* go down that easily" Marshal said with a weak tone in his voice.

As Marshal force himself up the blue aura that was surrounding him soon glowed brighter and brighter. "I...will not...die here!" Marshal tried to yell out. As he got up the aura around him started flowing furiously in response to his determination.

"Well we'll see about that, Nosepass use Zap cannon once more" Roxanne commanded. The Nosepass now charging up once more soon fired and aimed straight at Marshal with nowhere to dodge to.

"THAT WILL NOT STOP ME!" Marshal yelled out as he took the hit once more. The attack causing another explosion soon faded quick as a bright light was erupting through the black smoke and dispersing it all together. As the smoke and light died down what came out of it was something Narrisa didn't expect; Marshal has now evolved.

"Marshal! You evolved!" Narrisa said surprised to see him.

Marshal examining his new form soon gripped on to his first and charged towards the Nosepass. "Quickly Narrisa what are your orders?" Marshal asked while still charging.

"Umm use Water gun" Narrisa commanded a bit unsure with her call. Marshal receiving his command leaped up into the air and blasted a powerful stream of water towards the Nosepass. The attack gushing straight towards the Nosepass managed to hit its right arm and blasted it clean off with a few sparks cracking.

"What?" Roxanne surprised to see how powerful Marshal got. Roxanne snapping out of it soon commanded for another attack. "Nosepass quickly stop him with Rock tomb" Roxanne pointed towards Marshal. Nosepass shaking off what happened soon slammed down once more sending rocks towards Marshal.

Marshal seeing the attack heading his way jumped back a bit but the force of the attack landing in front of him caused him to lose his balance upon landing. Roxanne seizing her opportunity once more called for another attack. "Now Zap cannon!" Roxanne quickly commanded.

The Nosepass now charging up his attack for the third time was ready to fire but Marshal was already one step ahead. "Oh no you don't" said Marshal as he hurled a ball of mud hitting the Nosepass as it fired. The two attacks caused another explosion to happen only this time hitting the Nosepass. As the smoke clears the Nosepass was left standing their facing down with cracks covering its entire body with a few chips falling off, its nose broken to bits and sparks popping through it.

Narrisa now wanting to end the battle called for one last attack. "Now Marshal use Mud slap!" Narrisa commaded.

"You mean Mud shot!" Marshal corrected as he leaped towards the Nosepass and launched another ball of mud hitting its broken nose piece and coming out the other side. The Nosepass feeling its last few moments soon fell over face first kicking up some dust and sparks slowly stopped flowing through its body.

Narrisa and Marshal seeing the battle now over soon cheered for themselves as they won. "Good job Marshal! Its finally over" Narrisa said cheering him on.

"Yeah we did it..." Marshal said weakly as the blue aura surrounding him disappeard and he soon felldown on his back. "Can I...take a break now...I'm beat" Marshal said in between breaths while laying down.

"Sure thing, return" Narrisa says as she called back Marshal into his ball. Up on the stands Velouria and Brendan was cheering wildly from their battle before rushing their way down to cheer her on further. Roxanne stunned to see that she has been defeated took a deep breath before calling Narrisa over.

"Hey kid get over here" Roxanne called from her side of the field. Narrisa hearing her call went up towards her. "You know I didn't expect you to beat me this hard" Roxanne said with a smile on her face. "Your going to be a great trainer I know you can" Roxanne said complimenting her even more. "Anyways give me your hand for a sec" Roxanne said with her palm wide open in front of Narrisa.

"Okay" Narrisa responded as she placed her hand on top of Roxanne's. Roxanne grabbing hold of Narrisa's hand soon reached for something in her pocket before placing it down on her hand.

"Here I present to you the stone badge. With this badge it proves that you have succesfully beaten the rustburo city gym" Roxanne said as she removed her hand on top of Narrisa's revealing the stone badge. "And as a gift for reciving the badge you may have this T.M." said Roxanne as she revealed a small case with a cd in it. "Technical Machines or T.M's. for short contain moves you can teach to your Pokémon. This T.M. contains the move Rock tomb, it may not be accurate as you saw earlier but when it does hit they would be in a world of pain" Roxanne explained.

"Thank you Roxanne" Narrisa says as she places the T.M. in her bag and the badge in a pink case. "So what are you going to do now since your Pokémon are now well..." Narrisa trails off as she gestures behind her.

"Oh don't worry about that I didn't become a gym leader only to have two Pokémon ya'know" Roxanne reassuring Narrisa. "And besides that's the team I use on rookies like you" Roxanne pointed out. "Wait until you see my real team" Roxanne said with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure they are quite strong" Narrisa says as she took a step back and shaked both hands in front of her. Roxanne seeing this just laughed a bit before patting her right shoulder and staring straight at her. Narrisa shocked to see this just looked away and blushed a bit.

"C'mon kid let me walk you out of here" Roxanne said as she patted Narrisa on the back and started heading down the stairs. Narrisa starring blankly at Roxanne as she passed by soon snapped out of it and ran after her. At the foot of the stair case she was met with Brandon and Velouria with Roxanne behind them.

"Congratulations on winning hour first gym badge Narrisa" Brandon said with a smile on his face revealing his teeth. "We were sure worried up their when we saw Marshal got hit by that Zap cannon" Brandon said with a much more serious face.

"Well lets move on from that, what is important is that Narrisa won" said Velouria trying to change the mood.

"Yeah I guess you're right, c'mon lets head back out so that we can get Marshal some needed rest in the Pokémon center" Brandon said as he gestures for them to start moving.

"Okay c'mon let's go" Roxanne said as she led the three of them out of the gym.

As they reached the gym doors it suddenly swung open as a man in a green suit came in panting and sweating. "Please...help...someone stole...goods from me..." the man said as she breathed heavily with his back bent down and hands on his bent knees. As the man looked up he saw Narrisa's face and soon recognized her. "Wait you're that wonderful girl that helped me earlier, pleass you got to help me" the man pleaded while grabbing on to her arms

Narrisa seeing his desperate face nodded in agreement. "So where were they headed?" Narrisa asking the man.

"I think they went towards route 116 north west from here" the man said trying to recall. "But please you got to hurry" the man added.

"Okay we're on it" Narrisa reasurring the man. "C'mon let's go" Narrisa gestured as she slipped out of the mans grasp.

"But what about Marshal?" Velouria quickly asked.

"Don't worry about it me and your friend here would go up ahead just follow us once you dropped him off, okay?" Roxanne reasoned out.

Narrisa nearing this nodded once more. "Okay let's go" Roxanne said and soon the man, Roxanne, and Brendan headed off towards route 116. Narrisa left standing by the doorway with Velouria soon went towards the Pokémon center with Velouria following behind. Upon reaching the Pokémon center's doors Narrisa soon rushed in towards the counter.

"Miss is everything alright?" the nurse asked with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry no time to talk but can you heal up this Pokémon" Narrisa said as she placed down Marshal's pokeball.

"Umm sure" the nurse said as she picks up Marshal's pokeball and placed it on the machine behind her. Narrisa seeing this soon took off. "Wait aren't you going to wait for your Pokémon!" the nurse called out.

"Don't worry about it I'll be right back" Narrisa said before she got out of the Pokémon center with Veouria trailing behind her. As the two ran through the street they soon stopped at an intersection in front on them.

"Which way did they go?" Velouria asked. Narrisa looking around the are for any indication on where they went she soon saw a sign right across from them.

"Look a sign" Narrisa pointed out and soon both Velouria and Narrisa ran up towards it. Narrisa reading the sign soon knew where to go. "I know where they went come on" Narrisa said as she ran off taking the left path with Velouria following soon after.

As they ran through the path they reached the end of the cemented road and onto a grassy field. As the two continue to run through the grass patches Narrisa soon saw Brendan and Roxanne up ahead with their Pokémon out. "Quickly they might be in trouble" Narrisa calling for Velouria way behind her.

"Hey its hard to run past through the tall grass being this tall okay" Velouria answered back. As Velouria try her best to run past the tall grass a wild Pokémon suddenly appeard in front of her and without any warning theh both bashed into each other. Velouria and the Pokémon fell down on the ground together with Velouria tumbling out of the grass. "Oww that hurts" Velouria said as she got up shaking off the pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Narrisa said stopping to look back.

"Don't mind me just go, I'll handle things back here" Velouria quickly responded trying to urge Narrisa to go on. Narrisa not wanting to waste time nodded and took off. As Narrisa left the Pokémon that Velouria bumped into got up and started slowly making its way towards Velouria. "Okay Velouria you can handle this" Velouria said to herself as she toom a deep breath while staring back at the grass patch.

Narrisa running as fast as she can soon made it towards the three with another accompanying them. As she got closer she soon saw that Roxanne and Brendan were fighting off two guys with matching sailor outfits like the guy he fought earlier in the woods.

"Hey whats happening here?" Narrisa asking both Roxannd and Brendan.

"We managed to catch up with the culprits but the one with the stolen items ran off to that cave over their and even managed to nab this guys Pokémon" Brendan explained their situation.

"Yes dearie it was awful me and my Pieko were just taking our daily stroll when that odd looking guy took of with her" the old man explained to Narrisa. "Please you got to go help her" the old man pleaded.

"Go ahead Narrisa me and Brendan here have things under control here" Roxanne pointed out. Narrisa without any further delay ran off pass the two guys in sailor outfits.

"Hey come back here, Zubat stop her!" said one of the guys.

"Oh no you don't, Aggron use Thunder wave!" Roxanne quickly commanded and the Aggron soon shocked the Zubat.

Narrisa now far from the two soon entered the cave to chase down the guy with the stolen goods and Pokémon. Upon entering the cave it didn't take her long to catch up to the guy for the cave lead to a dead end.

"End of the line thief" Narrisa called out to the guy facing the wall. The man surprised to see Narrisa in front of him took a step back and pressed his back against the wall.

"Tsk curses running into this cave was a bad idea" said the man with a pissed off tone. "Oh well at least this kid is the only one stopping me from getting away" said the man taunting Narrisa. "You better run away now for I am a member of team aqua!" the man said defiantly with a pokeball in his hand.

"Oh we'll see about that" said Narrisa with a serious tone in her voice as she reaches for her own pokeball

The team aqua grunt trying to act calm soon sent out his Pokémon. "You forced my hand kid, go Poochyena" said the team aqua grunt. The Poochyena standing on the field took on a defensive stance and growled at Narrisa.

"Go Vivian" said Narrisa as she tossed Vivian's ball in the air. Vivian now out of her ball was fluttering around before stopping to face the Poochyena.

"*yawn* you called me out for this? How boring might as well make this quick" Vivian taunted.

The team aqua grunt hearing her taunt got pissed of real quick. "Oh you're getting it now, Poochyena use Bite" the grunt commanded. The Poochyena hearing his command soon leaped towards Vivian with its jaw wide open.

"*yawn* oh please" said Vivian not caring about the battle as she easily dodges the attack. "Now its my turn" Vivian said with a deadly stare as she shoots her String shot at the Poochyena as it landed. The Poochyena unaware of the attack was caught in the strings and couldn't move. "Its time to finish you off baby" said Vivian in a much more devious tone as she jabs her long straw like mouth into the Poochyena shooting her Poison sting directly in to its body. The Poochyena struggling and wailing wildly soon came to a halt before its body laid limp and its mouth started oozing a purple liquid.

"Now that's over, hand over the goods and the Pokémon you stole" Narrisa pointed out. The grunt now out of options soon had an idea based on what Narrisa said.

"Oh you mean this Pokémon" the grunt said with a devious smile as he grabs hold of a Wingull by its neck. "If you don't want any harm coming for this Pokémon I suggest you step aside and let me through" the grunt said with the same expression.

"You wouldn't dare" Narrisa answered back.

"Oh wouldn't I" the grunt said as he squeezed on to the Wingull's neck causing it to squeal out in pain. "Now move aside or else it would feel more than just that" the man said threateningly. Narrisa not knowing what to do just stepped aside clearing up a path for the grunt. "That's a good little girl now call back your Pokémon" demanded the grunt. Narrisa called back Vivian and the grunt slowly walked by. The grunt now pass Narrisa was walking away backwards still keeping his eyes on her when he suddenly felt a bulky metal body pressed on to his back. The grunt shocked at this slowly looked up to see an Aggron breathing down on him with its eyes locked on him.

"And where do you think your going?" said the feminine voice from behind the Aggron. Narrisa now walking towards the Aggron saw Roxanne and Brendan right behind it.

"Sorry we're late Narrisa they had more Pokémon then we expected" Brendan said from behind Roxanne. "It's a good thing Roxanne's Aggron here took them out easily" Brendan said while rubbing the Aggron's back with a smile on his face.

"Well now with our explanation as to why we were late is done I think its time for you to hand over them goods and release that Wingull" Roxanne said with a serious tone in her voice. "Or else you'll be answering to my Aggron over here" Roxanne added threateningly.

The grunt fearing for his life soon released the wingull from his clutches and gave the goods sealed within a briefcase to Narrisa. "Now get out of here and tell your team aqua that they should never come back to rustburo!" commanded Roxanne. The grunt hearing this nodded and quickly ran out of the cave. "Now with all this over lets get out of this cave its starting to get heated in here" Roxanne says as she calls back Aggron to its Pokéball.

"Okay then" Narrisa quickly replied and so the three of them plus the Wingull trailing behind started heading of towards the cave exit. The three of them now out of the cave they were quickly approached by the man wearing a green suit and the old man.

"So where are the goods?" the suited man asked.

"And to my poor Pieko where is she?" the old man also asked.

Narrisa stepping up soon gave the suited man the briefcase which he gratefully accepted. "And as for your Pieko she's right here" Narrisa said as she moves aside for the Wingull to pass.

"Oh my sweet little Pieko" the old man said as he scratched the underside of the Wingull's beak. "And as for you lassie thank you, you've done an old man a great deed" said the old man thanking Narrisa. "C'mon now Pieko" said the old man before walking away from them.

"And as for my thanks I would like you all to meet my company's president so that he may give all of you a handsome award for your troubles" the man offered to the three of them.

"I'm sorry but I must refuse for I was just doing my job as this city's gym leader" Roxanne reasoned.

"Yeah me too, I barely did anything since Roxanne did majority of the battling" Brendan rejecting the offer as well. "That only means the reward should go to Narrisa since she did go in alone to take back both the goods and Pokémon" Brendan explained.

"Oh no a reward really isn't necessary" said Narrisa trying to sound modest.

"Oh that's just nonsense you did the company a huge favor for bringing back these goods so a reward is more than necessary" the man persisted.

"Well if you so insist, okay then I accept your offer" Narrisa said with a smile.

"Well its settled then, c'mon now we don't want the president waiting" the man said as he gestured for her to follow. As the four of them start walking Brendan soon noticed that Velouria wasn't with Narrisa.

"Wait where's Velouria?" Brendan asked. Narrisa now too noticing Velouria was not with them soon started calling out for her.

"Velouria where are you?" Narrisa called out.

"I'm over here!" Velouria soon responded. Narrisa looking around to find Velouria she soon saw her sitting down under a tree with a new Pokémon right beside her. Narrisa now nearing Velouria soon recognized that the Pokémon beside Velouria was a Skitty rubbing up next to her while making purring noises.

"So umm what happened here when you got left behind?" Narrisa asked as to why the skitty was so affectionate towards Velouria.

"I don't know really, she was the reason why I fell down a while ago" Velouria said while staring down at the Skitty. "I tried running away from her but she wouldn't let me after we bumped into each other and now we're stuck like this" Velouria explaining what happened.

The Skitty now noticing Narrisa in front of her soon rubbed up on Narrisa's legs while making more purring sounds. Narrisa seeing how cute it is just picked her up and carried it in her arms. "Aww she's so cute let's keep her" Narrisa says as she pets the top of the Skitty's head.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Velouria said with an unamused look. "We already have Bandit pestering me so we don't need another one" Velouria trying to reason with Narrisa. Narrisa looking down on the Skitty once again was now staring at the Skitty's face as it made an 'Nya' sound.

"Yup we're keeping her" Narrisa says as she carries the Skitty back towards the group. Velouria just sitting their with her jaw dropped open just sighed and rolled her eyes before following Narrisa and the others. Narrisa now back with the others with Velouria behind her was given a confused look by Brendan.

"I thought you went off to find Velouria not replace her" Brendan said jokingly. Narrisa catching the joke just chuckled lightly before answering.

"Well Velouria found this Skitty and it was so cute so I kept it once I found them" Narrisa explaining what happened to Brendan.

"Well now since everyone's here let us go" the man said before gesturing the others to follow.

As the group made it back to the city streets Brendan and Roxanne decided to part ways with Narrisa and the man. "Well I better head back to the gym to get things ready for any new challengers so bye now" Roxanne said before heading off towards her gym.

"Yeah me too, I still need to find the cut master. I'll find you once you're done okay" Brendan said before taking off as well.

"Well then it just leaves you and me" the man pointed out. "Come along now the company is this way" the man said before leading Narrisa to a big red building. As the two got near the building's doors it soon opened automatically letting them both in. Inside the building Narrisa was looking around the place for this was her first time in such a big building. "Welcome to Devon co." the man said before walking ahead.

"Wow this place sure is big" Narrisa says as she stopped to look around the place. "What do you think Skitty?" Narrisa asking the Skitty. The Skitty just said 'Nya' in response.

"Yeah I know right" Velouria said right beside her oblivious to whether or not the question was for her.

"Ahem this way please" the man said calling for Narrisa's attention. Narrisa now no longer looking around followed the man towards a set of stairs. "Right this way please" the man said as he walks up the stairs with Narrisa and Velouria following soon.

Upon reaching the top of the stair case Narrisa noticed so many people in lab coats working on various projects. "Wow what is this place?" Narrisa asked.

"Well our company is the one in charge when it comes to producing trainer goods such as pokeballs and healing items" the man explained. "This floor here is where all the research and development happens and the one downstairs was the reception our destination is upstairs" the man said before continuing to move on towards another set of stairs. "Come on we're almost their" the man said before heading up.

As they ascend further up on the stairs they soon managed to reach the end of the staircase and into a huge office like room. "Wait here I'll go talk to the President" the man said before leaving them. As a few minutes passed and still no word from the man he soon walked back towards Narrisa and her Pokémon. "The President would like to see you now" the man gestures for Narrisa to move forward.

Narrisa nearing the end of the room saw a huge glass case in front of her with various stones inside. Further down the room she reached a big desk with a man sitting on a chair behind it. "Good afternoon you must be miss Narrisa am I right?" the President asked still seated on his chair.

"Yeah that's right umm Mr. President" Narrisa replied.

"Please you may call me Mr. Stone" Mr. Stone said calmly.

"Okay Mr. Pre- I mean Mr. Stone" Narrisa said correcting herself.

"Good and let me start things off by saying thank you in behalf of our company since not only did you help our staff out once but twice and even safely getting back our stolen goods" said Mr. Stone thanking Narrisa. "And as a reward for doing all this I would like you to have our latest model of the Pokémon Navigator or PokéNav for short" Mr. Stone said as he revealed a yellow device and handed it to Narrisa. "With this version of the PokéNav you are now able to check up on your Pokémon's stats and even help them improve it, it also comes with a function in which you can interact with your Pokémon without bringing them out" Mr. Stone explaining its various functions.

"Thank you Mr. Stone" Narrisa said before she places her PokéNav in her bag. "Well I better get going now, it was nice meeting you Mr. Stone" Narrisa said before turning around to leave.

"Wait young lady!" the man from before said stopping her. "I'm guessing you're going to get your second gym badge correct?" the man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Narrisa said with a curious look on her face.

"Can I get you to deliver these goods for me to slateport? Since I was tasked on doing it but after todays events it seems that it would be safer if it was with you" the man explained before handing Narrisa the suitcase.

"You sure about that?" Narrisa asked once more.

"Don't worry about I already talked about it with the President and he is more than happy for you to do it" the man explained.

"Yes that is correct also can I get you to deliver this letter for me to a Mr. Steven he is at Dewford currently" Mr. Stone said as he brings out a letter from his desk and hands it to Narrisa.

"Okay then I'll be on my way now" said Narrisa as she places the letter in her bag.

"Wait their is one last thing" said Mr. Stone stopping Narrisa once more. "I arranged an old friend of mine to take you to Dewford and Slateport on his boat at the other side of Petalburg woods as an additional award so to say and oddly enough he was more than happy to take you once I mentioned your name to him, I wonder why?" Mr. Stone said with a skeptical look on his face. "Well that is all you may go" Mr. Stone said leaning back down on his chair.

"Well okay then I'll call once I delivered both of these so bye, come on Velouria let's go" Narrisa says as she walks straight for the stairs Velouria following after.

"That girl she might even best Steven" Mr. Stone said as Narrisa left.

Narrisa now walking out of the Devon building was soon greeted by Brendan waiting outside. "Hey took you long enough" Brendan said with a smile on his face. "So what did the President give you?" Brendan asked with a curious look.

"Well he gave me this" Narrisa says as she brings out her PokéNav.

"Wow that looks so cool" Brendan said admiring it. "Oh right I just remembered something" Brendan said as he searches around in his pocket. "Here it is" he said while holding on to a blue case. "In here is the Hidden Machine or H.M. Cut, it's a very useful move for clearing paths blocked by bushes or small trees" Brendan explained.

"Oh cool so that means you already met the Cut master then?" Narrisa now the one asking.

"Yeah I did, here you can have it I already thought it to one of my Pokémon already" Brendan said as he hands Narrisa the case.

"Okay thanks" Narrisa replied while placing the case in her bag. "So what are you going to do now?" Narrisa asking Brendan once more.

"Well I'm going to stay here for a while and maybe catch some new Pokémon. What about you? What are you going to do?" Brenda asked.

"Well Mr. Stone tasked me with delivering his letter to Dewford and these goods to Slateport" Narrisa answered back.

"Oh your going to Dewford? I heard theirs a gym their maybe you can beat them" Brendan said with a confident smile.

"Oh I don't know about that but I will try" Narrisa said shyly. "Well anyways I got to get going now before it gets to dark out so see ya" Narrisa said before walking pass Brendan.

"Okay bye" Brendan said waving her off.

Narrisa and Velouria with their new companion Skitty now walking towards the outskirts of Rustburo are now ready to head on back to Petalburg woods to get to their boat. Velouria walking beside Narrisa looked up to see her still carrying the Skitty.

"Skitty's can walk to you know like all other Pokémon" Velouria trying to reason with Narrisa.

"Aww but she's to cute to put down, isn't that right Skitty" Narrisa said baby talking the Skitty. "Also while we're talking about the Skitty I think we should give her a new name" Narrisa said now raising up the Skitty and facing her towards her. "What do you think Skitty do you want a new name?" Narrisa said baby talking her once again.

Nya is the only thing the Skitty said. "It's settled then your name would be Mimi" Narrisa said with a grin. Nya is what the Skitty responded with again. "You know talking about cute Pokémon makes me feel like we're forgetting something" Narrisa said as they passed by the Pokémon center.

"Nah I'm pretty sure Bandit is in his ball" Velouria responded.

"Yeah I guess you're right c'mon lets hurry before the sun starts setting" Narrisa said as she starts to walk a bit faster.

"Hey slow down!" Velouria called out as she was being left behind.

Back in the Pokémon Center Marshal was pacing around the place waiting for Narrisa. "What's taking her so long it's been half an hour since she left me here?" Marshal asking the nurse tending to other Pokémon in their pokeballs.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be here soon" said the nurse as she picks up the balls one by one and placing them on trays.

"Well I'm going to check outside and see" Marshal said as he heads for the door. Outside he soon saw Narrisa and Velouria about to head out of the city. "Hey that's her!" Marshal pointed out. "Well thanks for the healing" Marshal says as he reaches for his pokeball on the table next to him before giving chase. "HEEEY! WAAAAIT" Marshal yelled out as he runs as fast as he can.

"Oh hey it's Marshal" Velouria said looking back. "So should we wait?" Velouria asking Narrisa.

"Hmm maybe later once we're near the woods" Narrisa said as she moves a bit faster now. "And plus this would be good training for our next gym battle" Narrisa said now in a sprint.

"Okay if you say so" Velouria said now keeping up with Narrisa.

"Oh screw you guys!" Marshal said now sprinting and just trailing behind Velouria.

As Narrisa and her Pokémon run back to Petalburg woods after a tiring day in Rustburo and getting their very first official gym badge they are now heading their way to their new destination for their second gym badge in Dewford. End of chapter 7.

Authors note: to those who are confused as to why Roxanne's Pokémon had those moves it's because I gave her the moves she used both in the anime and manga to make leader battles more interesting so I would most likely do that for other leaders but I will remain true to the games though on what Pokémon they used.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside Petalburg woods Narrisa and her team, with their new companion Mimi the Skitty, are traversing their way back to the otherside. Walking through the woods Bandit was hacking away at all the bushes and vines that were slowing them down and even made shortcuts because of his cutting.

"At this rate we would be out of the woods before sun down" Narrisa said as she walks just behind Bandit while still carrying Mimi. Bandit cutting down another set of bushes soon let out a deep breath before running up to cut down another one.

Bandit now exhausted from all the cutting just laid down on the ground before letting out a deep breath "Narrisa I'm exhausted from all this cutting, can I rest up in my ball now?" Bandit asked with his eyes closed.

Narrisa looking ahead soon saw a clearing with no other trees beyond it. "Sure thing we're almost out of the forest anyways so return" Narrisa pointed out as she called back Bandit.

"Thank you" Bandit said with a releaved tone in his voice before getting called back in.

"C'mon guys let's go" Narrisa called out to Velouria and Marshal as she begins to walk a bit faster.

"Hey...*heavy breathing*...wait up" Marshal called back breathing heavily. "Damn evolution giving me stubby legs".

As they reached the end of the forest they soon got a glimpse of the sun setting over the horizon as the night sky slowly sink in. With the night sky now over their heads with stars slowly popping in Narrisa decided to camp out here for the night.

"Well it seems a clear night sky looms over us for tonight" said Narrisa gazing up. "This place seems like a perfect spot to camp out for the night".

"Yeah you're right this place looks perfect" Velouria said as she settles down on a small grass patch.

"Mmm" Mimi responded in Narrisa's arms.

"Okay it's settled then, you guys pick a spot out for yourselves to sleep on while I prepare my place to sleep on" Narrisa says as she places down Mimi.

Marshal now slowly crawling his way out of the forest was now able to reach them as they settled down. "Finally...*pant*...you guys stopped *pant*" Marshal said as he slumps down on the ground.

"Oh hey Marshal glad you could make it" said Velouria now noticing Marshal. "What took you so long though?" she asked. Marshal didn't respond and just hid his face on the ground. "Okay then..." Velouria trailing off.

Narrisa also now just noticing him stopped what she was doing and crouched right next to him. "Hey Marshal want to rest up in your Pokeball" Narrisa said while rubbing the back of his head. Marshal just raised his right arm with his tumb pointing up in response before placing it back down again. "I'll take that as a yes" Narrisa says as she searches for his Pokeball. "Wait where is it?" Narrisa shocked to see it gone. Marshal now flipping over raised his left arm up revealing the shrunken up Pokeball in his hand. "Oh their it is, thank you Marshal" Narrisa says as she grabs it from his hand and pressed the button to enlargen it. "Okay now return" Narrisa now calling Marshal back in his ball.

Narrisa finishing up what she was doing soon started searching around the open field, Velouria noticing this decided to ask. "So what are you looking for?" she asked with her head tilted a bit.

"Oh just some twigs and a few rocks" Narrisa answered while picking up a few broken pieces of wood.

"What for though?" Velouria asked once more.

"Well it's so that I can make a fire to keep as warm for the night" Narrisa explained as she walks back to their spot and placed down the wood.

"Oh that explains why you bought that lighter from the Pokemart in Rustburo" Velouria recalling the things they bought. "So is their a way for me to help?"

"Well you can dig up a small pit for me to place the fire in" Narrisa instructed as she gets back to searching.

"Sure" Velouria responded as she begins to dig up the pit.

As half an hour passed with Narrisa and Velouria setting up their campfire they managed to finish as the sky turned dark with many stars flickering right above them. The campfire fully in place with small stones surrounding it and the sticks piled up to form a cone Narrisa dug through her stuff and soon found her lighter. Narrisa flicking the wheel to get it to ignite soon was able to and was able to get their campfire started.

"Phew that took a while" Narrisa says as she rubs off some sweat from her forehead and sat right in front of the fire.

"Yeah sure did" said Velouria as she sitting down right beside her.

"Nya" Mimi responded as she curls up on Narrisa's mat right behind them.

"So what plans do you have for tomorrow once we reach Dewford?" Velouria asked Narrisa.

"Maybe I should take the letter to Steven first wherever he might be" Narrisa said as she stares at the fire.

"Sounds good to me..." Velouria trailed off as her eyes begin to droop. "*yawn* well this day sure is tiering I think its time for me to rest" she said as she curls up into a ball.

"You sure? Its barely even 7" Narrisa says as she looks at her PokéNav for the time.

"Hmm fine maybe we can talk for a little while longer" Velouria said as she lifts her head up. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well we can talk about..." Narrisa starting it off with a topic in mind.

As the two kept talking and laughing about various things the time soon flew by fast with the fire slowly dying out. After an hour or two has passed both Velouria and Narrisa started getting drowsy and both let out huge yawns.

"Well its been fun talking but...*yawn*...I sure am beat so goodnight" Narrisa said before getting up.

"Yeah me too...*yawn*" Velouria responded as she lowered her head down.

As Narrisa got near her mat she noticed that Mimi was sleeping soundly right on it. "Well aren't you just adorable" Narrisa said patting Mimi lightly before gently pushing her to the side and laying down right beside it. "Good...*yawn*...night" she said before going to sleep.

Narrisa and her Pokémon now fast asleep with the campfire burning lightly their second day has soon come to an end with a new journey ahead of them. The hours pass and the moon sinking down and the new day rises as the starry night sky was soon replaced with an orange one slowly turning blue. The sun now coming up high its rays soon found their way to Narrisa's face as it shined brightly on her. Narrisa feeling the heat of the sun soon opened up her eyes to see its rays shine down upon her. Narrisa blinded for a sec soon sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"*yawn* what time is it?" Narrisa said to herself as she rubs her right eye. After a few seconds have passed he reached out to her PokéNav beside her to check on the time. "Hmm 7:00 o'clock well I think its about time we start moving" she said to herself once more before getting up and packing her things.

As Narrisa was busy packing up Mimi soon awoke to all the rustling noises that Narrisa was making while packing up. Mimi stretching her tiny body soon walked up next to Narrisa and started rubbing herself on Narrisa's leg.

"Oh hey Mimi you slept well?" Narrisa asked while petting Mimi's head. Mimi just purring in response. "I'll take that as a yes" Narrisa said as she gets back to packing.

After a few minutes of packing Narrisa was finally done and was ready to head off. Narrisa now ready to go soon saw Velouria still comfortably asleep in front of what's left of their fire pit. "Can you wake up Velouria for me Mimi?" Narrisa asking Mimi. Mimi just staring blankly at Narrisa for a second soon walked up close to Velouria and started nudging and rubbing her awake.

Velouria feeling Mimi pushing and rubbing her soon let out a yawn before getting up. "Are we going already?" Velouria asked with her eyes opened slightly.

"Yup so that we can get the letter to Steven early in order for us to have enough time to prepare for the gym in Dewford" Narrisa explained to Velouria.

"Okay" Velouria responded as she shakes her body before walking up next to Narrisa with Mimi following behind her.

"Now that everyone is up and ready let's go" Narrisa says as she starts following the path back to the beach where the pier was.

After a few minutes of walking Narrisa and her team soon made it back to the beach right outside of Petalburg city. Narrisa now stepping of the path and into the sand she started walking towards the pier where a boat was parked right beside. "Hmm I wonder where the boat is" Narrisa said to herself.

"Maybe it isn't here yet, it is still early in the morning" Velouria said right behind her.

"I guess" Narrisa said with her arms crossed while looking around.

As they waited their for a while a boat soon appeared from their left speeding towards them before slowing down and parked next to them. "Ahoy lassie it's nice meeting you again" the captain of the boat said to Narrisa.

"Umm who are you exactly?" Narrisa said with her head tilted a bit with a confused look on her face.

The captain thinking for a bit soon realized Narrisa can't recognize him due to his attire. "Oh right its because of the outfit huh?" The captain said to Narrisa. "Anyways I was the old man you helped out yesterday" the captain explaining to her.

Narrisa thinking for a second soon remembered who he was. "Wait your the guy who owned the Wingull right, Peiko was it?" Narrisa trying to remember carefully.

"Aye and she owes her life to you for it. Oh here she comes now" the captain says as a Wingull lands on his shoulder. "You remember Narrisa here right Peiko?" The captain asking his Wingull.

"Mhmm" the Wingull responded with a nod and a smile on her face. "Thank you for that"

"Also you may call me Breiny for old man and captain don't really sound good to me" Breiny reasoned.

"Sure thing umm Breiny" Narrisa responded.

"Good now hop on board lassie for a long ride is ahead of us" Breiny says as he reached his arm out for Narrisa. Narrisa carrying Mimi and Velouria first and placing them on the boat soon grabbed hold of his ha d and got on. "Okay lassie to Dewford we go" Breiny says as he starts the boat and started heading on towards Dewford.

Out into the open sea Narrisa, Mimi, and Velouria were enjoying their ride for it was their first time being on a boat. The boat splashing water all around as it cuts through the sea and the air flowing pass them as they sped on it was a thrilling experience for them. Time went on and they were enjoying every second of it.

"Wow I didn't know boat rides were so fun" Velouria said excitingly.

"Yeah it sure is" Narrisa responded in agreement.

As the boat sped on through the oceans waves they soon saw an island just over the horizon. Breiny quick to spot it soon called out to Narrisa for their about to reach their destination. "Ahoy lassie better hold on tight for Dewford is just ahead of us" Breiny calling out as he speeds up the boats pace. After a few more minutes of sailing they managed to make it to Dewford town and docked the boat by its pier.

The boat now making a complete stop at the pier Narrisa and her Pokémon got up and started getting down the boat. On the shore of Dewford they looked around to see how small and quiet the town is and off to their left the towns gym was their.

"Hey their lassie" Breiny greeted as he got off the boat. "So Mr. Stone told me that you're going to deliver a letter to Steven, right?" Breiny asked.

"Yeah he did, do you happen to know where he is?" said Narrisa now the one asking.

"I'm not sure where exactly but if I know him well enough he would most likely be in Granite cave just past Dewford town" Breiny explained to Narrisa.

"How do you know him exactly?" Narrisa asked this time with a curious look on his face.

"Oh didn't he tell you? Steven is his son" Breiny answered. "I knew him ever since he was a young lad"

"Oh okay" Narrisa answered back. "So where is this Granite cave then?" Narrisa asked once again.

"Just follow the shore line and you'll find it" Breiny pointed out towards the shore.

"Okay then I'll be going now, c'mon guys let's go" Narrisa said as she starts walking off followed by Mimi and Velouria.

"Just come back here when your ready to leave for Slateport okay" Breiny called out.

"Sure thing" Narrisa said back.

Narrisa, Mimi, and Velouria now walking their way towards Granite cave to deliver Mr. Stone's letter to Steven. Along the way Narrisa was greeted by the locals of Dewford as she walks by their town and was even complimented by the fishermen as she passed them by. After a short walk following the Beach's shore line they soon saw a cave just ahead of them like Breiny said.

"Is that it over their?" Velouria asked as she runs past Narrisa to get a closer look.

"I guess so Mr. Breiny did say Granite cave was just along here" Narrisa answered back.

"Okay then" Velouria responded.

As they got closer to the cave they soon noticed a sign post right beside the entrance. Narrisa getting close read what was written on it. "So what does it say?" Velouria asked curiously.

"It says that this is Granite cave" Narrisa said while still looking at the sign. "Well I guess we're here then so let's go" Narrisa said as she steps inside the cave.

As they progress deeper in the cave the lighting soon got dimmer and dimmer to a point where they can barely see silhouettes. Further in to the cave they soon met with a man in hiking gear walking towards the entrance. The man, seeing Narrisa, decided to stop and greeted her.

"Good morning young lady" the man greeted.

"Morning sir" Narrisa said with a slight nod.

"So why are you heading deep in to this cave here?" the man asking Narrisa.

"Well I'm here to find a friend" Narrisa answered.

"Oh okay then but be careful though the cave gets darker up ahead" the man said now looking back. "You do have a flashlight on you right?" the man asked now facing Narrisa.

"Oh, no I don't..." Narrisa trailed off with a sad look on her face.

"Don't be sad here you can have this spare flashlight I have" the man says as he searches through his back pack. "Here you go" he said as he showed Narrisa his flashlight.

"Oh you shouldn't have I could always come here later with one" Narrisa said with her hands pushing the flashlight away.

"No need to act modest now it's a gentleman's duty to help out young women such as yourself" the man reasoned.

"Umm okay then, thank you" Narrisa says as she holds on to the light.

"Its no big deal anyways got to go now so bye" the man said as he passed by Narrisa. Narrisa waving him off as he nears the exit.

"He seems like a nice guy" Velouria said as the man disappears from view.

"Yeah I guess, c'mon lets start heading onwards now" Narrisa says as she turns on the flashlight illuminating the path in front of them. "Ah much better"

Narrisa and her Pokémon heading deeper into the cave to find Steven were walking peacefully for nothing was getting in their way. Heading deeper in, the sounds coming from outside the cave where no longer to be heard and the area was filled in silence. As they walk on Velouria suddenly raised her head up looking all around her.

"Wait something isn't right" Velouria called out to Narrisa and Mimi in front of her.

"Why what's the matter?" Narrisa asked with a confused look on her face.

"I suddenly heard light foot steps from somewhere" Velouria answered while looking around her.

As the trio stand in place looking around cautiously around them a sudden light laughing was heard before something lashed out to attack Velouria behind them. Velouria able to hear where the attack came was able to dodged out the way. "Kekekekeke" the attacker laughed as quick foot steps could be heard circling them.

"Where is it?" Narrisa said as she beams the flashlight all around them.

"I don't know, the thing is too fast for me to track" Velouria said as she looks all around her.

"Mmmm" Mimi sounded as she shakes behind Narrisa's legs.

The Pokémon still circling around them soon stopped moving as it stood behind them. Velouria barely able to track its movements looked beside her as she thinks that's where it went with Narrisa looking the other way. The Pokémon taking its opportunity was able to strike Velouria on the side before disappearing.

"AAAAAH!" Velouria screamed as she falls to her side.

"VELOURIA!" Narrisa yelled out as she crouches beside her. "This thing sure is fast maybe this will work, go Vivian" Narrisa said as she called out Vivian.

"Eww this place sure is dark" Vivian says as she flutters about. "Why are we in such a damp and dark place?"

"No time to explain we're being attacked and Velouria is down" Narrisa quickly answered.

Vivian now understanding the situation soon flew in front of Narrisa ready to battle. "So where is this thing I'm supposed to fight?" Vivian asked looking around.

"I don't know its just running around and attacks out of nowhere" Narrisa said a bit flustered.

As she said this light foot steps are to be heard circling around them with a creepy laughter echoing at the same time. After a few seconds the Pokémon circling them it soon swiftly strike at Vivian tearing off a bit of her right wing.

"Grrr...you'll pay for that" Vivian said as she struggles a bit to keep flying.

"Theirs more where that comes from hehehe" the Pokémon answered back as it continues to circle around.

"Show yourself and fight like a real Pokémon!" Vivian exclaimed as she looks around to the sound of the foot steps.

The foot steps now stopping soon was replaced with an ominous laughter as the Pokémon spoke up once more. "You sure about that? Hehehe" the Pokémon says as it stands still.

Narrisa taking this opportunity beamed her flashlight around her until she passed something the reflected the light back at her. Narrisa pointing the light to where it was soon saw Pokémon they were facing, a sableye. The sableye standing their with its gem like eyes shining in the light and its jagged teeth showing with its eerie smile it soon got closer to them.

"Kekeke now you know what I look like their is no holding back then" the sableye said before vanishing into the darkness once more. The Sableye's footsteps now moving faster and louder then before as he runs around them before suddenly stopping and launched himself towards Vivian slashing at her and disappeared once more after attacking. Vivian taking the hit once more started to bleed a bit for it hit her in the side.

"Gah!...arr take this" Vivian said as she started shooting her Poison sting attack only to hit nothing. "Dammit!...grrr"

"Had enough yet?" The Sableye said as he appeared in front of her.

"Not yet you little freak!" Vivian said with an angrier tone as she shoots out her Poison sting only to miss once more.

"It looks like you're a bad aim, maybe this will help!" The Sableye said as he reappeared once more in front of Vivian slashing down at her. Vivian taking the full force of the attack fell down to the ground with more cuts around her body.

"Vivian please get up!" Narrisa called out with a worried expression in her face.

Vivian forcing herself to get up with a pained expression in her face managed to do so but only to fall down once more. Vivian trying her best once more to get was soon forced down once more by the Sableye as he stepped down on her from behind. Narrisa seeing Vivian in trouble now decided to call her back in her pokeball but the Sableye stopped her by launching a shadowy image of himself at Narrisa knocking the pokeball away from her hand.

The Sableye, still stepping down on Vivian, crouched down on one knee before talking again once more. "Kekekeke any last words?" The Sableye said with a malicious grin.

"Yeah" Vivian said weakly under him. "Get your bloody foot off of me" Vivian said as she quickly spins around from under him with all her strength knocking him off with her right wing. "Its not...over...yet..." Vivian said weakly in between breaths.

"I see you still have some fight left in you kekekeke" the Sableye said as he stood right in front of Vivian. "Lets do something about that kekeke" he said with the same malicious grin.

Vivian glaring straight at him as he laughs creepily was not only struggling to breath but to keep her vision straight as well. Her sight slowly hazing as her eyelids begin to drop as well was now barely seeing the sableye running towards her with his arm ready to jab at her. The attack hitting straight on her stomach with his sharp nails plunged deep in her started to bleed as he laughs maniacly.

"VIVIAN NO!" Narrisa yelled out as she extends her arm reaching out to her.

Vivian feeling her warm blood dripping as her vision begins to fade was about to drop down for good when a sudden rush of power was flowing through her. Vivian now being surrounded by a yellow-green aura as she wraps her long mouth piece all around the Sableye's arm gripping it tightly.

"What the?" the Sableye shocked to see this. "Let go of me!" the sableye exclaimed as he tried to pull his arm away but couldn't.

The Sableye still trying to pull away from Vivian when he suddenly was enveloped in a green light only to be absorbed by Vivian. "Aaaaaah!" The Sableye yelled as he feels his life slowly getting drained away. Vivian still draining him as the green light dies down soon threw him away and used her Gust attack to send him crashing down on the wall behind him. Narrisa seeing this flashed her light towards where Vivian threw the Sableye only to see him slowly get up.

"Vivian quick use you String shot on him!" Narrisa said pointing towards the Sableye.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Vivian said with a pained expression as she lets out her attack. The Sableye shaking off the impact didn't notice the String shot coming for him and was quickly tied down and subdued. The Sableye struggling to get free was biting down on the strings and was tearing it apart easily. "Narrisa throw...a pokeball at it...I can't fight on any longer..." Vivian said with her aura slowly dying down.

"Okay" Narrisa said with a nod as she pulls out a pokeball and threw it at the struggling Sableye. The Sableye noticing the ball in mid air stopped what he was doing and sent out one last attack before getting captured.

"I'm not yet done here kekeke, HA!" the Sableye said as he projected a shadow version of himself and sent it towards Vivian. Vivian to weak to move got struck by the attack right before the pokeball hit the Sableye taking him in.

"GAAAAAH!" Vivian screamed as she fell down to the ground and her aura completely out. Vivian on the ground now with her blood pooling around her and her vision getting hazy and distorted she laid their unmoving. Across from her the pokeball Narrisa threw was no longer moving and made a ping sound notifying it was a success.

"VIVIAN!" Narrisa yelled as she rushed towards Vivian leaving Mimi and the downed Velouria behind. "Vivian please tell me you're going to be alright" Narrisa said as her eyes begin to tear up.

Vivian laying on the ground soon shakenly moved her head facing Narrisa barely able to make her out. "Narrisa hehe...didn't expect it...to end here hehe..." Vivian said before breathing her last.

"Vivian! Vivian! VIVIVIAAAN!" Narrisa called out shaking Vivian's limp corpse as tears begin to drop down. Mimi shaking to see Vivian dead couldn't move from where she was standing. Velouria on the other hand was just getting up as she limped towards Narrisa with blood dripping from her side.

"Oh my..." Velouria said shocked to see Vivian dead in front of her with Narrisa crouching down crying. "Dammit it's all my fault, if I wasn't to weak I could have prevented this" Velouria blaming herself as she looks away.

"No its not your fault its mine, I'm the trainer and I was supposed to guide her through this but I just sat their and watched to let her do it on her own" Narrisa said as she wipes of some of her tears. "I'm the worst trainer for doing that"

"That isnt true you were protecting us which makes you more than a good enough trainer since you were willing to take the hits for us" Velouria reasoned to Narrisa.

"Still I could have protect Vivian and prevent this from happening" Narrisa answered and began to start sobbing once more.

As Narrisa sat their grieving over Vivian, Velouria picked up some noises from behind them for their whole battle attracted more Pokémon. "Narrisa we should go I hear more coming" Velouria says as she looks around them.

"But we can't just leave Vivian here" Narrisa says as she wipes away her tears.

"No time we got to go" Velouria reasoned. As she said this the foot steps start to get louder enough for all of them to hear. "C'mon hurry" Velouria said now rushing Narrisa.

"Okay fine let's go" Narrisa said as she got up and rushed for her pokeball, Mimi running up to her afterwards.

Narrisa now moving quickly with Velouria and Mimi behind her soon started running and rounding corners every time they meet with a dead end. As they ran the foot steps were getting closer and closer as one of the pursuers were able to catch up and scratch Mimi's tail. Mimi shocked at this started running faster and suddenly enter an opening in the cave.

"Mimi come back!" Narrisa called out following where Mimi entered with Velouria following in afterwards.

Narrisa pointing her light to find where Mimi ran off too soon saw a man wearing a black suit and pants with a red tie as well as having steel blue hair gently petting Mimi as he holds her in his arms. The man noticing Narrisa in front of him decided to greet her.

"Good day miss" the man greeted. "Given your worried face this Skitty is your perhaps?" He said as he places down Mimi. Narrisa relieved to see Mimi safe let out a big breath before talking.

"Yeah she's mine thanks for finding her" Narrisa says as she picks up Mimi. Velouria still on alert was listening carefully around her and soon picked up the foot steps once more.

"Narrisa they're still chasing us and by the sounds of it nearby" Velouria warned.

"Oh no this is not good" Narrisa says as she looks behind her.

"Why is someone chasing after you?" The man questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Not someone but a bunch of wild Sableye's" Narrisa answered. "After we dealt with one of them the commotion we made caused more to appear and is now chasing us" Narrisa explaining their situation.

As she was done talking the group of Sableye's that were chasing them soon stopped right in front of the entrance with their gem eyes reflecting the light. "Damn their here" Velouria said as she moves back a bit snarling at them. The man taking a good look on the situation soon stepped up in front of them.)

"So are these the Pokémon giving you trouble?" The man said as he looks straight at them.

"Yeah" Narrisa said as she stares at them as well.

"Well Its settled then" the man said with a grin. "Go Metagross!" said the man as he called out his Pokémon. The Pokémon out of its ball landed with a thumping sound as it stares down on the Sableyes.

The Sableye's seeing this behemoth caused them to take a step back before one of them decide to step up. The Sableye in the front tries its best to look menacing with its leer but it didnt phase the Metagross at all. The Sableye now fed up decided to lunge at it with its sharp claws at the ready. The Metagross standing their awaiting its opportunity soon slammed down on the Sableye with blinding speed as it got crushed under its metalic spiked foot with only shattered gems remaining. The other Sableyes agitated and enraged by this and so three other Sableyes launched it to attack.

"Metagross finish them of with Meteor mash" the man said calmly with a grin on his face.

The Metagross reciving its command walked up a bit before raising its right foot and swung it swiftly as it glows with a metallic silver leaving a trail of light following it. The Sableyes all getting hit at once disappeared with only shattered gems remain. The other Sableyes still waiting soon backed off as they dispersed into the darkness.

"Good job Metagross return" the man said as he calls back his Pokémon. "Now that's over with so what brings a young girl like you into this cave" the man asked as he turns around to face Narrisa. Narrisa still in awe on how the man easily took out all of the Sabeye in one go without breaking a sweat. "Ugh hello you still their?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her.

Narrisa snapping out of it soon spoke up. "Umm I was going to deliver a letter to Mr. Steven as requested by the Devon company's president" Narrisa answered. "And I was told he might be in here" Narrisa explained.

"Well you're in luck for I'm the one your looking for" the man said with a grin. "Steven Stone ate your service" he said while taking a slight bow. Narrisa shocked to see the man that saved her was Steven she quickly looked around in her bag for the letter.

"Oh umm the letter is some where around here" Narrisa said a bit flustered as she searches around her bag.

"Let's get out of here first okay?" Steven said as he stopped Narrisa by holding on to her arm with a smile on his face. Narrisa blushing at this just nodded as she stares into his eyes. "Okay c'mon now" Steven said taking her hand leading her out of the cave. Velouria just shook her head at Narrisa before following them.

Outside the dark cave and into the morning sun Narrisa got good look at Steven from behind as they walked. Her noticing how confident he looked when he walked and on how each stride he makes looks to be with purpose she can't help but admire him even more. Narrisa still awe struck at Steven didn't notice he stopped walking and bumped into him causing her to fall backwards and dropping Mimi to the sand. Steven quickly reacting to this was able to catch Narrisa before she fell down.

Narrisa in the arms of Steven as he bends over her was staring into his steel blue eyes and got a good look on his face and saw how unremarkably handsome he was. Narrisa still locked into his eyes and trapped in his gaze felt like an eternity has passed before Steven spoke up.

"Uhh are you okay?" Steven said with a concerned look. Narrisa still locked into his eyes suddenly realized her situation and quickly backed up with her face all red while looking away. "I'll take that as a yes then" Steven said with soft smile. Narrisa still blushing and looking away from him soon remembered the letter she was supposed to give him and started searching for it.

"Oh wait your letter let me get it real quick" Narrisa said as she quickly searches around for the letter in her bag all flustered and still blushing heavily. After a few seconds of searching Narrisa managed to find it and quickly gave it to him. "Umm ahh here it is" Narrisa said as she extends both of her arms with the letter in his hands.

"Thank you" said Steven as he opened the letter and proceeded to read it. After Steven finished reading the letter he soon placed it in his pocket and spoke up once more. "Well it seems I'm needed else where" he said with a soft smile. "Well then I'll be going now thanks again for giving me the letter" Steven said as he turned.

"Okay uhmm safe trip" Narrisa said as he waved him off.

As Steven started walking off he soon turned around to face Narrisa once more. "Oh right I haven't asked for your name yet" Steven said as he walked back. "So may I have the courtesy of knowing it?"

"Umm it's umm uhhh..." Narrisa said trying to think of what to say.

"Her names Narrisa pretty boy" Velouria said from behind Narrisa. Narrisa just nodded in confirmation while blushing and looking away.

Steven seeing Narrisa's reaction soon reached forward with his right arm. "Well a pretty girl as yourself shouldn't hide their face like that" Steven said as he holds her gently by the chin and facing her towards him. Narrisa locked into his eyes once more tried to look away but can't. "Well then I'll be leaving for real now so bye Narrisa" Steven said as he walks off straight back to Dewford.

Narrisa just standing their trailing Steven with her eyes as he disappeared into Dewford was still star struck by him when Velouria snapped her back into reality. "Hey Narrisa are you still their!" Velouria exclaimed trying to make her focus. Narrisa now out of it shook her head before looking down towards Velouria.

"Oh sorry he was too umm charming that I can't think straight hehe" Narrisa said as she scratches the back of her head. "But still though he sure was handsome..." Narrisa trailed of as she imagined him once more.

"Hey snap out of it!" Velouria said quickly.

"Oh sorry can't help it" Narrisa said now focusing on what to do next. "Oh wait i just remembered something we have to tell the others about Vivian" Narrisa said now looking serious.

"Yeah sad it may be but they deserve to know the sooner the better" Velouria responded.

Narrisa now reaching for her pokeballs soon called out Marshal, Emilia, and Bandit. The three out on the field looked confused as to why they were out. "Hey why'd you send us out for and where's Vivian?" Marshal said as he looks around.

"Yeah where is she?" Emilia now also curious.

Narrisa not wanting to respond to them soon looked away for a second before looking back and took ina deep breath. "Vivian is dead" Narrisa says as she looks down and grips her left arm.

The three shocked to hear the sudden news just looked away trying to accept the lost. "How did this happen?" Bandit asked.

"Well you see..." Narrisa continued on explaining what happened in Granite cave. Narrisa now done with the explanation just took a step back and looked away. "Well now you know" she said trying to hold back tears.

"So you caught her killer huh?" Marshal asked looking a bit sadden. Narrisa just nodded in confirmation. "Well then might as well welcome him to the party" Marshal said suddenly with a serious look.

"You got to be joking right? He killed our friend and your just going to welcome him with open arms?" Emilia said furious at him. "I say we end him by throwing the pokeball out into the sea"

"He acted like any other wild Pokémon and out of all of us here you were the only Pokémon that Narrisa caught who's intention was to kill" Marshal said arguing back. "Don't you deny it".

"I don't but..." Emilia trailed off as she can't think of anything else to say.

"My point is every wild Pokémon we encounter would do the same we just need to get stronger in order for something like this to never happen again" Marshal said as he stood firmly in front of everyone. "Now lets welcome him to our group for he just might be a valuable asset to our battles to come" Marshal says as he turns to look at Narrisa.

"I know no need to say anything" Narrisa said as she brought out the Sabeye's pokeball and later let him out. The Sableye out of his pokeball stretched his arms up wards before shielding his gen eyes from the sun.

"Damn it sure is bright out" the Sableye said as he shields his eyes with his arms. The Sableye adjusting to the suns rays soon noticed Marshal and the others right in front of him. "And who in bloody hell are you guys?" He said with a glare.

"Well we're the other Pokémon of your new trainer" Bandit said a bit cheerfuly trying to mask his grief.

"Oh right I got fricking captured" The Sableye said as he looks behind him. "Well theirs no other way around this now" he said now turning around to face Narrisa directly. "It's a pleasure to be at your service" the Sableye said histericaly while doing a slight bow with a malicious grin.

"Yeah umm okay. Welcome to the team Sableye" said Narrisa feeling a bit uneasy. "Well then you'll be replacing Vivian from now on" Narrisa said looking away now.

"Vivian? Who's that?" the Sableye said looking around him. "Oh the Beautifly I killed man she sure did put up a hell of a fight too bad shes dead hahaha"

"Okay then with this all done I think it's time we take on the gym before we head on to slateport" Narrisa quickly said before any bad reactions happen.

"Ahem Narrisa aren't you forgeting something?" Marshal interupted.

"Oh right I still have to name you like the others" Narrisa said still a bit uneasy with the situation.

"Oooh a new name how delightful" the Sableye said sarcasticly. "Well get on with it then".

"Does Jeff sound good? Or maybe Jack?" Narrisa asking the Sableye.

"Hmm I'll take Jeff" said the Sableye.

"Well then from now on you'll be called Jeff" Narrisa said as she holds on to everyones pokeballs. "Okay then now thats over. Everyone return" she said while pointing the pokeballs at them and called them back one by one even Mimi except for Velouria.

"Wait Narrisa I want to talk to you for a while" Marshal said interrupting Narrisa.

"Yeah what is it about?" Narrisa asked with curious look.

"Why didn't you choose me to fight when Jeff encountered you guys? You could have caught him without any casualties" Marshal said with a serious look on his face.

"Well it's because I don't want to risk loosing you" Narrisa said now crouching down beside him. "If I loose you I don't know what I'll do"

"But I'm the strongest one here and you know it" Marshal said arguing back.

"I know you are" Narrisa said while patting Marshal's head. "C'mon lets not worry about what happend and let's focus on our next gym battle okay?" Narrisa said as she stood up.

"*sigh* fine just promise me if anything bad happens send me in first okay?" Marshal said looking serious now.

"Sure thing" Narrisa said with a nod.

"Good now all the dramas over let's head on to the Pokémon center first. That Sneak attack Jeff did to me in the cave back their sure hurts a lot" Velouria said as she walks ahead of them and is getting farther away.

"Hey wait up now!" Narrisa said as she chases after her.

"Well at least everything is back to normal" Marshal said as he walked behind them.

With Vivian's death behind them and a new gym challenge up ahead would Narrisa be ready for whats to come? Or will another lose prove to much for her to handle? All of which she will soon find out once her next gym battle commence. End of chapter 8.

Deaths: Vivian the Beautifly


	9. Chapter 9

In Dewford town Narrisa, Velouria, and Marshal were walking around town to find the Pokémon centre. After searching around town and asking the locals they soon managed to find it. "Here we are" Narrisa pointed out as they stood outside the front doors. "Well c'mon let's head inside" Narrisa gestured for them to follow her in. Inside the Pokémon centre they were greeted by the same looking nurse as before.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre" the nurse said with a smile. "How may I help you?".

Narrisa still confused on how they pull it of just shake it off and walked up to the counter. "Yeah can you heal up these two Pokémon please" Narrisa says as she brings out Jeff's pokeball and lifts Velouria up to the counter.

"Okay just place their pokeballs here and I'll get started on them right away" said the nurse as she brings out a tray and places it in front of Narrisa. Narrisa seeing the tray in front of her just placed down Jeff's pokeball and gave it back to the nurse.

"Umm miss I think you're missing one more pokeball" the nurse pointed out. Narrisa confused on what she meant soon realized what it was about.

"Oh right I still haven't given you a pokeball yet Velouria" Narrisa said now looking towards Velouria. "It completely slipped my mind to give you one"

"Wait all this time we have been travelling with a wild Pokémon?" Marshal shocked to hear about it.

"And what's wrong with that?" Velouria said back feeling a bit insulted.

"Nothing its just that it makes me feel uneasy that's all" Marshal said trying to defend himself.

"Sure you are" said Velouria while rolling her eyes to the right.

"Hey its true and their is no other reason as to why" Marshal now acting rash.

Narrisa seeing the situation at hand decided to quickly step in before anything bad happens. "Hey we can solve this problem later" Narrisa said while looking back and forth between them. "Right now what's important is that Jeff and Velouria get healed up" Narrisa pointed out.

"Fine then" Marshal said now backing off.

"Now with this all over" Narrisa says as she turns to face the nurse. "So can you heal her up even without a pokeball?" Narrisa asked.

"Of course I can it is my job after all to take care of every Pokémon" the nurse said with a smile. "C'mon now little poochyena I'll be treating you in this room over here" the nurse says as she places Velouria behind the counter and opens the door behind them soon after.

"Okay then" Velouria says as she walks inside.

"Just wait up right their okay I'll just take care of things right here" the nurse says as she closes the door. "I'll call you once they're both fully healed" the nurse said to Narrisa as she picks up the tray with Jeff's pokeball. "You may wait in the waiting area if you want" the nurse said before placing the ball in the healing machine beside her.

"Okay thanks" Narrisa replied as she walks towards the waiting area followed by Marshal.

Narrisa and Marshal sitting on chairs across from each other with a table separating them were waiting patiently for Jeff and Velouria to get healed up. As a few minutes pass with both of them not speaking to each other Marshal found himself taking a nap while Narrisa stares out the window beside her with her right arm keeping her head up.

"I wonder what Steven is up to" Narrisa thought to herself as she stares at the ocean. "Damn the way he looks and on how he acts he can make any girl happy" she thought to herself once more as she starts to fantasizes about him.

As a couple more minutes pass with Narrisa day dreaming about Steven while giggling and stuff the nurse suddenly called out to her. "Umm miss your Pokémon are ready" the nurse called snapping Narrisa out of her dream.

"Oh umm I'll be right their" Narrisa says as she wipes the bottom of her lip with her arm. "Hey Marshal wake up" Narrisa says as she nudges Marshal awake.

"*snore* mmm huh? *yawn*" Marshal let out as he wakes up.

"C'mon it's time to pick them up" Narrisa explained.

"Oh okay" Marshal said as he got up and walked with Narrisa to the counter.

"Thank you for waiting miss" the nurse said with a bow. "Your Pokémon here are all healed up and are ready to go" she said while placing down the tray with Jeff's pokeball on it. "And as for your poochyena she is doing quite well let me just get her from the back"

"Okay" Narrisa responded as she picks up Jeff's pokeball. As a couple of seconds pass the nurse finally appeared with Velouria in her arms.

"Thanks for waiting" the nurse says as she hands Velouria over to Narrisa. Narrisa reciving Velouria placed her down right beside her. "So is their anything else I could do for you?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"No that's all, thank you for taking care of them" Narrisa said with a smile. "Well we'll be going now so bye" Narrisa said as she heads towards the door.

"You're welcome to come back anytime" the nurse said as she waves them off.

Outside the Pokémon center Narrisa, Marshal, and Velouria are now heading their way towards the Dewford town gym which was conviniently located just across from the Pokémon center. Along the way they noticed a few trainers and their Pokémon coming out of the gym all sweaty and tired.

"Hmm I wonder what type of gym challenge they have her?" Narrisa said to herself.

"I don't know by the looks of it, it seems very tiering" Velouria answered able to hear what Narrisa said.

"Yeah I guess so" Narrisa said back.

As the trio got near the gym's doors they soon went in and was surprised at what they saw. Inside the gym they saw a bunch of people and Pokémon training not through battles but with work out gear lime treadmills and weights. As they walk inside the gym more their were more people and Pokémon working out.

"Umm are you sure this is the right type of gym we're after?" Marshal said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not sure let me ask around. Just stay here okay?" Narrisa responded as she walks off.

"Okay" Marshal answered back before Narrisa left.

While walking around the gym trying to find someone who to ask she soon found a young girl lifting waits with her Pokémon Meditite with him. Narrisa approaching the two soon asked them about this place.

"Umm excuse me but can I ask you something?" Narrisa asked trying to get the girks attention.

The girl soon noticing her stopped what she was doing and introduced herself. "Hi my names Shauna, what can I help you with?"

"Oh umm my names Narrisa and I was wondering if this was the Dewford gym?" Narrisa replied.

"What do you mean by that this is the gym?" Shauna said with a confused look in her face.

"Umm what I meant was if this is the Pokémon gym with the challenge and gym leader" Narrisa trying to explain herself.

"Oh so that's what you meant by gym" Shauna now understanding what Narrisa meant. "Yeah this also the Pokémon gym and the person you are trying to look for is Brawly" Shauna explained.

"Oh really? Where is he then?" Narrisa asked getting all excited.

"Woah their girl no need to get too excited. Follow me I'll show you where he does his gym challenge" Shauna said as she gestures for Narrisa to follow her.

"Okay then but let me pick up my Pokémon first I left them near the entrance" Narrisa said before Shauna left.

"Oh no problem I'll be waiting here then" Shauna replied as she sits down on a bench behind her.

"Thanks I'll be right back" Narrisa said before leaving. As she got back to where she left her Pokémon she was surprised to see that only Velouria was their. "Hey Velouria where's Marshal?" Narrisa asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh him? He's flirting over their with a Kirlia" Velouria amswered with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling for?" Narrisa asked now curious.

"Take a closer look at the Kirlia" Velouria pointed out.

"Why what's wrong all I see is the Kirlia lifting the dumbell with her...Oh I see" Narrisa now understanding what Velouria meant. "Well I might as well stop him before its too late" Narrisa siad as she heads towards Marshal.

"Yeah you go do that" Velouria responded before Narrisa left.

As Narrisa got closer she was soon able to hear what Marshal and the Kirlia where talking about. "So why is a cute Pokémon as yourself doing in a place like this?" Marshal asked trying to act all cool and suave.

"Well it's because I need to train hard to hit hard you should try it too" the Kirlia responded while easily lifting the dumbell with their right arm.

"But why would someone as cute as you are ever need to get up close?" Marshal asked once more still keeping his composure.

"Because when my master evolves me into a..." the Kirlia was soon cut off when Narrisa stepped in.

"Oh hey Marshal I found out that this was the right place and someone will lead us to the gym leader and we got to go now" Narrisa quickly interrupted.

"Aww really so soon" Marshal said while looking up at Narrisa.

"Yes" Narrisa quickly answered.

"Well it seems your trainer is here so catch you later Marshal" the Kirlia said as he walks off while still easily carrying the dumbell.

"Yeah bye" Marshal said in response. "Damn wasn't she cute?" Marshal said to Narrisa once the Kirlia was out of ear shot.

"Yeah he sure was so c'mon Velouria is waiting for us" Narrisa says as she walks towards Velouria.

"Yeah okay" Marshal said still competely infatuated by the Kirlia and oblivious to what Narrisa said.

As the two walk back to Velouria they soon saw her laughing silently to herself. "Oh hey Marshal how's it going?" Velouria said trying to keep in her laughter. "So how was the Kirlia?"

"It was going smoothly" Marshal saìd confidently. "But too bad I couldn't get to her, she was cute too" Marshal added as Velouria kept on giggling to herself. "Hey what's so funny?" Marshal asked with curious look on his face.

"Oh nothing let's just get on with the gym challenge" Velouria said as she looks away from Marshal with a grin on her face. "C'mon Narrisa lead the way" Velouria said gesturing for Narrisa to move.

"Sure let's go" Narrisa said as she walks back to where Shauna was. As Narrisa and her Pokémon got near, Shauna soon walked up to them.

"So are these the Pokémon you're going to use against Brawly?" Shauna asked.

"Well maybe depends on what Pokémon the challenge would mostly use" Narrisa answered.

"Okay then so are you ready to take on the gym?" Shauna asked once more.

"Yeah, we're ready" Narrisa said with confidence.

"Okay then follow me" Shauna said as she gestures for them to follow her. As the group walk deeper into the gym Shauna soon stopped in front of the door with the symbol of the gym's badge.

"So is this where the challenge will be held?" Narrisa asked with a curious look.

"Yeah just enter the door and I'll notify Brawly that a challenger is coming" Shauna replied back.

"Oh okay then here we go" Narrisa says as she clutches on to the doors knob for a second before opening it. Once Narrisa opened the door she saw that the room was pitch black and couldn't see anything inside. "Umm is this part of the challenge" Narrisa asked as she hesitates to enter the room.

"Yeah it's part of the challenge. Just step inside and close the door behind you for the challenge to begin" Shauna explained to Narrisa.

"Oh umm okay" Narrisa said as she takes in a deep breath and entered the dark room followed by her Pokémon and closing the door behind her. As she entered a spotlight suddenly turned on from above her just barely illuminating the path in front of her.

"*beep* Welcome trainer to the Dewford town gym. For this challenge you must find your way to our leader Brawly in order to fight him *beep*" the gyms PA system suddenly announced.

"Okay then" Narrisa said to herself as she begins to walk forward with the spotlight following her. As she kept on moving forward she soon reached a wall with two paths leading to both her left and right.

"So where should we go?" Marshal asked as he looks towards both paths. Velouria trying to look deep into both paths soon heard something from the right side.

"I heard something from over their" Velouria said while pointing towards the right path. "Maybe that's where the leader is?"

"Or you know gym trainers" Marshal added.

"Well either way this could lead us to Brawly" Narrisa said to both of them as she takes the right path. As they take the right path to where the sound came from the spotlight shining above Narrisa soon disappeared only to pop up once more with someone right at the edge of the light.

"Hault trainer" the gym trainer wearing a karate uniform commaded. "If you want to reach Brawly you have to get through me" he said as he readies a pokeball in his right hand while doing a karate stance.

"Okay you're on" Narrisa said accepting the challenge.

"Okay then, go Machop" the karate man said as he let out his Machop who is also taking on a fighting stance.

"Machope huh? Well I got the perfect Pokémon for that, go Jeff" Narrisa said as he calls out Jeff from his pokeball. Jeff out of his pokeball soon hid himself in the darkness before speaking up.

"So is this going to be my next victim? Kekekeke" Jeff's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Umm yeah you could put it that way" Narrisa answered back.

"Oh goodie my nails have been aching for a battle kekekeke" Jeff said as his gem eyes soon shined as he got close to the light. "Well then what are you waiting for? What are your orders kekeke"

Narrisa now facing the first gym trainer for her challenge was feeling nervous a bit for its the first time she battled someone in the dark. As Narrisa breaths in to calm herself she soon uttered her command. "Jeff quickly use Night shade" Narrisa commanded.

"Kekekeke" Jeff laughed out as he dissapeared once more in the darkness with only a shadow version of himself to pop out from where he was to quickly strike down on the Machop before dissapearing as well. The Machop feeling the force of the attack soon dropped down to one knee as it holds on to its chest.

"Well isn't he a slippery Pokémon. Let's fix that shall we?" The karate guy said with a grin. "Machop use forsight" he commanded and soon the Machop closed its eyes and concentrated.

"Quickly while the Machop isn't doing anything, use scratch Jeff" Narrisa commaded as she points towards the Machop. Jeff's gem eyes soon reappearing once more from beside the Machop soon leaped in with his claws raised on the ready. The Machop concentrating carefuly soon opened its eyes to reveal that it was glowing with a light blue tint as he faced towards Jeff.

"Now intercept it with Karate chop" the karate guy commanded as he did a chopping motion with his own arm.

"What!?" Narrisa said shocked to hear his command.

The Machop quickly swinging his right arm as it was surrounded in a light blue light as well completeky stopping Jeff's attack as he strikes. "What! How is this possibe?" Jeff quickly said as he jumps away from the Machop and into the center of the floor where the light was shining on him. "I'm a ghost type, how can a fighting type move hit me?" Jeff said looking a bit shocked on what happened.

"It's called Forsight" the karate guy answered. "With Forsight it allows me to use fighting type moves on pesly ghist types such as yourself" he explained. "Not only that this move also allows Machop here to track your movements so no more cheap trick from you" he added.

"Tsk even without 'cheap tricks' I'm still more than strong enough to beat you" Jeff said as he glares at the Machop and its trainer. "Narrisa let's finish these fools kekekeke"

"Okay" Narrisa said with a nod. "Use Night shade" she commanded.

Jeff taking his command soon leaped across the floor before dissapearing. A shadow version of himself soon appeared from behind to attack. The Machop able to track Jeff's movements was able to dodge the attack easily.

"Now Karate chop" the karate guy commaded.

The Machop able to see where Jeff was soon charged at him with his arm raised. The Machop now in front of Jeff chopped down on him as he tried his best to move out of the way but couldn't. Jeff taking the hit was brought down laying flat on the floor in front of the Machop.

"Now finish him of with low kick" the karate guy commanded.

"Jeff please get up" Narrisa cried out as the Machop prepared it's attack.

The Machop now about to swing his foot but was suddenly attacked from behind causing him to stumble over. The Machop surprised at this decided to look behind him to see Jeff standing their with a malicious grin on his face. "What?" said the Machop as he looks under him to see no one their.

"What surprised to see me? And I thought Forsight allowed you to track my movements, I guess not though" Jeff said as he disappeared once more striking him from behind.

"How is your Pokémon able to move so fast?" the karate guy questioned as he was shocked as well.

"Oh it's nothing really" Jeff said trying to sound modest. "Just a little move I like to call Shadow sneak. I have been practicing it for a while now but couldn't properly do it since I needed someone else's shadow to appear out off" Jeff explained. "How else do you think I was dissapearing so quickly?" Jeff added. "And besides I just allowed you to hit me in order for me to get close to your Machops shadow" Jeff pointed out.

"So you made me worry for no reason" Narrisa said feeling a mix of emotions.

"Hey the Machop wasn't casting much of a shadow to begin with so I needed to get close and since I got a good lock on him now their is no need for faking" Jeff defended himself. "Now with all the drama out of the way let's dance kekekeke" Jeff said as he dissapeared once more to strike the Machop from behind.

"Grr no more fooling around, Machop use Karate chop" commanded the karate guy as he did simultaneous chops. The Machop frustrated with Jeffs attacks soon swung around him only to miss every time.

"Too slow" Jeff taunted as he dodges the next attack. "Narrisa any orders?" Jeff said with smirk as he easily dodges another chop.

"Use Night shade then" Narrisa commanded a bit unsure with her call.

"A slow death aye? Sure why not" Jeff said in response as he disappeard only leaving a shadow version of himself once more in his place to strike down the Machop. The Machop no longer able to endure the attack soon fell down on his knees with his eyes turning a blank. "Now let's end it shall we?" Jeff said as he appeard in front of the Machop with a toothy grin. Jeff swinging his arm back and soon swung upwards cutting through the Machops chest and throat as it falls down on to the ground making a pool of blood under it.

The karate guy standing their shocked to see his Pokémon defeated so easily and felt a bit crushed for his opponent was toying with him. "It seems I have lost" the karate guy said as the spotlight adjusts to Narrisa's side. "As stated you may pass" he said as he moved into the darkness. As the karate guy dissapeard neon lights started appearing on the floor outlining their path.

"Wait what? Where did all the lights came from?" Narrisa asked as she looks around her.

"Maybe the more gym trainers we defeat the more lights turn on" Velouria said from behind Narrisa.

"*beep* That is correct" the PA system turned on once more to confirm Velouria's point. "The more trainers you beat, the more lights turn on that lead to the leader" the voice explained. "That is all *beep*"

"So it seems the easiest way to find the leader is through beating all the trainers" Marshal said from beside Narrisa.

"I guess so" Narrisa says as she trails the path with her eyes to see where they lead. "Well let's keeping moving then" she said as she starts walking along the path.

As Narrisa and her Pokémon follow the path outlined for them they it wasn't long after the encountered their next opponent. With every gym trainer they defeat, the more lights start to pop open leading them to the gym leader. Neon lights on the floor, small hallway lights on the ceiling, and even spot lights for their next opponents. Every battle was going smoothly as Narrisa swaps between Jeff and Emilia and even pairing them up during one double battle.

"Now Emilia finish it off with Water pulse" Narrisa commanded.

Emilia now swooping down low while charging a ball of water in her beak soon fired it point blank on the struggling Machop hitting it directly on the chest. The force of the attack was so strong that it shattered the bones in the Machop's chest causing the pieces to peirce its heart and lungs. The Machop feeling its grievious wounds soon fell over as it succumbs to the pain and lose of breath.

"Aye their lass for you've beaten this ol'sailor" said the man in a sailor uniform. "You may pass on through" he said as the man steps aside. As the sailor walks into dimmer lighting, the path to his left soon lit up with the same lighting as before.

"Hmm no new lighting popped up?" Emilia said to Narrisa as she lands in front of the path. "Hmm it seems to go only straight" Emilia said as she looks deep into the hall.

"Maybe we're getting close to the end" Narrisa said as she walks into the path followed by Velouria and Marshal. "Want to rest up in your pokeball first Emilia?" Narrisa asked as she got close to her.

"Sure thing, this last battle drained me" said Emilia.

"Okay then, return" Narrisa said as she calls back Emilia in to her ball. "Okay then let's go" Narrisa said as she walks into the hall.

As the three walk deep into the lit path way no turns or walls were yet to be seen along with no other trainers yet. Walking farther in they saw where the lighting was cut off with the path barely illuminated at the end. Narrisa seeing this stopped moving forward as a female figure was walking towards them.

"Took you long enough" a familiar voice said as the figure walks into view. Narrisa now getting a clear view on who it was soon realized it was Shauna. "Didn't expect to see me here did you?" Shauna said with a grin.

"Let me guess I have to get through you in order to face Brawly?" Narrisa asked as she readies to reach for a pokeball.

"That's right so are you ready?" Shauna asked as she holds on to her pokeball.

"I sure am" Narrisa said confidently as she holds on to Jeff's pokeball.

"Okay then, go Meditite" Shauna said as she calls out her Meditite. Narrisa about to call out Jeff was soon interrupted by Marshal.

"Narrisa wait let me take this on" Marshal pleaded. "After watching Jeff and Emilia battle I just feel the urge to take on battles myself" Marshal explained. Narrisa thinking it over soon decided to use Marshal instead.

"Okay Marshal you're on" Narrisa said as she puts back Jeff's pokeball.

"Great, thank you" Marshal said as he walks right in front of her ready to fight.

"Well then let's see how strong that Marshtomp of yours is" Shauna said with a smirk. "Meditite use High jump kick" Shauna commanded. The Meditite hearing it's command soon charged forward and launched itself at Marshal with it's right foot pointing towards him.

"Marshal quickly dodge it!" Narrisa quickly commanded. Marshal seeing the attack coming for him was able to just barely get out of the way with only his right arm getting hit leaving a bruise on it.

"Gah..dammit!" Marshal cried out as he holds on to his right arm. "That was a strong hit their" Marshal said shrugging of the attack. "Well it's my turn now" he said before running towards the Meditite.

"Marshal use Mud shot" Narrisa commanded and soon Marshal was readying a ball of mud in his hands to launch at the Meditite. Marshal running towards the Meditite was now done charging up his atrack and soon launched it at the Meditite. The Meditite not able to dodge it on time took a direct hit with Mud covering it's entire body and making her fall down

"Are you okay Meditite?" Shauna asked looking a bit worried. The Meditite getting up from the attack just wiped of the mud and did a slight nod. "Okay then use High jump kick once more" Shauna commanded. The Meditite reciving her command tried to run forward but slipped due to the mud under her feet.

"Now Marshal, Water gun" Narrisa commanded while the Meditite was down. Marshal seeing this soon leaped up into the air with him bending a bit backwards before shooting his attack.

"Oh no, Meditite use detect" Shauna commanded immediately. The Meditite on its hands and knees as it gets up was able to dodge the attack instzntly as its eyes glew a light pink before disappearing. "Phew got me worried for a second their" Shauna said as she let out a relieved breath.

"What kind of move is detect?" Narrisa asked as she was surprised to see the downed Meditite dodging the attack so easily.

"The move Detect allows my Pokémon to predict where the attack might land by hightening its senses for a short duration" Shauna explained. "However the more its used the harder it gets to predict where the attack is" she added.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to keep pressuring you then" Marshal said before letting out another Water gun. The Meditite made its eyes glow pink and was only shot in the left shoulder. The Meditite feeling the pain in her shoulder decided to hold on to her shoulder.

"This is bad" Shauna said looking worried now. "With you badly wounded like that you can't use High jump kick well" Shauna said to herself.

"Now lets finish things off, use Mud shot" Narrisa commanded.

"You got it" Marshal said as he forms a ball of mud in his hands.

"I know this is going to be risky but..." Shauna trailed off. "Meditite use Focus punch" Shauna commanded.

The Meditite letting go of her shoulder pulled back her right arm while facing her left palm at Marshal. The Meditite tightening its focus and fighting off the pain in her shoulder was able muster up the strength needed for the attack. She soon charged towards Marshal with her fist coated in a harsh blue light pulled back and raised.

"Fire it now Marshal" Narrisa commanded as she points towards the Meditite.

"Not yet" Marshal interjected as he waits for the right moment. The Meditite now closing the distance between her and Marshal soon lept forward with her first pulled back. "NOW" Marshal yelled as he swung his arm back before tossing the Mud ball at the Meditite. The attack landing a direct hit on the Meditite was blown back as it skids across the floor only to stop a couple of feet away from Marshal.

"Meditite wake up! Please tell me you're okay?" Shauna said as she runs beside her Pokémon with a worried expression. The Meditite forcing her eyes to open was trying her best to get back up but couldn't. "That's enough Meditite, you did your best" Shauna said as she craddles her Pokémon in her arms. "Narrisa I forfeit this battle" Shauna said as she calls back her Pokémon into its ball.

"So does that mean I can get through?" Narrisa asked curiosu about the outcome.

"Yeah dude you can totaly head on through" A mans voice was suddenly heard when more spotlights started flashing open illuminating a battle field in front of them. In the middle of the field was a man with blue hair with goggles over it,wearing a black shirt with orange outlining and blue cargo pants. "Hey their my names Brawly and I'm the gym leader here" Brawly introduced himself. "Tell me whats your name though? Since not a lot of people were able to defeat Shauna this badly" Brawly said with a grin.

"Oh shut up" Shauna said angrily in response.

"Hey was just kidding but seriously though whats your name good looking?" Brawly asked once more with a wink at the end.

"My names Narrisa sir" Narrisa responded. "It's great to finally be able to challenge you" she added with a smile

"Please no need for formalities. I may be the gym leader around here but I'm still as young as you are" Brawly explained as well as giving his own smile. Narrisa seeing his smile caused her to blush for he was good looking coupled with his muscular build.

"Oh umm I see" Narrisa says as she looks away while blushing a bit.

"Hey easy now Brawly, remember what we talked about flirting with other women" Shauna said with her head tilted a bit to the right while making a fist with her left hand.

"Oh c'mon you don't let me have any fun" Brawly said while pouting.

"Hey we have lots of fun during our private trainings" Shauna said with a smirk and wink at the end.

"Hey maybe for you, the last time we did it both my back and legs were aching for hours" Brawly said as he rubs his back. "But hey at least I didn't tear up the first time we did it" Brawly teased"

"Hey I told you to not be too rough on me" Shauna argued while blushing furiously. Brawly seeing her reactions just laughed at her. "Hey stop laughing" Shauna demanded as she continues to blush.

"Sorry couldn't help it your reactions were so cute" Brawly responded with a smile.

"Shu-shut up" Shauna said as she looks away from him and blushes.

"Okay anyways c'mon Narrisa let's get this battle started" Brawly said as he walks all the way to the leaders position on the field.

"Oh umm okay" Narrisa reponded as she runs towards her spot on the field with Marshal and Velouria behind her. Shauna seeing the battle under way decided to take a seat by the stands.

"So how was the gym? Where you surprised?" Brawly said from across the field as he nears his position.

"Yeah I was" Narrisa responded from her side of the field. "When I entered I actually thought I entered the wrong kind of gym" Narrisa said as she stands ready in her spot.

"Haha most people do, whether or not they have 7 or no badges at all the entrance always gets to them" Brawly said as he stands in his place. "So tell me you only have 1 badge on you right? Roxanne's badge to be exact?" Brawly asked.

"Yeah, what makes you say that?" Narrisa asked looking curious at Brawly.

"Well because I saw a boat coming from Petalburg stop by this morning and I saw you get off of it" Brawly pointed out. "Now with all the introductions out of the way let's get this battle rolling" Brawly said as he tosses a pokeball in the air "go Machop" he said as a Machop lands on the field.

"Hmm another Machop aye, maybe this will work" Narrisa says as she holds on to a pokeball. "Come on out Emilia" Narrisa says as she calls out Emilia into the field. Emilia gliding around the field as she was called out took a single lap around before landing in front of her.

"Just say your commands and I'll wipe this fool easily" Emilia said confidently.

"Okay then" Narrisa said with a nod. "Emilia use Wing attack" Narrisa commanded. Emilia taking her command soon flew up high and did a roll before diving down on the Machop.

"Machop stop it with Cross chop" Brawly commanded as he extends his arm forward. The Machop crossed his arms as both glew white before leaping to intercept Emilias attack. Emilia and Machop meeting each other with their attacks took a pause in mid air for a second before Emilia was able to over power the Machop and slam him on the ground.

"Now Emilia use Water pulse" Narrisa commanded. Emilia hearing her next com and soon flew up wards and stopped mid air while charging a ball of water in her beak. Emilia done charging up her atfack soon fired down on the Machop below her.

"Machop dodge it!" Brawly called out as Emilia fired. The Machop just getting up saw the attack coming and was able to dodge out of its way but the force of the atfack was strong enough to send him crashing to a wall. The Machop hitting the wall so hard bounced back as he lands on the ground faced down. "Machop hurry and get up" Brawy urged for his Pokémon to get up.

"Now use Water gun" Narrisa commanded as she takes her opportunity to strike.

Emilia flying down low fired her Water gun on the struggling Machop. The Machop getting up from the hit didn't see the attack coming and was soon blasted by a stream of water directly on his face. The attack making his neck snap backwards caused him to hit the wall behind him as the stream of water push him back. As the stream of water stopped, the Machop was left sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall and its head hanging low.

"Oh damn didn't even stand a chance" Brawly said wide eyed seeing his Pokémon dead on the floor. "Well then I think its time to get serious here" Brawly said as he brings out another pokeball. "Go Meditite" Brawly said as he calls out his own Meditite.

"Emilia can you still fight?" Narrisa asked as Emilia lands in front of her.

"Yeah I can" Emilia said confidently. "I haven't even broken a sweat"

"You sure? I can always take your place" Marshal said with a grin.

"C'mon now Marshal if Emilia says she can do it then she can do it" Velouria said from beside him.

"Okay then its settled, you're staying in Emilia" Narrisa said with a confident look on her face. Emilia just nodded in response as she turns back around to face Brawly.

"Well then time to pump things up, Meditite lets start things off with Focus punch" Brawly commanded getting pumped up himself. The Meditite charging towards Emilia with its own Focus punch raised his fist high as it too glew in a harsh blue light.

"Emilia stop him in his tracks with Water pulse" Narrisa commanded.

Emilia charging up another Water pulse in her beak quickly fired it just as the Meditite got close. The Meditite reciving a direct hit was blasted away but quickly recovered mid air and landed flat on his feet. Upon landing the Meditite started stumbling and loosing its balance as the confusion effect of Water pulse sinks in.

"Meditite snap out of it!" Brawly exclaimed as the Meditite topples over face first.

"Now Emilia, Wing attack" Narrisa commanded instantly as she sees the fallen Meditite. Emilia swooping in low made contact with the downed Meditite and sent it flying across the field hitting hard on the wall behind him. The Meditite bouncing off the wall fell face first on the ground limp and unmoving.

"Yeah! Good job Emilia!" Velouria cheered from behind Narrisa.

"God damn..." Brawly trailed off wide eyed as his second Pokémon lay dead on his field. "I got to say that Wingull of yours sure is strong since she single handidly brought me down to my last Pokémon" he said as he clutches on to his last pokeball. "Well then it's time to heat things up a notch, go Makuhita" he said as he tosses the pokeball in the air letting out his last Pokémon.

"You think that fat sack can take me on? Narrisa keep me in, this going to be easy" Emilia taunted as she circles above the Makuhita.

"I like the way you think" Brawly said with a grin. "Now let's not hold this battle any longer. Makuhita let's start things off with Bulk up!" Brawly commanded. The Makuhita taking his command flexed both his arms and a dark red aura soon enveloped him before absorbing it instantly.

"Emilia let's be careful here, he seems to have empowered himself in some way" Narrisa said as she stares at the Makuhita waiting patiently for his commands.

"Don't worry about it" Emilia said while circling around. "This will be over quick" Emilia added as she dive bombs the Makuhita with her Wing attack. Brawly seeing Emilia getting in close for an attack let out a grin before making another command.

"Makuhita take the hit head on" Brawly commanded the Makuhita as Emilia dives in. The Makuhita nodding at his command opened both of his arms as Emilia hits him directly in the stomach with her right wing dealing massive damage. "Now Makuhita! Use Reversal!" Brawly commanded almost yelling it. The Makuhita hearing the next command instantly grabbed hold of Emilia's right wing before she took off and suddenly spun her aroud and slamming her down hard on the ground.

"AAAH!" Emilia yelled as her body bounces of the ground and back down after wards.

"Now end it with Arm thrust" Brawly commanded as he let out a grin. The Makuhita getting on top of Emilia soon barraged her with quick poundings with both her wings flapping up every time.

"EMILIA NOOO!" Velouria yelled as the Makuhita continue to pound down on Emilia.

"Emilia find a way out of their!" Narrisa exclaimed as Emilia was still struggling to get out. Emilia hearing this, tried to charge up a Water pulse but was stopped when another pounding hit her hard in the chest. The onslaught of attacks continued as feathers start flying around.

"Enough Makuhita" Brawly commanded. The Makuhita hearing this stopped his attacks and got off of Emilia's body. As the Makuhita got off, Emilia was left on the ground no longer moving as her chest was sunken in and bruised while blood drips from her open beak.

"Emilia please get up" Narrisa said softly with a sad tone in her voice as she stares at Emilia's unmoving body on the ground. As a few seconds pass with silence filling the air no sound or movement came from Emilia showing that she was dead. Narrisa realizing this broke down in tears as another of her Pokémon lay dead before her.

"Emilia noo..." Velouria said softly as she looks away from the field. Marshal just standing their not saying a word and just looked down.

"C'mon Narrisa the battles not yet over" Marshal said under his breath.

"Wh-what?" Narrisa asked as she couldn't understand what Marshal said.

"I said it's not yet over" Marshal said a little bit louder. "C'mon Narrisa we've been through so much this day just to get here and you're just going to use Emilia's death to give up so easy?" Marshal said trying to get Narrisa back in the game. "If you give up now then Emilia's death would have been for nothing if we start over" Marshal added with a sadder tone in his voice.

Narrisa hearing the things Marshal said soon wiped her tears away with her right arm and pattet Marshal's head with her left. "You're right Marshal..*sniff*..let's finish this battle" Narrisa said as she grabs hold of another pokeball. "Go Jeff!" Narrisa called as she tosses Jeff's pokeball in the air to let him out.

Jeff ou of his pokeball soon disappeared before instantly reappearing standing on the field. "My what do we have here kekekeke" Jeff said as he looks around him seeing the dead corpses on the field with the Makuhita in front of him. "Well seeing is that everyone around me is dead except for him...well then kekekeke" Jeff said before disappearing.

"Makuhita behind you!" Brawly called out as he knew what was going to happen next. The Makuhita looking back instantly saw Jeff behind him who let out a swift strike on him. The attack hitting the Makuhita fast caused him to stumble backwards

"Now, Night shade!" Narrisa commanded as the Makuhita was not paying attention. Jeff hearing this quickly diseappered and a shadow image of himself soon striked at the Makuhita. The Makuhita reciving the hit fell down to on knee while gasping for air. "Use Shadow sneak now Jeff" Narrisa commanded once more.

"Kekekeke" Jeff laughed before reapparing behind the Makuhita.

"Stop him with Knock off Makuhita" Brawly instantly commanded as he sees Jeff behind the Makuhita. The Makuhita reacting quickly soon turned around smacking Jeff in the face with his open palmed as it was surrounded in a dark glow. Jeff caught off guard quickly disappeared befire reappearing in front of Narrisa.

"That was a good hit kekeke" Jeff said as he wipes his lips and disappearing once more. "But not good enougn" Jeff said with a malicious grin as he appeared instantly behind him once more. Jeff taking his opening jabbed his left hand and sinking his sharp nails into the Makuhita's side causing the Makuhita to scream in pain.

"Makuhita!" Brawly yelled as he sees his last Pokémon impaled.

"Now finish him off with scratch" Narrisa commanded as the battle was over.

"Heh good bye" Jeff said as he raised his hand and slashed it across the Makuhita's neck causing blood to spill all over. Jeff feeling the warm blood pouring all over retracted his arm and took a few steps backwards. The Makuhita grabbing hold of his bleeding neck with his left hand took a few weak steps back as he coughs out blood before falling over with blood pooling under him.

As the battle ended the room was filled with silence as Brawly just stands in disbelief for a rookie trainer to beat him. As a few seconds pass with no one speaking a word Brawly soon clapped his hands as he walks towards Narrisa. Narrisa seeing this she ran up to the field to meet him in the middle.

"Congratulations Narrisa for you are the first rookie that has ever beaten me" Brawly said with a heart warming smile. Narrisa forgetting the events happened prior to this moment for a second soon blushed. "As the rules state I'm entitled to give you this..." Brawly trailed off as he reaches for something in his back pocket. "Here this badge proves that you've beaten me, the leader of the Dewford town gym" Brawly said as he places the badge on Narrisa's hands.

Narrisa seeing the gym badge in the palm of her hand stared at it for a second before reaching for her badge case in her bag and placing it in their. "Thank you Brawly" Narrisa said uninthustiactly before placing the badge case back in her bag. "Well then I better start going" Narrisa said with a forced smile before turning around.

"Hold on Narrisa" Brawly said as he grabs hold of Narrisa's left arm. "Let me guess is it because of the Wingull's death?" Brawly asked as he let's go of Narrisa's arm. Narrisa hearing this just turned around to face him before looking down.

"Yeah I lost two Pokémon in the same day" Narrisa soon said to Brawly. "My Beautifly Vivian and well you know..." Narrisa trailed off as she looks at Emilia's dead body.

"Yeah I know what you feel" Brawly said as he puts his right arm over on her right shoulder. "When I was a travelling trainer like you loosing Pokémon was the most heart breaking thing to experience" Brawly added as he gives Narrisa another smile. "Want to know how I was able to cope with it?" Brawly asked if Narrisa was interrested.

"Yeah, sure" Narrisa said as she nods.

"Well it all started when I got here in Dewford as well. Like you I came here to train and improve and eventualy even beat the gym" Brawly explained. "But unlike you I was about to give up after loosing the first Pokémon I caught" Brawly added.

"Okay then what?" Narrisa interrupted.

"Well I was just sitting their on the beach crying my eyes out when an old sailor approach me" Brawly said to Narrisa. "He asked me what was wrong and I told him the events that had happened. After telling him what happened he told me some wise words he learned while traveling, want to know what they were?" Brawly asked as Narrisa was getting interested.

"Okay" Narrisa said with a nod.

"Well he told me that 'even without bait you can still cast a line and hope'. At first what he said to me made no sense and even asked him what it meant but all I got was him chuckling while patting my shoulder and told me to think about it before leaving me" Brawly explained. "Soon after when night came I was just sitting their thinking about what he said then it hit me" Brawly said with a smile.

"Then what is it?" Narrisa said as she was fed up with the cliff hanger.

"I soon realized that what he meant was that even IF I'm down to the wire as long as I have ways to pull through I won't give up" Brawly explained. "So does that help?"

"Yeah it kind of does so thanks" Narrisa said with a smile.

"Now that's a smile that could win any mans heart" Brawly said with a wink. Narrisa just blushing once more.

"Hey I said no flirting!" Shauna called out from the stands. Brawly just laughed.

"Anyways c'mon let me lead you out of here" Brawly said as he gestures for Narrisa to follow.

"Sure" Narrisa said with a nod and soon was followed by Jeff, Velouria and Marshal.

Outside the gym Brawly, Shauna, Narrisa, and her Pokémon were walking out with sun just barely above the sea. "Damn that battle sure did take a while" Brawly said as he shields his eyes from the suns rays while looking at the horizon.

"Yean I was at edge of my seat everytime Narrisa beated one of your Pokémon" Shauna said as she holds on to Brawly's arm in between him and Narrisa.

"So where are you headed off to now?" Brawly asked while facing Narrisa.

"Well I'm headed to Slateport to deliver the goods the Devon corp's president sent me to deliver but afterwards I don't know where to go exactly" Narrisa explained.

"You should go to Mauville city their is a gym their that you could take on" Brawly saids to Narrisa. "But the gym leader their is usually busy, I could give him a call if you're interested in challenging him"

"Really? Thank you so much" Narrisa said while giving him her sweetest smile.

"Oh umm it's no problem at all hehe...OWW!" Brawly said as Shauna tightens her grip on his arm. "Jeez woman I couldn't even express myself" Brawly said muffled under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Shauna said while tightnening her grip a bit more.

"OWW...no-nothing umm dear" Brawly said as he tries to feel for his arm.

"Good, well anyways it's been nice meeting you Narrisa have a safe trip to Slateport" Shauna said as she let go of Brawly's arm.

"Okay I will bye" Narrisa says as she walks all way back to the pier where Breiny was waiting for her. On the pier where the boat was Narrisa saw Breiny just getting out of cottage that was next to the pier.

"Ahoy lassie! Are you ready to go?" Breiny asked.

"Yeah let's go" Narrisa said as she walks up to the boat. "So who wants to take a ride?" Narrisa says as she looks at her three Pokémon beside her.

"Not me I rather rest up in my ball" Marshal said to Narrisa.

"Yeah me too kekeke" Jeff said after.

"Okay then, return" Narrisa said as she calls back both of them at the same time. "That leaves just you and me Velouria" Narrisa says as she lifts her up.

"Yeah don't know what's their deal but boat rides are fun" Velouria said as Narrisa placed her in with Narrisa getting in after wards.

"So are we all set to go?" Breiny asked from the wheel.

"Aye, aye captain" Narrisa said while playfully saluting. Breiny just laughing it off.

"To Slateport we go" Breiny said as he drives the boat out of Dewfords shore and into the open sea.

Narrisa and her team finally getting their second gym badge but at the cost of another would things get better from here on out? Or would it just get even worse? All of which Narrisa will see to it herself as she reach their next destination. End of chapter 9.

Deaths: Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wingull

Authors note: yeah didn't expect 2 deaths in a row huh? Well for anyone who's wondering as to why their is a second death soon after its mostly because I have no future plans for Emilia since she was just their as an early bird encounter that isn't a taillow since that would be to common. As for the actual flyer I already have 1 in mind but would be added later on so theirs that to expect. All in all this chapter was fun to make since I could play with a few references here and their along with Shauna and Brawly's conversation which was fun to play around with as well. Well that's the end of it so until next time


	10. Chapter 10

After beating the Dewford town gym and its leader, Brawly, Narrisa and her team are now on their way to Slateport to deliver the devon goods. As they travel through the waves on their boat the sun was about to set with clear blue sky turning orange.

"Do you think we can make it to Slateport before nightfall?" Narrisa asked Breiny as he controls their vessel.

"Well if you're asking to land at the port then no" Breiny answers while keeping his eyes on the sea. "But we can make it just before night hits if I drop you by the beach. Is that alright with you?" Breiny now asking.

"Hmm Yeah, seems good to me" Narrisa said as she thinks it over.

"Okay then lassie..." Breiny trailed off as he adjusts his cap. "Hang on to tight for it's going to be a bumpy ride" Breiny added as he pulls a lever down making the engine roar louder. The boat now moving faster was easily cutting through the waves as it moves through the surface.

As time went on with the boat zipping through the open sea, the Slateport beach was now in site with small pockets of land in between them. Breiny slowing the boat down was was able to steer his way past the land pockets and land safely by the shore as the sun was half way below the sea surface.

"Ahoy lassie, we've hit Slateport's beach" Breiny says as he puts the boat on a complete stop.

Narrisa looking around soon saw how vastly different the beach here was compared to Petalburgs. The beach was almost twice the size of Petalburgs with multiple beach umbrellas and chairs laid across the sand along with many people and Pokémon spread across the beach. Beyond the beach lies a small town with a market place to their and a few buildings near the sea side by their left.

"Wow the beach here sure is crowded" Narrisa says as she gets off the boat with Velouria following soon after.

"Aye lassie" Breiny says as he peers over the boats side. "So you're off to deliver them goods now right?" Breiny asks as he looks down towards them.

"Yeah" Narrisa says with a nod as she turns to face him. "But I'm not exactly sure where to bring these though" Narrisa says she gestures to her bag where the good were.

"May I see them?" Breiny said with a curious look.

"Okay sure" Narrisa says as she brings out a lang case from her bag and handing them to Breiny. Breiny opening the case saw a variety of parts which he recognise the use for.

"Aye these are ship parts" Breiny explained. "You should deliver these to the ship yard just north of here" Breiny says as he closes the case and hands them back to Narrisa.

"Okay" Narrisa says as she places the case back in her bag. "What about you though? Are you just going to stay here?"

"Nah I'm going straight to the port, It's illegal to leave boats out here for too long" Breiny says as he starts the engine. "Anyways be seeing you sometime soon" Breiny says before leaving Narrisa and Velouria on the beach.

"C'mon Velouria let's head on over to the shipyard" Narrisa says as she walks straight towards Slateport.

As Narrisa approaches Slateport the small shops and stalls that were spread across the market place were closing up with others already closed. As they walk further in to the small town they soon saw a grey building with small row boats placed along the sides with some sail boats floating in the water next to it.

"Is this the place?" Velouria asks as she looks around the place.

"I guess so since this is the only building here with boats completely surrounding the place" Narrisa says as she stares at one of the row boats nearest to them. "Well then let's head on in" Narrisa says as she heads towards the entrance.

"Well if you say so" Velouria responded as she follows Narrisa's lead.

As the two get close to the building they immediately saw a man locking up the doors to the place before pocketing the key. Narrisa seeing this soon walked up towards the man and asked him if this was the place they were looking for.

"Umm excuse me sir" Narrisa says trying to grab the mans attention.

"Oh good afternoon miss, what can I help you with?" the man says as he faces towards Narrisa.

"Yeah I was wandering if this place was the shipyard?" Narrisa asked.

"Why yes it is but the shipyard is closed for the day" the man explains.

"Oh..." Narrisa trails off as she looks down. "But can I at least leave these parts with you? I was tasked to deliver them here" Narrisa says as she brought out the case with the ship parts in them.

"May I see them?" The man ask which Narrisa obliges. "Oh these are the Devon parts" the man said in shock as he opens the case. "You should give these parts to Capt. Stern, he is currently in the Museum just a short walk from here" the man says as he gives the case back.

"Oh okay" Narrisa responded as she places the case back in her bag. "Well, I'll be going no so thanks" Narrisa said as she heads off towards the museum.

"Your welcome" the man said in response before Narrisa got far.

Narrisa and Velouria now walking towards the Slateport museum soon saw a bunch of team aqua grunts lined up in front of the entrance. Narrisa seeing them decided to hide behind a closed stall that was nearby followed soon after by Velouria.

"Why is team aqua here?" Velouria said in a hush tone to Narrisa.

"I don't know but whatever they're planning we'll be sure to stop them" Narrisa said with a confident grin.

As the two wait behind the stall, the line of grunts soon started moving forward slowly entering the museum. Narrisa taking her chance soon ran towards the entrance with Velouria right behind her. The two now just outside the museums entrance waited their for a second before Narrisa went in and open the doors.

Inside the museum the place was displayed with various tanks showcasing natural water phenomena and different pieces of sea exploration equipment. Narrisa looking around the place saw dozens of grunts looking at the displays along with chatting with one another. Narrisa taking a deep breath slowly walked towards the stair case which was just across from her making sure not to cause any sort of alarm. As she slowly makes her way to the staircase she soon makes it and quickly made her way up stairs.

"Phew that was a tense situation" Narrisa says as she presses her back on the wall behind her. "Now lets find this Capt. Stern person since he wasn't downstairs when I was looking around" Narrisa says as she straightens herself up.

As Narrisa looks around in the second floor more display cases where spread across the room along with a giant T.V. placed in the center with chairs in front of it. Looking around even more Narrisa saw a lone man wearing what seems to be a navy blue coat with a green shirt under it looking at a display case with a cruise ship on it. Narrisa approaching the man soon asked him of who he was.

"Excuse me sir but are you Capt. Stern?" Narrisa asked the man.

"Why yes, yes I am. And who might you be?" Capt. Stern said as he reaches out his right hand.

"My Name is Narrisa sir" Narrisa says as she shakes his hand. "I was tasked to deliver these parts to you sir" Narrisa says as she lets go in order to take out the case. Just as Narrisa brought out the case a bunch of team aqua grunts soon started coming in from down stairs stopping her.

"Hold it right their girlie" one of the grunts said to Narrisa. "Hand'em parts over or else" he threatened.

"Yeah right like I you guys scare me" Narrisa says defiantly as she stands in front of S8tern.

"You asked for it, go Zubat" the grunt said before letting his Zubat out. The Zubat out of its ball made a screeching noise before just flying around in front of them. Narrisa grabbing for her pokeball soon was stopped by Velouria.

"Why don't you let me fight this one" Velouria said as she jumps right in front of her.

"You sure about that?" Narrisa asked with a worried tone

"I've been stuck just cheering the others on while they battled I think its my turn to tale the stage" Velouria reasoned as she stands ready in front of the Zubat.

"If you're sure about this then lets go" Narrisa says as she lets Velouria battle.

"You're joking right? You're letting an inexperienced Pokémon fight against us? Oh this would be fun" the grunt taunted. "Zubat end this quick with leech life" the grunt commanded. The Zubat taking its command soon rushed towards Velouria with its fangs glowing a yellow-green color.

"Velouria use Tackle" Narrisa commanded and soon Velouria leaped towards the Zubat pinning it down on the ground. "Now use bite" Narrisa added as the Zubat was pinned down.

Velouria biting down on the Zubats neck with her fangs glowing a shade of black completely snapping its throat. The Zubat struggling at first soon laid limp under Velouria's body as she lets go of the Zubats neck with blood dripping from her mouth. Velouria licking up the blood from her lips soon let out a toothy grin before glaring at the grunts.

"Damn killing sure does taste good" Velouria says as she savors the taste of blood even more. "Now come at me with another one" Velouria taunted

"Grr you asked for it, go Poochyena" the grunt says as he sends out his own poochyena. The other Poochyena now out of its ball laid his head and chest low with its teeth showing snarling at Velouria. The Poochyena not hesitating soon charged towards Velouria with its own fangs showing.

Velouria seeing the Poochyena's useless attempt to attack just side stepped just before the attack hits and used her own tackle sending it skidding to one of the displays. The enemy Poochyena hitting it hard caused the water filled display case to fall on top of it causing glass shards to scatter everywhere and soaking up the floor with water. Velouria not wasting any time soon run up to the downed Poochyena pinning it down on the ground as well. The Poochyena feeling the glass shards sink into its back started snapping at Velouria trying to set itself free.

"Pathetic" was all Velouria said before biting down on the Poochyena as her entire jaw and fangs were sparking with electricity causing surges of electrical waves flowing through the Poochyena's body as she bit down. The Poochyena feeling the rush of electricity in its body was yelling out in pain before remaining still with its tail and head flat on the ground as its heart stops. Velouria seeing the Poochyena dead under her bit down hard on the Poochyena's neck before tossing it back to the grunts.

"Is that the best you got?" Velouria taunted even more as her fangs start sparking.

"Damn out of Pokémon" the grunt says as he took a step back.

"Sniveling whelp, I'll show you how its done" said the female grunt that was with him. "If you can't take a trainers Pokémon on a fair fight then let's cheat a little" the female grunt said before tossing three Pokéballs onto air. The three pokeballs popping open let out two Poochyenas and 1 Zubat. "Now lets see if your Poochyena can handle this" the female grunt said with a smirk.

The Poochyenas on the floor growling and circling Velouria while the Zubat just flies around above them, this situation proves to much for Velouria to handle. Narrisa seeing how bad the situation got, decided to reach out for her pokeballs and call out another one of her Pokémon. Narrisa with a pokeball in hand soon called out Marshal to the field. "Go Marshal!" Narrisa exclaimed as she sent out Marshal to help Velouria out in battle.

"Woah aint this a bad situation" Marshal said as he sees the three Pokémon surrounding them. As he looks around the room to track the enemies movements he soon noticed Velouria was fighting beside him. "Wow and I thought this situation couldn't get any harder" Marshal said sarcastically but still keeping his eyes on the Pokémon.

"Well we'll see who will be protecting who" Velouria said with a smug look on her face. "Now are we just going to stand around here and wait to get ripped apart or are we going to fight?" Velouria said with a smirk.

"Oh you know what's the answer to that" Marshal responded as he launches a ball of mud at on of the Poochyenas causing it to get knocked down. The other two seeing this soon charged in at both of them without any hesitation.

"I'll handle the Zubat while you take on the other two" Velouria quickly said as she leaps for the Zubat with her fangs sparking with electricity. Velouria catching the Zubat mid air soon bit down on it as they land on the ground and sending electrical shocks at it.

"Oh wouldn't have it any other way" Marshal responded as he tackles the on coming Poochyena knocking it back. Marshal taking his opportunity soon used another Mudshot at the Poochyena completely covering and crushing it in Mud. Marshal thinking it was over was surprised when the other Poochyena he used Mudshot on suddenly bit down on his right arm.

"AHHH DAMMIT GET OFF ME!" Marshal yelled as he swung his arm around sending the Poochyena crashing to another display case completely shattering it. The Poochyena dazed at the impact with glass shards embedded in its body was blasted with a Water gun instantly finishing it off. The female grunt seeing the turn of events just stood their jaw dropped as her team was easily taken care off.

"Damn the boss is going to kill us for this" said one of the grunts in the group.

"Dammit it just had to be this hard" another one complained.

"The what are you guys just standing their for? Send out your Pokémon and deal with her" said the female grunt from before. The rest of the grunts standing their all hesitating with their pokeballs in their hands when a loud voice came from downstairs.

"What's taking so long up their you whelps!" said a man with a deep loud voice as he walks up into the floor. The man walking into the room showed to be very muscular while wearing a dark blue skin tight suit completely outlining his muscles with fins attached to the waist and wearing a gold chain around his neck with a small anchor dangling at the end. As he got close the mans chin was covered in a neatly trimmed beard ending with a point with his hair hidden inside a dark blue bandana.

"Is this girl here causing the hold up?" the man said with his same deep and angry sounding voice from before. The grunts not saying a word while the man just crosses his arms and shook his head in disappointment. "I'll see to you whelps later but for now..." the man trails off as he approaches Narrisa. Velouria and Marshal reacting to this soon stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks. The man seeing this just stopped and stood their instead. "Now why is a girl like you interfering with team aqua's affairs? You don't look like a team magma member" the man said with a stern look in his face.

"My name is Narrisa and I'm here to stop you from taking these goods" Narrisa says as she takes a step back.

"Well whatever your goal is I'm going to let you of the hook for now and let you go with a warning" the man says as he drops his arms. "C'mon you whelps it's time to head out" the man commanded as he turns away from Narrisa.

"Wait you're just going to leave just like that?" Narrisa said surprised to see they are all leaving.

"You've proven that these whelps are no match for you and I have no time to deal with kids so just take my advice and don't mess with us anymore, got it?" the man says before heading for the staircase. "Oh and by the way the names Archie" he said before going down.

Narrisa seeing them all head down stairs decided to peak through the window only to see them leave Slateport entirely. Narrisa now seeing them gone let out a deep breath before walking back to Capt. Stern waiting by a display case.

"I'm sorry if the place got ruined" Narrisa said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh its okay you did it to protect me and whatever it is you are trying to deliver" Capt. Stern said reassuringly. "Anyways may I see them parts you were going to deliver to me?" Capt. Stern asked.

"Sure" Narrisa says as she brings out the case and hands it to Capt. Stern

"Thank you" he responded before opening the case. Upon looking inside he suddenly made a big smile before closing the case and shaking Narrisa's hands. "Thank you once again Narrisa for these parts you delivered would be enough to finally get my undersea expedition started" he said with enthusiasm.

"Umm okay" Narrisa said in response as she gives a slight nod.

"I know as a reward for your efforts you may have this mysterious gem I found while doing test expeditions by the beach front" Capt. Stern said as he searches around in his pocket to reveal a shiny dark blue pearl looking object in his hand. "I was supposed to give it to Mr. Stone when I found it but a girl like you deserve a decent reward"

"Oh umm thanks" Narrisa says as she holds on to the stone. Marshal seeing this from behind Narrisa felt some weird connection from it so he decided to approach them.

"Hey Narrisa can I see that thing for a second" Marshal said intrigued with the object. Narrisa nodding in response soon placed it in Marshals hand.

"Wow" was all Marshal said as he stares at the stone in his hand. As he stares at the stone it soon started glowing with a light blue light and Marshal was soon enveloped in its light. Marshal feeling the stones power felt as if he had activated his torrent ability but instead of being a steady aura it was flowing upwards.

"Marshal?" was all Narrisa could say as she was confused as to what was happening. After a few seconds have passed with Marshal glowing in blue light it soon stopped and the stone went back to normal.

"Whoa what happened?" Marshal says as he looks around himself.

"I don't know but whatever it is we need to show this stone to Steven or Mr. Stone they might know" Narrisa says as she grabs the stone from Marshals hand and places it in her bag.

"Yeah" Marshal said as he nods in agreement.

"Well anyways we better get going for its getting dark out and we haven't settled up camp yet" Narrisa says as she peers out through the window to see the sun now gone with the night sky taking over. "So good luck with your expedition" Narrisa says as she heads towards the staircase. "C'mon guys lets go" Narrisa gestured for Velouria and Marshal.

"Good luck on your journey as well" Capt. Stern said before Narrisa had left.

Narrisa now outside of the museum with Velouria and Marshal, decided to head on towards the towns exit leading to a foresty path in order to set up camp. As she walks on by passing the Pokémon mart and center a familiar voice soon stopped for her from behind. Narrisa turning to see who it came from saw Brendan coming from the Pokémon center running after her.

"Hey Narrisa glad to see you hear" the boy said with a smile.

"Yeah sure is" Narrisa responded as she smiles back.

"So where are you headed off to now that its nighttime?" Brendan asked as he looks at Narrisa curiously.

"Well I was just going to find a place big enough to set up camp, why?" Narrisa responded as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Camping? I know a much better place to spend the night at come on follow me" Brendan suggested as he gestures for her to follow. Narrisa not being able to get a say in this just followed him. As they walk through the street and eventually making it back to the beach Brendan soon led her to a rustic looking building at the edge of Slateport with lights flashing and faint laughter to be heard.

"Umm Brendan what place is this?" Narrisa asked as they got closer.

"Oh its a place where me and my dad would often stay whenever we visit Slateport" Brendan explained as they reached the door. "Well we're here" Brendan said before opening the door. As he opens the door the laughter they heard as they neared the place soon got louder as people where chatting and drinking with each other as they sat by their tables while some where seated by the bar. While Narrisa was looking around the place a bit unsure of their location she soon noticed Brendan was walking in so she followed him.

"Brendan again I ask what exactly is this place?" Narrisa asked once more as she looks around the place.

"Well this used to be just a beach side inn to stay in but it only became a semi tavern just recently ever since they expanded other wise its still as same as before" Brendan explained once more.

"Okay then" Narrisa responded as she still feels a bit uneasy.

"I'm not so sure about this place" Marshal whispered to Velouria as they follow Brendan and Narrisa.

"Oh lighten up. This place looks harmless enough" Velouria said trying to reassure Marshal but once she said it a bottle soon fell off one of the tables and broke right next to her. "Eeek!" Velouria shrieked as she jumps back.

"Harmless huh?" Marshal said with his eye brow raised.

As Narrisa and Brendan got near to the bar, the barkeep that was serving food and drinks to everyone soon noticed Brendan and greeted him. "Why its Brendan? Fancy seeing you here again" the barkeep says to Brendan as he serves another drink.

"Wait here I'll go handle this" Brendan says as he leaves Narrisa alone and gets close to the counter. "Hi yeah its been a while" Brendan greeted back

"Oh I see your father isn't the one with you tonight" he says as he motions towards Narrisa.

"Oh her? She's a new friend of mine. She just started her adventure and I brought her here since she was planning on camping out for tonight" Brendan explained to the barkeep.

"Oh I see" the barkeep said with a nod. "I'm guessing you're looking for two rooms for tonight right?" he guessed as he wipes a glass with towel.

"Yup that right" Brendan said with a grin.

"I'm sorry but their is only one room left available since we're booked for tonight soooo..." the barkeep trailed of as he points towards Narrisa

"Oh it's okay we can share a room" Brendan quickly said not wanting for her to go out alone for the night.

"Perfect!" the barkeep said enthusiastically as he places the glass on the counter. "Here is your room key and your room is just at the end of the hall" the barkeep explained as he grabs a key from the key ring under the table and hands it to Brendan. "You know where the stairs is right?" the barkeep said with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I know" Brendan said as he pockets the key. "Well we'll be headed up to our room now" Brendan says as he leaves the barkeep and went straight to Narrisa. Narrisa just standing their in between two tables with different groups of people soon approached Brendan as he gets near.

"So how'd it go?" Narrisa asked as she got close to Brendan.

"Well it didn't go as well as I expected but hey at least I got us a room hehe" Brendan explained with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Just one room?" Narrisa said with her eyebrow raised at him while crossing her arms.

"Oh no no no I didn't plan for this to happen okay" Brendan tried to defend himself as he raises both hands in front of him. "And besides their is usually two beds for both of us since me and my dad usually share one room" Brendan said trying to clear himself.

"Okay then. I trust you on this" Narrisa says as she lowers both her arms.

"Okay good, follow me then" Brendan said as he walks towards the bar. Narrisa following him was soon lead behind the bar and up a staircase where a series of doors were. "Come on our room is at the end of the hall" Brendan says as he leads her to the end of the hall. As they got to their door Brendan quickly unlocked it and opened the door only to be surprised to what was inside. Inside the room wasn't two beds as he had explained but instead one big bed enough for two people was placed in the center of the room.

"Two beds huh?" Marshal said with a smirk as he looks inside the room. Narrisa just standing out door just let out a sigh before going inside the room with her arms crossed and sitting on the bed with her hands on the bed. Brendan and Marshal shocked to see this just followed her in the room with Velouria walking in after them.

"Listen I didn't plan for this to happen I swear" Brandon trying to defend himself once more.

"I know, you don't have to keep explaining yourself to me once more" Narrisa said dismissing him. "And plus this place feels much more comfortable to sleep in for tonight since it was awfully cold out" Narrisa says as she swipes her hands over the bed sheets.

"Okay also as an apology you may take the entire bed for yourself. I would just sleep on the chair right their" Brendan said as he points towards a small round wooden table with a wooden chair right next to it.

"Oh no you take the bed since you are the one handling to pay for this place so t the very least have the bed" Narrisa reasoned as she stands up from the bed. "I can just lay my sleeping bag on the floor and sleep their"

Narrisa added.

"No you take the bed since I did it for you to relax" Brendan argued back.

"Oh just share the bed it's big enough for both of you" Velouria interrupted as she jumps on the chair and curls up on it. "I'll be sleeping on this chair for tonight" Velouria announced.

"Fine" Narrisa says as she looks away from Brendan and onto the wall to her right. As she turned to look away she soon noticed a door behind. "Hey what's behind that door back their" Narrisa pointed out.

"Oh that's the bathroom. All rooms here have one" Brendan explained to Narrisa.

"Oh okay" Narrisa says as she sits back down on the bed. As Narrisa sat their thinking for a second, she soon realized that she hasn't taken a bath yet ever since she left for her journey. Narrisa realizing this just got up once more and went towards the bathrooms door after dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. "I'll be taking a bath for a while, haven't taken one since leaving" she said before opening the door and entering.

"Umm sure thing" Brendan responded before Narrisa entered the bathroom. Brendan seeing Narrisa now inside the bathroom with the water running, he decided to lay down on the right side of the bed for it was the farthest from the bathroom door. Brendan just laying their with his arms crossed at the back of his head and right leg crossed over the other just waited their thinking about certain things and before he realizes it he soon fell asleep.

As time went on with the minutes passing by, Brendan was just laying their on the bed with his eyes closed was soon awoken when a door was heard opening. Brendan hearing this raised his body up in a sitting position only to sea the bathroom door open with some steam coming out from under it. Walking out the door was Narrisa as her body was covered by her towel that was still dripping a bit with her long hair slumped over her right shoulder while carrying her dirty clothes. Brendan looking closely soon noticed that the towel wasn't long enough to cover her entire body resulting in it being wrapped around her a bit lower with part of her chest and cleavage showing. Brendan seeing this can't help but just stare at her as she walks up to the bed and sits their.

"Umm is their something wrong?" Narrisa asked as Brendan was just staring blankly at her. Narrisa staring back at Brendan soon noticed what he was staring at and quickly slapped him across the face before turning around and covering herself. "Hmph pervert" was all Narrisa said with a pout.

Brendan feeling the slap on his face soon snapped out of it before quickly apologizing to Narrisa. "Oh umm sorry I was just um uhh" was all Brendan could say as he was getting all flustered and couldn't think of anything sensible.

"Just go in the bathroom and take a bath" said Narrisa as she points towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'll uhh go do that" Brendan quickly said as he runs inside the bathroom door closing it.

"Tsk men" Narrisa says as she rolls her eyes to the sides. Narrisa now seeing Marshal just beside her was also staring blankly at her. "And you're no better, return" Narrisa says as she grabs for Marshal's pokeball in the bag and calling him back in.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Brendan pressed his back onto the door as he slides down to a sitting position. Brendan now sitting down on the bathroom floor just covered his face in between his legs with his arms over it as he thinks to himself. "Dammit why did it have to turn this way" Brendan thought to himself s he looks down. After thinking deeply for a second he soon noticed some weird fabric was peaking out from under him so he raised his bottom a bit and reached under him. As he grabbed the fabric that he was sitting on, he raised it to see what it was only to quickly drop it on the floor once more.

"What the fuck!" Brendan exclaimed under to himself as he stares at the fabric next to him. On the floor beside him was Narrisa's pink underwear as it lay flat on the ground. "Did she drop this or something on the way out?" Brendan thought to himself as he stares at it longer. As he stares at it longer he can't help but run his finger through the fabric and laces and even eventually picking it up and holding it in his hands. Brendan once again holding on to the garment in his hand was just silently staring at it before getting back into his senses and throwing it away from him.

"Dammit Brendan get a hold of yourself" he said to himself as he got up from the floor. "Maybe a long hot shower would clear my mind off of things" Brendan said to himself as he strips out of his clothes and got under the shower head as he turns it on. After a good half our or so of taking a shower, Brendan soon had enough and grabbed a towel to rub himself dry. Brendan making sure he was completely dry soon wrapped the towel around his waist and made sure to pick up all of his clothes on the way out.

"Whew that was a good shower" he said before opening the door and getting out. As he got out of the bathroom he soon saw Narrisa had already fallen asleep on her side of the bed while wearing only a bath robe with the belt tightly knotted and the towel just hanging on the edge of the bed. "Man she sure does look cute while asleep" Brendan silently remarked as he grabs hold of his bag and brought out a freshly new pair of clothes. As Brendan finished putting on a clean pair of clothes on, he soon laid down next to Narrisa and raised the sheets over both of them. "Well at least this night wasn't a total loss" he said silently to himself before going to sleep as well.

The night passes and the morning sun raising, Brendan was the first one of the two of them to wake up. Brendan trying to open up his eyes just let out a yawn before rubbing both of them with his left hand. Brendan now fully awake tried to get up but couldn't since something was pressing down on his right arm. Looking to his right he soon saw Narrisa pinning his right arm down along with her head resting on his shoulder and her right arm was his chest. Brendan not wanting to wake her up so he decided to rest his head back and tried to get in some more sleep.

"What time does Narrisa usually wake up?" Brendan thought to himself as he tried to get in more shut eye. After a while of waiting Brendan soon felt Narrisa was pressing against him further and later felt something soft was squeezing against his arm and side. Brendan realizing what it was couldn't help but look down and take a quick peek. "God damn..." he thought to himself wide eyed as he got more than just a peek. Looking down he saw that the right part of Narrisa's robe was sliding off of her shoulder revealing most of the right portion of her upper body. Brendan franticly panicking in his mind just intently turned to his left side pulling away from her which to his surprise didn't wake her.

"Keep it together Brendan" he said silently to himself as he got up into a sitting position all red and sweating. Brendan looking back saw that Narrisa had turned to face the other side which he let out a breath of relief to he got up and quickly entering the bathroom. After spending a good amount of time in freshening up in the bathroom he soon got out to see Narrisa was already awake sitting on the side of the bed.

"Good morning Narrisa, did you sleep well last night?" Brendan greeted with a smile.

"*yawn* oh huh yeah I did" Narrisa responded a bit groggily while stretching both her arms up. "Sleeping on a really nice bed sure is relaxing after a stressful day" Narrisa added as she rubs both her eyes with both hands.

"I know how you feel" Brendan said as he approaches Narrisa. "I mean working all day in the field researching about anything new about the regional Pokémon sure is stressful work" Brendan explained as he sat next to her with a toothy smile.

"Well not really what I was going for but sure" Narrisa says as she got up. "Well I'm going to wash up now and change out of this robe its starting to feel uncomfortable on me" Narrisa added as she grabs her bag on the floor and proceeded into the bathroom. As a couple of minutes pass by with Brendan just waiting for Narrisa to finish she soon got out now fully clothed while holding onto to something in her hand.

"What do you have their?" Brendan asked even though he knew what it was

"Oh nothing important just something I left inside the bathroom that's all" Narrisa says as she feels a bit embarrassed before quickly pocketing it.

"Well if you say so, anyways come on its time for us to go" Brenan said as he heads towards the front door.

"Oh okay let me just wake Velouria up" Narrisa said as she walks towards Velouria still sound asleep. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" Narrisa whispered gently to Velouria while scratching the top of her head.

Velouria feeling the sensation in her head soon slowly opened her eyes and raised her head up while giving out a soft yawn. "What time is it?" Velouria groggily asked with her right eye closed.

"It's time for us to go Velouria" Narrisa answered back with the same whispery voice while this time scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh okay" Velouria responded. After letting out another yawn she soon got up and jumped down from her chair.

"Well if that's everything you need to do then let's go" Brendan said as he opens the door and walked out with Narrisa and Velouria following after. As the three of the got downstairs and back into the bar, the barkeep soon greeted them.

"Good morning you two. I see you both slept well" the barkeep greeted as he cleans the counter.

"Yeah we sure did and here is the key back" Brendan said as he places the room key on the counter. "Well we'll be going now and oh place it on dads tab like usual okay" Brendan says before leaving with Narrisa and Velouria.

"Thanks for stopping by" the barkeep said to them before they managed to get out.

Outside and into the open sand even though it was still early a lot of people were already setting up umbrellas and chairs around the place and some where already in the water taking a dip with their Pokémon. The three of them walking back to the streets of Slateport soon found their way to the market place where a lot of stalls are filled up and people are roaming around buying stuff. While walking past the various stalls with people tenders calling for people to buy from then Narrisa soon saw a particular stall that has only jar with blue candy in it with the words rare candy written on the sign.

"Brendan what are rare candies?" Narrisa asked as she stops him from walking.

"Well Rare candies are well candies meant for Pokémon which once consumed makes them feel stronger and could even help them learn new moves" Brendan explained to Narrisa. "But they are super expensive since one costs like nearly 5000 pokédollars which is insane. I could buy like a lot of potions and pokeballs with that money" Brendan added.

"Oh" was all Narrisa said when Brendan explained how much they cost. Narrisa looking at her wallet saw that she just has enough to buy just one piece but didn't decide to since she will be left with almost nothing. Brendan seeing this soon raised an eye brow for an idea just popped up in his head.

"You want to buy one do you?" Brendan asked with a grin.

"Yeah but it's way to expensive for me" Narrisa said as she puts her wallet back in her pocket feeling a bit depressed.

"Well I could give you one since I have some with me" Brendan says as he fishes around in his bag and brought out a few pieces. "But" he added before instantly clutching down on them

"But what?" Narrisa said with a skeptical look on her face.

"You have to do something for me in return" Brendan said with a smirk. "Something that I wouldn't forget and to remember you by" Brendan added as he places his right hand on his chest and points towards her dramatically.

"Really? Anything that you wouldn't forget?" Narrisa said with her eye brow raised. "Okay" she said nonchalantly as she gets close to him.

"Yes something bold, something personal, something-" Brendan was quickly interrupted when Narrisa suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ummm ahhh" Brendan blurted out as he feels a bit tense.

"You want something you wouldn't forget right?" Narrisa says as she leans in a bit closer. Brendan just nodding in response as he takes a big gulp. "Well close your eyes" Narrisa whispered a bit seductively to which Brendan did. "Get ready here it comes" she whispered a bit more. Brendan feeling tense and nervous in his situation was closing his eyes real hard when suddenly his feet was swept of the ground and he fell flat on the ground and dropping the candies in his hand.

"Hey what was that for?" Brendan said a bit irritated as he sat back up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey you said something that you would never forget" Narrisa said with a smirk as she extends her hand to Brendan. "And plus it was either that or have Velouria bite you in the butt" she jokingly added. Brendan looking pass Narrisa saw Velouria right behind her with her fangs sparking.

"Well I should have seen this coming" Brendan said before taking Narrisa's hand to get up and patting himself down. "Well a deals a deal" Brendan said a bit disappointed as he picks up the rare candies on the ground and hands one to Narrisa.

"Thank you" Narrisa says as she takes it from his hand. "So I just have to feed it to one of my Pokémon right?" Narrisa asked as she stares at it in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah basically" Brendan replied with a nod.

"Okay" Narrisa says as she thinks about who to give it to. After thinking it over for a couple of seconds she soon came to a decision. "You know what I think I might just hold on to it for now" Narrisa says as she places it in her pocket. "I might use it when the situation calls for it" she explained.

"Well whatever I'm still a bit pissed off that you tricked me their. You even got my hopes up" Brendan said as he crosses both his arms.

"Really now" Narrisa replied with a grin.

"Well lets just forget about it and continue on" Brendan said as he faces away from Narrisa on towards the town exit. "Come on let's go" Brendan said as he takes a few steps forward but was instantly stopped when Narrisa grabbed hold on to his arm. "What the-" was all he could say before Narrisa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Their treat it as my apology for tripping you over" Narrisa said as she pulls away and got in front of him. "Now c'mon I'm headed for Mauville city. You can escort me if you want" Narrisa added before leaving him followed by Velouria right behind her. Brendan just standing their still surprised at this just stared at her as she walks away.

"He-hey wait up" Brendan said as he snaps out of it and ran to catch up with her.

The three of them now near the towns exit are now on their way to Mauville city where Narrisa's third gym badge awaits. Would the road ahead be easy for Narrisa now that Brendan is accompanying her? Would Brendan feel the same towards her after the events that took place? All of which they would soon find the answer to as they journey on ahead. End of chapter 10.

Deaths: Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wingull

Authors note: hey author here I'm just going to quickly explain for the reasoning of this chapter. Well firstly this chapter is just mostly filler since well the events that takes place in Slateport in the games really isn't all that interesting to begin with. Secondly I wanted to make the journey to Mauville its own chapter since I have many plans and ideas for it and that putting it here would make the chapter to long to finish and I wanted to get this chapter out as early as possible. And lastly I wanted to expand more on Brendan other than just being the typical rival so having him as a temporary companion would help out in that regard. Well that's all so until next chapter see ya.


	11. Chapter 11

At the outskirts of Slateport Narrisa, Brendan, and Velouria are headed towards Mauville city to where Narrisa's third gym badge awaits. Taking it slow and leisurely Narrisa and Brendan were just chatting as they walked through the path while Velouria was just minding her own business near the grass patches. The two talking about certain things, mostly about battling and research, found their way to a huge bridge crossing a river bed with a gate pass right below it.

"Hey where does that bridge lead to?" Narrisa asked as she points towards it.

"Oh that? That's the cycling road" Brendan answered. "People with bikes use it to get to Mauville faster" he as explained as they walked passed the gate pass.

"Do you have your own bike?" Narrisa asked once more.

"Oh me? Yeah I have a bike but I left it at the bike shop at Mauville to get fixed since it broke down weeks ago" Brendan answering her again. "So yeah that's another reason why I'm headed to Mauville" he added.

"Why what happened?" Narrisa asked now curious on what Brendan did.

"Well..." Brendan trailed off as he tries to remember what happened. "You could say it wasn't my best idea" he said as he shakes his head a bit.

"Yeah, sure" Narrisa responded as she was unsatisfied with his answer.

"Well enough about me. What about you? Did you ever have one?" Brendan said now returning the question.

"No I don't have one" Narrisa replied.

"Aww how come?" Brendan asked wanting to know more.

"Well I never really go out much when I was young so having a bike seemed like a waste" Narrisa explained.

"Oh okay that makes sense" Brendan replied. "So now that's over, what do you want to talk about now?" Brendan asked, wanting to talk about something else.

"Well..." Narrisa continued on as they talked about various other things

As the two continued walking along the path just chatting away, having fun and laughing they soon saw an oddly placed house at the end of the road. Narrisa curious at this decided to walk up ahead and soon saw a sign with the words 'Trick house' written on it. Curious even more what's inside decided to walk back and beg Brendan to go in with her.

"Hey Brendan this place looks fun. Let's go in and see what's inside" Narrisa said pointing towards the house while grabbing hold onto Brendan's arm. Brendan already knowing what's inside just grimaced as she says this.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I've been here before and I didn't enjoy my time" Brendan explained as looks away from her.

"Oh c'mon, please" Narrisa begged in her cutest way possible. Brendan looking back at her saw that she was looking at him with an innocent enough expression. "Please" she said once more. Brendan in conflict with himself just gave in to Narrisa's begging and nodded with a sigh. "Great. I knew you would see it my way" she said with a grin as she pulls him towards the door.

"Hey wait up" Velouria said from behind them as she jumps out of a small patch of grass.

The three of them now approaching the Trick house the door soon opened by itself as they got close. Narrisa seeing it now open decided to walk in while still pulling on Brendan's arm and Velouria coming in after. Inside the house was a small room with only a square table in the middle along with a few drawers and potted plants but what stood out the most was the giant scroll hanging in the wall across from them. As the three of them entered the door automatically closed itself once they were inside.

"Welcome strangers..." a loud voice suddenly echoed in the room immediately after the door closed.

"Eeek" Velouria jumped as the voice caught her by surprise.

"Welcome to my Trick house" the voice echoed once more. "This place is filled with challenges that would leave you confused, disoriented, lost, and most of all tricked" the voice added. "For the first part of the Trick house is that you must find me but I must warn you I'm..." the voice was cut of when Brendan revealed him.

"Really?" Brendan said unamused as he lifts the covers over the table.

"Oh c'mon you didn't even let me finish" said a man as he crawls out from underneath the table. "Anyways I'm the owner of the Trick house and you may call me Trick master" the man introduced himself.

"Yeah yeah just get on with it" Brendan said as he was unamused.

The Trick master taking a good looki at him soon recognized who he was. "Wait a minute, you're that Brendan kid that came here earlier" Trick master pointed out. "Came back for a rematch huh?" he added with a grin.

"No I did it not come here because I wanted to" Brendan said while crossing his arms. "I came here because she begged me to" he explained as he points towards Narrisa.

"Aww that's cute of you to bring your girlfriend with you" the Trick master joked.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Brendan exclaimed a bit flustered.

"Whatever, you've been here before you know the drill already" Trick master said as he opens a trap door under him. "Well be seeing you at the other side" he said before entering and locking the trap door.

"Screw that guy" Brendan said under his breath. "C'mon Narrisa, the entrance is just behind that scroll" Brendan pointed out as he walks towards it and reveals a huge gap in the wall.

"Oh okay" Narrisa said as she follows him in.

Entering through the hole in the wall Narrisa was now in a room bigger than the previous one. Looking around she saw that they were in a narrow hall leading them either left or right with no other indication of where to go.

"Hmm this place was different the last time I was in here" Brendan said as he looks from side to side.

"Really? What was this place last time?" Narrisa asked now curious.

"It was a series of door mazes that I couldn't make heads or tails of" Brendan explained.

"Yes you are right. This place is different from before" Trick masters voice soon echoed in the room. "For the Trick house takes on a new form every new day that comes" explained the Trick master trying to sound dramatic. "For this challenge you must get through a series of mazes but I warn you for their are trainers set to challenge you as obstacles. Now be off with the challenge" the Trick master said before the room fell silent.

"Okay this is easier then expected" Brendan said a little bit skeptical. "Oh well let's get this over with" he said before walking towards the right.

"Oh umm okay" Narrisa says as she follows him while looking around the place.

"You sure are interested in this place" Velouria asked Narrisa.

"Well this place looks fun to me. I don't know why Brendan doesn't like it here" Narrisa responded as they follow Brendan around the corner.

As Narrisa and Velouria follow Brendan around the maze they soon ended up in a cross road with two paths leading left and right.

"So which way should we go?" Narrisa asked as she looks both ways only to see Brendan taking the left path. "Hey how sure are you that's the right way to go" Narrisa called out to Brendan.

"I don't" Brendan answered back as he continues to walk.

"Wait so you're telling me you were walking around blindly?" Narrisa said as she and Velouria catxh up to him. "We could be lost you know"

"Don't worry we won't get lost as long as we stick to one side of the wall we would eventually make it out of here" Brendan tried to assure her.

"I don't undersrand you" Narrisa says as she was co fused to what Brendan said.

"Look at it this way. Every wall is connected and their is only one exit here so if we follow one side we would eventually get out of here" Brendan explained.

"Okay I guess" Narrisa responded.

"Just trust me alright" Brendan looked back at her with a grin.

As they walk around the maze only taking left turns they were making good progress up until they hit a dead end with someone waiting for them.

"Finally took you long enough" a young girl said as she approached them.

"Let me guess you're one of the trainers here to stop us? Brendan asked with his arms crossed.

"Yup that's right and if you beat me I'll give you this in return" the girl said in respond as she shows them a scroll.

"A scroll? How would that help?" Narrisa asked from behind Brendan.

"I'll tell you once you've beaten me but for now all I'm going to say is that you'll need it if you want to get out of here" she responded. "And since their is two of you let's have a little fun and make it a double battle" she said with a grin as she holds onto two pokeballs one on each hand.

"Well at least this side track of ours isn't a total loss" Brendan said as he grips on to his pokeball. "You ready Narrisa?"

"I sure am" Narrisa replied with a nod as she stands beside him.

"That's what I like to hear. Go Zigzagoon and Oddish" the girl said as she called out her Pokémon.

"Want me to take her on?" Velouria asked from behind Narrisa.

Narrisa thinking it over decided not to go with Velouria's request as she had someone else in mind. "Sit this one out Velouria. I think its time for someone else to be in the spotlight"

"Awww okay" Velouria replied with a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it but for now..." Narrisa trailed off as she grabs hold of her pokeball. "Come on out Mimi" Narrisa called out as Mimi was sent out.

"Nya" is all Mimi said as she stands in front of her.

"Okay then my turn. Let's go Grovyle" Brendan called out as his starter Pokémon was now on the field newly evolved.

"Wow that Treeko of yours sure got stronger since the last time we fought" Narrisa complimented as she stares at the Grovyle.

"Yup he sure did. I'll tell you all about it later but for now let's focus on this battle" Brendan said as he readies himself for the battle.

"All right, let's start things off with Cut on that Skitty Zigzagoon" the girl commanded getting all pumped up.

The Zigzagoon hearing its command soon charged forward with the sharp nails in his front paws glowing.

"Mimi quickly stop him!" Narrisa pointed out for Mimi to act.

Mimi quickly responding swiftly swung her tail around as the think end of her tail started glowing instantly knocking the Zigzagoon aside causing it to flinch.

"Whoa what move was that?" Narrisa said as she was surprised to see how fast of a hit Mimi dealt.

"Its called Fake out. A move strong enough and fast enough to cause opponents to flinch" Brendan explained.

"Oh okay then. What else can you do Mimi?" Narrisa asked now curious on what Mimi can do.

Mimi hearing this soon started meowing in a singing tone as musical notes started appearing all individually hitting the Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon getting hit by the attack soon felt drowsy as he fell asleep on the ground almost instantly.

"That was Sing. A move that can make Pokémon fall asleep" Brendan explained.

"Oh cool" Narrisa said as she was getting excited for Mimi.

"Well then let's finish it off. Use Leaf blade Grovyle" Brendan commanded.

"You got it" said the Grovyle while running up to the unconscious Zigzagoon raised his right arm up as the leaves on its wrist started glowing green forming a sharp blade.

"I don't think so. Oddish stop him with Stun spore" the girl quickly commanded.

The Oddish ready to attack soon let out a yellow colored spores towards the Grovyle completely covering him instantly stopping him in his tracks. The Grovyle still standing the cloud of spores couldn't move at all.

"Get out of their Grovyle" Brendan said getting a bit worried

The Grovyle fighting of the painful surges soon got out but was left standing on one knee while breathing heavily for the paralysis was still taking affect.

"Grovyle can you still fight?" Brendan asked getting concerned for his Pokémon. The Grovyle just nodded in response. "Okay I trust you"

"Let's see how much that Grovyle of yours can still take" the girl said with a grin. "Oddish use acid now"

The Oddish standing ready took aim at the Grovyle and soon spat out a yellow colored ooze at him. The Grovyle seeing this was able to dodge away from the ooze and landing flat on his chest struggling to get up.

"Good job Grovyle" Brendan praised but still was very much concerned for him.

"Well then my turn use umm something else you haven't used yet Mimi on that Oddish" Narrisa said not knowing what to say.

Mimi understanding on what to do soon ran up to the Oddish swinging her tail wildly at it. The Oddish dodging and ducking the attacks was soon hit on the side causing the next few strikes to hit in succession.

"That move is called Double slap. A move that can swiftly hit an opponent multiple times in quick succession" Brendan explained once again.

"Okay" Narrisa nodded.

"Now let's try this once again. Grovyle use Leaf blade" Brendan commanded for his Pokémon to act.

The Grovyle fighting of his paralyzation soon managed to form his blades once more and ran up towards the Oddish. The Oddish shaking off the blows didn't notice the Grovyle coming after him and was soon cut down by the attack cleanly cutting him in half.

"Yeah way to go Grovyle" Brendan cheered his Pokémon on. The Grovyle just responded with a thumbs up and a side grin.

"Now the only thing left is that sleeping Zigzagoon" Narrisa pointed out. "Let's end this, Mimi use Double slap"

Mimi now running towards the still sleeping Zigzagoon was instantly barraged by Mimi's attacks hitting mostly his head and the back of it's neck. Mimi landing a few more good hits soon stopped when the final blow to it's neck was enough to snap it making the Zigzagoon breath its last.

"Yay you did great Mimi for your first ever battle" Narrisa cheered her on as she ran up towards Mimi and hugs her tightly.

"Nya" Mimi responded as she purrs.

The girl just standing their shocked to see her team completely wiped out just breathed out and smiled. "Well that's that and like I said here catch" she said as she threw the scroll towards Brendan.

Brendan catching the scroll mid air soon looked back at the girl only to see her gone along with the dead bodies. "Wait where did she go?" Brendan asked looking around.

"Ah I see you two finally found the scroll" the Trick master's voice echoed throughout the maze once more. "That scroll holds the password needed to open the door on the other side but don't open it yet until you reach the end or else something bad will happen muwahahaha" he laughed maniacally. "Just kidding but seriously don't open it" he said last before the maze fell silent.

"Okay that just happened. Well c'mon let's find our way out of here" Brendan said as he leads them back.

"Sure thing. Let's go Mimi" Narrisa says as she follows Brendan with Mimi in her arms.

"*sigh* I swear you're going to spoil her like Bandit" Velouria said silently to herself as she follows.

Brendan leading the way around the maze was making good and was getting more confident with himself because he can feel the exit is nearby. Walking around more they also encountered a couple of trainers trying to stop them but Brendan and Narrisa easily wiped them out. After what seems to have been a few more minutes of walking the exit was already in sight.

"Hey we did it we're almost their" Narrisa cheered as she points towards the exit with Mimi still in her arms.

As the four of them make their way towards the exit one last trainer was standing in their way. "I'm not letting you guys out that easily" he said defiantly.

"Yeah you're on" Brendan answered back.

"Wait let me handle this one you've been fighting most of the battles anyways" Narrisa reasoned out to Brendan.

"Fine, my Grovyle needed a rest anyways" Brendan said in response.

"Great! Come on Velouria it's your time to shine" Narrisa said excitingly as she walks up.

"Finally I've been waiting all day to battle" Velouria said confidently as her fangs start sparking.

"Heh you should have went with someone else" the boy grinned deviously. "Go Aron!" The boy announced he calls out his Pokémon.

The armored Pokémon now out onto the field shined under the light for his metallic shell reflected the light back.

"Can you handle this Velouria" Narrisa asked in concern.

"I can try" Velouria nodded in determination.

"Okay then let's start things off with Howl Velouria" Narrisa commanded.

Velouria letting out a loud howl that echoed throughout the maze was being surrounded in a red energy granting her strength before disappearing. Velouria now filled with more attack power stared down at the Aron as she snarls.

"Let's show them what you're made off. Use Metal claw Aron" the boy let out his command.

The staring back at Velouria let out a nod before charging straight at her with both of his front feet glowing a metallic silver.

"Velouria intercept his attack with Thunder fang!" Narrisa announced for her Pokémon to attack.

Velouria seeing the Aron charging towards her soon ran up to it with her fangs sparking wildly. Both Pokémon charging at each other soon met in the middle and lunged at one another. As the two met in the middle they were both stuck in a stand still as Velouria caught the Aron by its neck but her left shoulder was bleeding.

"Aron get yourself out their!" The boy exclaimed as his Aron was struggling.

"Don't let go Velouria!" Narrisa commanded as she squeezes Mimi causing her to squeal a bit. "Oops sorry" Narrisa apologized as she scratches Mimi's head.

The Aron struggling to get out started Head-butting Velouria's neck and shoulder causing her to struggle to hold on tight. Velouria biting down harder started using Thunder fang once more, sending electrical shocks each time she bit down. The two refusing to give in was lashing at each other with their all but eventually the pain in Velouria's shoulder was too much to handle causing her to let go. The Aron now free from Velouria's grasp jumped back a bit but sparks of electricity was coming out of him showing that the paralysis took effect.

"*pant*...*pant* Finally...*pant*" Velouria said as she breaths heavily and struggles to keep her left foot down.

"Are you okay Aron?" The boy asked in concern.

The Aron with his eyes tightly closed trying to fight off the electrical surges in his body just nodded with his right eye slightly opened.

"Okay then, use head butt Aron" the boy commanded as he points towards the struggling the Velouria.

The Aron now charging towards Velouria with his head ducked low but suddenly stopped mid charge when the paralysis kicker in.

"Velouria pin him down now!" Narrisa quickly called out while the Aron was still paralyzed.

Velouria without any hesitation charged towards the Aron knocking it down to its side before pinning him down with her right foot.

"Finish it off with Bite Velouria" Narrisa commanded.

Velouria arching her neck back was about to bite down on the Aron when her fangs suddenly started glowing and extending a bit before biting down on his neck. As Velouria bit down the force was strong enough to pierce through the metallic plating covering its neck puncturing the soft tissue within. The Aron desperate to get out from under her can barely hold on as he squirms under her. As seconds go by with Velouria biting down on the Aron struggling under her soon came to a halt when a metallic crushing sound was heard.

Velouria pulling her fangs out from the Aron's neck was still glowing and long but soon went back to normal as the battle was over. "Phew that took a lot of effort" Velouria said as she walks away from the Aron limping a bit.

"Good job Velouria" Narrisa said with a smile as she pats Velouria's head.

"Yeah" Velouria responded with her own smile as well when suddenly a bright light completely enveloped her. Velouria's small figure was still outlined in the light as her body started expanding slowly with her legs, neck, and tail extending. As her transformation came to a stop the light died down showing that she had evolved into a Mightyena.

"Wow. Velouria you evolved!" Narrisa exclaimed happily to see her newly evolved Pokémon.

"Yeah it looks like she did. Must have been after learning Crunch that it gave her enough power to evolve" Brendan confirmed.

"Well in any case congratulations you may pass" said the bot to them.

"Thank...you" Narrisa said as she looked up only to see him gone along with the dead Pokémon.

"Okay how do they keep doing that?" Brendan asked out of curiosity.

"Well anyways come on let's get out of here" Narrisa says as she leads the way towards the door.

As they all get near the door they noticed it had no knob or handle or anything to open it nor any indication as to how. As they got closer the Trick masters voice soon echoed around the maze once more.

"Congratulations challengers you have made it all the way to the end" the Trick aster said in a congratulatory tone. "In order for the door to open you must cast the magic words written on the scroll" the Trick master explained to them for the last time before the room fell silent.

"Well what are these 'magic words' then" Brendan said as he brings out the scroll and reads it. "Oh you got to be kidding me? I am not reading this crap"

"Let me see?" Narrisa asked curious as to what was written. Brendan giving the scroll to Narrisa saw what the magic words say. "Oh that's it? I expected more" Narrisa said a bit disappointed.

"You know if no one is going to read it show it to me then I'll read it" Velouria said to both of them as she walks up to Narrisa.

"Oh okay" Narrisa says as she holds the scroll with one hand in front of Velouria.

"Oh..." Velouria trails off as she read what was written. "Oh well...*clears throat*...The Trick master is...Fabulous" Velouria announced to the door.

"Yes he is" Trick master said through the other side of the door as it slides open. "Congratulations you two. Didn't expect anyone to actually get this far so as a prize you two will receive these rare candies" he said as he holds in both of his hands two small containers containing a few rare candies.

"Oh sweet!" Brendan exclaimed as he pockets his instantly. "My Pokémon are definitely going to get strong at this rate"

Narrisa curious to what Brendan said soon kept hers first before asking. "Wait how often do you use those?"

"Not too often. I usually use it on weaker Pokémon I want to use in order for them to catch up easily" Brendan explained.

"Oh okay that makes sense" Narrisa said in response.

"Well anyways congratulations once again you two. You may now go if you wish" Trick master said as he walks to the side.

Brendan and Narrisa now done with the Trick house stepped out of the maze with Velouria right behind them only to enter the first room they were in before.

"Wait how did-" Brendan stopped as he looks back to see the door behind them was gone with the Trick master nowhere in sight. "Okay I'm definitely getting out of here" he says as he quickly walks towards the door.

"Hey wait for us" Narrisa says as she follows Brendan with Mimi still in her arms and Velouria following.

The four of them now out of the Trick house started to resume their journey to Mauville city with Brendan leading the way. Brendan taking the lead soon lead them to an underpass just below the Cycling road that is also headed towards Mauville city.

"So Brendan do you usually walk here or take Cycling road?" Narrisa asked as she follows him.

"Hmm mostly here since even though I have a bike I use it to cross here instead" Brendan explained.

"How come though?" Narrisa asked wanting to know more.

"Well it's because up their, their are people who would actually challenge you to high speed Pokémon battles so I just cross here to keep things in a steadier pace" Brendan explaining himself once more.

As they walk on while Narrisa and Brendan making idle chit chat every now and then they also fought trainers along the way along with encountering wild Pokémon. Among those Pokémon Narrisa caught an Oddish a grass type Pokémon to add in her team with the help of the newly evolved Velouria.

"Good job Velouria" Narrisa congratulated as she strokes Velouria's long fur strips.

"Yeah good thing I didn't over do it or else it would have been crushed" Velouria said in response.

"What are you going to name it though? Since you do name all of your Pokémon" Brendan asked as he walks up next to them.

Narrisa thinking it over soon thought of a perfect name for the Oddish. "I know I'll name him Marley"

"Marley? Where do you get all these Nicknames from?" Brendan responded a bit skeptical.

"That's a secret" Narrisa replied with a wink. "Now come on we don't have all day" she said as she walks on forwards.

"Whatever" Brendan said as he follows.

As they continue on they fought more trainers along the way with them teaming up from time to time and Narrisa swapping between Velouria and Mimi.

"Good job Grovyle, return" Brendan said as his Grovyle was done battling wild Minun.

"You know watching you battle with that Grovyle of yours got me thinking" Narrisa said from behind Brendan.

"Thinking about what?" Brendan asked as he returns Grovyle's pokeball in his holster.

"I was thinking that we should give your Grovyle a nickname since he is your starter after all" Narrisa answered. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm nah Grovyle's name is good as is" Brendan says as he continues to walk along the path.

"But giving them nicknames is a good way to separate them from the others just like them though" Narrisa reasoned as she follows him.

"I understand where you're going with this but I like calling them by their actual names, they look cooler that way" Brendan explained.

"Oh c'mon please" Narrisa begged the same way as before.

"No! Your begging won't work on me again this time" Brendan said dismissively as he crossed his arms and tried to look away.

"Oh fine" Narrisa pouted. "You're missing out a lot of fun though"

"Oh whatever heheh" Brendan jokingly said as they turned a corner with Mauville now in his site. "Hey we're almost their" Brendan pointed straight ahead.

Narrisa looking a head soon saw a massive square building with four tall tower like structures standing in the middle of each wall.

"What kind of place is Mauvile?" Narrisa asked as she stares at the massive building

"Mauville is a very high tech umm 'city' with fancy restaurants and many stores to buy from also the city is a giant hotel for people to stay in" Brendan explained to Narrisa. "Cool huh" Brendan said with a smile.

"That does sound cool, right Mimi" Narrisa says as she cuddles Mimi in her arms.

"Nya" is all Mimi said. Velouria in the other hand just shook her head at Narrisa.

"You are seriously spoiling her" Velouria said blatantly.

"Oh you're just jealous since Mimi is cuter than you. Ain't that right Mimi" Narrisa responded as she hugs Mimi even more.

"Nya" Mimi said once again.

"See Mimi agrees" Narrisa said as she struts along.

Velouria just letting out a sigh soon followed them towards the front gate of Mauville city.

"Well we're here" Brendan said as he stops just outside the gate. "Well let's go" he says as he enters.

Narrisa entering the city gate decided to block her eyes with her free arm for bit for the lights from the gateway was to bright for her to see through. As she makes her inside of the gate she slowly lowered her arms to see a few stores lined up at the sides.

"Wow even the entrance looks cool" Narrisa says as she walks along the path.

"Yup. This city fails to amaze" Brendan responded with a smile. "If you think this place looks cool you should see the...uhh Narrisa?"

Narrisa ignoring what Brendan was saying was just standing by a store window staring idly at what's inside. Brendan peering through the window as well saw a mannequin wearing a pink dress, with the upper part designed as a shoulder less crop top with short sleeves, and the bottom resembling a tutu. It is adorned with a ribbon design in the middle and a pink belt with a pokeball buckle off to the side. It also wore a yellow bracelet on its left wrist and a purple ribbon on its head.

"You really want that dress huh?" Brendan said as he looks at Narrisa still staring at the dress.

Narrisa not saying a word just nodded slowly not taking her eyes off of it while mouthing the words yes.

"I'm guessing if I pretend I never saw it and left, you would pester and beg me to help you buy it while we're still here in Mauville" Brendan said with his eyebrow raised.

Narrisa just nodding slowly once again in response. Brendan just sighing in defeat just took in a deep breath before entering the store with Narrisa slowly following.

"I'll uhh wait out here I guess" Velouria said as the door closes on her.

As a couple of minutes pass by with Velouria just sitting quietly, the door soon opened with Narrisa skipping happily with a shopping bag hanging by her arm and Mimi following after. Walking right out after them was Brendan hunched over with his wallet in his hand and looked like he was very depressed and was about to cry.

"Thank you Brendan" Narrisa said cheerily as she gave him her sweetest smile.

Brendan looking up to see Narrisa's smile gave him enough strength to stand up straight but the damage was to much for he just forced a smile as he feels his wallet nearly empty.

"Well anyways let's go, Mauville's gym awaits" Narrisa said happily as she struts along with Velouria and Mimi following.

Narrisa completely oblivious to Brendan's pain just left him their standing. Brendan very much depressed deep inside just followed the cheery girl to Mauville city. As Brendan walked slowly towards the exit, the people who saw what happened were talking about him as he passed by.

"Poor guy not even a reward from his girlfriend" one guy said.

"Man I wish my boyfriend was that sweet" said a young girl.

"Yeah mine too" said her friend.

"He reminds me when I was his age" said an elderly man to his wife.

As he walks by over hearing talk about him and Narrisa being his girlfriend made the pain much worse. "She's not even my girlfriend" he said silently to himself as he reached Narrisa waiting for him at the end.

"What took you so long?" Narrisa asked still unaware of his dilemma.

"Oh nothing just window shopping that's all" Brendan lied as he forces a smile.

"Did you see anything you liked?" Narrisa asked again.

"Not really" he lied again. "Anyways I had enough of this place so let's go" Brendan hurried along past them.

"Oh okay wait up" Narrisa said as she follows.

As they exited the gateway they were now in another hallway with many stalls and stands scattered about selling a variety of items with a lot of people walking around. Narrisa looking ahead saw a set of double doors made of glass that looks like it leads to a courtyard in the middle of the city.

"Wow this place looks a bit more like a huge shopping mall rather than a city once you're inside" Narrisa said as she was amazed to see the number of shops to buy from.

"Yeah it sure is" Brendan said with a weary smile.

Narrisa looking around the place with many things to do she suddenly had an idea.

"You know what while we still have time as a thank you for buying me this dress it's my turn to treat you to some shopping" Narrisa said as she grabs hold of his right arm. "C'mon it would be fun" she smiled cheerfully.

Brendan not knowing if Narrisa was now feeling his pain for spending so much just accepted her offer either way with a nod for it helped sooth him a bit. "Sure that sounds nice" said as he gave a much more authentic smile.

"Okay then let's start" Narrisa says as she pulls Brendan to follow her. "You two can stay at the courtyard over their if you want" Narrisa says to Velouria and Mimi as she points towards the double doors.

"Wait no don't leave me with...Mimi" Velouria tried to reason with Narrisa but was too late for she ran off with Brendan already.

"Nya" Mimi said to Velouria as she purrs and rubs her head at Velouria's leg.

"*sigh* C'mon Mimi, let's go to the courtyard" Velouria said unamused with her situation as she leads Mimi to the courtyard.

Narrisa and Brendan walking through the halls of Mauville city buying everything they liked and were having a great time. Brendan seeing how happy Narrisa was with their little shopping spree was slowly getting over his depressed state and was feeling happy for her instead. The two walking along now with nothing else to buy decided to sit down on a nearby bench with small potted trees at the sides.

"That was a whole lot of fun" Narrisa smiled facing Brendan.

"Yeah it sure was" Brendan smiled back.

"Man I wish we could do this again sometime" Narrisa says as she leans on Brendan's shoulder. "*yawn* Man what time is it?" Narrisa asked as she felt a bit tired with todays events.

Brendan searching around his pockets for his phone soon found it and checked the time. "It's almost noon"

"Oh really? Well then we better start heading for the Mauville gym" Narrisa says as she straightens up. "Will you watch me again?"

"Sure" Brendan nodded.

"Okay then" Narrisa says as she got up. "Let's go find the gym" she said with enthusiasm

"Alright, follow me" Brendan replied as he got up and gestures for them to follow.

"Oh wait we need to go back and get Velouria and Mimi at the courtyard" Narrisa says as she tries to go back where they came from.

"Don't worry about it. Their are four ways to get to the courtyard and one of the entrances is across from the gym so we can get to them later" Brendan explained to Narrisa.

"Oh okay" Narrisa replied as she follows Brendan instead. "I wonder what they are up to though?"

Meanwhile back at the courtyard Velouria was just sitting still in a corner with Mimi trying to climb up her back.

"Mimi stop it" Velouria said unamused as her right eye twitches every time Mimi tries to climb up.

Mimi successfully climbing up on top of Velouria's head just laid itself on top of her.

"*sigh* Why do I even bother" Velouria sighed as she tries to keep her balance.

Back to where Narrisa and Brendan was, they are now heading towards Mauville City's gym as they see the sign that shows it was the gym. The two of them now reaching the gym's front doors Narrisa surprised to see it wasn't its own building.

"So what Pokémon do you think the gym leader here uses?" Narrisa asked.

"I'm not sure but I did see an old bearded man wearing a yellow jump suit with an opened buttoned up shirt walk in here the other day with a Manectric, does that help?" Brendan responded as he tries to remember what he saw.

"Manectric? What type is that Pokémon?" Narrisa asked with a curious look on her face.

"Electric" Brendan replied.

"I see" Narrisa says as she crosses her arms and thinks for a second. "Anyways where is this other entrance to the courtyard?"

"Over their" Brendan says as he points behind her.

Narrisa looking back saw another set of glass doors leading out to a grassy plane. "Okay wait here and I'll be right back" she says as she leaves Brendan by the gym.

"Sure thing" Brendan replied just before Narrisa went through the doors.

Narrisa now out into the city courtyard noticed their was a Pokémon center to her left and a mart on her right. Walking towards the middle of the courtyard Narrisa soon saw where Velouria and Mimi were waiting for her. Looking closer she noticed that Velouria was just laying down with her head low with Mimi on top of her nibbling and tugging on her left ear causing Velouria to twitch every time.

"Hey you two!" Narrisa called out to both of them.

Velouria hearing Narrisa's voice raised her head up causing Mimi to fall off of her. Mimi shaking her body as she got up soon noticed Narrisa as well and decided to run up to her. Narrisa seeing this just stood on her knees with her arms stretched out to meet her.

"So did you and Velouria have fun while we were gone?" Narrisa asked as she catches Mimi and pulls her in for a hug.

"Nya" is all Mimi said.

"Oh we had a blast" Velouria said sarcastically.

"Heheh glad to hear it" Narrisa said jokingly. "Anyways c'mon it's time for our gym battle" Narrisa says as she walks back towards the gym.

"Finally" Velouria said with grin.

Narrisa now back with Brandon in front of the gym doors was just holding on to the handle with her free arm taking in a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Brendan asked.

"More then ever" Narrisa replied as they entered the gym.

Narrisa now inside the Mauville city gym was ready to take on it's challenge. With the help of the newly evolved Velouria along with Brendan cheering her on would this be enough for her to conquer this gym challenge? Will her team be strong enough to face the gym leader that awaits? All of which Narrisa would find out once the gym challenge starts. End of chapter 11.

Deaths:

Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wingull

Authors note: This chapter was the hardest for me to write since writing about dating and all really isn't my best suit and I feel like there is still more room for it to improve but I will eventually get the hang of this since I'm just going to say it now that their will be more similar chapters like this so yeah that's all see ya.


	12. Chapter 12

After making their way to Mauville city Narrisa and her team, accompanied by Brendan, are now about to take on the city gym. Narrisa and Brendan now inside the gym were surprised to see it was just a small office room with a receptionist at the end and a door to her right.

"Wait is this the city gym?" Narrisa asked as she scans the room.

"I guess. Let's go ask that girl over their" Brendan suggested as he points towards the receptionist.

"Okay" Narrisa agreed as they walk towards the front desk.

The receptionist typing away at her keyboard soon noticed them as they approached and quickly adjusted her glasses.

"Hi! Welcome to the mayor's office. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked both of them.

"Hello my names Narrisa and this here is Brendan and well we thought this was the Mauville gym since the sign says so outside" Narrisa replied as she gestures towards the door.

"Oh I see" the receptionist said as she types at her keyboard. "So do you have an appointment with Mr. Wattson?"

"Well not exactly but the gym leader at Dewford town, Brawly, said that he would call ahead for me" Narrisa explained.

"Oh okay I'll get back to you in just a minute" the receptionist says as she picks up the phone beside her.

After a minute or two of the receptionist talking to someone at the other line she soon placed it back down and stood up.

"Follow me please" she said as she walks towards the door beside her and opens it.

"Okay" Narrisa nodded as she gestures for the others to follow as well.

All four of them following the receptionist inside was soon lead to a hallway with a dark room up ahead blocked by wall of electricity.

"Please step on the button" said the receptionist as she shows a yellow button on the floor in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Narrisa walking ahead soon stepped on the button causing the wall of electricity to flicker out and the room filling in with lights. Narrisa taking a few steps inside looked around the place and saw that a lot long poles with three rings on top were scattered around the place with gym trainers looking back at her. A second later the rings on top of the poles started lighting up forming walls of electricity around her forming a maze.

"Wow this gym looks interesting" Brendan said as he looks around.

"For this gym challenge you have to navigate your way through this electrical maze" the receptionist explained.

"Seems easy enough" Narrisa replied.

"Oh but their is a twist to this" the receptionist said with a grin. "The twist is that their is no straight path towards the end and you have to find buttons similar to the one right here to open up new paths" she explained again. "Oh and every button is guarded by two gym trainers" she added.

"Doesn't matter, I will still win this" Narrisa said with confidence.

"Okay, I bid you good luck" the receptionist said with a bow.

"Yeah me too Narrisa. See you later" Brendan said with a grin.

The two soon left Narrisa and her Pokémon alone and the pathway leading back soon was blocked off with another wall of electricity.

"You two ready?" Narrisa asked Mimi and Velouria.

The two Pokémon just nodded in response as they start walking around the open path but Narrisa carried Mimi instead. The three of them trying to navigate their way through the electrical maze were being closely watched by the gym trainers at the other side. Narrisa ignoring them soon found her way to one of the three pairs of gym trainers in the room.

"Move over boys for you two are blocking my way" Narrisa taunted as she reaches for a pokeball.

"Sorry girlie but we were tasked to stop you" said a man wearing a yellow buttoned shirt with yellow pants and a hard hat as he points his wrench at her

"Right on dude" said his partner wearing a gray tank top with grey cargo pants and a guitar strapped to his back.

"Oh well" Narrisa replied as she holds on to her Pokeball. "Go Marshal!" she announced as Marshal was sent out.

Marshal now out onto the field stretched out both of his arms before letting out a yawn. "Finally some action" he says as he rubs his right eye.

"You to Velouria" said Narrisa as she gestures her forward.

Velouria nodding in response walked up beside Marshal as they ready themselves to battle.

"I see you've evolved" Marshal said to Velouria as he keeps his eyes locked on the pair.

"Don't worry to much. I'll share some of the spotlight with you" Velouria jokingly taunted Marshal.

"Oh we'll see" Marshal replied with a grin.

The duo seeing Narrisa's Pokémon out on the floor soon grabbed for their own pokeballs calling out their Pokémon.

"Go Magnemite" said the worker as he calls out his Pokémon.

The Magnemite out onto the field just floated in front of its trainer while its bolts and magnet spun around.

"You to Electrike" said the guitarist as he calls for his Pokémon.

The Electrike now out onto the field as well flattened its body and started growling at both Marshal and Velouria as his body start sparking. Velouria responding to this flattened down her body as well and started growling back with her fangs sparking.

"Two electric types aye? Marshal start things off with Mud shot. Velouria use Crunch" Narrisa commanded both her Pokémon.

Marshal and Velouria receiving their commands soon nodded with the latter rushing forward with their fangs out and the former charging up an attack.

"Quickly! Stop that Mightyena with Sonic boom Magnemite" the worker commanded.

The Magnemite arched its Magnets back before quickly swinging them forward making a booming noise as sonic waves start rushing towards Velouria. Velouria getting hit by the attack just shrugged it off before pouncing on the Electrike pinning it down with her fangs start glowing and extending. The Electrike trying to snap back at Velouria was to no use as Velouria quickly bit down on the Electrikes neck causing it to squeal and spark out.

"Get out of their Electrike" said the guitarist as he starts to worry.

"Don't worry I got it. Magnemite use Shock wave" the worker commanded.

The Magnemite charging up its attack has started sparking with electricity and was about to fire when Marshal suddenly hit it with Mud shot as soon as the Magnemite let out its attack. The Magnemite getting hit by the attack caused it to misfire on itself causing a small explosion shattering it to pieces.

"NOOO!" the worker yelled out as his Pokémon was nothing but smoke and pieces.

Velouria still holding on to the Electrike's neck with her fangs still sunken deep started shaking her head around as the Eletrike struggled while sparking with electricity. After a few seconds of struggling the Electrike finally stopped squirming and growling as the electricity died down and blood splatters everywhere. Velouria letting go of the Electrike's neck soon walked back beside Marshal as the Electrike lay limp.

"God damn dude" the guitarist said in disbelief.

The other gym trainers watching their battle just stood their in disbelief as Narrisa easily defeated their two companions.

"Now where's the button boys?" Narrisa asked as she walks up to them.

"Well you've beaten us so here" the worker says as he moves aside revealing the lightning bolt shaped button behind the.

Narrisa stepping on the button caused the electric walls to flicker out for a second before completely disappearing only to appear once more in different positions revealing different paths.

"Come on let's go" Narrisa says to both Marshal and Velouria as they followed the path.

Walking around the new open pathway for a bit Narrisa soon found her way to another pair of gym trainers as they stand ready with their Pokeball in their hands.

"You're not getting passed us that easily" said the young boy wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts while wearing his blue cap backwards as he points his Pokeball at them.

"Indeed you won't stand a chance" said his taller partner wearing a long white buttoned up shirt and black pants as he adjusts his glasses.

"Let's see about that. Velouria and Marshal you two up once more" Narrisa says as both her Pokémon rush in front of her.

"Heh unlike the others here I have someone else" the boy grinned. "Go Zigzagoon!"

The Zigzagoon now out on to the field looked at Marshal and Velouria angrily as his body start sparking electricity.

"Surprised hehe" the boy grinned.

"My turn. Go Voltorb" the nerd says as he calls for his Pokémon.

The Voltorb now out as well glared back at Velouria and Marshal as small sparks start cracking all over it.

"You know what to do" said the boy to his partner.

"Yup" the nerd nodded still facing Narrisa and her team. "Voltorb Explosion!"

The Voltorb receiving its command rolled swiftly towards Velouria and Marshal with its eyes glowing a dark red and sparks eminating from its body.

"NOW!" The nerd exclaimed as his Voltorb lept towards Velouria and Marshal.

"Use Protect Zigzagoon" the boy commanded and soon his Zigzagoon created a shield for himself.

The Voltorb started sparking wildly while in mid air soon let out a powerful explosion sending smoke and shockwaves heading for both sides.

"Brace yourselves" Narrisa turned to protect Mimi.

Marshal shielding himself with his arms and Velouria laying low took the attack and did their best to endure it as smoke envelops the field. The Zigzagoon shielding itself with protect was unharmed as the pair shielded themselves with their arms. As the smoke clears the two trainers let out huge grins thinking that the battle was over but was soon shocked to see Velouria and Marshal still standing but was covered in bruises.

"What!? That tactic usually works" the nerd said in disbelief as their combo failed.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just finish it right now" said the boy getting a bit frustrated. "Zigzagoon use Shock wave on both of them!"

The Zigzagoon nodding at his command started charging up with sparks flashing and soon letting it out with waves electricity heading straight for Marshal and Velouria.

"Oh no you don't" said Marshal as he jumps in front of Velouria takingn0 the brunt of the attack but was unaffected at all. "Now Velouria!" Marshal commanded and soon Velouria jumped from behind him and started charging towards the Zigzagoon.

"Velouria, Thunder fang!" Narrisa commanded as she points towards the Zigzagoon with her free hand.

Velouria rushing towards the Zigzagoon with her fangs sparking jumped up and pinned it down by its neck before biting down on its back sending waves of electricity through its body. The Zigzagoon screaming in pain as Velouria bit down on him was holding in as long as it can before Velouria stopped leaving it panting and out of breath.

"Marshal, finish this one off for me. I have no time for the likes of him" Velouria says as she tosses the Zigzagoon in front of Marshal. The Zigzagoon landing hard on the steel floor let out a painful groan as it tries to get up.

"I don't know if you're mocking me or something" Marshal replied as he picks up the struggling Zigzagoon and sent it flying towards the electrical wall with a Water gun.

The Zigzagoon hitting the electrical wall was stuck their for a few seconds as it start sparking and flashing completely electrocuting it before landing on the floor with smoke coming out of it.

"Dammit *sigh* go on through" the boy said with a pout as he crosses his arms and stepped aside.

Narrisa about to take a step forward was soon stopped by Velouria. "Narrisa wait, I think you should heal us up first" Velouria suggested

"Oh, right" Narrisa replied as she places Mimi and her bag down on the floor and searches around for some potions. Narrisa finding the stuff she needs soon sprayed it around their bruises and cleaned them up with a clean cloth.

"Ah that feels much better" Marshal says as he clutches both of his fists.

Narrisa seeing the two feeling much better grabbed her bag and carried Mimi once again before walking up and stepping down on the button. Once again the walls flickered out before instantly reappearing forming a different pathway.

"Well let's go" Narrisa said to her Pokémon as she walks on through.

Narrisa following the new path opened for her didn't take long until they met with the last pair of gym trainers. Standing in front of Narrisa for her last challenge before the gym leader were twin sisters wearing matching pink sleeveless hoodies and blue shorts with the only difference being their hair styles.

"You know, you surprised us trainer" said the twin with pig tails.

"Not only did you sweep through the first pair you even managed to survive through the explosion set up" the long haired twin added.

"But your challenge ends here" said the pig tailed twin as they both brought out Pokeballs.

"Well like I said before, we'll see about that" Narrisa said with a grin as she gestures for her Pokémon to go ahead.

Marshal and Velouria seeing their trainer's signal soon went up ahead of her ready to battle. The twins seeing Narrisa's Pokémon out in field looked at each other for a second before nodding and sending out their own Pokémon.

"Go Plusle!" called out the pig tailed girl.

"You two Minun" added her long haired sister.

The two Pokémon simultaneously out onto the field did a little pose with their hands raised before readying themselves for battle.

"Let's start things of with Spark Minun" the long haired girl commanded.

The Minun nodding at it's command started sparking with electricity before charging towards Velouria and Marshal.

"Velouria stop it with Crunch" Narrisa instantly commanded.

Velouria seeing her target soon ran up to meet with the Minun head on. The two Pokémon about to meet head on but the other twin soon let out a command.

"Plusle use Helping hand now!" the other twin exclaimed as her Pokémon did her command.

The Plusle started clapping around and chanting the words 'Let's go' every time was starting to empower the Minun's attack as the sparks grew brighter and much more wilder. The Minun feeling the empowerment started running even faster and soon collided with Velouria before she could even react knocking her down instantly.

"Ugh dammit..." Velouria whispered in pain as she slowly got up shaking it off.

"Are you all right Velouria?" Narrisa asked in concern.

"Yeah, that attack just caught me off guard" Velouria responded as she straightens herself up. "But now I'm ready" she added with a nod.

"Good, now its our turn to fight back" Narrisa said with a confident tone. "Marshal hit them back with Mud shot"

"You got it" Marshal replied as he forms a Mud ball in his hands before launching it towards the Plusle and Minun.

"Get out of the way you two" the long haired twin commanded for both their Pokémon

The two Pokémon both jumped to the side as the mud ball landed in between them causing mud to splatter all over the place.

"Now Velouria while they're distracted!" Narrisa exclaimed as she points towards the two.

Velouria taking her opportunity rushed towards the Plusle pinning it down to the ground with her left foot stepping on top of its body.

"Get out of their with Spark Plusle" urged the pig tailed girl as her Pokémon was struggling.

The Plusle under Velouria's foot tried it's best to cover it's body with electricity but couldn't manage to do it.

"Do something" the twin asked her sister.

"All right" the long haired girl responded. "Minun use spark once more"

The Minun charging up once more was about to run towards Velouria but was suddenly knocked down by another ball of mud.

"No you don't" Marshal said with a smug look as he waved his finger at it while holding on to another Mud ball. "Take this" he said as he tossed another landing on top of the Minun.

"Minun get up" the long haired girl said now getting flustered.

The Minun struggling to get up was soon shot by another ball of mud completely burying it.

"I didn't say you could get up" Marshal said as he rushed towards the Minun pelting it with more balls of Mud. As Marshal continue to bury the Minun under all the mud he soon stopped when a large enough pile was formed.

"Minun?" The long haired twin said softly.

After a few seconds of silence with no movement at all coming from the pile it was clear that the Minun was dead under all the mud.

"Well that's over with" Marshal said as he stretches his arms. "Velouria would you kindly finish of the vermin already"

"With pleasure" Velouria responded as she sinks her fangs deep into the Plusle's throat.

After a few seconds of struggling has passed the Plusle finally gave in and let out one last breath before laying limp with blood slowly pouring out of its neck. Velouria lifting her foot off of the dead corpse soon tossed it over to the pile of mud creating splash as it landed making a bigger mess.

"*sigh* It seems we couldn't stand a chance after all" said the pig tailed girl as she crosses her arms.

"Oh well, you may pass on through trainer" added her sister as she steps aside revealing the button right behind them.

Narrisa walking up and stepping on the final button caused the walls to flicker out once more but this time it formed only a straight path leading to a closed door. The three of them now walking along the straight path soon stopped right in front of the closed door before it slowly lifted open with lights pouring right off it. As the door slowly lift open covering what lies ahead in light it soon dimmed down as it opened up completely.

"Oh ho ho ho glad to see someone making it through here" said a raspy voice as it greeted out with glee.

Narrisa now getting adjusted to the light squinted a bit in order to make out that someone was in front of her. Narrisa now fully aware on what lies ahead soon saw an old fat man with a thick white beard covering half his face. Examining him further Narrisa noticed that the man was wearing the same clothes as Brendan described earlier.

"So how'd you like the city so far? Pretty neat right" the old man said in a joyous tone as he smiled.

"Yeah it sure is" Narrisa smiled back. "Had loads of fun"

"Great! Glad you liked it" the man responded as he keeps his cheery tone. "Wait where are my manners, my name is Wattson I'm both the mayor and city gym leader" added as he extends his right hand forward.

"Oh hi, my name's Narrisa and these three here are my Pokémon" Narrisa said as she shook Wattson's hand.

"Yeah I can tell since I watched you battle my gym trainers" Wattson responded as he gave the young trainer a pat on the shoulder. "And I'm impressed on how strong your Marshtomp and Mightyena are" he grinned.

"Well umm thanks hehe" Narrisa replied shyly.

"Anyways c'mon our battlefield is just across this hall" Wattson said as he gestures for Narrisa to follow.

Narrisa giving a slight nod with a hum at the end followed the cheery gym leader until they reached another room where a large metal stage was set right in front of them.

"Wow" was all Narrisa could say as she looks around the room with spot lights hanging from the ceiling shining brightly on the field. Narrisa looking around even more soon saw the bleachers where Brendan was waving at her seated next to the receptionist.

"Hey Narrisa! Awesome battles you did out their!" Brendan exclaimed as his voice echoed through the room.

"Wait how were you able to watch me?" Narrisa called out as she places both hands to the side of her mouth in order to sound louder.

"Through the screen right above you" Brendan said in response as he points above her.

Narrisa running inside the room stopped just as she neared the stage and soon looked up to see a big screen right above the entrance showing her and Mimi looking back at them.

"Nya" Mimi said as she saw herself on screen.

"Now then Narrisa, please take your spot at the challengers spot over their" Wattson approached as he points towards her right.

Narrisa giving another nod was about to run up to her post when Wattson suddenly stopped her.

"Wait" Wattson said as he places his hand on the girl's shoulder. Narrisa turning around soon saw Wattson extending his hand out once more. "May the best battler win"

"Yup" Narrisa replied as she shakes his hand once again before running up to her position with her Pokémon right behind.

Wattson taking his leisurely time walking towards his spot was humming with each step he take while holding on to his hands from behind. As he aproached his stand he soon gave Narrisa a huge grin before speaking up.

"Are you ready Narrisa!" Wattson called out.

"I sure am!" Narrisa said back.

"Good, now let's get things started. Go Electrode!" Wattson exclaimed as he calls out a Pokémon. Narrisa seeing the white and red spherical Pokémon took a step back, Wattson seeing this soon reassured her. "Don't worry I'm not cheap enough to use moves like explosion"

"Okay" Narrisa answered back as she looked at her team.

"Send me in Narrisa. I got this all under control" Marshal said sounding a bit cocky.

"If you say so. Just be careful alright?" Narrisa asked with a concerned look on her face.

Marshal responding with a nod soon ran up in front of his trainer and taking the stage. Up in the stands Brendan was cheering Narrisa on as the woman beside him was just seated quietly.

"Oh ho ho ho a ground type aye?" Wattson said gleefully. "Well then this would be quite the show ho ho" Wattson added still acting cheery. "Electrode start things off with Rollout"

"Aye" the Electrode responded to its trainer before rolling at a high speed towards Marshal.

"Marshal get out of the way" Narrisa commanded as she swipes her free arm in front of her.

Marshal seeing the Electrode now gaining distance on him was able to jump out of the way causing the Electrode to speed on through. The Electrode reacting fast enough suddenly made an instant turn making a skidding noise before ramming into Marshal from behind in mid air and slamming him onto the metal floor.

"Oof...ugh..." Marshal groaned in pain as he got up. Marshal shaking his head as he straighten himself up soon saw the Electrode standing right in front of him.

"Marshal are you alright?" Narrisa asked getting worried for her starter.

"Yeah I'm alright" Marshal responded as he rubs the side of his lip with his right arm.

"Oh ho ho ho I see your little Marshtomp their is tougher then he looks" Wattson said with enthusiasm. "Well then let's if he can take this. Electrode Rollout once more"

The Electrode nodding at his command soon started rolling towards Marshal once more. Marshal seeing this was able to again jump out of it and even dodge the turn around but was still clipped at the side.

"Grr take this" Marshal said in frustration as he used Water gun on the Electrode only to miss due to how fast it was moving leaving a puddle on the field.

The Electrode swiftly turning around charged again at Marshal to which he responded with a Water gun. The attack hitting the Electrode first didn't prove useful for it didn't even slow him forcing Marshal to dodge it once again. The Electrode passing Marshal instantly did a turn but due to him getting drenched slid farther than usual and spun around in place for second.

"Now Marshal use Mud shot!" Narrisa instantly called out as she saw her opening

Marshal forming another ball of mud in his palms soon launched it towards the speeding Electrode landing a direct hit. The thick mud covering the steel floor as well as coating the Electrode took a sudden stop after getting hit for it made it difficult to move around.

"Now Marshal! Finish it off with another Mud shot" Narrisa commanded as she points towards the Electrode.

Marshal forming one last ball of mud was soon took aim and threw it at the Electrode when Wattson suddenly called out a command.

"Electrode use light screen now!" Wattson commanded and soon the Electrode was coated in a bright yellow screen before taking the hit. The Electrode getting pushed back a bit from the attack was breathing in heavily before the screen flickered out. "Phew that was close" the cheery man said as rubs some sweat from his forehead.

"Light screen?" Narrisa said to her surprise as she sees the Electrode still hanging on.

"Oh ho ho Light screen is a move that weakens all on coming ranged attacks" Wattson explained cheerily.

"Well then if that's the case..." Narrisa trailed of as she looks towards Marshal. "Marshal are you ready?" Marshal nodded in response as he knew what Narrisa was going to say next. "Okay then, Marshal use Rock tomb!"

Marshal taking in a deep breath as focuses carefully soon slammed down on the metal stage as giant rock pillars suddenly emerged all around the Electrode.

"What the? That's Roxanne's move" Wattson said in surprise as he saw Marshal performing t9he attack.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan jumped with his right fist up high as he cheers Narrisa on.

"Now Marshal!" Narrisa commanded and soon the giant pillars came crashing down on the Electrode. The Electrode trying to use its light screen before it got crushed but to no avail as the screens shattered as the pillars closed in on him.

"Damn, that little Marshtomp of yours sure is filled with surprises" Wattson said in a cheery tone. "Well then, let's see how well this one would do" he says as he brings out another pokeball. "Go Magneton!"

The Magneton getting called out onto the field was just floating their staring blankly at Marshal with its three eyes as the Magnets on its body spin around.

"Wahaha! You ready buddy?" Wattson exclaimed as he faces his Pokémon. Magneton just floated their just spinning it's magnets. "Hah! As expected" he laughed as he slaps his left hip. "Hey! No need to get t8 cocky now" Wattson scolded even though the Magneton was just floating idly.

Brendan hearing what was going on put on a confused face as he didn't get how they were communication. "Wait, how was he able to talk with the Magneton even though it doesn't talk?" Brendan asked the woman beside him.

"To be honest, they don't really talk. He just does that because he thinks by doing so they bond even more" the woman said in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? How interesting" Brendan grinned. "I wonder if it works though?" He pondered aloud.

Meanwhile back on stage Narrisa didn't mind this for she was focusing more on what the Magneton is capable of doing rather than how they were communicating.

"Well then Magneton let's start things off with Metal sound" Wattson commanded while still keeping his cheery tone.

The Magneton hearing its command soon glared at Marshal as it pointed its Magnets at him creating painful screeching noises as sound waves start pulsating towards him. Marshal getting hit by the attack was forced to go down in his knees as he tries to cover his ears.

"AAAH!" Marshal yelled from the top of his lungs as the sound was to painful to handle. As a few seconds pass with Marshal feeling agonizing pain the screeching soon stopped as he fell down on all fours while green sparks soon flashed around him. "What...did you just...do?" Marshal said in between breaths.

"Oh that? Metal sound is a move that drains the opponents stamina with painful screeching noises" Wattson explained. "It's a very devastating move even if it doesn't deal direct damage" he grinned.

Narrisa seeing her Pokémon in deep trouble was about to pull out Marshal's pokeball but stopped when se realized that Marshal would stop her again. "Can you still hold on?" Narrisa asked instead.

"Yeah...I just need...to catch my breath" Marshal responded as he straightens himself up.

"Come on Marshal no more trying to be the tough guy and be smart for once. You need to take a rest" Velouria insisted as she steps up in front of Narrisa.

"No! I won't let another casualty happen" Marshal said with enough conviction that it made Velouria was taken a back. "And besides, I won't let a gym that can't even touch me with their best kill me. You just need to trust me" he added with a side grin.

"Wahahaha! That Pokémon of yours sure has some spirit" the cheery old man said out of respect. "Let's see how far that spirit of yours will take ya" Wattson grinned. "Magneton use Tri attack!"

The Magneton hearing its new command pointed its magnets once again at Marshal but this time spinning very fast. As a few seconds pass three orbs appeared covering each eye of the Magneton with the colors red, blue, and yellow and soon beams of similar color was shot out of them.

"Marshal, block it quickly!" Narrisa commanded right before the Magneton fired.

Marshal without missing a beat soon slammed down on the steel floor creating a few rock pillars in front of him. As the beams hit the pillars a loud exploding sound was heard as the pillar crumbled sending debris everywhere with a thick cloud of smoke blinding both sides.

"Now Marshal, use Water gun!" Narrisa called out once more as Marshal jumped out of the smoke and swung his head back before firing. The Magneton getting caught off guard was blasted at its top most head causing it to fall on the ground with a thud. "Now, bury it!" Narrisa commanded one last time.

Marshal now landing from his jump instantly slammed his fist down once more creating multiple stone pillars surrounding the Magneton before instantly crushing it. As the pillars crushed the metallic Pokémon a metallic crunching sound was heard before sparks of electricity started flickering before dying out. Wattson seeing his Pokémon die in a similar fashion to the first couldn't help but laugh.

"Wahaha! I know I'm old but you don't have to remind me by making tombs...Rock tombs wahahaha!" Wattson joked receiving surprised looks from both Narrisa and Brendan.

"Why is he laughing? His Pokémon just died!" Brendan asked the receptionist sitting beside him giving her a serious look.

"Well it's because its been a long time since a challenger gave him this much trouble" the woman explained to Brendan.

"Oh, really? When was the last time it happened?" Brendan asked now getting curious

"It was a long time ago. I don't recall how it happened but I do remember his name" the woman answered.

"What's his name then?" Brendan replied a bit disappointed.

"If I remember correctly it was a young man named Steven Stone" the woman tried to recall.

Back on stage Wattson was done laughing as he took in a deep breath before breathing it all out as he grabs for another pokeball.

"Man, it sure has been a long time since I was brought down to my last Pokémon" Wattson said calmly. "Sell then, no need to stall out any longer. Go Manectric!"

As Wattson tossed his pokeball in the air a blue and yellow canine Pokémon soon emerged standing tall as he watched Marshal carefully. Marshal seeing adamant looking Pokémon in front of him was forced to take a step back as he raises both arms to his side taking on a defensive stance.

"Be careful Marshal. That Pokémon looks to be quite powerful" Narrisa says as she examines the Manectric carefully. Marshal not saying a word just nodded.

"Wahaha! Show them what your made of Manectric, use Quick attack!" Wattson exclaimed as he gave his command.

The Manectric lowering his chest suddenly started glowing in a white light before instantly bolting towards Marshal with a trail of light behind him. Marshal knew he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the attack just crossed his arms and stood his ground. The Manectric now closing in on his target leaped up at the last second sending Marshal flying and landing just away from him with a loud thud.

"Now Manectric use Bite" Wattson commanded as he points towards the downed Marshal.

The Manectric running towards Marshal soon pinned him down on his shoulders as he growled at him before arching its head back to deliver the blow. As the Manectric was about to bite down on, Marshal reacted fast enough to shoot a Water gun at the Manectric's face causing it to stagger a bit. Marshal taking his chance kicked off the Manectric on top of him and soon got up but was on one knee.

"Phew that was close" Marshal says as he breaths in and out quickly.

"Yeah, you had me worried their" Narrisa said back to Marshal feeling a bit relieved.

The Manectric shaking his head dry soon lowered his chest flat on the ground as he continued to growl and snarl at Marshal.

"Wahahaha! It seems you have ticked him off with that one" Wattson commented. "It seems things are getting heated up wahaha!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll be here to cool things down" Marshal countered with a grin.

"Wahaha! Well said. Now make your move" Wattson grinned back.

"Alrighty then. Marshal use Mud shot" Narrisa commanded.

Marshal forming another ball of mud in his hands swung himself around once to give his throw enough momentum to make his attack move quicker.

"Manectric use Protect now!" Wattson commanded just before the attack could hit.

The Manectric hearing its command grunted a bit before creating a barrier around himself absorbing the blow splattering the mud ball as it hits and slowly dripping off the barrier.

"Good job Manectric" Wattson praised. "Now fight back with Quick attack once more!"

The Manectric lowering itself once again before bolting towards Marshal at a very fast pace.

"Not this time!" Marshal cried out as he slammed down on the floor creating stone pillars blocking the Manectric's way. The Manectric dodging every single pillar that was popping out was feeling confident with himself when suddenly one pillar came out from under him sending him up high into the air.

"Now Marshal! Use Water gun" Narrisa commanded as she points towards the air born canine.

Marshal taking aim at the Manectric as it starts to fall down soon fired just at the right time sending it hurdling towards a stone pillar smashing it through the other side. The Manectric landing painfully at the other side starding bouncing a bit as it tumbles on the metal floor only to stop when it hit another pillar.

"Oh no, Manectric!" Wattson said in shock to see his last Pokémon about to go down.

The Manectric struggling to get back up soon fell down on his chest as it whimpered due to it broke its right leg on the fall. The injured Pokémon trying once again to stand up was able to but it could barely keep himself up due to its injuries.

"Finish it off with Rock tomb Marshal!" Narrisa called out once more.

Marshal taking in a deep breath soon slammed down on the floor creating pillar after pillar surrounding the Manectric. The Manectric seeing the incoming attack tried to use Protect once more but couldn't make it hold for the attack smashed through the barrier crushing the Manectric. As the crushed the Manectric blood soon started dripping out of the gaps showing that the battle was done. Marshal seeing the battle is over buckled down to one knee before falling down.

"Marshal?" Narrisa said in shock as she dropped Mimi from her arms and ran towards him. Narrisa nkw next to Marshal flipped him o his back before placing his head on her lap.

"Hey, can we go to the Pokémon center now" Marshal smiled. "My body is killing me hehe"

"Sure thing" Narrisa giving a smile back soon brought out Marshal's pokeball and called him back in before getting up.

Meanwhile up on the stand Brendan was going crazy cheering on Narrisa as she won the battle as the receptionist tried her best to calm him down. On the other hand Wattson just stood their in total disbelief that after a long time a trainer has finally beaten him only using just one Pokémon.

"Congratulations Narrisa, you have beaten this old coot after a long time" Wattson said as he approached her. "Here, you deserve this" he says as he gives Narrisa a badge. "It's the Mauville city gym's Dynamo badge"

Narrisa seeing the badge in her hand looked at it for bit as it shined in the light before grabbing her case and placing it their. "Yay! I did it" Narrisa turned as she raised her case at Brendan at the stands. Brendan replied with a thumbs up.

"Also, you earned this as well" Wattson added as he brings out a case with yellow C.D. inside. "It's T.M. 72 which contains the move Volt switch. To bad I couldn't showcase it here since you were using a ground type" he explained.

"Thank you" Narrisa replied as she places the T.M. in her bag as well as her badge case.

"Anyways, that move not only deals a lot of damage it even allows you to instantly switch out your Pokémon for another allowing for some great combos" Wattson explained as he gave Narrisa a smile at the d

"Oh okay" Narrisa smiled back. "Well now that we're done here, I think it's time that I should go so bye" Narrisa said her farewell before taking her leave.

"Wait, let me walk you out of here. I know a much quicker way out of here" Wattson stopping the girl as he gave an offer.

"Oh okay, lead the way" Narrisa accepted the gym leader's offer.

Wattson gladly escorting the young trainer soon lead her to a gap in-between the stands earning him a confused look from the girl. Wattson seeing Narrisa's reaction chuckled a bit before giving her a pat on the back as he brings out a small remote from his pockets. Wattson pressing on the red button on the remote causing loud Mechanical sounds to be heard for a couple of seconds before the central part of the wall in front of them split open creating another path way.

"Surprised?" Wattson grinned as he walked on through.

Narrisa giving the old gym leader an amused look just lifted Mimi from under her as she rubs her head and face on her right leg before following him in with Velouria just trailing behind. As Narrisa and her two Pokémon follow the jolly old gym leader through the hall as he hummed a song soon stopped as they reached a door at the end. Wattson opening the door was met with the receptionist and Brendan standing on the other side as they walked back in the main office.

"Wait, how did you get us here?" Narrisa asked surprised to see that they were back here.

"You heard the mechanical noises earlier right?" Wattson asked earning himself a nod from the confused trainer. "Well that was the sound of the entire room spinning. You just didn't feel it because I made sure that it would run smoothly" Wattson laughed after explaining what happened.

"Oh okay that makes sense" Narrisa responded. "Wait, is that the same reason with the Trick house? Since a similar thing did happen when we tried it only quitter" Narrisa asked as she looks up at Wattson.

"Sorry to say but I don't really know how ol'Trick master does it. It's something I asked but never told me" Wattson answered as he shook his head at the end.

"Interesting..." Narrisa trailed of as she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Brendan can we-"

"No!" Brendan said sternly before Narrisa could finish.

"Oh fine" Narrisa replied as she giggled a bit in the end. Brendan just let out a sigh as he shook his head. Wattson seeing their reactions couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, young love" Wattson said to himself as he continued to chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Brendan asked giving Wattson a skeptical look.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you two look so adorable together, wahahaha! Wattson replied as he gave Brandon a huge grin.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Brendan huffed out irritated a bit.

"I didn't say anything about you two being a couple" Wattson shot back as he gave him an even bigger grin.

Brendan hearing the gym leader's response just turned and crossed his arms as he blushed furiously as he tries his best to hide his face.

"C'mon Narrisa let's go" Brendan urged Narrisa to follow but couldn't due to her not knowing where to go next.

"Wait, I don't know where to go yet" Narrisa stopped her embarrased companion. Wattson hearing about her little problem soon remembered something.

"Hey, why don't you go to Lavaridge town. It's just north from here and theirs a gym their you can take on" Wattson suggested to both of them. "But it will take almost a whole day to get their and no places to stop as well due to you needing to climb down the southern side of Mt. Chimney" Wattson explained.

"How are we supposed to climb up it though?" Brendan asked Wattson.

"Don't worry about climbing. A cable car will take you" Wattson answered.

"Oh, really? Wait speaking about time, what time is it?" Narrisa asked as she looks towards Brendan.

"Wait, let me get my phone real quick" Brendan said as he searches around his pockets until he found it. Brendan able to find his phone soon turned it on and read out what time it is. "It's almost 3 o'clock and I also received a message from dad an hour ago..." he trailed off as he read the message.

"So what does it say?" Narrisa asked curious to hear what the message says.

"It says that he needs me at Fallarbour town to meet with a professor their" Brendan says as he gave her a sad look. "He'll be meeting me their tomorrow morning and Fallarbour is through Mt. Chimney rather than going up it, meaning I won't be able to go with you to Lavaridge town" he explained.

"You have to leave now, right?" Narrisa asked feeling sad a bit. Brendan just nodded in response with a hum at the end. "Well at least you will be able to walk with me before we go our separate ways" Narrisa reassured him as she smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice but for now let's go to the Pokémon center to heal up Marshal before we leave" Brendan suggested as he turns to give Narrisa a smile back.

"Yeah" Narrisa nodded as she walks passed him and is now in front of the door. As Narrisa pushes the door open and stepped outside with Brendan and Velouria following just behind, a familiar voice soon greeted her.

"Narrisa? Is that you?" Said a familiar voice surprised to see her out of the Mauville gym.

Narrisa looking around her soon saw who it was and was surprised to see him here. "Wa-wally?" Narrisa said surprised to see him.

"Yup. It's been a while has it" Wally smiled with his eyes closed as he tilts his head to the right.

With the Mauville city gym defeated and a surprise encounter from Wally, will things go back to the way they were knowing that Brendan and Narrisa will be parting ways again? Or will things prove otherwise after spending a lot of time getting close to each other? All shall be revealed once all these events play out. End of chapter 12.

Deaths:

Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wingul

Author's note: Let me start things of by saying that I know I mentioned before that I'll be staying true with the Pokémon the gym leaders use and only change the moves but Wattson's teams for both RSE and ORAS are so repetitive along with their best moves being electric then it would make for quite the boring chapter so I made it this way to keep things interesting. Lastly I won't be able to post often now since school started (yay….) so new chapters would take longer. So yeah that's all, bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Beating the Mauville city gym, Narrisa and her team were about to embark on another journey towards Lavaridge town when their companion, Brendan, suddenly announced that they would be parting ways for an important meeting in Fallarbor town which was farther up north than Lavaridge. The two saddened by this sudden news decided to just spend their remaining time together at the Pokémon center when an unexpected encounter happened.

"It has been a while, Narrisa" Wally smiled as he tilts his head a bit to the right

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Verdenturf?" Narrisa asked, surprised to see him once again.

"Oh, we were about to go back after we were done doing some shopping when we happened upon this place" Wally explained as he still keeps his smile.

"Oh, okay. Me and my friend here were about to head to the Pokémon center" Narrisa says as she introduces Brendan who was standing right behind her

"My name's Brendan, nice to meet you" Brendan introduced as he extends his arm forward.

"Like wise. The name's Wally" Wally said as he shakes Brendan's hand.

"Anyways, so how's that Ralts of yours? Been getting along well since we last met?" Narrisa asked, curious on how things turned out.

"Pretty well actually, I've also been training it as well" said Wally feeling a bit embarrassed with his answer.

"That's great" Narrisa commented as he gives Wally a smile. "Have you been in any battles yet?

"No, not yet. I've mostly been helping him train with his psychic powers by making him catch objects and stuff" Wally said meekly. "Other than that he hasn't really fought anything"

"Hmm okay" Narrisa responded not giving it much thought. After a few seconds of silence Narrisa soon came up with an idea. "Wait, I have an idea!" Narrisa announced as she wore a huge grin.

"What?" Wally confused at her sudden announcement.

"I said I have an idea" Narrisa said once again.

"Okay, what is it?" Wally asked, now getting curious.

"Well, I thought that we should have a practice battle to see how strong your Ralts has gotten. Sound good to you?" Narrisa explained still giving Wally a smile.

Wally thinking about it was reluctant at first but soon agreed. "Sure, why not"

"Great!" Narrisa exclaimed. "C'mon, lets do it in the courtyard so that we can get to the Pokémon center afterwards" Narrisa suggested as she points towards a set of double doors.

"Okay but let's wait for my uncle first. I kinda left him behind when I saw a sign saying their was a gym here hehe..." Wally trailed of as he scratches the back of his head from embarrassment. "Oh! Their he is" Wally pointed out as he waves his right hand in the air.

Narrisa looking behind her soon saw a balding middle-aged man wearing a white collard shirt and brown pants heading their way.

"Their you are Wally" said Wally's uncle as he approached with his eyebrows crossed passing Narrisa and Brendan. "You had me worried back their when you suddenly left after saying you were off to the gym. What if something bad happened to you without me knowing?" he scolded in an angered tone.

Wally hearing his uncle's words just looked down trying not to catch his uncle's gaze as he felt bad for making his uncle worry. "I'm sorry" he said under his breath still not looking up.

The middle-aged man seeing how resentful his young nephew was changed his expression from being angered to comforting as he places his right hand on the boy's left shoulder. "Listen, I'm not mad at you I'm just worried that's all" he said in a calming tone.

"It's alright, it's my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have left you back their" Wally responded, still not looking up.

"Hey, cheer up. Theirs nothing to worry about right now" Wally's uncle said with slight grin. "And besides, your aunt's going to kill me if she see's you crying after coming back home haha" he joked earning him a small grin from Wally.

"Yeah..." Wally trailed of grinning slightly. "Oh right, I just remembered I have to introduce you to someone" Wally said now looking up getting back to his cheery self.

"Okay, who?" His uncle asked.

Wally moving pass his uncle soon stood beside Narrisa to introduce her. "This here is Narrisa. She's the daughter of the Petalburg city gym and was the one who helped me get my Ralts" Wally introduced as he wore a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Narrisa smiled. "And this here is Mimi" Narrisa presented as she rubs the top of Mimi's head. 'Nya' was all Mimi responded as she purred in Narrisa's arms.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Wally's uncle as he rubs Mimi's head as well.

"Hey! Don't forget about me now" Velouria intruded as she walks beside her trainer.

"Oh, right. This Mightyena over here is Velouria" Narrisa introduced as well.

"Glad to meet you as well Velouria" Wally's uncle replied as he scratches the top of Velouria's head as well. "So, are these your only Pokémon?" He asked while patting his hand on the side of his pants.

"Nope. I still have more but it will take longer to introduce them to you one by one" Narrisa explained as she showed him four other Pokeballs holstered at the side of her belt, albeit shrunken down.

"Sad but I guess you're right" Wally's uncle agreed. Wally's uncle now looking a bit to the side soon noticed Brendan standing behind her and Wally. "So, I'm guessing the young man in the back is with you also?" He asked, pointing towards Brendan.

"Yup, my name is Brendan by the way" Brendan answered as he reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Brendan" Wally's uncle responded as he shakes Brendan's hand.

"The pleasures all mine" Brendan said back.

Wally watching them as they all got to know each other couldn't help but feel excited as he tapped on Narrisa's shoulder from behind.

"Hey, now that we all got to know each other let's continue on with are plan Narrisa" Wally said with a smile

"Okay, no need to get too excited now" Narrisa replied as she walks up ahead with Velouria towards the courtyard followed by Wally and Brendan

"Wait, what plan?" Wally's uncle asked, stopping Wally from going out the double doors.

"Oh, right. We planned on doing a little practice battle to see how strong Ralts has gotten" Wally answered as he reached for his Pokeball hidden in his pocket.

"Aren't you pushing things way to far? Your Ralts hasn't even been in any battles yet" Wally's uncle said to his nephew, trying to prove a point. "I think it would be better if you guys do it some other time" he suggested.

"I'm not pushing it! Me and Ralts have been training hard ever since we got here and we don't plan on losing" Wally said with confidence in his voice.

Wally's uncle hearing his young nephew's words couldn't help but sigh as he places he crosses his arms. "Fine. Just don't over exert yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't" Wally said as he grinned.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Narrisa called out from the courtyard.

"Yeah! Just hold on!" Wally answered back as he faced his uncle once more. "Well come on, they are waiting for us" Wally said to his uncle before turning around and ran towards where his friends were.

At the center of the courtyard Narrisa and Wally are now standing across from each other, ready to send out their Pokémon for their practice battle. Watching them was Brendan and Wally's uncle as they stood beside a wall.

"Ready to go?" Narrisa asked, giving wally a grin as well.

"Yup, I sure am" Wally replied with a grin of his own in the end. "Now, enough talk. Let's go, Ralts!" Wally announced as he tosses his Pokeball in the air.

As the Pokeball opened up, a bright golden sparkle of light soon started flashing out of the Pokeball before a figure started emerging from it. Out onto the field now was Wally's Ralts outlined in a golden light for second before dying out. Narrisa seeing the Ralts once again couldn't help but ponder about why it looked different from the Kirlia she saw the other day.

"You know, I saw a Kirlia the other day and the hair and horn colors don't match up with your Ralts. Why is that?" Narrisa asked as she looked at the Ralts carefully.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that ever since we saw a trainer with their own Ralts and it had a different appearance as well" said Wally. "When we approached the trainer and showed him my Ralts he got all wide eyed in surprise and told me that a I got a rare kind" he explained.

"Really now" Narrisa replied with her eyes closed and a grin. "Let's see if rarity is equivalent to its strength" Narrisa said now looking up with a Pokeball in her hand. "Bandit come on out!" She announced tossing the Pokeball in the air.

The Pokeball up high in the air soon popped open releasing a faint blue light as a figure also emerged. Out onto the field as the light faded out was Bandit getting all jumpy and excited to be in another battle.

"Yay! Finally! It's been a while since I last battled" said Bandit who's very much excited. "Oh! Hey Velouria, you finally evolved! You're glad to see me again, right?" Bandit said out loud as he ran up towards Velouria.

"Ugh, why did it have to be him?" Velouria said to herself trying to put on a straight face as Bandit started rubbing his body at her side. Mimi seeing this decided to jump off of Narrisa's arms and ran all the way to Velouria rubbing herself just underneath Velouria's right front leg. "Great" Velouria said in an unamused tone.

"Hey Bandit! You can play with Velouria and Mimi later, we have a battle to do!" Narrisa called out to Bandit. Bandit hearing Narrisa's call soon ran back to where she was and stood right in front of her.

"Okay, with everything all set let the battle...begin!" Wally announced as his Ralts took up a weak battle stance.

"Well then, let's start things of with Cut Bandit!" Narrisa commanded and soon Bandit took off towards the Ralts with his front claws glowing.

"Quickly...umm...use Teleport I guess?" Wally said a bit unsure as he recalls his own Pokémon's moves.

The Ralts panicking a bit at his trainer's incompetence with his command soon Teleported away just before Bandit could lunge only to reappear right behind him.

"Phew...that was close" Wally said in relief.

"Master, you need to be confident in your commands" the Ralts said to his trainer feeling a bit worried.

"Sorry, I was just nervous that's all" Wally replied while scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon, focus" his Ralts pleaded.

"Okay" Wally replied, gaining back some of his confidence. "Now it's our turn to attack. Use Magical leaf!" he commanded a bit more sure with himself now. The Ralts now seeing his trainer much more confident in his command let out a nod before turning back to face Bandit and summoning small pink leaf like projectiles and launching it towards him.

"Dodge it now!" Narrisa instantly called out as she saw the attack incoming. Bandit hearing his trainer's command soon jumped out of the projectiles path causing them to fly pass him.

"Good job Bandit" Narrisa praised for a successful attempt.

"It's not over yet!" Wally suddenly announced. "Ralts turn it around, NOW!"

The Ralts hearing it's command soon let out a cry before the projectiles suddenly made a quick turn catching both Narrisa and Bandit by surprise. Bandit getting caught off guard was suddenly hit from behind causing him to fall over on to his chest.

"Great work Ralts, all that training sure did pay off" said Wally now the one praising his Pokémon. Ralts just nodded in response.

"Yeah, you sure did train your Ralts well" Narrisa commented as she kneels right beside Bandit. "Are you okay, Bandit?" Narrisa says as she helps Bandit up.

"Yup, it just caught me off guard" Bandit replied as he shakes his body as he got up. "But that doesn't mean I won't give up" he said out of sheer determination.

"Okay, just remember to always be on guard. It may be a practice battle but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be attentive" Narrisa said before getting up.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing" Bandit replied, confidently raising his head up high. Narrisa not saying a word just chuckled slightly while patting the top of his head before walking back into position.

Narrisa now back in her spot soon turned to face Wally and his Ralts. "Okay then hotshot, show them what you are capable of. Bandit use Head butt" Narrisa soon commanded.

"You got it!" Bandit replied as he charged forward with his head ducked in low heading straight towards the Ralts.

"Now, use Double-team Ralts" Wally called out a command as well. The Ralts hearing his command soon made multiple copies of himself with one instantly disappearing after Bandit charged right through it. "Now, Magical leaf once more" Wally said once again.

The Ralts' nodding in unison all casting the move at once before the real one showed itself with multiple pink leaves hovering all around him. "Say good night" said the Ralts as he flicked his right arm forward sending a cyclone of leaves towards Bandit

"Not this time" Bandit replied with a grin as he slashes away with Cut cutting through the attack but was still overwhelmed and completely enveloped him in pink leaves. As the attack continues to cycle all around him it forced him to duck low and grit his teeth and was only a matter of time before Bandit could no longer hold on.

"Bandit! Just hang on tight!" Narrisa called out as Bandit was still trapped in the vortex of petals.

"It's no use, I've already won" the Ralts said confidently as he flicked his arm downward sending all the leaves to crash in on him completely covering his entire body. As the leaves all finally hit their mark, the Ralts quickly swung his right arm sideward causing for all the leaves to disappear with the only thing remaining was Bandit knocked down on the floor.

"Bandit!" Narrisa called out as she ran towards Bandit and cradled him in his arms.

"I'm sorry" said Bandit as he tries to look away from his trainer.

"Don't worry about it. You'll win it next time" Narrisa replied as she rubs the top of his head. "But for now, I think you should rest" she added as she brings out Bandit's Pokeball and calling him back in. "Well that's it, you win" Narrisa said to Wally as she got up.

"Really? That's it? You're not going to send out any of your other Pokémon?" Wally replied surprised to see Narrisa just giving up. "What about that Mightyena or Skitty of yours? They can fight?" He argued while pointing towards Narrisa's other two Pokémon.

"Nah, Velouria here fought all day long along with my starter, Marshal. As for Mimi well she just started battling today as well and given on how strong your Ralts is she wouldn't be much of a match" Narrisa explained.

"Really? Those are all your Pokémon? I would have expected you to catch more" Wally said out of disappointment that their battle had to be cut short.

"Well I do have two more Pokémon but one of them was just newly caught and the other umm well he'll..." Narrisa trailed off as she couldn't find the right words for it. "Mhmm...anyways, all that matters now is that you've proven that your training has proven effective in making your Ralts quite strong" said Narrisa as she tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, we sure did placed a lot of effort into practicing Ralts moves" Wally said as he smiles shyly at Narrisa's comments. "But that was a good battle, even though we couldn't finish it" he said as he brought out a Pokeball. "Ralts, return" he called out before his Ralts left the field.

"Don't worry about. Maybe we'll finish this battle some other time but for now me and Brendan are heading towards Pokémon center to get our Pokémon healed up for the road ahead" Narrisa says as she starts to walk towards the Pokémon center but was soon stopped by Wally.

"I have a better idea" Wally said with a grin. "Why don't you two come with us to Verdenturf. That way once we get to the Pokémon center their you two can stay the night in our place. Right uncle?" He said as he faced towards his uncle with a smile.

"It's fine with me" his uncle replied.

"So, what do you say?" Wally said now with a huge grin as he faces Narrisa.

Narrisa hearing Wally's offer soon looked up towards Brendan who was already by the Pokémon center doors to know his decision. Brendan catching her gaze knew he had to give her an answer and knowing that it's a long and tough road ahead for her, he just let out a depressed sigh because he knew what was right for her.

"Go with them Narrisa, you deserve a rest. It's no problem at all" Brendan said with a caring enough tone and a forced smile.

Narrisa now looking back to see Wally's excited expression couldn't help but feel guilty if she doesn't accept his offer but she promised to walk with Brendan before they split up once again making the choice difficult to make. As Narrisa think it over for a few seconds as she glances back and forth between Brendan and Wally, Narrisa soon came to a decision.

"Wally, thanks but no thanks. I promised Brendan that we'll travel together before we go our separate ways so I hope you understand" Narrisa said with a sincere face as she places her right hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally hearing Narrisa's decision couldn't help but feel a bit sad for being turned down. On the hand, Brendan felt a mix of shock and relief to hear that she chose to spend time with him rather then taking the opportunity to take a rest.

"Narrisa I-" Brendan suddenly stopped talking when he saw Narrisa walking over towards him.

"C'mon Brendan, let's hurry up and get our Pokémon healed" Narrisa says as she walks into the center's doors followed by Velouria and Mimi. Brendan just stood their as he watched Narrisa walk in still surprised by her decision before following in following soon after.

As the doors of the Pokémon center opened up, Brendan saw Narrisa at the front desk talking with the nurse and was about to go in when Wally suddenly called out to him.

"Hey Brendan! Wait a sec" Wally called out as he quickly made his way towards him. "So, you and Narrisa are leaving now. Right?" Wally asked, now in front of Brendan.

"Yeah, why?" Brendan replied.

"Well I want you to give this to Narrisa" Wally requested as he gave Brendan a small case with a disc inside. "It's H.M. 06 containing the move Rock smash. I want you to give it to her to help her out in her travel" he shyly explained.

"Okay but why don't you just give to her yourself though? We're still waiting for her Pokémon to get healed up" Brendan suggested as he points towards Narrisa still talking with the nurse.

"Oh uhh no...I mean me and my uncle are about to leave as well and umm I don't want to keep my aunt waiting" Wally replied nervously.

"Okay then..." Brendan replied rather skeptical as he placed the H.M. in his pocket.

"Thanks" said Wally before meeting up with his uncle holding the door open for him.

"Ready to go?" His uncle asked.

Wally responded with a nod before stepping back inside the city's halls and off towards Verdenturf. Meanwhile with Brendan, he finally went inside the Pokémon center and sat next to Narrisa sitting quietly by the waiting area with Mimi on her lap and Velouria curled right beside her.

"So, why did Wally leave? I saw you talking to him before you went inside" Narrisa asked as she scratches Mimi's back.

"He said he needed to go already, that's all" Brendan replied.

"Oh, okay" Narrisa replied back, not saying anything else.

As the two sat their silently waiting for Narrisa's Pokémon to get healed up, Narrisa just sat their quietly looking out the window as she continues to pet Mimi. On the other hand, Brendan was just sitting their with his head resting on his arm as he watched Narrisa sitting right beside him thinking about what's going to happen next. Narrisa taking notice just looked away and blushed slightly.

"Is their something on my face?" Narrisa said shyly as she tries to cover herself with her hair.

"No, theirs nothing on it. You just looked cute is all while staring at the window longingly" Brendan replied jokingly.

"Shu-shut up" said Narrisa as she blushed even more earning her a laugh from Brendan before the two went back to just sitting silently.

With the minutes ticking by and the two just sitting their quietly, a woman's voice was soon herd breaking the silence and catching their attention.

"Ms. Narrisa, your Pokémon are now ready to be picked up now" the nurse called out as she places a silver tray with only two Pokeballs placed in them

"Okay! Be their in a sec" Narrisa replied as she placed Mimi down on the floor before getting up to pick up her Pokémon. "Be right back" she said to Brendan as she walked passed him.

"Okay" Brendan replied as he just sat their watching Narrisa as she walked all the way to the counter.

Narrisa now in front of the counter was soon greeted by the nurse waiting for her.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon are all healed up and ready to go" said the nurse waiting for her. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask" the nurse smiled.

"Okay, thanks" Narrisa replied as she picked up her Pokeballs and placed them on their holsters. "Well, we'll be going now" Narrisa says as she took a step back before heading back with others.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Brendan as he see's Narrisa approaching

"Yeah, let's go" Narrisa replied as she picked up Mimi on the floor running towards her.

As Brendan got up from his seat and Velouria now standing up straight they all started heading out of the Pokémon center and back in to the courtyard.

"Thank you for coming" the nurse said to them with a bow just before the glass doors shut closed.

All of them now outside the Pokémon center and back into the courtyard didn't waste anytime and soon went back into the city from the entrance they came from. As they walked around the city halls for the last time they soon found their way to the northern exit of Mauville city. As they all exit the city and out into the open road once more, they were soon greeted by an open field with trees scattered around the area and a mountain range far off in to the distance.

"So, how far do we have to go before we split up?" Narrisa asked as she faces Brendan.

"Well..." Brendan trailed off as he reaches in his pocket for his phone. Brendan now holding on to his phone soon pressed on it before continuing. "Not far. It's just straight ahead"

"Okay" Narrisa smiled. "Well, let's not waste anytime then" she added as she walked on ahead. Velouria and Brendan soon followed after.

As the two walked along the path with Velouria following behind they soon passed by a lake with a small house next to it, not giving much thought about it they continued on. As Brendan and Narrisa continued to walk they didn't talked much to each other at all as they minded their own. After a while of silently walking the mountain pass soon came to view with the cable cars just barely in sight.

"We're getting close" Brendan said with a wary smile as he broke the silence between them.

Narrisa on the other hand didn't spoke and just nodded in with a hum as a response. Brendan seeing Narrisa's response just kept his smile on before facing forward again.

As they pressed on a split in the road was soon ahead of them. One path arching a bit to the right moving away from the mountains while the other to the left moving along it's side. As the two reached where the path splits, they soon stopped and faced each other.

"Well, this is it" Brendan said to Narrisa.

"Yeah. I guess..." Narrisa trailed of as she looked away from him. "Is their any chance we would meet up again?" Narrisa said as she faced him this time.

"Of course their is" Brendan assured with a smile. "If things go well in Fallarbour I might be able to catch up with you in lavaridge" Brendan added as he still kept his smile. "I can at least promise you that"

"Okay" Narrisa replied with her eyes closed as she took a step back. "Well, we better not waste any time now so see you next time" Narrisa said now with her eyes open as she gave Brendan her sweetest smile before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Brendan called out with his right arm extended towards her.

"Yeah?" Narrisa turned.

"Here, I want you to have something" Brendan said as he searches in his pocket. "Here we go. This is for you" Brendan said as he handed over the H.M. Wally gave him a while back.

"Wait, is this an H.M.?" Narrisa asked as she looks at the disc in surprise.

"Yup. It contains the move Rock smash" Brendan explained. "I want you to have it in order to help you in your journey"

"But these things are hard to come by. Where did you even get it? Narrisa asked once again.

"I uhh..." Brendan trailed off thinking on what to say. "Should I tell her that Wally gave it?" Brendan thought to himself. "No. He looked like a frail kid. I doubt we'll see him again" Brendan came to a conclusion in his mind. "I got it from dad a long time ago" Brendan lied.

"Are you sure he would be okay with you giving this to me?" Narrisa pressed on further.

"Of course I am" Brendan replied confidently. "And besides, my Pokémon already know the move already" he lied once more.

"Okay. Thanks" Narrisa replied with a cheerful look as she placed the H.M. in her bag. "You know, I think I have something for you as well" Narrisa said as she suddenly got an idea. "But you have to close your eyes for it

"I swear, if your going to trip me again" Brendan replied as he reluctantly closed his eyes.

As Brendan stood their waiting for a few seconds he soon felt something pressed against his chest, neck, and shoulders causing him to flinch a bit and slightly peaked his right eye open.

"No peaking now" Narrisa said in response making Brendan close his eye shut.

As a few more seconds passed with Brendan keeping his eyes shut he soon felt some weight pushed down on his shoulders and soon felt something soft pressing against his forehead. As a few seconds passed the weight on his shoulders soon lightened and foot steps are to be heard moving away from him.

"You can open your eyes now" Narrisa said in a sweet tone.

As Brendan opened his eyes he soon saw Narrisa blushing slightly as she looked down with her hands behind her back as she smiled slightly.

"Did you just..." Brendan trailed off as he places his hand over his forehead and blushed slightly as well.

"Yeah...well...umm...it's not a lot but-" Narrisa was soon cut off when Brendan suddenly went up to her and gave her a hug. "Bre-Brendan I uhh..." Narrisa said getting all flustered and blushing more furiously.

As a few seconds pass with Brendan still holding on tightly to Narrisa he soon backed of with his hands still on her shoulders.

"Good luck and be careful on your way to Lavaridge" Brendan said with a gentle tone as he closed in on her again giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you soon" he said with a smile before running off along the path.

As Brendan ran out of sight of Narrisa, he soon stopped and hid behind a nearby tree and slid down onto the ground breathing heavily. "Why did I do that?" Brendan said to himself as he rested his head on the palm of his hand while balancing it on his knee.

Back at the crossroad where Narrisa still stood their she was still staring into the distance where Brendan ran off to and was about to take a step forward when Velouria stopped her.

"You're going after him, are you?" Velouria said as she stood in front of her trainer.

Narrisa taking notice of her Pokémon standing in front of her soon realized what she was about to do and just shook her head.

"Oh, sorry I just...I might have been stuck in the moment is all" said Narrisa sounding a bit depressed. "Anyways, I'm fine now so let's keep moving" she added with a forced smile before turning around and started moving along the mountain side path.

"If you say so" Velouria replied a bit skeptical before following right after. "C'mon Mimi, let's go" said Velouria as she saw Mimi just grooming herself on the patch of grass beside them

"Nya" Mimi said in response as she got up and soon followed.

Narrisa and her team now on their separate ways from Brendan's and heading towards Lavaridge town, would things go back the way they were now that Brendan is gone? Or would everything prove to be much more difficult now that a close companion is gone? Only one shall be answered as their journey continues. End of chapter 13

Deaths:

-Vivian the Beautifly

-Emilia the Wingul

Author's note: Well here's the new chapter. This one took so long to make due to school and all taking up most of my time. Next chapter might take longer though since I have lots of ideas and so little time to make it so until then, see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving Mauville city and parting ways with Brendan, Narrisa is now on her way to Lavaridge town to finally obtain their fourth gym badge. As Narrisa walked along her mountain side path she soon saw the cable cars she needed to ride not far off into the distance.

"We're almost their" Narrisa said to her Pokémon who were walking right beside her.

"Well we better reach Lavaridge before it gets too dark to travel" said Velouria who was trailing just behind her. "Since I am not sleeping on a rocky mountain"

"Nya!" Cried Mimi as she jumped and grabbed hold of Velouria's long tail.

"HEY!" Velouria yelled as she looked back and glared at Mimi who was just hanging on. Mimi just minding her own continued to climb up and soon mounted herself atop of Velouria's back.

"And can you please contain this little fiend" Velouria said as she looked back to see Mimi laying flat on her back.

"We'll see" Narrisa replied with a grin on her face as she kept on walking.

Continuing to press on along the mountain side path their road soon merged with a forest nearby only to be blocked off with a white fence. As they kept moving the road soon took a turn for what lies ahead of them was nothing but trees. Moving on they soon made their way to the base of the Volcano with a tall climb of stairs leading up to the cable cars.

"Just a few more steps" Narrisa said in a cheery tone with a grin on her face and one eye closed.

"Don't look at me like that" Velouria smirked. "You're the one who's already winded on the way over here" Velouria proceeded to climb on ahead.

As the two climbed up their first obstacle to get to their destination, Narrisa was already winded and breathing heavily half way across the climb. Velouria, who was already at the top, looked back down only to see her trainer bent down with her hands on her knees. Letting out a sigh she just sat down and proceeded to wait for her.

"Hurry up down their!" Velouria called out with her voice echoing out.

Narrisa, now almost at the top, stopped to look up only to see Velouria looking down on her. "Almost...their..." she said in-between breaths as she continued on.

As Narrisa finally made it to the top, she immediately fell to her hands and knees as she continued to pant and breath heavily.

"I hope...we don't...get to do this again..." she said breathing in heavily with sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Velouria holding in her laughter just turned to face away from her. "C'mon Mimi, let's go" she grinned as Mimi followed suit.

Narrisa looking back up to see her Pokémon walking ahead of her, she quickly picked herself up and soon followed after.

The three of them finally done with their whole endeavor made short work with the walk to the cable cars as they were about to round a corner to finally make it over. As they were about to turn the corner, Velouria made a sudden stop as she peaked around with her chest laid low and her tail raised high while Mimi just stood right under her.

"What is it?" Narrisa asked as she slowly approached her.

"Shhhh! Look" Velouria motioned for Narrisa with hushed tone. Narrisa now peering through as well soon saw what Velouria was worried about.

At the other side where a bunch of people wearing red hoodies with the letter 'M' printed in the middle as they stood in a huge group with one man commanding them and a girl standing next to him. The person who was commanding them wore a red lab coat reaching passed his waist and a thick pair of glasses on his face. On the other hand, the girl that was next to him wore similar clothing to the grunts but was shorter then them and wore short shorts that was barely visible from under her hood.

"Who are they?" Narrisa asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know but we better not mess with them" Velouria replied in quiet tone as well.

"How are we supposed to get passed them though? They're blocking the way to the cable cars" whispered Narrisa as she scanned the scene.

As they kept themselves hidden from the mystery group's sight, Mimi's right ear suddenly started twitching as she picked up footsteps from behind them. Mimi breaking away from the two as she turned to face behind them she suddenly started making hissing noises as she saw the people behind them.

"Hey! You their!" A mans voice echoed right behind them catching everyone's attention..

Narrisa and Velouria, both looking behind them, soon saw two more hooded men standing behind them with Pokeballs in their hands.

"Go!" Narrisa instantly yelled out as she picked up Mimi from right beside her and started running off and Velouria soon followed.

As they turned the corner they were hiding behind and started heading towards the cable cars, the huge group soon noticed them along with their two other members giving chase.

"Sir, orders?" One member broke away from the group to approach their leader.

"Stop them. We don't want anybody jeopardizing our plans" their leader replied in a calm manner.

"Yes sir" the member said with a salute as he signaled for other members to follow him.

As Narrisa and Velouria ran as fast as they could to make it to the cable cars, the sound of a Pokeball popping open was heard as a Golbat suddenly started crying out.

"Golbat, use Wing attack!" Their chaser commanded and soon the Golbat started flying faster to get ahead of them.

The Golbat now ahead of both Narrisa and Velouria soon swooped in low with both its wings glowing in a light blue tinge.

"Narrisa watch out!" Velouria yelled as she knocked Narrisa to the side before getting hit by the attack. As the Golbat swooped in Velouria cried out in pain before getting knocked aside as well

With the sudden force pushing her to the side, Narrisa lost her footing and soon fell to her side with Mimi still in her arms. As she laid flat on the ground she soon heard a sudden scream. When she picked herself up clutching Mimi in her arms she soon saw Velouria struggling to get up as the Golbat circled around her.

"Narrisa, stay back" Velouria said with gritted teeth as she tried to keep track of her foes movements.

As Narrisa stood by watching her Pokémon getting circled around, she soon heard foot steps marching towards her. Turning around, Narrisa soon saw five other hooded men rushing towards her with Pokémon by their side.

"Velouria, let's get out of here!" Narrisa called out to her Pokémon.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up later" Velouria replied as she dodged the Golbat's attack.

"But-" was all Narrisa could say before getting cut off.

"Just go!" Velouria commanded before clipping the Golbat's wings with her fangs sending shocks of electricity as she brought it down.

Narrisa with no other options left just nodded before running away from the scene. As she took of running the Golbat quickly picked itself up and smacked Velouria with its wing making her cry out once more. Narrisa running away as fast as she could fought off the urge to turn and look back as she kept on going.

"Sir, she's getting away" one of the pursuers said to his group as they close in on Velouria.

"You three, go on and give chase" one member replied.

"Yes sir!" three members said in unison before running of to follow Narrisa with their Pokémon by their side.

Velouria now on her own was breathing in heavily as she was forced to slowly back up to a cliffs edge with three other Golbats in front of her including the one she was fighting.

"No where to run now" said one of the hooded men as they slowly walk in towards her.

Velouria backing up slowly soon felt the cliff edge now right behind. Taking quick glance she soon saw the high drop right behind her before facing back to her foes. Having no other options left just let out a grin before glaring intently at her opponents.

"You sure about that?" Velouria soon lunged towards her opponents.

Narrisa running as fast as she could soon saw the entrance to the cable cars just ahead and was about to make it across when another Golbat appeared right in front of her. Seeing the Pokémon now in front of her, she quickly stopped running and tried to turn back only to see three men running up towards her.

"Surrender now or else!" Commanded the man in the center of the group as they quickly approached her.

Narrisa looking around frantically while doing her best to protect Mimi in her arms was about to reach for a Pokeball when she saw a cave off to her right. Seeing no other options left she soon took off running towards the cave while holding on to a Pokeball in her hand.

"Golbat, stop them with Air cutter!" Commanded one of the grunts.

The Golbat hearing its command soon flew up with its wings glowing in a light blue color before sending out waves of sharp air pulses towards Narrisa.

"Marshal, Rock tomb!" Narrisa tossed her Pokeball ahead of them popping open almost instantly.

Marshal bursting out of his Pokeball soon slammed his hands down the moment Narrisa passed him creating stone pillars blocking the Golbat's attack.

"Good job Marshal" Narrisa cheered as she stopped to turn and face Marshal.

"It's not over yet" Marshal replied as the Golbat flew over the pillars and passed them. "C'mon, let's keep moving" Marshal soon fired a Water gun at the Golbat's direction before running towards Narrisa.

"Right" Narrisa nodded and soon started running again towards the cave. "Quickly! In their!"

The three of them now about to make it inside the cave, the Golbat suddenly swooped down with its wings glowing a bright blue nearly knocking Marshal down as well us hitting Narrisa's side before flying back up again. Marshal regaining his balance soon shot another Water gun at the Golbat clipping it by its right wing making it lose some altitude before running towards Narrisa already by the cave entrance.

"Hurry!" Narrisa called out as she stood by and watched Marshal running towards her.

Marshal running as fast as he could finally made it inside the cave with Narrisa before running deeper inside. The Golbat seeing his target get away decided to fly back to his trainer rather then pursuing any longer. Seeing her go in, the pursuers decided to not follow her in any longer and just stood by waiting for orders.

"Sir, she went inside that cave. Shall I instruct the men to give chase any further?" Said one of the members seeing what happened.

"No. That cave cuts close to the volcano, making it dangerous to pass through. I doubt we would see her anytime soon" replied their leader in a monotonous tone as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes sir. What shall we do about that sir?" Pointed the member towards Velouria pinning down a Golbat before proceeding to rip its wing off while the other Golbats lay dead around her.

Their leader seeing the slaughter that happened just gave Velouria a cold stare before turning his head to face the girl standing beside him. Without saying a word the girl just gave a nod before walking casually towards Velouria with a devious little grin. As soon as the girl left the earpiece that was hidden behind his ear started acting up as a man's voice was suddenly heard.

"Yes, Tabitha" their leader replied as he pressed two fingers on his ear. "Hmm interesting. Well done" he said with a grin before removing his fingers from his ear. "We're done here. Order our men to pack up and prepare for tomorrows event"

"Yes sir!" replied the member with a salute before separating from their leader to announce his command.

"Watch out Archie. Nothing is going to get in the way of team magma" their leader said with a grin. A pain filled howl soon echoed through the area. "Nothing"

Deep inside the cave Narrisa and Marshal are running as fast as they could trying to gain some distance away from their pursuers all the while feeling the heat inside the cave. As they kept on running deeper and deeper Narrisa soon felt exhausted as the heat was already overwhelming her making it even harder to keep on moving. Keeping up her pace for a few more seconds the young trainer soon started slowing down to a crawl before stopping with her hands on her knees dropping Mimi in the process.

"I think...we're...far enough" sweat begins to drop on the floor while Narrisa breaths in heavily.

"Yeah, I guess so" Marshal replied as he looks behind them. "Wait, where's Velouria?" He said as he starts looking around the cave.

"I...we...got separated" Narrisa replied as she wipes some sweat off of her forehead.

"WHAT! We have to go back!" Marshal said in shock.

"We can't. Theirs to many of them to handle" Narrisa replied as she leans on the cave wall beside them looking very exhausted.

"Still. We need to do something" Marshal argued back as he stared at his trainer with a determined look.

"Don't worry. We will go back for her" Narrisa reassured her companion with a shaken look. "We need to get out of here though"

Looking straight at his trainer, Marshal soon noticed the tear at Narrisa's side with some blood covering the area around it. Feeling concerned for her, he soon pointed it out to her.

"Hey, what happened" Marshal pointed towards Narrisa's right side.

Narrisa seeing where Marshal was pointing, she placed her hand on the wound making her feel a stinging sensation and soon felt how deep the cut was. Gritting her teeth she soon removed her hand to see some blood covering her entire hand.

"Must have been when that Golbat swooped down on us" Narrisa replied with a pained expression. "Don't worry about it though, I can take it" she forced a smile.

"Saying that will only make me more concerned" Marshal said looking very serious. "We need to stop the bleeding first" he soon looked towards Narrisa's bag. "You have anything in their?"

Seeing her side still bleeding, she soon placed her bag down and placed her right hand on her side to stop some of the bleeding. Searching around her bag with her free hand she soon brought out a handkerchief as well as the belt from the dress Brendan bought for her at Mauville. Placing the handkerchief on her side along with strapping the belt on tight, the bleeding soon stopped a bit but quickly soaked the cloth in blood.

"Their. All better now" she forced a smile once more.

Without saying anything, Marshal just let out a sigh before walking ahead of her. "Let's go. We need to get you out of here" he said in a soft voice as he glanced back at Narrisa.

Narrisa about to follow her Pokémon out of the cave soon stopped when she felt something was scratching her leg. Looking down she soon saw Mimi with her ears laying low and her tail lagging behind her as she wore tired expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Mimi but I can't carry you right now. This will have to do though" she soon brought out Mimi's Pokeball. "Return" Mimi was soon zapped inside. Looking on ahead, Narrisa soon started following Marshal through the cave.

Walking slowly through the cave, Marshal was doing his best to safely guide Narrisa through. As they kept on walking Narrisa was getting weaker and weaker as she bled out slowly as well as the heat was making it difficult for her. Not wanting to get Marshal to worried she kept her feelings to herself.

As they kept on walking through the cave, the heat was already overwhelming them that even Marshal was at his limits. Pushing through farther into the cave Marshal soon felt a cool draft up ahead. Feeling the sign of an exit nearby he instantly made a quick dash up ahead and soon saw the way out.

"Yes! We're almost out of here!" Marshal exclaimed in joy as he turned back to face Narrisa slowly making her way towards him.

"Yeah, great job Marshal" Narrisa replied with a weak grin as she pressed her hand to her side trembling a bit as some blood trickled down.

Seeing how weak his trainer has gotten, Marshal went back to Narrisa's side and placed a hand on her back. Narrisa seeing her Pokémon's gesture she soon placed her free arm over his shoulders. Walking slowly side by side they managed to finally make it out of the heated cave and into the cool open air.

By the time they got out of the cave they soon noticed it was night time with the moon shining brightly up above. As they slowly traverse down the volcano's side they soon found themselves in an open forest path lit up with the moons natural light.

"Let's find you a safe place to rest up" Marshal said with a reassuring smile as he looked up to face Narrisa.

Narrisa, hunched over Marshal's shoulders, just gave him a weak grin in response. Not long after giving her response she suddenly crumbled down on to one knee before falling face first into the road with blood slowly pouring out.

"Narrisa...Narrisa...Narrisaa..." was all she heard before her vision went blurry and passed out.

"...*murmurs*..." No response.

"...h*murmurs*..." No response still.

"...I sai-...he-...* no response once more. A sudden cold rush soon hit Narrisa.

"Huh? What?" Narrisa said in shock as she quickly raised herself up a bit with her left arm supporting her.

As she leaned slightly up, she soon noticed that she was on a bed in a brightly lit room. Looking all around her she soon noticed a table just across from her with a few empty plates as well as window just beyond that. Peering through the window she soon saw that it was already morning as rays of sunlight poured in through the window

"Phew, you had me worried their for a sec" A voice said from beside her. Looking down, Narrisa soon saw Marshal standing by the bed with his arms crossed. Trying to sit up she suddenly felt a sharp pain to her side causing her to groan in pain. "Hey, take it easy" Marshal soon laid her down a bit.

"I uh *coughs* my throat feels soar" Narrisa said in quite a raspy tone as she places her hand on her throat.

"*sigh*" Marshal soon grabbed the glass filled with water on the table behind him. "Here"

Narrisa seeing the glass soon grabbed it and quickly drank all the water before handing it back to Marshal.

"*clears throat* thanks" said Narrisa as she gave the glass to Marshal.

"Do you feel better now?" Marshal soon asked as he placed the empty glass on the table. "You were trashing about awhile ago"

"Yeah, sorta. How did you get us here though?" Narrisa replied with her voice slightly better. Before Marshal could say anything the sound of a door slowly opening caught their attention.

"Oh, it seems you are already up" said an elderly woman as she was half way through the door with bright light creeping in from behind her. "I was so surprised to see you last night with such injuries. You even had a high fever as well"

"Well, thanks for taking us in on such short notice" Narrisa replied with a weak smile.

"It's no problem dearie. Well, let me leave you here to rest for a while" said the old woman as she slowly closed the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your Skarmory is still resting up outside. He's just sleeping outside that window over their" she then continued to close it shut.

"Huh? What Skarmory?" Narrisa said weakly in confusion as she turned to face the window she peered through a while ago. Curious about what the old woman said, she decided to check it out for herself.

Sitting up slowly, she carefully removed the sheets covering her to reveal dried up blood underneath. Carefully sliding her legs to the side she was soon able to sit up straight with her legs hanging at the side of the bed. Dropping down to the floor Narrisa winced out in pain as she felt a sharp stinging sensation from her side.

"Careful now" Marshal quickly placed his arms on Narrisa's abdomen and back.

Gritting her teeth slightly, Narrisa was soon able to withstand the pain and managed to stand up strait. Walking slowly towards the window, with Marshal providing support, she was soon able to make it across. Looking out the window, the young trainer saw they were in an open clearing with trees lined up just beyond them. Searching around she soon noticed she was in a small cabin rather than a room as well as seeing the Pokémon the old lady was talking about

Outside the window was a metallic raptor like creature sitting right next to the window with its head laying low and eyes shut. The Pokémon's wings were tightly tucked away at its side as he sat their resting as its metallic body shined under the sunlight. Narrisa getting even more confused as to why a Skarmory was their waiting for her she soon decided to talk to Marshal about it.

"Who's the Skarmory?" Narrisa asked Marshal in a rather weak tone still.

"Oh him? He was responsible for getting you here. If he didn't came along then it would have been difficult to find you some help" Marshal responded in a sad sounding tone.

"Oh, I see. How did you get him to help you though?" Narrisa asked another question.

"I uh-" Before Marshal could even finish his sentence, a deep-ish sounding voice suddenly interrupted him.

"He didn't do anything" the voice said in a monotonous yet calm manner.

Hearing where the voice came from, Narrisa and Marshal looked outside the window to see the Skarmory had already woken up.

"I was just flying by when I heard someone screaming" the skarmory continued his answer.

Narrisa, surprised to hear the Skarmory's reason, just shrugged it off before thanking him.

"Thank you. I'm grateful for your help" Narrisa thanked the Skarmory with the sweetest smile she was able to offer.

"It was uh nothing *ahem* it's nothing really" the Skarmory replied a little bit flustered. "Well umm I'm always happy to help. That's all"

"Still, if it weren't for you I doubt I would have gotten any better" Narrisa pushed further with her thanks.

"Uhm well since you're feeling better now I guess I should leave you two" The Skarmory suggested as he turned away from the window.

As the Skarmory moved away from them preparing himself to take off with his wings unfolding, Narrisa soon called out to him stopping him from taking off.

"Wait!" Narrisa called out. "You don't have to go. We would be grateful to have you helping us on our journey" she then looked down to see Marshal giving her a skeptical look. "Well, I would"

The Skarmory hearing Narrisa's proposal folded his wings back in before looking straight back at her. "You sure? I'm not the best fighter, that's why I decided to help last night"

"Yes. I'm sure" Narrisa replied almost immediately. "So, what do you say?"

The Skarmory, looking away for a bit, was thinking over about his decision. After a few seconds of thinking it through he finally came to a conclusion.

"Fine" The Skarmory answered simply.

"Great!" Narrisa exclaimed in joy. "Let me just grab you a Pokeball and-" The Skarmory soon interrupted.

"But" he paused. "You have to beat me first in a battle. I may be kind but I won't pledge myself to anyone that easily" the Skarmory finished with strong determination staring coldly at Narrisa.

Narrisa, taken aback from his stand, just let out a small grin before looking at him straight on.

"Deal" Narrisa then looked down to face Marshal.

Letting out a sigh, Marshal soon climbed over the window and jumped out landing in the grass under him. Now facing the Skarmory in front of him, he then took on an offensive stance while staring him down.

Across the open field the Skarmory was already in position to take off with his wings completely unfolded revealing five blade like red feathers on each wing. Flapping his metallic wings forward, the Skarmory's talons soon left the ground as he continues to blow wind right under him.

"First move is yours" the Skarmory taunted before completely taking off into the air.

"Quickly Marshal, Before he gets to high up. Use Water gun now!" Narrisa commanded though her voice still sounded a bit raspy.

Aiming carefully at his target, Marshal soon let out a strong stream of water just ahead of the Skarmory's flight path.

"Woah!" The Skarmory was just barely able to dodge the attack. The steel-type seeing his opening soon retaliated by swinging his right wing forward sending star like projectiles towards Marshal.

Seeing the attack heading towards him, Marshal decided to jump to the side but was suddenly surprised when the attack followed him landing direct hits. Shrugging of the attack, Marshal stood firmly awaiting for the next move.

"Swift huh? Is that the best you got?" Marshal taunted as he wiped away from the corner of his lip.

"Hmph, I see" the Skarmory smirked as he circles around Marshal from up above.

Seeing his opponent just standing firmly right below him, the Skarmory tilted his body inwards as he came in for a dive. Diving in towards Marshal while still circling around him, the Skarmory's wings started to glow in a metallic silver light as he neared Marshal down below.

"Marshal, use Rock tomb now!" Narrisa quickly called out as she sees the Skarmory diving in.

Waiting for his opponent to dive in closer, Marshal soon slammed his palms on the ground erecting a stone pillar aimed towards the Skarmory.

"I got you now" Marshal smirked before doing his attack.

The Skarmory seeing the attack just let out a small grin as he dived in faster meeting with the attack head on. Diving in fast, the Skarmory was able to easily cut through the stone pillar with his left wing .

"What?" Marshal said in shock to see his move was of no use.

The Skarmory now getting close instantly swung his left wing forward to go in for a powerful strike. Marshal with no other options left just rolled out of the way making the Skarmory strike the ground instead kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. As the Skarmory struck the ground, the stone pillar started collapsing and breaking apart kicking up some more dust in the process as pieces of debris hit the ground.

"Not a strong fighter huh?" Marshal taunted as he got up from the ground.

"I never said anything about my strength" The Skarmory responded with a chuckle as he hovered just above the ground blowing away some of the dust in the process.

"Heh, I guess so" Marshal replied grinning as he swiped off some dust on his right arm

Marshal now standing ready soon looked towards Narrisa to which she replied with a nod.

"Marshal, use Water gun once more" Narrisa commanded. Her voice and posture started improving as the battle was filling her with excitement.

Staring straight at his opponent, Marshal soon fired another stream of Water directed towards his target. The Skarmory seeing the attack fired towards him retaliated back by swinging both his wings forward causing him to get pushed back a bit but started launching his swift attack once more.

As the two attacks collided with each other, for a moment it looked as if they had canceled the others attack but Marshal proved to be stronger as his went on through. The Skarmory getting caught off guard was instantly strucked in the chest causing him to fall down backwards making a loud thud.

"Ugh" the Skarmory groaned in pain as he fell hard on the ground.

"Now Narrisa!" Marshal called out as he faced towards his trainer.

"Right" Narrisa responded as she searched around inside the house for her bag.

Looking around the place Narrisa soon saw her bag just sitting on a chair right next to the table behind her. Pulling the chair away from the table Narrisa began searching inside her bag for a Pokeball. After a few seconds of searching Narrisa finally found an empty Pokeball before returning to the window.

Looking outside the window once more Narrisa soon noticed that the Skarmory was about to get up. Acting fast, the young trainer enlarged the shrunken down Pokeball before tossing it towards the wild Pokémon.

The Skarmory, with his back turned, was shaking his head trying to shrug of the pain when he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning his head around, the Skarmory soon saw the Pokeball bouncing off of him as it popped open. Closing his eyes he let out a small grin before a red light soon enveloped him zapping him inside the Pokeball before closing shut.

The Pokeball now closed soon fell to the ground and started wobbling around as the button in the center started flashing a bright red light. After a few seconds of wobbling around it soon stopped in place as the button stopped flashing as well as making a ding sound signifying the capture was a success.

Narrisa watching the entire process happen couldn't help but feel excited as she was successful in catching a new Pokémon.

"Yes, we caught a new Pokémon!" The young trainer exclaimed in joy as she attempted to pump her right fist upwards. As she raised her arm up she suddenly felt the pain in her side once, more though not as painful as before. "Ah! Bad idea" Narrisa said softly as she pressed her right hand on her side.

"*chuckles* easy now, theirs still one more thing you need to do" Marshal started walking towards the Pokeball laying on the ground. Picking up the Pokeball, Marshal pressed the button in the center before tossing it into the air to let out the Skarmory.

The Pokeball popping up open the Skarmory was now out in the field once more. Standing tall and spreading his wings wide open the Skarmory took in a deep breath to relax himself before facing towards Narrisa.

"Well, it seems I'm now officially part of your team" said the Skarmory with a grin.

"Yes and as your trainer the first thing I'll be doing is to give you a new name" said Narrisa in excitement. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm okay, shoot" replied the Skarmory.

"Great! For your new name it would be umm..." Narrisa trailed of as she thinks carefully about a new name. "Hmm no that doesn't sound right hmm" Narrisa just grumbled to herself as she keeps on thinking.

"Don't think about it to much. I'm fine with whatever" said the Skarmory with a slight grin seeing how uncertain Narrisa was.

After thinking about it for a couple more seconds Narrisa was finally able to think of a name for the Skarmory.

"Oh! I know the perfect name for you" said Narrisa in excitement. "From now on yoy shall be called...Icarus. You like it?"

"Icarus huh?" The Skarmory thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll take it"

"Great! Welcome aboard Icarus" Narrisa exclaimed in joy.

"Okay, so what now?" Marshal approached Narrisa holding Icarus' Pokeball in hand. "Also here you go" Marshal handed the ball to his trainer.

"Thanks" Narrisa replied as she placed the ball in her holster. "As for what we're going to do next, we're going to go back and rescue Velouria"

"Velouria? Who's that?" Icarus questioned with a confused look on his face.

"She's one of us. We got seperated when we tried to run away from a mysterious group" Narrisa replied with a sad look. "We couldn't take them on. Their were to many of them"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked" said Icarus feeling uncomfortable with what he just said.

"It's okay. You didn't know" Narrisa assured him. "What's important right now is that we go back to save her"

"How are we supposed to get back their though? It's a long walk through that cave" Marshal questioned as he approached the window.

"Hmm good point" Narrisa pondered.

As Narrisa was thinking over what to do, the door suddenly started creaking open. Looking towards the door Narrisa soon saw the old lady walk inside as well as close the door afterwards.

"Oh, It seems you're feeling much better now" said the elderly woman as she noticed Narrisa standing by the window. "And by the looks of it you're just about ready to head on out aren't you?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about where to go next" Narrisa replied. "I'm sorry if we couldn't repay you for your kindness" Narrisa said with sad tone

"It's okay dear, I'm just glad I could help" the elderly woman reassured the young trainer. "And besides, kindness shouldn't be something you put a price on"

"Well umm thank you very much for all that you did for me" Narrisa replied with gratitude.

"Okay, enough with the sentiments now. At this rate you might never leave" the elderly woman joked. "Also, might I suggest heading over to Fallarbor town. It's the nearest town here" she pointed out.

Hearing the name of the nearest town, Narrisa's eyes suddenly widened as it peaked her interest.

"Did you say Fallarbor town? How far is it from here?" Narrisa questioned as she got all exhilarated.

"Not far. Just follow the road northwest from here" the elderly woman replied. "Why? Someone you know live over their?" She questioned.

"Well as a matter of fact their is. I just hope Brendan is still their though" answered Narrisa as she starts thinking about him.

"You better get going then if you want to catch up with that friend of yours" said the elderly woman as she moves away from the door.

"Yeah, we'll be going now. Thanks again for everything" said Narrisa as she quickly grabbed her bag and went for the door.

Grabbing hold of the door knob, she turned it pulling the door open before stepping outside. Waiting outside the door was Icarus and Marshal.

"Good luck out their dear" said the elderly woman as she holds the door open. "Also be careful out their. The volcano tends to rain down ash on the road towards Fallarbor"

"Don't worry about it" replied Narrisa as she walked out. "C'mon guys. Let's go" said Narrisa as she walked passed them.

As Narrisa and her Pokémon start walking towards the direction the elderly woman told them to go they soon found themselves on a dirt road just as she said. Following the long road ahead of them, Narrisa was now confident that they would be able to get back Velouria as well as deal with this new group.

With her confidence up with a new found determination, will things start to look better? Or would it still take a drastic turn? Only one question will have an answer. End of chapter 14.

...somewhere in meteor falls...

"Sir, we have eyes on the target" said a man to his ear piece.

*Static noises*

"Three of them sir"

*More static*

"Yes sir" he then turned off his ear piece. "Let's go boys. Time to pick up our prize" he grinned. To be continued.

Deaths:

Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wignull

Velouria the Mightyena(?)


	15. Chapter 15

After being confronted by a new group known as Team magma at Mt. Chimney, Narrisa and her team got unfortunately separated from Velouria. Making their escape through a cave they soon found out that Narrisa was gravely wounded from the attack and soon fainted the moment they got out. Waking up at an old lady's house they soon met their new ally Icarus the Skarmory. After receiving word that Fallarbor was nearby, Narrisa and her team soon continued on in hopes to find Brendan to help them in rescuing Velouria.

Walking along the road now, with Marshal and Icarus nearby, Narrisa is now on her way to get to Fallarbor town. Looking around, she soon noticed the sky was slowly getting covered with thick grey clouds as the lighting started to get dimmer.

"Is it going to rain soon?" Narrisa asked to no one in particular.

"No." Icarus replied as pointed his wing towards the south. "It's just the smoke coming from the volcano over there."

Looking to where Icarus pointed at, Narrisa soon noticed the volcano in the distance continuously puffing out smoke.

"Oh, I see. Is it always like that though?" Narrisa asked with a curious look.

"Both yes and no actually. It usually rains ash around here, must be our lucky day or something." Icarus explained. As soon as he replied ash started to slowly fall down. "*sigh* Never mind."

"*chuckles* Well let's hurry up before we get completely covered in ash." Narrisa soon picked up her pace.

Moving a bit faster now, they soon ended up in path cutting through a thick forest shielding them from the ash raining down on them. Walking deeper in the already dim lighting soon got dimmer as they continue on to traverse through the forest. As they press on further, an unsettling feeling soon crept up on Narrisa as she felt something was watching them.

"Hey, Icarus. Do people usually cross through this forest?" Narrisa asked as she looks around. "I just have this unsettling feeling about this place"

"It's just probably the Pokémon around here." Marshal answered instead. "Theirs nothing to worry about though, me and Icarus are here" he soon gave Narrisa a reassuring smile.

As they continue to walk on through the thick forest everything went seemingly well for each encounter weren't anything serious. Every wild encounter they faced Marshal and Icarus easily took them out or scared them away. As they neared the end of the forest path a clear opening was soon in view making Narrisa feel a little bit better.

"Hey, were almost out of here." Marshal pointed out. "Like I said, nothing to worry about hehe."

"Yeah, I guess so." Narrisa replied. "I still have a weird feeling about this place."

Narrisa and her team soon walked out of the dark forest and back out into the open where Fallarbor town was now in sight. As soon as they got out of the forest and far from the place a figure soon slowly emerged from behind a tree watching them as they got farther.

"Hmm, interesting. Let's go Aster." The figure soon walked back into the forest followed by their companion

As they crossed the open field Narrisa, Marshal, and Icarus finally made it into Fallarbor town that was settled by a mountain wall. Walking through the small town a Pokémon center was in sight so they decided to stop by to rest. Entering the Pokémon center's doors the nurse by the counter soon greeted them as they walked in.

"Good morning miss. How may I help you?" The nurse asked as she gave them a smile.

"Yeah, I need you to give these two a quick heal." Narrisa replied as she points towards Icarus and Marshal.

"Okay, just put them in their Pokeballs and place them right here." The nurse placed a silver tray on the counter with six Pokeball holders.

"Will do." Narrisa brought out two Pokeballs. "Return." The two were now back in their Pokeballs and soon placed them on the tray.

"I'll get them healed up in no time. For the mean time you may wait by the waiting area over their." The nurse gestures towards her left.

"Okay, thanks." Narrisa replied with a smile. The young trainer soon proceeded to stay at the waiting area reading a magazine placed on top of the table.

After a few minutes had passed by with Narrisa silently reading her magazine a woman's voice soon called out to her grabbing her attention.

"Excuse me miss, you may pick up your Pokémon now." The nurse called out from the middle of the room.

Hearing what the nurse said, Narrisa closed the magazine she was reading and placed it down on the table before getting up to go towards the counter.

"Hi, thank you for waiting. Your team is fully healed and is ready to go." The nurse placed the tray back on to the counter.

"Thanks." Narrisa replied, giving the nurse another smile before placing her Pokeballs in their holders. "Well, I'll be going now." Said Narrisa as she turns around started heading towards the door.

"Okay, thank you for stopping by." Said the nurse bowing towards Narrisa.

As Narrisa was walking towards the exit the doors suddenly slid open with a person running inside. Narrisa, completely unaware, caused them to bump hard into each other making Narrisa fall hard on to the ground. As Narrisa fell hard on the ground a Pokeball flew away from her belt causing it to pop open letting out one of her Pokémon.

"Ugh, damn that hurts..." Narrisa said to herself in pain with her eyes closed as she slowly got up with her right hand supporting her and the other rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry miss. Are you okay?" Said a woman's voice with a worried tone. "Here, let me help you up." The woman extended her right hand towards Narrisa.

Reaching with her left hand, Narrisa soon grabbed hold of the woman's hand and was soon helped up.

"Thanks." Narrisa says weakly in response as she got up.

As she straightens her posture she soon felt something rubbing up against her leg. Looking down she noticed Mimi was trying to comfort her as she made purring noises.

"Oh hi Mimi. How did you get out of your ball?" Says Narrisa as she picks Mimi up and closes her in for a hug. Mimi just purring in response.

Without even noticing the woman managed to walk pass Narrisa and grabbed Mimi's Pokeball before returning it to her.

"Here, I'm guessing this is yours." Says the woman as she hands Narrisa the Pokeball.

"Oh, thanks again." Replied Narrisa as she places the ball back in her holder.

"Sorry for crashing into you a while ago." The woman apologized. "I was just in such a hurry that I didn't even noticed you."

"It's cool but why were you in such a rush though?" Narrisa asked.

"We were ambushed by a group known as Team Magma." The woman explained as she wore a worried look. "I was able to escape because of Prof. Birch's kid. He told me to go and get help."

"Prof. Birch's kid? That's Brendan!" Narrisa said in shock. She accidently dropped Mimi from her arms. "Where are they?"

"They might still be in Meteor falls. It's just west from here." The woman replied. "Wait, so you're going to help out?"

"Of course I am. My friend might be in deep trouble right now." Narrisa replied with a serious expression.

"Oh my god, thank you." Said the woman looking very relieved as she gave Narrisa a hug. "C'mon, they might still be up their."

"Okay, lead the way." Narrisa replied. The two of them soon left the Pokémon center with Mimi just trailing behind and started heading towards Meteor falls.

(Meteor falls, Brendan's POV)

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade now!" With a swift motion Brendan's Grovyle managed to cut the Zubat in half. "Good job Grovyle." Brendan cheered.

Brendan is fighting against Team Magma in Meteor falls with a stream of water flowing right beside them while a waterfall roaring in the background.

"Damn. He's too good." Said a Team Magma grunt as he took a step back.

"Tsk. How hard is it to do something simple like beating up a young kid. Grr." Replied a man standing behind the grunt with an infuriated tone. The man wore a red vest with a red sweater underneath along with wearing red pants and boots.

"I'm sorry sir Tabitha but that's my last Pokémon." Answered the grunt with a defeated expression.

"Ugh, you worthless grunt." Tabitha soon shoved the grunt aside. "You their! Get over here and beat this boy." Tabitha commanded for the female grunt standing by Prof. Cosmo.

"Uhh ye-yes sir." The female grunt replied with a salute before hurrying towards where they stood.

"You guys should just give up now and return that Meteorite." Said Brendan as he glared at his new foe.

"D-don't you dare lo-look down on us you hear." Replied the female grunt getting a bit unnerved. Reaching with one hand she soon took out a Pokeball. "P-prepare to fight." She soon tossed her Pokeball.

Out of the Pokeball came out a Numel as it lands on ground with a soft thud.

"Let's finish this quick. Grovyle use Quick attack!" Brendan called out as he points towards the Numel.

With a nod the Grovyle started zipping around the cave leaving a white trail as it moves around.

"Numel, don't let it get close. Stop it with Ember." The female grunt commanded as she sees the Grovyle fast approaching.

With the spout on it's back puffing out smoke, the Numel leaned it's head back before shooting out multiple balls of flames at the Grovyle.

The Grovyle seeing the attack heading towards him was able to easily avoid them due to how fast he was moving around the field. With his opponent wide open, the Grovyle bashed into it with so much momentum he sent the Numel flying towards the pool of water beside them.

"Numel no!" Cried out the female grunt as she run towards the ledge.

The Numel trying it's hardest to keep it's head above the water as it struggle and splashes around.

"Now Grovyle! End it with Leaf Blade!" Brendan commanded.

Giving another nod in response the Grovyle leapt up into the air swinging his arm back as the leaves on his arms start glowing. With the leaves glowing and forming into the shape of a blade he soon came crashing down on the drowning Numel with one swift strike. As he swung down, water started splashing everywhere around him with a loud pain filled shriek echoing throughout the cave. As the water slowly settled only the Grovyle remained as he swam back to his trainer leaving behind a trail of dark red water.

"Great work Grovyle." Brendan commented as he ran towards the ledge helping his Pokémon get back up.

The female grunt shocked to see her Pokémon gone just fell down to her knees as she watched in horror the pool of blood forming in the water. With tears forming in her eyes the girl started sobbing as she covers her face with her gloves.

Brendan taking notice, instead of enjoying his victory, he suddenly felt a bit guilty as he slowly approached her. But before Brendan could get close, Tabitha started yelling at the grunt making Brendan stop.

"You sniveling imbacile! How hard is it to beat this kid!?" Tabitha yelled completely infuriated. "Stop with that crying and do your job or else I'll personally see that you're out of this organization!" He threatened.

"Hey boss, isn't that a bit too much." Said the defeated grunt from earlier.

"Oh shut up! You're no better either." Replied Tabitha as he glared at him.

"*sigh* Yes sir." The grunt just looked away.

"Now get up and finish this battle!" Tabitha yelled once more at the female grunt. "Do I make myself clear?"

Completely shaken with fear the female grunt just weakly nodded as she shakenly stood up as she wipes away at her tears. As she reaches for another ball from her holster she soon found one and was about to toss it when Brendan stepped in and stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to continue this battle anymore." Said Brendan with a gentle tone. "I uhh don't want to see you cry anymore."

The female grunt confused with his gesture just stared into Brendan's eyes and soon noticed his concerned look. Feeling a bit nervous at his sight she slowly withdrew her Pokeball and dropped it on the floor. Tabitha seeing what happened got enraged once more.

"You! How dare you defy my orders like that!" Tabitha yelled out. "Once we get back to base, I'll see to it that Sir. Maxie would give you the worst punishment for insubordination!"

The female grunt hearing Tabitha's threats just hid behind Brendan trembling. Brendan seeing her reaction couldn't help but feel mad towards Tabitha.

"Hey! That is not how you treat a fellow team member!" Brendan yelled angrily at Tabitha. Tabitha taking notice just glared back at him.

"And who are you to tell me how to treat these morons?" Tabitha replied angrily. "Heck why are you protecting her in the first place? She's your enemy."

"That may be so but I still won't stand for how badly you treat others!" Replied Brendan boldly. "You said that it would be easy to beat me right? So why don't you bring out your own Pokémon and fight me instead!" He challenged defiantly.

"You know what? You're starting to piss me off." Tabitha soon pulled out a Pokeball from the inside of his vest. "It's time to show you how a real Team magma member fight." He soon tossed his Pokeball.

"Bring it!" Brendan stood strong with his Grovyle on the ready.

(Path to Meteor falls, Narrisa's POV)

"Hurry! We're almost their!" The assistant points towards a cave entrance as they run across a mountainous path. "Just a couple more and-Aaah!"

Zubat's suddenly started attacking and flocking all over them. Two Team magma grunts soon ran up from behind them.

"You're not getting anywhere." Called out by one of the grunts.

"Damn. How'd they caught up so fast?" Narrisa cursed as she stood guard over the assistant. "I guess theirs no other options left. Mimi use Fake-out!

Mimi soon leapt up and was able to knock down one of the Zubat's circling around them. Only two more Zubat's remain around them.

"Zubat use Bite now!" Commanded one of the grunts.

"You too Zubat!" Added the other.

The two Zubat's soon started diving towards Mimi with their fangs exposed and glowing in a purple light.

"Mimi, counter with Feint attack!" Narrisa quickly commanded.

Mimi soon bluffed a movement to her right causing one of the Zubat's dive towards that direction before landing a strong blow from behind taking it out instantly. However, the other Zubat didn't fall for the trick and managed to sink it's fangs in Mimi's tail immediately right after. Mimi started hissing in pain.

"Mimi! Shake off that Zubat with Double-slap!" Narrisa called out another command

Mimi shaking her tail wildly as well as slamming it on the ground managed to remove the Zubat from her tail. The Zubat just remained still as it lay flat on the ground.

"Dammit!" Yelled one of the grunts in defeat. "Out of Pokémon."

"Now that's over. Let's go." Narrisa and the assistant soon started heading towards the cave entrance once more.

As they approached the cave entrance a powerful shaking was soon felt all over the area soon followed by a pain filled screaming from inside the cave. Narrisa full of worries soon ran inside with Mimi running along followed by the assistant just catching up.

Inside the cave Narrisa soon noticed Brendan fighting against Tabitha and his Pokémon. Upon closer look she soon saw Brendan's Grovyle was laying flat on the ground struggling to get up as a giant Pokémon tower over him.

"Time to end this now!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Camerupt, use Flamethrower!"

With the two humps on the back of the Camerupt puffing out smoke, the Camerupt was soon charging up powerful fiery blast as steam escape from its mouth. Brendan seeing that it's all over just looked away from the battle as he couldn't bare to watch his Pokémon die before him. As he waits for the final blow to come he suddenly heard a familiar voice call out.

"Marshal, use Rock tomb!" Narrisa called out as she ran towards Brendan.

Marshal leaping from behind the Grovyle managed to produce three tall stone pillars in-front of them completely shielding them from the attack.

"What!?" Tabitha yelled out in surprise.

"Good job Marshal!" Narrisa cheered as she finally got close to Brendan.

Brendan surprised to see Narrisa here couldn't help but feel a bit reassured for her presence was just in the nick of time.

"Man, you sure are full of surprises." Brendan smiled. "But how did you know I was here though?"

"Long story but for now let's end this battle together." Narrisa replied as she stood firmly beside Brendan.

"Yeah." Brendan said with a nod.

As the two trainers stood side by side, both of their Pokémon followed in as well standing firmly next to each other ready to receive their orders. Mimi on the other hand just stood behind Narrisa. Tabitha seeing their little display started getting angrier as he was already grinding on his teeth while glaring at them angrily.

"Grrr. That's it, play times over!" Tabitha roared from across the field. "Camerupt, use Stone edge!"

Releasing a powerful roar the Camerupt slammed into the ground with its hooves causing spiked stones to rupture out of the ground. As the spikes hit the stone pillars shielding Marshal and the Grovyle it suddenly burst into bits as the attack shattered it with little to no effort sending small pieces of rock flying everywhere. Seeing the two open for an attack, Tabitha called out for another command.

"Now, Flamethrower!"

The Camerupt started charging up another fiery blast as smoke escape from it's two humps. With the Camerupt charging up his attack, Brendan looked a bit worried for he doesn't know what to do except for Narrisa who stood calmly next to him.

"Marshal, let's show them the new move you learned on the way here." Narrisa said with grin. "Marshal, use Ice beam!"

Marshal grinning as well just took in a deep breath before letting out an icy breath. Focusing carefully, he opened up his mouth releasing a cold trail as a light blue orb forms in between his lips. Aiming carefully he soon let out an icy beam towards the Camerupt.

"Fire it now!" Tabitha commanded as he saw Marshal's attack.

The Camerupt, without any further interruptions, soon let out another fiery blast as the two attacks collided with each other. As the two attacks meet, the entire cave was soon enveloped in thick mist reducing their vision to barely making out silhouettes. With the mist blocking their vision, Marshal and the Grovyle were forced to remain vigilant and still as they could barely make out where the Camerupt is.

As they stood waiting for the opponent to reveal themselves, they suddenly heard a loud whistling noise as a bright flash soon appeared in front of them followed by a stream of fire cutting through the mist. Acting fast, Marshal shoved the Grovyle to the side but was the one who got hit instead.

"Ahhh!" Marshal yelled out in pain

As the mist clears, Narrisa and Brendan both saw Marshal barely able to stand as his entire right arm and shoulder was covered in burn marks. Shocked to see this outcome Narrisa attempted to run over to him but was stopped by Brendan when he noticed the Camerupt was slowing moving towards Marshal.

"Time to put an end to this!" Tabitha announced. "Camerupt! Use-"

Static noises suddenly blared out from his earpiece, interrupting him momentarily. As he pressed on his earpiece a voice soon started talking through it.

"Yes Sir. Maxie...yes...yes...what? But how?" His eyes widened. "Yes sir!" He removed his fingers from his earpiece and soon stared back at them. "Well, lucky for you it seems my presence is immediately needed elsewhere." He soon brought out another Pokeball. "But for now this shall be my parting gift. Koffing use Explosion!"

As he tossed the Pokeball in the air, instead of popping open, the ball remained shut as cracks started appearing all over the ball with bright flashes pouring out. A split second later the ball exploded with an intense cracking noise as the whole cave soon filled with thick smoke.

"Watch out!" Brendan yelled as he covered Narrisa in his arms before the ball exploded.

"*cough* Marshal! *cough*" Narrisa called out through the thick smoke.

As a couple seconds passed by with the cave slowly clearing, both Marshal and the Grovyle were shown laying on the ground covered in bruises while Team Magma was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god! Marshal!" Narrisa said in shock as she ran towards them followed by Brendan. Mimi just stayed behind and watched.

As Narrisa and Brendan approached their fallen Pokémon, they both noticed they where still alive and breathing which made them feel a bit relieved. Bringing out their Pokeballs they quickly called them back in.

As they stood their saddened and frustrated over what just happened a sudden realization soon hit Brendan. "Wait! The Professor!" He stated as he looked around the cave for him.

"Over here!" A female voice called out.

Looking towards the direction of the voice, he soon saw Prof. Cosmo being held up by both his assistant and the female grunt from before. Seeing this, Brendan ran up to them but Narrisa stood their as she only noticed the female magma grunt just now.

"Brendan stop! One of them is still here!" Narrisa pleaded as she points towards the girl with the red hoodie.

"What?" Replied Brendan as he stops and looks back at Narrisa. "Oh. Her. I'll explain it to you later but for now let's help out the professor." He then continued to move towards them.

"Umm...okay?" Said Narrisa, a bit confused.

As the two approached, the professor was already standing up and was cleaning his glasses though it looked a bit cracked and bent. Putting on his glasses, Prof. Cosmo walked up a bit to meet them.

"Professor, are you alright?" Brendan asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm alright. Not much harm done." Prof. Cosmo replied. "I can't say much for my glasses though."

"That's a relief." Said Brendan as he let out a deep breath. "But Team magma though, they got away with the meteorite."

"It's alright." Said Prof. Cosmo reassuringly. "I'm more concerned about you two."

"Thanks professor but we still need to get that meteorite back." Brendan said firmly. "Who knows what they could be up to!"

"I do." Said a girl from behind them

Looking back, they soon noticed the female grunt walking towards them.

"Really? Where?!" Brendan asked.

"I remember Sir. Tabitha saying something about taking it up to Mt. Chimney." The girl explained. "He said something about needing it as a power source for a reawakening or something."

"Reawakening?" Brendan replied with a confused look. He then turned his head to face Narrisa only to give him a shrug. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. He never explained it to us." Answered the female magma grunt.

"What could they be reawakening then?" Brendan pondered aloud.

As they stood their thinking what Team magma could be reawakening on top of Mt. Chimney, an idea soon popped into Prof. Cosmo's head.

"Wait! I think I know what they could be up to!" Prof. Cosmo announced. "But I'm not entirely sure if it is the real reason as to why though."

"Okay, tell us then." Brendan replied.

"You all know about the 'Super-ancient trio' of hoenn right?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, my dad used to tell me stories about them when I was younger." Narrisa replied from behind Brendan. "Their names were Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Right?"

"Yup, that's right." Brendan confirmed. "My dad used to do a lot of research about them back then."

"Good. Then that means you two already know about their 'Eternal slumber' am I right?" Asked the professor once more.

The two just nodded in unison in response.

"Well, I heard a rumor a long time ago that the Legendary Pokémon Groudon resides deep beneath Mt. Chimney." Prof. Cosmo finally explained. "If the rumors are true then that could be their only purpose."

Everyone, taken a back from what they heard, couldn't believe what they were hearing for it sounded quite absurd. After a while of silence and tension filling the place, Narrisa finally spoken up.

"Wait, so you're telling us they're planning on bringing back Groudon?" She said in shock. "Why would they do such a thing?" The group soon looked towards the female grunt.

"He-hey, don't look at me like that." Responded the female grunt while raising her hands defensively. "They don't tell us lower ranks any of the important stuff." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, whatever could their reasoning be, we need to stop them!" Brendan exclaimed adamantly. "Who knows what kind of destruction bringing back Groudon will do."

"I agree with you but, given what happened a while ago, that would be an impossible undertaking." Commented the professor.

"I'm sorry professor but you're not going to stop us from going after them!" Brendan argued. Narrisa just nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, I'm not trying to stop you. I'm here to give you something." He soon reached inside his side pack. "Here, this T.M. should suffice." The professor soon handed Brendan a case with a silver disc inside. Engraved on the disc was the number 23.

"What move is this?" Brendan asked out of curiosity.

"It contains the move Iron tail, a devastating move that has chance to weaken a foe." Prof. Cosmo explained.

"Thanks! I'll put it to good use." Brendan then placed it inside his bag. "Well if that's all then let's go."

"Wait! I have something as well!" Called out the assistant. "Here, I hid this from Team Magma when they first attacked us but I figured you guys would need it. Especially you Narrisa." The assistant soon brought out a glimmering grey stone from her pocket and placed it on Narrisa's hands

"Is that a Moon stone?" Said Brendan in surprise to see it. "Where did you find one?"

"I found it while we were searching around the meteorite." The assistant explained. "I immediately hid it in my pocket before Team Magma saw."

"Moon stone? What's a Moon stone?" Narrisa asked, looking a bit confused.

"A Moon stone is a special type of stone that allows certain specie of Pokémon to evolve." Prof. Cosmo explained. "Quite a rare object to find might I add."

"Really? Wow but I don't have a Pokémon to use it on though?" Narrisa said sadly as she stares at the glimmering stone.

"Of course you do! You have your Skitty." Said the professor as he points towards Mimi standing right next to Narrisa.

"What! Really? Mimi here can evolve with this Moon stone?" Replied Narrisa in response.

"Yup, give it a try." The professor said nodding.

Narrisa looking towards Mimi and back to the Moon stone in her hand thought about it for awhile. After a few seconds of thinking it through, she decided to give it a try. Crouching down, Narrisa was now low enough to show Mimi the stone.

"Hey Mimi, the professor said that this stone would make you evolve." Narrisa explained. "Want to give it a try?"

Mimi seeing the glistering stone right in-front of her was soon captivated by its sight as she slowly approached it. With her long tail she reached for it and touched it causing both of them to glow in a veil of light. As a couple seconds pass the stone started to glow even brighter as it slowly dissappears only to be absorbed by Mimi. As it got fully absorbed by Mimi, she soon started glowing even brighter.

As her body glow bright it slowly started to expand and shifting as her rounded body soon started to grow more slender and curved. A few more seconds pass by and her legs started to stretch out and form into long slender legs. Her ears start to slowly stretch out as well, shaping her entire head to form a reverse crescent shape with three pointed tips protruding from each end. As her body fully formed, Mimi's body stopped expanding and the light slowly died down revealing Mimi now fully evolved with her new features now visible.

"Wow Mimi." Said Narrisa completely awe struck. "You look great!" She soon petted Mimi on the head, who purred.

"Yup, your Skitty is now a Delcatty. Her final evolved form." Said the professor.

"Great! That means you're a lot stronger now huh?" Narrisa continues to rub Mimi's head.

"Meooow." Mimi responded in full pleasure.

"I'll take that as yes hehe." Narrisa said giggling in the end.

As the young trainer and her newly evolved Pokémon play around on the cave floor, Brendan approached the professor and his assistant to express his gratitude.

"Thanks for giving us these gifts to help us." Said Brendan. "We'll make sure to stop Team Magma from reawakening Groudon and hopefully get your meteorite back."

"No problem at all, just be careful out their okay?" The professor said out of concern.

"Don't worry too much about it, we'll be fine." Replied Brendan with a grin.

"Hah, you sure are your father's son." The professor commented as he gave Brendan a pat on the shoulder. "Oh you don't know how many times he told me that and got into trouble back in the day."

"*chuckles* You got that right." Brendan said while laughing. "Oh well we better get going now before it's too late."

"Yes, we better head back to our place as well." The professor looked back to his assistant who gave him a nod.

"What about her though?" Asked the assistant pointing towards the magma grunt standing patiently beside her.

"Oh, me? I'll think about it." The female grunt replied.

"Why don't you come with us? We might need your help around the lab." The professor offered. "And by the way, what's your name dear?"

"Oh, it's Danny." She replied. "And no thanks prof, I rather go some place else."

"Fine, but if you change your mind you're always welcome to come and help." Said the professor.

"Hmm okay, thanks!" Danny replied gratefully.

"Okay then, let's go." Said Brendan. The entire group then headed out of Meteor falls and went straight back to Fallarbor town.

Now back in Fallarbor town, Brendan, Narrisa, and Danny parted ways with the professor and his assistant before heading off. As the three approach the outskirts of Fallarbor town, they soon stopped before looking at each other.

"Well, were headed towards Mt. Chimney now to stop Team Magma." Brendan reminded as he and Narrisa looked towards Danny. "I guess this is where we'll part ways now."

"Yeah but I've decided to come with you guys instead." Danny declared.

"What? Are you sure? We're up against your former group." Narrisa said in surprise.

"I know, that's why I'm here to help out." Danny replied with a smile.

"What about your Pokémon though? I sorta uhh killed him *clears throat*." Brendan said out of guilt.

"Don't worry about it, I have another one with me." Danny soon brought out another Pokeball. "Come on out!"

The Pokeball popped open in her hand and came out in a veil of light was a small statured Pokémon standing on two stubby legs. As the light clears a small blue dinosaur looking Pokémon appeared with small stubby arms with a thick head cap.

"It's a Bagon! But I call him Drogos." Danny introduced.

"Wow!" Said Brendan in amazement. "Where did you find one? These little guys are so rare to find!" He says while crouching down. The Bagon just stared back at him.

"I found this little guy while scouting around Meteor falls the other day." Danny explained. "I didn't show him to anybody that's why I was surprised to hear that Sir. Tabitha knows about it."

"Can I touch him?" As Brendan extended his arm towards the Bagon, the Bagon head butted his hand away. "Ouch!" He withdrew his hand back. "I'll take that as a no." The Bagon soon hid behind his trainers legs.

"Hey, bad Drogos." Danny scolded. "He's just shy." Danny pets Drogos' head. "Say sorry now Drogos."

"Hmph." Drogos just looks away.

"Nah, it's okay. I might have been to straight forward with him." Brendan soon stood up. "Anyways, let's go. We might still have time to stop Team Magma."

"Yeah." The two girls replied in unison. The group soon headed straight towards Mt. Chimney.

As the group head on in the forest path leading back towards the path to Mt. Chimney, they soon managed to reach the other side with no problems at all. With the sky clear this time around, they are now on their way towards Mt. Chimney to stop Team Magma and their plans to reawaken the legendary Groudon.

With the gifts given by the professor and his assistant, along with the help of Danny and Drogos, would Narrisa and her group be able to defeat Team Magma and their plans? Or would they fail and see the destruction of their home region? Only one answer shall prevail as their adventure continues. End of Chapter 15

Deaths:

\- Vivian the Beautifly

\- Emilia the Wingull

\- Velouria the Mightyena(?)

Authors note: here you go guys, another chapter. I tried to do something new here with POV switches since I might use them more in future chapters, especially since this story is based on Pokémon Emerald. Anyways, 'till next time. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Finally making it to Fallarbor town in search for Brendan, Narrisa and her team had a sudden encounter with a woman in distress. After soon learning about her problem, Narrisa immediately offered her help due to both Team Magma and Brendan were involved. With Narrisa's aid they were able to stop Team Magma and rescue Prof. Cosmo but Team Magma still eventually got away. Now after learning more about Team Magma's plans; Narrisa, Brendan, and their new companion Danny and her partner Drogos are about to face of against Team Magna once more up on Mt. Chimney.

(Path to Mt. Chimney)

Narrisa, Brendan, and Danny were walking in an open road where light ash fall was raining down on them. Danny, walking right beside Narrisa, suddenly let out a loud sneeze with some snot trickling down her nose.

"ACHOO! Ugh...you sure this is the right way to go?" Danny commented as she wipes away at her nose with a handkerchief. "I've been to Mt. Chimney on a scouting run before and I don't remember taking a path like this *sniff* ugh."

"Yeah, I'm sure Narrisa knows where we are going. Right?" Said Brendan following behind the two girls. "Umm...Narrisa?"

Narrisa, walking slightly ahead of the two, didn't quite hear what the other two had said for she was busy thinking to herself and pondering about what to do next. As the trio silently walk together Brendan started to grow a bit impatient with Narrisa's idle-ness that he decided to call out to her.

"Hey Narrisa! You their?" Brendan called out as he placed one hand to the side of his mouth in attempt to sound louder.

Narrisa, hearing his call, soon snapped out of her thoughts and looked back towards the two before speaking up.

"Oh umm sorry I was just thinking about something, that's all." She said softly before staring straight back up ahead. "What were you guys talking about again?"

"*sigh* Never mind that, is their something bothering you though? You've been walking silently ever since we entered the forest." Responded Brendan with a concerned look.

"Oh it's nothing...nothing to be concerned about." Narrisa assured with a soft smile. "Anyways, we're almost their. The path I took to get here."

"Well it better be through clearer skies. This ash fall is killing me. ACHOO!" Said Danny as she wipes her nose clean once more.

As the trio continue to make their way to Mt. Chimney, ash started to slowly stop raining down on them as the sky turns clearer. With the path clearer now Danny took in a deep breath as they pressed on forwards.

Nearing to where Narrisa was leading them, a small cave entrance was soon in view on the side of Mt. Chimney. As they got closer a faint feeling of heat was soon felt by Brendan for he went in first as he took a couple of steps inside. Taking his lead, the other two followed him inside then proceeded to walk in deeper.

While walking deeper in through the cave, Danny was feeling very uncomfortable for the heat was stacking up against her. The ex-magma grunt soon removed her red hoodie over her body to reveal a black skin tight shirt under it. She soon fixed her long violet hair and let flow down to reach her mid back.

"Whew, it sure is hot in here." Danny commented as she wipes away some sweat from her forehead. "How come you two aren't affected too much?"

"Well, I took the desert route to reach Fallarbor many times so crossing here is much more tolerable for me." Brendan reasoned.

"As for me I've been here through once so I already knew what to expect." Narrisa answered plainly. "Albeit bleeding." She whispered under her breath as she felt her side which still stung a bit. No one seemed to hear here however.

As they pressed on deeper into the cave a cool draft was soon felt ahead of them making them walk a bit faster. As they moved a bit faster now the cave exit was now in sight with the trio making it out safely onto a rocky plain. Looking around, no one was in sight of them for even the lift was unguarded.

"Something seems off, their should be guards stationed here." Danny pondered aloud. As soon as she says this, a light rumbling was felt in the area coupled with some faint squeals.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Brendan as he looked up the volcano's peak. As he looked up he can barely make out two figures fighting in the sky above them. "Let's hurry, something must be going on up their." He pointed out before heading towards the cable cars. Narrisa and Danny soon followed after.

As the trio rushed towards the entrance they soon managed to make it inside and saw the interior of the brightly lit room. To their surprise their were no signs of Team Magma or anyone to be exact when they got inside. Looking around the empty room they saw only one cable car parked right in front of them with no one at the operators panel to turn it on. Upon closer inspection, the panel looked to be key operated for their was a key hole in the center of it with the words 'on and off written around it.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically to no one in particular. "How are we going to get up now?"

"Let's look around. Their has to be a spare key somewhere." Brendan suggested to both Narrisa and Danny. The two girls just nodded and began searching around for a key.

As the three of them begun searching around the place for a key, another soft rumbling was felt by them causing the cable car to swing around a bit. Feeling pressured on what's about to happen, they instantly doubled down on their effort for they needed to act fast. As they continued with their search, Narrisa soon called out to the others for she thinks she found something after peering through a window in the room.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." Narrisa called out. Both Danny and Brendan dropped what they were doing and walked up to Narrisa's side.

"What is it?" Brendan asked as he peered in through the glass pane.

"Over their." Narrisa pointed out.

The room on the other side was poorly lit for the lights were turned off and light on their side was only shining a couple feet inside. As Brendan looked towards where Narrisa was pointing towards, he could barely make out what looks to be a key holder on the wall right across from them. Focusing carefully, he soon managed to make out silhouette of what looks to be a key hanging on one of the hooks.

"You sure that's the key?" Danny questioned as she too saw what Brendan saw.

"I'm not sure but it's the best chance we got." Narrisa responded with a bit of confidence in her voice.

"How do we get in their though? I don't see a door anywhere." Brendan pointed out as he scanned the area.

"Hmm, good point." Narrisa responded as she tried to think of a way to get in.

"We could always try smashing through the window." Danny suggested with a small grin on her face. Both Brendan and Narrisa stared back at her with their eye brows raised. "What? You guys have any other ideas?"

"Well we could alwa-" Brendan was then suddenly cut off when another rumble was felt inside the room, this time a little bit more stronger for the cable car started rocking around slightly.

"No time. Let's just break this window." Danny said in a rushed tone as she brought out her Pokeball. "Drogos use headbutt!"

"Wa-wait, stop!" Brendan tried to stop her but it was too late for she already tossed her Pokeball at the window.

As Danny let go of her Pokeball, it soon popped open with Drogos coming out in a veil of blue light. As he was sent flying towards the window he tucked his head in tightly as he smashed through the window cleanly, leaving small bits of broken glass all over the floor.

"Great job Drogos!" Danny cheered as she hoped inside the room and ran towards the key. "I got it!" She exclaimed while bearing a huge grin on her face before quickly making her way back, key in hand. As she reached the now smashed window she hoped on over to the other side with Drogos following after.

"What was that for?" Said Brendan out of shock due to what happened. "We're going to get into so much trouble once this is all over."

"You felt that shaking right? Anymore time we waste here and this whole place could blow up." Danny said trying to defend herself.

"I was about to suggest to try opening the door over their." Brendan said with his arms crossed.

"What door?"

Brendan soon pointed towards Danny's right-side inside the room. As Danny looked in she saw a door slightly opened to her far right.

"Oh umm...sorry about that hehe..." Danny said while scratching the back of her head.

"*sigh* C'mon let's just explain ourselves later. For now let's get up their as fast as possible." Brendan soon took the key from Danny's hand. "Let's hope this is the key were looking for." Brendan soon walked towards the control panel.

With the key in his hand, he looked at both it and the key hole before lowering his hand to shove it inside. The key now hanging just above the key hole, Brendan soon pushed it inside and to his relief it was accepted in. Turning the key, a green button on the panel soon started to flicker as the sound of a machine started to echo in the room. Pressing the green button, the lights on the cable car started to turn on with its doors started to open up and a red button started to flicker on the control panel as well.

"Guys, hurry up and get inside the cable car." Brendan announced as his voiced echoed in the room. Danny and Drogos soon got inside the cable car with Narrisa just standing right outside it's doors.

"What about you Brendan?" Narrisa asked, worried for her friend that he might not make it in.

"Don't worry about me, for now just get inside." Brendan assured as he motioned for Narrisa to get in. Narrisa seeing the confidence in Brendan's look just gave him a nod before stepping inside.

"Good, so are you guys ready?" Asked Brendan to the two girls inside the car. Both of them just nodded in response. "Okay then, in 3...2...1." Brendan soon pressed the red button on the control panel causing the cable car to shake a bit with its doors slowly closing. As Brendan pressed the button he soon made a quick dash towards the cable car with the doors slowly closing.

As the doors slowly close in on the young boy, both Narrisa and Danny gave him worried looks for he might not make it on time. With the doors now half way through closing Brendan was only a few steps away from making it inside. Without a second thought, Brendan suddenly dived forward just barely managing to squeeze through the doors before shutting close. As he jumped in, he accidentally crashed into Danny who was standing right in front of the doors and both of them were sent falling down onto the floor

"Ugh...man that was close..." Brendan said in a pained voice with his eyes shut as he tried to raise his body up with both arms. As he placed both his hands down he suddenly felt something soft under his right hand.

"HEY!" Danny yelled from under him before giving Brendan a strong slap across his face causing him to fall over his side.

"Ouch, what was that for." Brendan said a bit angrily as he sat up while feeling his right cheek with his hand. "Oh..." he soon realized as saw Danny sitting right across from him.

"Yeah you better realize that." Danny said with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away from Brendan blushing slightly.

"Smooth Brendan, smooth." Said Narrisa with her arms to her hips.

"It was just...*sigh* this is going to be a long ride up." Brendan says giving up on his explanation. The cable car soon started moving up towards the peak of Mt. Chimney.

As the cable car holding the trio was busy moving up, a confrontation was already ensuing up on top of the volcanoes peak. Up on top was Team Aqua, lead by their leader Archie, trying to stop Team Magma from further starting their plans.

(Peak of Mt. Chimney, Archie's POV)

"Grrr, push on through boys!" Archie yelled out as he gritted his teeth. His words echoed throughout the volcano as swarms of Pokémon owned by Team Aqua charged from behind him.

The top of Mt. Chimney looked like a massive war had happened for bodies of dead Pokémon were scattered all around with more adding to the piles as the fighting continues. All around the volcano the cries of both Pokémon and their trainers were being heard for no side was giving in. As the fighting continues more of Team Aqua's Pokémon were being slain for Team Magma having the upper hand against.

"Give up Archie! I have the higher ground." Maxie taunted from the edge of a platform hanging by the inner rim of the volcano. Next to Maxie was a machine being powered by the meteorite as a beam is being shot at the volcano

"Grrr, we'll see about that!" Archie yelled out as he brought out two of his own Pokéballs. "Go Crobat!" He tossed one of his Pokeballs. A Crobat soon took off the moment the Pokéball popped open. "Come out as well Muk." He tossed his last Pokeball in which his Muk came out off.

"Tsk, stop him." Maxie commanded as he glares down at Archie.

With his command, more Team Magma members all brought out their Pokémon to stop Archie from advancing any further. A couple of Golbats was soon swarming around Archie's crobat up in the sky while a few Numels and Poochyenas were blocking Archie and his Muk's path.

"Hah! You think these lightweights can stop me? Crobat use Brave bird!" Archie commanded for his Pokémon to attack.

Reciving his command the Crobat took off higher in to the sky, the Team Magma Golbats soon quickly followed. As the Crobat picked up it's speed, breaking away from the Golbats tailing him, his body started to get enveloped in a bright blue flame before swiftly diving head on with the Golbats.

"Golbat, use Wing attack!" One of the Magma grunts down below shouted. Soon all of the Golbats started using their Wing attack to meet with Crobat head on.

As the Crobat collided with all the Golbats a small explosion happened as the two fronts collided with smoke blocking everyones view. Soon after the explosion occurred one long figure shrouded in smoke broke away from the group as well as some dropping down onto the ground. As the shroud dispersed it was revealed to be Archie's Crobat swiftly making it out with only a few scratches on it's body while all the Golbats giving chase were falling dead to the ground.

"Haha! Great work Crobat!" Archie cheered as the bodies of the Golbats start falling to the ground one at a time. "Now it's your turn Muk." He said while grinning. "Sludge wave!"

The Muk soon slowly crawled it's way in front of Archie to launch it's attack. With his mouth gaping wide open the Muk sent out a purple liquid ooze spreading towards all the Numels and Poochyenas standing in front of him. As the attack landed on all the Pokémon screams of agony and pain were heard all around for the liquid ooze was burning away at their bodies. After a few seconds of deathly screeches only a few Numels remained with all the Poochyenas being wiped out.

"Numel, Flame burst." Commanded by another Team Magma grunt in attempt to fight back.

As the Numels fired the shots at the lone Muk, it soon proved ineffective for the flames quickly died out the moment it made contact with the Muk. The Sludge Pokémon completely unfazed by the attacks slowly crawled forward.

"Gunk shot."

Receiving his new command the Muk soon started charging up another powerful attack. The Muk soon shot out from his mouth a large ball of sludge and grime shrouded in a green colored coating. As the attack landed right in front of the Numels, the ball instantly blew up spreading across all the remaining Numels coating them with a corrosive attack. The attack was soon burning away at the Numels as they all cried for help before they all got wiped out.

The Team Magma grunts with no Pokémon left to defend themselves quickly ran away from Archie leaving the path open. Archie, seeing the path clear, soon ran towards Maxie and his machine followed by his Pokémon.

Archie, now across from Maxie, was now confronting him face to face.

"Give up Maxie! Your the only one left and no one is here to come and save you." Archie yelled out from across the platform

"We'll see." Maxie scoffed as he gave him a glare.

(Cable cars, Narrisa, Danny, and Brendan's POVs)

As the cable car slowly makes its ascend to the peak of Mt. Chimney; Narrisa, Danny, and Brendan were waiting anxiously for they could already hear the fighting that was going on. The cable car now reaching the end of its climb soon stopped the moment it entered similar building from down below.

"Well, were here." Said Brendan looking a bit nervous.

As the doors of the cable car came to an open, a horrific view was placed right in front of them for collective gasps were heard from all of them. Right in front of them was a room filled with the dead bodies of multiple Pokémon with their blood splattering all over walls and floor of the area.

Taking in a deep breath, Brendan was first one to step out of the cable car to see if the place was clear. As he looked around more dead bodies were scattered all over causing him to nearly hurl at the sight for it was started to be to much for him.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" Narrisa said in horror as she slowly stepped out.

"Looks like a massive fight broke out." Danny answered as she stepped out as well with Drogos just tailing behind.

"Yeah but who or what could have caused this though?" Narrisa asked as she scanned the room.

A powerful collision was soon heard followed by a loud scream echoing throughout the area.

"Well whatever it is, they're still outside fighting right now." Brendan pointed out immediately after. "C'mon, let's hurry." Everyone soon quickly made their way out of the building.

As they got out more dead bodies were scattered all over the place with pain filled screams and howls were being heard in the distance. Further walking along the top of Mt. Chimney, the three of them spot an all out battle happening with one group fighting off against Team Magma.

"Wait, why is Team Aqua here?" Danny said in surprise as she noticed the uniforms of one of the members fighting off against a Magma grunt.

"Team Aqua? Isn't that the group we fought that tried to steal from Devon?" Asked Brendan as he tries to recall the events from Rustburo.

"Yeah that's the one." Narrisa said in confirmation. "Wait, if they're here wouldn't that mean..." Narrisa trailed off as she scans the area. "Over their!" Narrisa pointed higher up the volcano where Archie is barely visible.

Brendan and Danny looking towards where Narrisa was pointing soon saw them as well.

"Who's that up their?" She said stuttering a bit as she stares at Archie.

"That's Archie. Leader of Team Aqua." Narrisa explained.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Brendan asked looking a bit confused.

"I'll explain it to you later but for now we have to go and help him. He looks like he's having a hard time up their." Narrisa replied as she started heading towards the two leaders. Brendan and Danny soon followed her lead.

Running as fast as they could, all the while trying to avoid being caught in the fight, didn't take long when a pair of Team Magma grunts, a female and male grunt, spotted them. Seeing them, the duo soon got in front of them causing the trio to stop in place.

"Halt! The three of you are not getting past us." Said a female grunt as she brought out her Pokeball. Her companion brought out his own Pokeball as well

"You two go on ahead, I have these two covered." Said Brendan as he brought out two Pokeballs from his holster.

"You sure? I could stay and fight to ya'know." Danny argued as Drogos was already snarling at the two grunts.

"It's fine. This will be over quick." Brendan just gave his two companions a confident grin. "Now go! Before its to late." He soon motioned for them to move on forward.

"Fine, I trust that you can handle this." Said Narrisa before her and Danny started to run and make it passed the two grunts.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yelled out the male grunt attempting to give chase. He was soon stopped in his tracks when a fire ball came launching towards him.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Brendan grinning while playfully tossing around one of the Pokeballs in his hand. Right in front of him is a fully evolved Magcargo glowing a brightly as flames start burning out of its shell. "Now, let's go." He soon tossed the other Pokeball.

(Brendan's POV)

The other Pokémon Brendan sent out was his Swellow as it starts gliding around the moment it left the Pokeball.

"I'll make you pay for that!" The male grunt says gritting his teeth. "Go, Golbat!"

"You as well Numel." The female grunt called out her own Pokémon as well.

"We'll teach you not to mess with us adults." The male grunt gave Brendan a menacing glare. "Golbat, use Poison fang on that Swellow!" Hearing the command, the Golbat started charging towards Brendan's Swellow with all four of its fangs glowing bright purple.

"Follow it up with Earth Power on that Magcargo Numel." The other grunt called out her command. With Numel's body glowing a bright brown color, it soon stomped down on the rocky ground sending strong shock waves towards the Magcargo.

As the two attacks were about to meet with Brendan's Pokémon, Brendan just let out a small grin while staring at the two Magma grunts. Looking completely calm, he soon called put his commands

"Swellow, dodge the attack and hit back with Aerial ace!" His Swellow soon started charging towards the Golbat with near equal speed.

As the two flying-types were about to hit each other, the Golbat was about to bite down on the Swellow before sudden disappearing. Looking a bit confused with the sudden disappearance, the Golbat was then suddenly strucked down by the Swellow who later on reappeared out of nowhere. The Golbat soon started crashing down towards the Numel below.

"What?" Said the male grunt with his eyes started widening.

"Magcargo, use Protect." Brendan called out another command. The Magcargo soon created a barrier surrounding himself, completely shielding him from the attack. "Now, use Rock slide."

Focusing real carefully, the Magcargo's body soon started glowing a bright red as it harnesses his energy. Opening his mouth wide open, the Magcargo created a red orb of energy in between its mouth and throws it into the air. The orb of energy then expands and solidifies into multiple large boulders that fall down onto the opponents.

"No!" The female grunt yelled as the large boulders start piling down on both of their Pokémon creating crunching sounds all the while. As the boulders all fell onto the ground no sounds or movements were to be heard.

For a moment, the place fell silent as if the three of them were the only people fighting in the area. The moment was then quickly broken when multiple streams of blood started pouring out from the bottom. As realization hit the two grunts, they took a step back and stared at Brendan one last time before running away from the area.

"Well that takes care of that." He says nonchalantly as his Swellow flew down next to him. "Good job you two." He says while petting the back of the Swellow's neck. "Now, time to catch up with the other two."

(Narrisa's POV)

"C'mon hurry! We're almost their!" Said Danny as she was ahead of Narrisa. The two of them were now about half way towards their climb to Archie.

As the two run up faster towards Archie, they could now see what was going on at the top of Mt. Chimney. Getting a bit closer they soon noticed that an intense fight was happening for they could already hear the cries of Pokémon fighting on top. Now at the top, they were now witnessing the battle unfolding right in front of them.

Along side Archie is his Crobat and Muk fighting off against Maxie's Camerupt and Weezing. Both sides look to be on equal grounds for whatever move they make are either being countered or dodged by the other. Archie however was fighting way more aggressively then Maxie was.

"Grrr stop playing around and come at me!" Yelled out Archie as he was starting to get impatient with Maxie.

"You still haven't learned Archie." Said Maxie calmly. "Attacking as aggressive as you will only hasten your defeat." He taunted

"At least its better then standing around and waiting for someone else to move!" Archie argued back. "Crobat, Brave bird!"

Archie's Crobat soon started charging towards the Weezing with the same blue flame from before.

"Weezing, Smokescreen." Maxie commanded coolly.

The Weezing soon let out a thick shroud of smoke completely enveloping the Crobat inside. The Crobat was forced to stop his attack for the smoke was overwhelming him to move on any further.

"Now, Sludge Bomb."

As purple mist start pouring out of the Weezing's mouth and body, the Weezing soon shot out a purple ball of ooze towards the Crobat. The Crobat still being overwhelmed by the smokescreen was shot by the attack knocking him out of the sky and plummeting straight deep into the volcano.

"Crobat!" Archie shouted as his Pokémon was falling closer to the lava below.

As he helplessly watch his Crobat fall down to his death a swift rush of wind came rushing passed him making Archie lose balance just a bit. Regaining his composure he soon looked back down towards the pit only to see a Skarmory diving down towards his Crobat and grabbing him just before they reached the lava down below. Looking a bit confused, Archie looked behind him only to see Narrisa and Danny standing right behind him.

"You, your that girl from the museum." Archie said pointing towards Narrisa. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop Team Magma as well." Narrisa said for both her and Danny. "Oh, and you're welcome by the way." Icarus soon flew back next to Narrisa while holding on to Archie's Crobat in his talons before safely dropping him.

"Oh what's this? The mighty Archie required the help of a young lass. I didn't know you became this weak." Maxie taunted as he took notice of Narrisa and Danny standing behind him.

"Be quiet you." He glared at Maxie before facing towards Narrisa once more. "Listen kid, I don't need your help. I can handle this." Archie says as he turns back to face Maxie. He soon recalled his Crobat back into its Pokeball and brought out another one. Tossing his Pokeball he soon brought out another Pokémon.

Out of the Pokeball was a Walrein landing with a loud flop as it stares down at the two Pokémon right in front of it. Letting out a loud roar, the Walrein signaled out that he was ready for battle.

"You don't understand Archie, Team Magma is trying to revive-"

"Groudon, I know." Archie cut Narrisa. "If I didn't know about their plans then I wouldn't be here." Archie's Walrein soon let out a frozen breath as it stands ready to take his commands.

"Then why don't you want me to help stop Team Magma then?" Narrisa argued back.

Archie ignoring what Narrisa said just kept his stare straight towards Maxie as he thinks about his next attack.

"Walrein, use Ice Fang!" Archie commanded. His Walrein soon started charging towards the Camerupt with his sharp tusks glowing bright blue with his cold breath flowing.

"Tsk, typicall. Always going all in blindly." Maxie said calmly. "Camerupt, Fire blast."

The humps on the Camerupt's back soon started puffing out thick amounts of smoke as he was charging up his attack. As the Walrein was now about half way through his charge, the Camerult blasted out an intense shot of fire aimed directly at the Walrein. The attack hitting the Walrein during its charge caused a powerful explosion enveloping the Walrein in a thick layer of smoke making him stop in place.

"A useless attempt as always." Maxie says as he stares down Archie with a malicious grin. Archie just returned the gaze looking unfazed.

"Now!" Archie shouted and soon his Walrein came jumping out of the thick smoke landing a direct hit at the Camerupt. The Camerupt caught by surprise staggered back a bit as visible wounds were present across his face.

"What? But how?" Said Maxie as he was shocked to see the Walrein still standing with only little damage taken. "How did that Walrein survive such a devastating attack?"

"For a guy who prides himself about his knowledge, you sure looked dumb for not realizing it sooner." Archie mocked. "My Walrein's ability Thick fat is what allow him to endure your attack."

Maxie now gritting his teeth in anger just gave Archie an intense glare. "That's it, it's time to end this battle." Maxie soon removed the his pair of glasses and put on a much more thicker pair. Encrusted on the side of his new pair of glasses was a shiny multi-colored stone which shined brightly.

Archie, quick to recognize what it was, called back his Walrein to return to his side.

"Walrein! Get back over here!" His Walrein quickly went back towards Archie.

"Archie, it's time for you to witness the full extent of my power." Maxie said with an evil grin as the stone on his glasses started shining. "Now, it's time...to Mega Evolve!"

The stone on Maxie's glasses soon started to glow brighter in a rainbow of colors along with his Camerupt right in front of them. As the light got brighter it soon dispersed while pushing back a strong gust of wind revealing the Camerupt to have completely change forms. The Camerupt now had a thick layer of fur on him along with his two humps merging into one gigantic one with lava overflowing from the top of it, his eyes were glowing in a deep dark shade of red, the Camerupt's face also seemed to have healed for the deep cuts were gone.

"Now witness the full extent of Mega Evolution!" Maxie yelled as he dramatically swiped his right arm in front of them.

"Grrr if only we weren't on top of a volcano." Archie says a bit irritated as he stares down at the Camerupt.

"Mega Evolution? What's that?" Narrisa asked looking a bit confused as she looks towards Danny who only gave her a shrug.

"Mega Evolution...it's a form of Evolution were the Pokémon's limits...with a cost." Archie answered with a soft tone while still keeping his eyes on the Camerupt.

"What cost?"

"Their sanity..." Archie's voice trembled a bit. "If not fully controled, a Pokémon that underwent Mega Evolution will be in a state of pure blood lust that can only be stopped when the Pokémon is called back or dies."

"Damn..." Danny trailed of as Drogos was cowering in fear behind her legs.

"Now, let's settle this battle once and for all!" Maxie gave all three of them a menacing glare.

With the rise of the new threat being Maxie's Mega Camerupt, Narrisa is now facing up against the most daunting battle she would experience. With their nerves wracked while fear consumes them, no one knows how well things might go for them. Will this mark the end of Narrisa's journey? Or will their be hope for them to get through this one alive? Only one shall be answered as her journey continues. End of Chapter 16.

Deaths:

Vivian the Beautifly

Emilia the Wingull

Velouria the Mightyena (?)

Authors note: wait, I do have something to say here. Forgot to add a little tiny detail that's important for next chapter. For those who spotted it then good job i guess but if not then stay tuned hehe.


End file.
